The Way We Are
by jaded088
Summary: From where we began to where we are. It's been quite a journey, and I never want it to end. ShizNat focus. Chapter 21 posted
1. Prologue: The Breach

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter I: The Breach

* * *

_I'll never trust another human._

I had said that once upon a time, believing fully that the only thing I needed in my life was the skin on my back, my motorcycle, and a heavenly white substance that most people tended to refer to as mayonnaise.

I was alone in those first years after I got out of the hospital, and to be perfectly honest, I think I was happier that way. The only person I had to look after or worry about was myself. Some might say that I wasn't even capable of that considering that I was constantly covered in cuts and bruises, had the occasional broken bone, and didn't particularly eat all that healthy. Even so, I had my freedom and I had my mission: to find the ones responsible for my mother's death and repay that unkindly act.

My mother was the one who had first hinted at me that I was different…that I was a Hime…one of few in this world cursed to that damn star. I didn't know what she meant when she originally told me to keep quiet about the red star that shown in the sky beside the moon, but in time I would learn of it's true existence and why not every person could see it. Even so, I obeyed her order, keeping the secret between the two of us.

After mom died, I swore to avenge her. I kept telling myself that someday, somehow, I would surely find the ones responsible for her death. Unfortunately, I was stuck in the hospital for a year following the accident. It was during that time that my father remarried and abandoned me to run away with his new wife, a woman whom he had apparently been seeing while still with my mother. I continue to receive a hefty sum of money from him each month, but nothing in this world can take back that betrayal…at least not in my mind.

Once I was finally released from the hospital, I was enrolled in Fuuka Academy. Apparently my father had wanted me placed in the best private school in the area, and by one way or another, I landed here. Of course, I would later learn that my placement in Fuuka wasn't a coincidence, but at the time I could have cared less where I went.

Needless to say, school was the last thing on my mind, so each day spent there was torture. All I wanted to do was work towards my goal of revenge; my mind was set on it all the time, but it's kind of hard to be taken seriously when you're still in middle school. On top of that, I was behind in my schooling due to my time spent in the hospital, which only added to the frustration of my academic life that would end up being rather tremulous.

To further make my life a living hell, people were always trying to talk to me. Getting to know some of my classmates on a personal level was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't have time for it, was that too hard to understand? And yet they still tried…and I was always more than willing to give them a cold glare in return. People learned to leave me alone…until that day…

_That_ day. That dreadful day. That dreadfully…wonderful day. The day I met _her_.

It still sticks out in my mind as clear as the nose on my face, and I think it always will. It's not every day that you have a life-altering encounter with an individual.

_Individual_. Like she could really be called that, just like she was anyone else…

* * *

I always enjoyed walking in the flower garden near the school, probably because no one was ever there. It was peaceful and hidden, and exactly what I needed after a long day spent in boring classes about cellular biology or mathematical equations that I could never understand. In fact, I think I had just failed yet another algebra test when I had gone there that afternoon. I was frustrated, but there was no way that _I_, Kuga Natsuki, was going to ask for anyone's help in the subject or _any_ subject for that matter…I'd rather shoot myself.

I found myself sitting on the edge of the fountain that was in the middle of the garden, brooding most likely, but stuck in a daze. I'm not sure how long I was just sitting there, but the soft prickly feel of an insect crawling on my thigh snapped me out of it.

I hated being touched, by anything for that matter, so I swiftly swatted at the thing. After if flew off for a moment and promptly returned to land on my other leg, I opted to get up. That would teach the damn thing not to use me as its personal lounge chair.

Even now I don't know what it was that initially drew me to that flower. It was one of many. It looked just like the others, but something about it stuck out to me. It somehow didn't blend with the others, and that simple fact made me hate it. I didn't want to look at it anymore. Thinking back, maybe it reminded me of myself, or something foolish like that, but for whatever reason, I reached out and gripped that frail piece of nature in my hand. I would make it disappear. I had that power. At least I though I did until that soothing Kyoto-ben voice reached my ears.

"You shouldn't do that."

It stopped me dead in my tracks. I don't think there's too much in this world that can, but that heavily accented voice is surely one of them.

Releasing the flower, I turned to face my instructor. Who was this person to tell me what I could and couldn't do?

"Beautiful flowers are to be loved," the girl continued before I could even open my mouth to voice my protest.

So she was in high school? Her uniform was proof of that. Her long chestnut colored hair blew in the wind just as easily as the flower petals that were being carried away by it, but more than anything, her eyes stood out the most.

Those rusty-brown orbs were captivating. They sucked you in, made you freeze right where you were. You couldn't speak, you couldn't breathe. You had to plead with them to release you, or at least that's the effect they had on me, and arguably still do. Not that I'd ever tell her that. She'd enjoy that a little too much.

"Since it's doing its best to bloom during its short life, ne?"

Luckily that captivity ended on its own accord before I totally lost myself. The girl closed her eyes and smiled as she delivered that last line, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

That sweet, innocent smile…I wonder how many times you've used that amazing quality of yours to your advantage? It sure did work on me. It made me feel so tranquil, and yet so absolutely afraid at the same time.

I didn't know it then, and probably for a while after, but you've always had a different smile for me.

As I listened to those words, let them bounce around in my head for a moment, my face did what it always did, what it had been trained to do since the day I entered that hospital with all the beeping equipment and wires…it contorted into a sickened glare.

But nothing happened. She was still there. She was still smiling. My tactic had never failed me before, what was going wrong now?

"What's it to you?" I managed to grunt back at her.

_Don't look at me like that..._

She silently studied me for a moment before responding. "You must be pretty upset to take out your anger on a defenseless flower…What would happen if it grew and fought back?"

_I'd kill it. _

"Like that'd really happen. And I'm not upset about anything."

_Why am I even having this conversation?_

"Ara, your eyes are telling me different," the girl stated with a small chuckle.

_So now you're making fun of me…_

"Whatever," I responded in an attempt to make this end.

I began to walk off, but she wasn't about to let me go that easily.

"Shizuru," she said, making sure to speak slightly louder so I would hear.

I stopped again, but this time I was wise enough not to turn around…not to get trapped by her gaze.

"Fujino Shizuru."

_Why is she telling me her name? Does she expect me to do the—_

"Kuga Natsuki."

My tongue betrayed me. I grimaced at the fact that I just gave this _Shizuru_ an ample opportunity to continue this choppy little conversation. And then the unexpected happened.

"I know."

She knew? She knew _me_? And here I was thinking that I was doing such a good job of keeping myself under the radar…Psh, so what? She knew my _name_, not _me_. No one knew me. The _real_ me. Did I even know myself…?

"Oh?" I questioned, daring to turn around to face her head on.

"Who wouldn't know Miss Kuga? So cold they all say…unapproachable even."

_Is that what this is about? _

"So what? Did you get dared or something stupid like that to talk to me?" I snapped back, clearly annoyed by this point.

"No, but I was intrigued, and you certainly haven't let me down," she replied, that smile never changing.

My whole face practically twitched at her words.

_What the hell is she up to? This is stupid._

Before I spoke, I a put on a sarcastic, sadistic even, smile to match my tone, "Well, I'm happy for you."

I had already begun to walk off when I heard her call out to me, my name seeming to roll off of her tongue so easily, seamlessly.

"See you around, _Natsuki_."

"_Whatever…"_ I thought.

And yet for the first time since I started attending Fuuka Academy, I didn't reprimand someone for using my first name.


	2. Intertwining Threads

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter II: Intertwining Threads

* * *

It was probably a week later that I finally returned to the garden behind Fuuka Academy. It wasn't like I went there every single day. And it wasn't like I was avoiding going there…or trying to steer clear of a certain brown-eyed gaze…Who said that _she_ was going to be there anyway?

_Maybe it's that uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach._

It happened to be our lunch break for the day, and once again I had forgot to grab something from the apartment, so I had to fork over a few bucks to get a bottle of water and a prepackaged curry bread. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now.

On most days I would simply lay under a certain old tree by the school while eating, but a group of bubbly girls resided there at the moment.

I loved that tree. It looked dead on the outside, but it still hadn't given up on life just yet. It was a fighter, just like me. I silently apologized to it for the noisy ensemble of people taking advantage of its shady shelter before treading off in the opposite direction.

I mindlessly trekked through the maze of stone pathways and flowers towards my usual spot by the fountain, but right when I was about to turn the corner, I slowed to a stop when a nearly inaudible rustling tickled my keen ears.

Someone was here.

_Great, so both of my spots are taken…_

Shaking the thought, my curiosity got the better of me and I rounded the hedge blocking my view.

My sudden intake of breath gave me away. Immediately long brown hair glided through the air as the girl sitting in front of me quickly turned her head.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, eyebrows rising over those oddly red-tinted eyes.

Sure enough it was her again. Fujino Shizuru. I mentally cursed at myself for even thinking of coming here.

"Natsuki, it's nice seeing you again."

_I'm sure it is._

I didn't even reply as a stood there staring at her, the sun burning my eyes and causing me to squint.

"Do you come here often?" she questioned me, ignoring my lack of response, and I took note that her voice was as gentle as the first time we met.

"When I want to get away from people, yes," I coldly retorted.

_Maybe she'll get the impression. She doesn't seem like the ignorant type._

"Hmm, me too," Shizuru answered, turning her gaze back down to the little bento in her lap, that peaceful little smile still present on her face as she poked at her sushi with her chopsticks.

"You really don't seem like the type to want to be alone," I stated, trying to not give away my slight surprise.

_From what I've heard, you're quite popular amongst the students._

"So Natsuki is analyzing me now, hm?" she playfully teased me.

I instantly felt my cheeks become hot and quickly turned away, "N-No."

Shizuru just laughed at my childish reaction, and I felt the redness continue to spread across my entire face.

"Natsuki is so cute when she is flustered."

_Agh! _

"Stop it. I'm leaving."

_There's no way I'm putting up with this ridiculing._

"Gomen!" she pleaded, waving her chopsticks at me, "I did not mean to scare you away."

_Scare me? What?_

"I do as I please. I'm not leaving because of _you._"

_Liar._

"Then Natsuki won't allow an upperclassman the pleasure of eating lunch with her?" Shizuru questioned, pouting as she did so.

_What's with that face? _

"I don't see why you'd want to eat with me," I honestly answered.

From what I had gathered, Shizuru had always been popular, and considering the type of person she was, again from mere speculation, it wasn't that hard to believe. She was smart, kind, and absolutely beautiful. All the girls wanted to be her, and all the guys wanted to be _with_ her. It wouldn't even shock me if some of the _girls_ wanted to be with her, too. That's the kind of power she had over people. No matter how good you were, Fujino Shizuru was always seemingly at a higher level. Unreachable, unearthly even. But still, she treated everyone equally. She never acted stuck up or snobbish, and never looked down upon anyone, except for maybe Suzushiro Haruka, but that was completely understandable—that girl was just plain annoying.

Shizuru could also hold a conversation with anyone, the ones she had managed with me being proof of that. She was a people person, and everyone loved her for it. But that was exactly why I didn't understand her infatuation with me. We were complete opposites when it came to our social lives: people flocked to her, and I ran away from any type of situation that involved interacting with another individual. She could have talked to anyone she wanted to, so why did she choose me?

"Is it wrong for me to want to try to get to know you better?" her soft voice broke me out of my thoughts. It sounded surprisingly honest.

I smirked at her question, "Are you sure you really want to do that? I might tarnish your golden reputation, you know."

It was true. I was considered a _delinquent_ by many of the faculty and other students around campus. I was a rebel, and Shizuru was a class representative. The teachers and students adored and respected her. They loathed and feared me.

At this she shrugged, "Let people think what they will, it really doesn't concern me."

My eyebrow rose on it's own accord.

_Eh? She really doesn't give up does she? I don't get the feeling that I'm going to win this fight…and at this rate I won't be able to eat what little food I have…_

With a very distinctive _'humph'_ I walked over to the fountain and sat down a few feet away from her.

"Fine."

I didn't have to look over at her to know that she was smiling.

"That wasn't too hard now, was it?"

I answered her by ripping open the plastic bag containing my curry bread as loudly as I possibly could.

She watched me as I raised the item to my mouth and took out a giant hunk with a single bite. Glancing over at her, I squinted my eyes and spoke despite having a full mouth.

"Mwhah?"

"Is that all you're eating?" she asked, pointing at the bread in my hands with her chopsticks, a slightly baffled look taking over her usually composed visage.

"Yeah…?"

Immediately, she placed her utensils in her black lunch box and stuck it out in front of me, "Here."

I just blinked at her.

"I don't want anymore anyway."

I continued my staring, "You really don't have to—"

"I insist," she prodded, flashing that natural smile.

I eyed the box in front of me with caution.

_I really don't want to, but I am hungry…and it does look pretty good…_

The grumbling of my stomach made the decision for me.

"Uh…alright," I finally consented, slowly taking the box from her.

Our hands touched on accident, a brief, light brushing, and the redness in my cheeks flared involuntarily again.

"I hope you like it. I made it myself," she continued.

Taking the wooden chopsticks between my fingers, I picked up a piece of the sushi and plopped it into my mouth.

_This is amazing. I haven't had anything this good since, well, longer than I can remember..._

"Not bad."

…_But I'm not going to tell her that._

Shizuru's smile broadened at my words before she turned her gaze back out to the flower-covered grounds that surrounded us, the sun shining overhead illuminating her figure as we silently sat in the garden. The gurgling of the fountain was the only thing keeping us from utter silence, something I likely would have felt awkward in with any other person, but for some reason, I felt strangely at ease. Before my mind could start conjuring reasons to try to explain this change of character, I quickly popped another piece of the sushi into my mouth to keep my brain occupied.

"My! Natuski sure is hungry!" Shizuru exclaimed as I started to shove a third piece into my mouth, but right as I was doing so, the sound of the bell flooded over the entire campus.

"Over already—Oh!" the Kyoto native interrupted herself as she looked intently at my face.

"What?" I mumbled, wondering what exactly it was that she was staring at.

"You have a piece of rice on the side of your mouth…"

Before I could even move, the girl was already inches away from my face. I felt her index finger lightly graze my cheek oh-so close to my slightly parted lips as she gently scraped the piece of rice from my skin, and I was shocked to see her promptly place the finger into her mouth.

"There."

My face was on fire. I knew it. I could feel it burning. I was honestly surprised that my skin didn't melt off of my skull.

"Well, I guess we'd better be heading back then, ne?" Shizuru stated, brushing the dirt from the back of her skirt as she stood.

_She's not even-! That wasn't normal! Why is she acting like that was normal?! She must be insane! Crazy insane!_

My brain continued it's onslaught of nervous sputtering for several minutes in an attempt to comprehend what in the hell had just happened, but somehow during that process I managed to force out a compliance. Craftily, I placed the bento beside me on the edge of the fountain and quickly stepped away from it to avoid any further contact with her, lest my face suffer from another onslaught of rushing blood. To further avoid such an end, I grabbed my unopened bottle of water and clumsily unscrewed the top to chug down a good third of the cool liquid as she took the lunch box and placed the lid back on it.

As we walked back towards the school, a little hastily on my part, we both remained relatively silent. It didn't take long before we reached the point for us to branch off to our separate buildings, and I was relieved and eager to do so immediately.

"Well, see ya. Thanks again for the food," I hurriedly uttered, trying to regain my normal composure. I had already begun to walk off when Shizuru suddenly stopped me.

"Natsuki?"

I turned my head to look over my shoulder, "Y-Yeah?"

Her pause in speech caused me to fully turn around as I placed a hand on my hip, "What is it?"

"I…It's nothing. Never mind. Goodbye, Natsuki," she replied, flashing me another casual smile before she turned to leave.

Shizuru didn't see my puzzled expression as she turned and trotted off to her class.

"_I wonder what that was about?"_ I pondered with a shake of my head as I made my way back to my own classroom.

"Best not to worry about it," I whispered under my breath as I walked.

Unfortunately for me, it was the only thing on my mind the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The next morning on my way to school I felt a hand slip into my own, but it quickly retreated, leaving behind a smooth piece of paper in its place. I quickly turned at the contact to watch Shizuru wink at me as she ran by and up to a group of girls waving and calling her name.

"Wh-what?" I mumbled, averting my gaze down to the folded piece of white paper in my palm.

_It's warm…I wonder what this is about?_

I waited until I was in my homeroom before I even thought about opening the note, and it was only once I had settled into my desk by the window, and my teacher had come in and begun rattling on about the old shoguns of the Edo period, that I even attempted to poke at it.

_Why am I so nervous about this? It's just a stupid note._

Sensing movement out of the corner of my eye, I gazed out the window to spot a group of high schoolers out on the track for PE. My eyes immediately locked on to flowing chestnut-brown hair as a figure gracefully sprinted around the black oval. _Fujino_. She wasn't exactly fast, but she certainly had a kind of weightlessness about her when she ran. I pulled my eyes back onto the small white item sitting before me and I savagely ripped it open.

_Meet me in two days at our "secret place." Six o'clock, don't be late!_

_-Shizuru_

I stared at the finely handwritten words for several minutes, reading the short set of instructions over and over again.

_Two days? Sunday? I don't understand…_

Looking out the window yet again, I easily caught Shizuru's now-stilled form among a small group of girls.

_I just don't get you._


	3. Underneath the Surface

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter III: Underneath the Surface

* * *

I never knew that two days could be so agonizingly long. So very, very long.

Since that morning in homeroom when I read the letter Shizuru had given me, I hadn't been able to get the whole situation out of my mind. Why had she seemed upset the day before? Was there something she wanted to tell me? _Needed_ to tell me? Why couldn't she just say it? Why does she want to meet on a Sunday evening? But more importantly, why do I even care?

_This is probably just some big joke at my expense. _

The taping of my pencil on the tabletop suddenly became more rapid and forceful at the thought of being used. This didn't last long, however, as my irritation quickly got the better of me and Ireleased a ravaging roar, throwing my writing utensil across the room. It made a faint _tink_ as it hit the ground and continued rolling across the apartment floor as I stared straight ahead. I felt as though my eyes would burn holes in the wall from the intensity of my frustrated glare, and so I snapped my head in the direction of clock on the microwave, its green numbers seeming to taunt me.

_Five o'clock. _It was an hour before the proposed meeting time, and I still hadn't decided on what to do.

"_I thought you had come to the decision to not trust anyone," _my brain jabbed at me in a mocking tone, "_I thought you didn't want to get close to anyone ever again. We know how much you dread the idea of losing another person you hold so dear—"_

"Shut up!" I screamed, "Just shut up…"

I placed a hand over my face and tried not to think of my mother and father, but failed miserably. Lying back on the floor and forgetting about my homework for the time being, I blinked up at the white ceiling, my arms sprawled out above my head.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Turning my head to the side, I closed my eyes. I stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, but when I mustered up the courage to peek at the clock again, only twenty-three minutes had passed.

"Fresh air, that's what I need," I stated out loud.

Sliding my feet out from under the table, I pulled myself up off the ground with a small grunt and headed to my bedroom. I slipped on a simple t-shirt over my tank top, traded my pajama shorts for a pair of snug blue jeans, and laced up my shoes before grabbing my keys and cell phone. Deciding to just leave my hair in its messy ponytail, I headed out the door.

After grabbing a bite to eat from one of the open food stands, I aimlessly walked around the city for a while, not going anywhere in particular. I did some mindless window-shopping as I finished eating, unconsciously flicking my cell open to see what time it was every now and then, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Fuuka Academy.

It was five minutes before the proposed meeting time…

* * *

I lay in my bed, huddling under the warm sheets as I curled up in a ball not wanting to move an inch. My eyes caught a glimpse of the alarm clock residing on the other side of the bed, revealing that it was already a quarter past one. I'd been awake for over an hour, and I still hadn't got out of bed.

_You've already slept in. How long are you planning on staying in bed? All day?_

Mentally, I shrugged.

_Just because today is…_

I groaned as I rolled over and nearly off the side of the bed in the process. Luckily I had enough wits about me to stick my legs out and barely catch myself before I face-planted directly onto the floor, and shuffling over to the kitchen, I got a kettle of water boiling on the stove before going into the bathroom.

Flicking on the lights, I squinted at my reflection in the mirror. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair and straightened my bangs as best as I could before allowing the yawn I'd been holding back to escape. At the sound of a high-pitched whistling, however, I retreated back to the kitchen to make myself a cup of hot tea. Once I was done adding a little sugar and milk, I walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV, changing over to one of the news channels to see if anything had happened during the night as I sipped at the hot substance in the cup, savoring the taste caressed my tongue.

The caffeine in the tea helped wake me up, and once I had finished off the liquid and placed the mug into the sink, I returned to the bathroom and started the water in the shower. I stripped down as I waited for it to warm up, and once it reached a desirable temperature, I ventured inside. The feel of the warm water raining down on my skin was relaxing, and I took my time washing off.

The handle made a soft squeaking noise as I turn it off, and sticking an arm out of the curtain, I grabbed the nearest towel and started to dry myself. Once I had finished, I wrapped the towel around my body, its soft white cloth barely long enough to keep me covered up. I applied some lotion to my legs and arms, a sweet lavender scented one I had purchased at the store a week prior, and once I was done, I exited the bathroom just in time to hear my cell ringing.

Hastily walking over to my desk, I checked the caller ID on the external screen. It was my mother. My _estranged_ mother. I was honestly shocked to see that she was calling, even if today was _that_ day.

I didn't answer.

It might sound cruel to most, ignoring one's own mother, but most people wouldn't know the circumstances that surrounded the Fujino family. My father was one of the wealthiest and well-trained businessmen in Kyoto, possibly in all of Japan. He did a lot of traveling out of country, especially to places like China and the United States, and it was on one of these many business trips that he met the man who would become my grandfather, Demetri Gilliam, the owner of a private company in Seattle, Washington. The two men hit it off, and over the course of several years, they decided to merge their companies together. This merging, of course, was sealed through marriage—a union between my father and Demetri's only daughter, Alexandra. It didn't matter how well they got along, if they did at all, because soon they were husband and wife, and not too long after, I came along—a physical hybrid of their international enterprises.

I cannot recall us ever being a happy family. Both mother and father were never at home, and I was practically raised by the housekeepers that kept our Kyoto manor up and running. Under my father's jurisdiction, I was versed in all of the traditional arts a prominent Japanese woman would have learned back in what he referred to as "the glorious days of Japan," and my mother saw to it that I also took part in a few others such as classical piano and violin. It seemed that I was always off at one lesson or another and practically had no time to just be the kid that I was. However, on the rare occasions that both of my parents were home, we would sometimes all go out for a picnic in the fields that we owned around the house and just relax and enjoy the time we had together. Occasionally, we'd even go horseback riding. My parents actually seemed happy then. We all were. It's sad to think how few of times we actually had like that.

Time flew by quickly, and soon I was on the verge of entering my teenage years. In those last few years leading up to my thirteenth birthday, father actually spent a lot more time at home. I was so happy to be able to spend time with him, and the two of us were beginning to get rather close.

Then the accident happened.

I do not know the details of it all. I just know that he had been on a plane to America when the engines apparently gave out and the small, personal craft crashed into the ocean. The plane caught fire. They never found his body.

After that my mother and I slowly stopped communicating. She kept herself busy with work, and I had school and lessons to attend. When she decided to move back home to America, I refused to go with her. Japan was _my_ home, and although I had learned English and could speak it well enough, I wasn't about to leave my place of birth. Despite this, she left anyway. I later found out that she remarried two years after father died. What's sad is that it was one of the maids back home in Kyoto who called me to tell me the news—mother didn't even have the gumption to call me herself.

It was about six months later that I transferred to Fuuka Academy after being awarded a full scholarship. I didn't care about the money…it wasn't as if I actually needed it. Staying in Kyoto, in the house where my father and I had spent those last few years together, it was just too hard on me. I had to get away, and this was my chance, my opportunity, so with no one there to oppose me, and no reason to stay, I did just that.

And now here I stood in one of the Fuuka Academy dorms, all alone, on the day of my father's death.

By now it was already past three o'clock. After slipping into my bathrobe, I wasted another hour surfing the Internet, and then spent an additional thirty minutes drying and straightening my hair.

_Almost five o'clock…just one more hour before…_

I honestly don't know what possessed me to give Natuski that note telling her to meet me at the garden. I had almost asked her that day we ate lunch together, but I had stopped myself then. Later that night I struggled with the idea, and in the end wrote that note at three in the morning. I had then proceeded to slip it to her on the way to class the next morning and had really not given it any more thought, at least, not until now.

_I wonder if she'll come…? Who am I kidding, this is Natsuki we're talking about. She doesn't socialize with anyone. The only reason she's actually been talking to me a little is because we keep running into each other and I practically force it out of her. She probably hates me for tormenting her, but still…_

I went over to my closet and sifted through the clothing packed into the small space. I tried on several different outfits, some casual, some dressy, before settling on one slightly in between—a knee length maroon skirt along with a white camisole that had a floral design stitched along the top, and a matching sweater. After changing, I picked out a pair of dark brown boots that came up to the middle of my calves to slip into. I also took out the sleek platinum gold Rolex my father gave me for my 12th birthday and slipped it onto my wrist.

This is the only day that I ever wear that watch. People at school would question me why I didn't wear it more often, but I never told them the truth, simply making up some excuse about not wanting it to get messed up, or something similar to it.

I peered down at the ticking hands. _Twenty minutes. _Grabbing my purse, I tossed my cell phone inside and fished out my keys. Deciding that I'd probably lose my mind if I stayed here any longer, I went ahead and left the dorm, being sure to lock the door behind me before I headed for the Academy just down the road.

After arriving in the gardens, I spent some time just gazing at the flowers. They looked so beautiful in the light of the setting sun, and the silence of the place made it seem even more surreal. Usually, there would at least be the low murmuring of the school to fill the place, but no one was here on this night, only me, and my increasing awareness of my own suffering and loneliness.

When it was about five till six, I made my way to the fountain area. Once there, I immediately walked over to the spot where I originally met Natsuki. Reaching out, I gently touched one of the countless purple flowers on the bush and smiled, my mind instantly recalling the memory of a few days ago.

_You were so angry then…I wonder if you're like that all the time…?_

My reminiscing was cut short when I heard footsteps coming from behind. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as I turned around to see the raven-haired girl standing before me.

_This is just the reverse of the first time…How ironic._

"Natsuki…"

_You're a minute early…I'm surprised._

Shyly, she looked away from me, "Well, I'm here. What do you want?"

I chuckled softly at the brashness of her words, "Do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Sure," she responded.

I watched as she sat down on the fountain's edge, and following suit, I took my place at her side, setting my bag down at my feet. We were close enough that our shoulders were touching, and I noticed that Natsuki stiffened at the initial contact, but she eventually relaxed again. We sat in silence for a while—she staring down at the ground, me straight ahead—until I finally found the courage to start what I originally brought us both here for.

"On this day, three years ago, my father passed away."

Silence.

"Oh…Were you close?"

The question sounded a little forced.

"We weren't at first, but towards the end, yes."

"Hm."

More silence.

"So…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you, like, be with your family, or something?"

"The only family I have is my mother, and we haven't exactly been on speaking terms for a couple of years."

"Oh."

Silence again.

"Where is he buried?"

"His grave is in Kyoto."

"And you didn't want to be there?"

"I haven't been back home since I left," I replied with a disheartened sigh.

Silence filled the air yet again. Under the heavy weight of the air and my own aching heart, I unintentionally leaned into Natsuki even more, but this time she didn't react to it at all.

"Can I ask you something?"

Her voice startled me, but I answered all the same. "Yes?"

"Why did you ask _me_ to come here?"

That question must have been nagging at her for the past couple of days, considering the way she said it, and I couldn't control the sad smile that appeared on my face as a result. It took me a minute to fully analyze the question and conjure up an honest response. I at least owed her that much. Unfortunately, it came out as one giant rambling.

"I know so many people and yet I don't have even one person who I _truly_ consider a friend. I've never even told anyone about this before. About my father…my family. Everyone just sees me as this perfect, carefree, class representative with no troubles or worries…"

I paused momentarily to try to collect the thoughts rapidly spewing out of my head before starting again, "It's always fallen on a weekday where I could just keep my mind busy with school, but when I saw that it was on a Sunday this year I…I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I didn't want to be alone, but I…didn't know who I could turn to…"

There was another stretch of silence between us for a moment before the girl beside me spoke.

"I…I'm not good at this kind of stuff…" Natsuki stated as I felt her body shift.

Right when I thought she was going to get up and leave, she settled again, and still keeping her emerald eyes averted from mine, she offered me a genuine kindness I hadn't seen in so many years.

"But, I'll stay here as long as you need me to."

I tried to keep my composure, but I had been hiding behind this mask of false contentment for so long that I was too exhausted to try anymore. My whole body began to tremble as the tears welled in my eyes. Before I knew it, I was crying. Actually, crying doesn't constitute what I was doing, to be perfectly honest. I was sobbing. Uncontrollably. It had been such a long time since I had allowed myself to cry…I didn't even let myself do so at father's funeral, but I had never in my life broken down in front of a fellow student.

Natsuki never looked at me, rather, she simply kept her eyes focused on her hands. She fiddled with them, but she was doing it so hard that it began to leave red marks on her fingers. I guess that was just her way of giving me my privacy as I wept. She was here for me, and that was all that I needed. She wasn't the type of person who liked dealing with emotional situations such as this, to console a person who was practically still a stranger to her, but I wasn't looking for someone to comfort and hold me like most people would have done. I just wanted someone to be there. I wanted someone to listen to me, to understand.

After several minutes, I finally regained control of my body and my emotions, and pulled out my handkerchief to wipe off my face.

"I'm sorry about that," I softly apologized, and Natsuki simply shook her head.

I flashed a small smile at her response. I could tell she was uncomfortable with the whole thing, but even so, she was still willing to sit here with me until I was through, and I silently thanked her for that.

I cleared my throat as I stood, "I guess we don't have to stay here any longer. It's starting to get chilly anyway."

She rose as well, and somewhere in the process, our eyes met. Those sparkling emerald orbs looking at me so gently seemed to ask if I really was done. They were willing to stay longer, they said, if need be. I did my best to reassuringly tell them that I would be fine, but would I really?

The moment was over in a blink of an eye, and tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, Natsuki replied with a simple, "Alright."

The two of us made our way out of the garden; the only sound being the chirping of the crickets and our feet against the stone walkway. I walked with my hands clasped behind my back, purse in hand, Natsuki with hers shoved in her jean pockets as we made simple conversation about school or events in the news.

_I've never talked with you so easily like this. It's…normal, not the awkward way we usually are around each other. This is nice._

It wasn't long before we were standing outside of my dormitory, the large modern-styled building looming over us…

* * *

"Well, this is it," Shizuru said as she slowed to a stop in front of one of the Academy's large housing buildings.

I turned my head up to look at the thing, "Hm."

"Which one of the dorms were you placed in?" she casually inquired.

"I'm not in any of the school's buildings."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Then where do you live?"

"In one of the apartment complexes in the city," I replied with a nod of my head in the direction of my current residence.

"Oh, I thought all the students had to live in the dorms. How did you manage that?"

"Special circumstances."

Her face became puzzled, curious more like it, "_Special circumstances_?"

"Yeah," I plainly remarked, obviously not wanting to go into further detail.

Luckily she got the point, "Oh."

I could plainly hear the disappointment in her voice, but that was really not a path I wanted to go down at this point in time. I didn't want to burden her with my own family problems, and I didn't want her feeling sorry for me either. Besides, this night had already been depressing enough already.

I saw her slender figure shiver as the wind picked up, and Shizuru instinctively wrapped her arms around herself.

Stretching slightly, I shifted my body to a half turned position, "Well, I'll be off so you don't have to freeze to death."

"Hmm? Oh, no," she mumbled with a shake of her head, allowing her arms to fall to her sides once again, although her continued shivering said otherwise, "Do you want to come up?"

Our eyes met momentarily before I averted my gaze slightly, "Nah, I don't want to be in the way. Plus I have some homework I need to finish."

_Homework? Me?_ _Even I didn't buy that excuse._

Shizuru merely looked at the ground, not saying a word.

"Well, see you arou—!"

I had begun to take my first step back towards home when I felt a cold hand tightly wrap around my wrist, anchoring me in place. It kind of hurt, too.

"Shizu—?"

"Please."

That was all she said. I turned to look at her, but her head was tilted down, thick bangs covering her eyes.

I sighed as I rolled my own, "…Fine."

_How come I always give in to her?_

Looking at Shizuru's distraught expression, however, another thought passed my mind: How _could_ I leave her at a time like this? She was broken, shattered. She needed someone there with her to help pick up the pieces, and right now, I was the only one who could do that.

To actually be needed by someone else…it was a strange and foreign feeling to say the least. I had always relied on my parents in the past, and now that they were gone, I only had myself to rely on. But no one had ever needed _me_. What could I do? I really didn't think that I could be of any help to anyone, but I had gone through the loss of a parent as well, had I not? Looking at Shizuru in the current state she was in, so depressed and unlike herself, I knew I couldn't just run away like I always did. I couldn't just abandon her…I wouldn't do what my father had done to me.

She slowly removed her hand from my arm and began walking towards the building. Once inside, I followed her up the stairs a few paces behind, inspecting the brilliant red marks left behind on my pale skin by her fingers. I rubbed the place and turned my attention to the door we were now standing in front of. _Room 208. _I instantly committed the number to memory as Shizuru fiddled with her keys for a moment before unlocking the door, and once inside, we both slipped out of our shoes.

"Make yourself at home."

Slightly distracted by the still heartbreaking tone that she was trying so hard to cover up, I followed Shizuru's orders and trudged on inside. Her place was clean and organized, just as expected.

_She'd have a heart attack if she saw my living arrangements._

"Just sit wherever you'd like," the Kyoto accent broke through my thoughts, my eyes following her as she took off her sweater and threw it onto one of the beds, "Would you like some tea or something else to drink?"

"Uh, sure, tea's fine," I replied, watching as she crossed in front of me towards the small kitchen area, and in the meantime, I took in my current surroundings.

There were two twin-sized beds opposite of the door. To the left of them was a desk area with two chairs, one sitting at each of the separate sections. One side of the desk had been set up with a laptop and printer while the other was being used for a mock entertainment center. An expensive looking flat screen television sat on the main desk while a DVD player rested beside it. Across from the desks were a small floor table and a couch with its back against the wall. Next to the desks was a door leading to, what I assume to be, the bathroom, and running along the entire left wall of the dorm was the kitchen where the owner was currently busy preparing a hot beverage for the two of us.

I walked over to the couch, but rather than sitting on it, I sat in front of it. Leaning back, I rested my head on it's soft cushioning.

The two of us remained silent for a time before I finally spoke, "This place is kind of small. I'd hate to have to share it with someone else."

"Agreed," the quiet voice chirped back at me.

"You don't have a roommate?" I questioned as Shizuru continued preparing the tea.

"Nope. I pay extra so I can have the room to myself."

"Oh," I stated as she turned and walked towards me with two steaming mugs in her hands, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad then."

Shizuru placed one of the mugs on the table before she circled around it and sat on the couch.

"You're funny."

"Huh?" I murmured before taking a sip of my tea.

"Why did you sit on the floor when the couch was right here?"

"Oh. I dunno."

She chuckled at me, and I couldn't stop a smile from tugging at the corners of my lips despite the familiar pink finding its way to my cheeks.

"Can you hand me the remote?" she questioned as she placed her mug down on the table.

I grabbed the item, which was right in front of me, and passed it to her over my shoulder. Soon the screen before us came to life.

Flipping through some of the channels, I heard Shizuru let out a sigh, "Anything you want to watch?"

I shook my head, "Not particularly. I don't watch much television."

"Me either," she responded as she continued to click through channel after channel, "What about a movie?"

"I don't care," I honestly replied, "What do you have?"

"Mmm," Shizuru hummed as she got off of the couch, walked over to the desks, and crouched down while sliding one of the drawers open. Too lazy to actually stand up, I crawled over to her to look into the drawer myself.

_Chick flick, romantic comedy, chick flick, chick flick, depressing drama…Aha!_

I was lucky to find an action movie and immediately pointed it out to her, "What about this one?"

She looked at me suspiciously, and I could tell she was on to me when a sly little smile appeared on her face.

"Natsuki wants to watch…this one?" she inquired as she purposely pulled out what appeared to be the girliest of the girly movies. Immediately, I made a choking sound and dropped to the ground.

"A-ra!" Shizuru exclaimed in an overly dramatic tone, obviously playing along, "Natsuki is not breathing! I guess I shall have to resuscitate her with _mouth to mouth…_"

My eyes snapped open, but before I could do anything, the girl had moved on top of me, her hands planted on either side of me, with her face hovering right above my own.

"N-No! Stop!" I cried out, my face immediately turning red as I tried to turn away from her.

_Wha-What is she doing?!_

"Mou…Natsuki is so mean," Shizuru teased me with a pout, daring to lean in closer. I swallowed hard as I stared into her crimson eyes that are now mere inches away, my pulse quickening.

But then suddenly the chestnut haired girl burst into a fit of laughter, falling across my body as she was unable to hold herself up because of it. She rolled over so that her head was resting on my stomach as she covered her mouth in an attempt to make herself cease her childish giggling while I sat there blinking for a moment, unsure of what exactly had just taken place.

"H-Hey! That wasn't funny!" I tried to defiantly protest in an attempt to maintain _some_ of my dignity, but I soon found myself laughing as well, "Feeling better?"

She lifted herself off of me as she nodded, "Mh, thanks to you. And as a reward…" Propping myself up on my elbows, I watched as she returned the chick flick to its proper place in the drawer and pulled out the movie I had suggested earlier, "We can watch your _real_ choice."

After putting the movie into the player and turning out the lights, we took our seats from earlier—Shizuru reclining on the sofa and me leaning my back against it. We skipped all the previews and went straight to playing the actual movie, which turned out to be one of those action thrillers where the main character ends up having to save the girl he loves from his archenemy. So cliché, but it wasn't all that bad.

Throughout the beginning of the movie, we made brief comments every now and then about what was going on. At one point I could feel Shizuru playing with my hair, but I just ignored it for the time being and let her be.

Eventually the credits began to roll, and I stretched out from my position on the floor, "I totally saw that coming, didn't you?"

When there was no response, I turned to look over my shoulder and noticed that Shizuru had dozed off, her chest slowly rising and falling in quiet, rhythmic breaths. I couldn't hold back a smile seeing her like this, and carefully got up to turn off the TV and go find a blanket. I took one from the closet and carefully laid it over her, freezing as she shifted a little from the contact, but thankfully she remained asleep.

I made my way over to one of the desk chairs opposite the couch and straddled it. Crossing my arms over its back, I rested my chin atop them and simply watched her resting. I don't know how long I was sitting in that silent room with her sleeping form, but I think it was then and there that I decided that maybe having _one_ friend might not be that bad.

Looking over at the clock, I let out a quiet sigh.

_It's almost twelve o'clock. I guess I'd better head home._

After some snooping around in Shizuru's desk, I managed to find a pad of paper and a pencil.

_**Sorry, had to bolt. Got some stuff to take care of early tomorrow morning.**_

_**449-0263 Call if you need anything. **_

After I had scribbled out the little note in my messy handwriting and accompanied it with a quick little chibi sketch of a snoring Shizuru, I propped it up against one of the mugs on the table and headed for the door. I pulled on my shoes, and after taking one last glance over at the girl on the couch, I quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

**AN: ** Just to clear things up if they were a bit confusing, which they probably were, Shizuru was 13 when her father died. She transferred to Fuuka before the start of the next school year and now three years have passed making her 16. Of course, this information and the details of her past and family are all just made up by me. Hopefully they are believable enough.

As far as the dorm layout goes, I basically based it off of the room Mai and Mikoto share in the series.


	4. A Single Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter IV: A Single Scar

* * *

_Friendship._

What exactly did that constitute? I pondered this as I walked home from Shizuru's dorm in the cool night air.

The only friend I really had growing up was my dog, Duran. I missed that giant mess of long brown fur so much. He had always been there by my side no matter what. Whenever I fell down, Duran was there to nudge me back up. Whenever I was scared, he let me cling to his warm body for comfort. He was even there when death reached its hand out to me and wrapped its long, cold fingers around my frail young body. It had been successful in taking my mother. It had been successful in taking my best friend. But somehow, I had eluded its grasp.

With this in mind, I looked down at the underside of my left wrist. The deep scar that was left there was the only thing that remained of that night. That and my memories. I held my arm out slightly in front of me as I ran a finger over the protruding pink tissue. I don't know how it got there exactly. When I finally woke up in that hospital bed a year after the accident, it was there. There was no story behind it to tell people, not a clear one anyway. It was a part of me now, and there was nothing I could do about it. Nevertheless, the scar served as a reminder: the past couldn't be changed. I knew that, but there wasn't any reason for me to believe that justice couldn't be served to the ones who caused me all of this pain.

_Pain._

The pain of loss, this was something that Shizuru and I had in common. Was that why I considered her more than just another annoying pest that tried to budge its way into my life? Was that enough to be considered friendship? Surely not. Friendship was something much more than that, wasn't it? It was something I had never experienced with another person, so how was I to know what it was? Would it be something I would just understand when it occurred?

Every now and then I would find myself watching the kids at school. They knew what friendship was, or at least, they had a better understanding of it than I did. Sometimes I would see them walking in groups, and sometimes it would just be two individuals. That was one thing I learned from my observations: numbers didn't matter. All friendship required was two people who would be there for each other. Another thing I learned was how close friends could become. I began picking up on who was hanging out with who very quickly because it would seem like certain people were always together. But was I capable of that? Could I let another person get that close? Could I let _Shizuru_ get that close? Would she _want_ to be that close to me? All I knew was that, at the moment, I didn't have that answer.

_Weakness._

Did having a friend make me weak? I guess the better question would be, did _wanting_ to have a friend make me weak? You could only rely on yourself, right? That's what I had grown to believe. What I had taught myself to believe. _Forced _myself to believe.

But Shizuru had relied on me tonight, hadn't she?

Pushing those thoughts out of my mind for the moment, I let out a sigh as I approached my apartment door. Pulling my keys out of my pocket, I lazily turned the silver object in the lock, which made a welcoming _thunk _as if to say _"welcome home."_ The door creaked slightly when I opened it and did the same when I closed it behind me. I lumbered through the dark room making my way to the bathroom, and once there, I turned on the dim light and shed my clothing.

Looking at my weak, naked body in the mirror, I couldn't help but frown. What did I expect to do with _this_? I wouldn't be able to fulfill any of my goals while I was still like this. That wasn't to say that I was in poor health, on the contrary, I was far from it. I had come a long way since that year spent sleeping in that cold hospital bed with a broken body, but that wasn't enough. I needed to be better, _stronger_. It was the only way I'd be able to protect myself and accomplish the avenging of my mother.

"If I'm really serious about this, I need to start doing something now," I said to no one but my reflection, a chilling seriousness in my tone, before I examined my scar once again.

My decision was made.

* * *

The next month flew by rather quickly, and before I knew it, it was already the end of October. I mainly kept myself busy with my new exercise routine, I became obsessed with it, really. Whenever I wasn't at school, and sometimes when I _should_ have been at school, I would be running, lifting weights, doings sit-ups, and just about any other form of physical activity that you can think of. You could already begin to see the results of my hard work. Well, I guess people _would_ have if I had actually let them see.

I also continued to spend time with Shizuru. We would eat lunch occasionally in the privacy of the Fuuka garden, but other than that, we didn't communicate too much at school. Every now and then outside of school we'd meet up at her place and just hang out. That usually just meant she would ramble on about unimportant school things, her getting pleasure out of teasing me, the two of us lounging around watching television, or doing our homework. I never invited her over to my apartment, and I was happy that she was patient enough not to ask. Then on one afternoon, our private little together time took a giant step into the not-so-private outside world.

I had gone over to her dorm after dinner to get some assistance on some math problems I was having trouble understanding when she suddenly changed the subject.

"Halloween is tomorrow."

"That weird American holiday?" I half-consciously remarked, keeping my eyes on the unfinished worksheet in front of me, staring down at one of the questions as if glaring at it would scare the problem into answering itself.

"Well, it's celebrated in more than just the United States, but yes. Are you doing anything to celebrate?"

I looked up at her with a blank expression, "No. Why would I?"

"Because it's fun, and it is becoming slightly more popular here in Japan, you know," Shizuru answered knowingly.

"Running around in costumes collecting candy from complete strangers?" I questioned.

The Kyoto-native simply nodded.

"Pass."

"Then what about a movie?" Shizuru offered.

This certainly caused my curiosity to rise.

"What _about_ a movie?" I threw back at her.

"Do you want to go see one? There are supposed to be some really scary ones out this year. Or at least that's what I hear."

Now it was my turn to strike back, and to do so, I mustered up the best mock-Kyoto-ben accent that I possibly could, "Ara! Don't tell me that Fujino Shizuru couldn't find a date for O-Hallows Eve?"

The girl in question made an obviously fake angry face followed by an equally fake pout, "Mou, Natsuki is so cruel…and here I was helping _you_ with _your_ homework. Well, I guess I'll just have to take it from you."

At that, Shizuru quickly reached across the table and snatched up the paper I had been diligently working on all evening.

"Hey! Give that back, I have to turn that in tomorrow," I protested in all seriousness.

She simply shook her head, chestnut-colored locks swaying from the movement, "Nope. Not until you apologize and accept my terms."

"Terms? Wha—?"

"Promise me you'll go to the movies with me tomorrow night."

"What?"

Rather than answer, she waved the worksheet in my face. I tried to grab it from her, but she retracted her arm just in time. Growling, I pounced at her from my spot on the floor, but she somehow managed to evade my attack.

"My, my! Natsuki is quite the little beast!"

"SHIZURU!" I roared as I bounded after her again.

The older girl shrieked as she ran across the room, but considering how small it was, there really wasn't anywhere for her to go. After some jumping on, off, and around the beds, she managed to slip into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, and right in my face. She wasn't quick enough to lock it, however, and I quickly grabbed the handle and forced the thing open a bit. Shizuru pushed back against the door in an attempt to keep me out, her laughing only causing me to push harder.

"You could just _give_ me back my paper and save yourself from impending doom, you know," I suggested as I continued to win our little game, all that weightlifting coming in handy.

"Natuski would…hurt me…over such…a little…insignificant…thing?" she managed to choke out, a single crimson orb peeking out of the ever-growing opening between the door and its frame.

"Damn…straight!" I quickly retorted.

Suddenly the force that had been holding me back disappeared, and I went flying into the bathroom headfirst. My gut met the sink counter, and all the air in my lungs dispersed in one quick rush leaving me sucking for air.

"Oh!" I heard Shizuru exclaim, clearly shocked.

I turned my head slightly to see her now hazy form pushed up against the wall, the door having bounced back towards the frame. I couldn't stop the fit of coughing that followed despite how much it wracked my midsection with sharp pangs, and she was quick to come to my side, putting the original cause of the whole mess on the counter as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Natsuki, are you—"

I shrugged her hand off as I stormed out of the bathroom, still slightly bent over and woozy from the collision. Once outside, I lifted my shirt to take a look at the damage. Sure enough, my stomach was a bright shade of red. I could see it was already beginning to bruise as well. I hissed at the sight, but my attention was quickly averted to the concerned pair of eyes that met my own.

"Go lie down," she ordered me, her tone void of its normal cheeriness.

I continued to glare at her.

_This is your fault._

When I didn't move, Shizuru grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the bed, forcing me down rather roughly.

"Hey!"

She ignored me as she walked back to the bathroom. I heard running water for a few brief moments before she returned with a wet washcloth. Sitting beside me as I lied on the bed, she lifted my shirt and placed the item on my pulsing stomach.

"Ah!" I cried out from both the initial sting of the touch and the cold of the cloth.

Silently, I watched as she stared blankly at my abdomen.

_Why does she looks so sad…?_

Finally, Shizuru slowly turned her head to look me in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

I looked away, "Yeah, I know…Don't worry about it, it's not that bad anyway."

_It was just an accident. We were just goofing off. And it's not like it was __**entirely**__ your fault…Why are you getting all upset about it? It's not that big of a deal—! _

Shizuru lightly poked me in the stomach, and as a result of her little lie detector test, I flinch, another hiss of pain slipping passed by lips.

"Liar."

There was a deafening silence between us before I came up with an idea to quickly amend the situation.

"You owe me then."

"Hmm?"

"You owe me something for getting me hurt."

"And what would that be?"

"…Two movie tickets for tomorrow night."

* * *

I was excited. Too excited, really. I mean, it was just a movie, right? But tonight I would be going to that movie with Kuga Natsuki, the infamous ice queen herself, as she was known around campus. I knew differently though.

I was glad that we had gotten to know each other a little better over the past couple of weeks. After that night at the garden, we had slowly started talking more. I could tell that she was still uncomfortable with the whole situation, but at least it was a start.

We didn't see each other too often at school, so our little friendship remained hidden from the eyes and ears of all the other students, but it was better this way, most likely. Both of us probably would have been bombarded with questions about the other if people knew that we had been talking. I would have been fine with a little extra attention, but Nastuki…Well, let's just say there would probably be several empty desks in the Fuuka Academy classrooms, and an increase of patients in Dr. Sagisawa's infirmary as a result of the student's curiosity about me. What can I say? I _was_ rather popular around campus. I never really did anything to gain my popularity, but I was always sure to be kind to my peers no matter what mood I might have been in. Common courtesy, some might call it, good manners, even. I didn't have to put up an act for Natsuki, though. We were just ourselves around each other, and it was a nice change from the never-faltering, airy smile I presented to the rest of the world every single day. At the moment, however, I was stuck in my biology class impatiently watching the hands of the clock on the wall circumnavigate the crisp, printed black numbers on the face as slowly as possible.

"_When is this day going to be over?" _I mentally whined before a small smile worked its way onto my face, _"I wonder if Natsuki is excited about tonight? I'm sure she'd never admit it even if she was."_

Finally the bell rang, and I quickly packed my bag to head back to my dorm. Right when I was heading out of the classroom though, a familiar voice called out my name, and I turned around to see Kanzaki Reito quickly approaching. Reito was one of those guys who made just about every female he encountered swoon. There had been a rumor once that he had a crush on me, but neither of us ever addressed the other about it, so we remained as mere acquaintances due to both of us being involved with the student body.

Despite my internal frustration towards this tall, dark, and handsome obstacle, I flashed my familiar smile, "Hello, Reito-kun. Is something the matter?"

The young man before me motioned back down the hall with his thumb, "I'm sorry to bother you, Shizuru-san, but we have a last minute meeting for all of the class representatives. The student council just called it."

My expression didn't change even though I was quite irritated with his news, "Ara, I'm in quite a hurry at the moment—"

"Unfortunately, it's mandatory. But, they say it will only take a moment," he informed me, flashing a sympathetic, though somewhat amused, smile as he turned to head back towards the student council room.

Now that he was turned around, I allowed myself to roll my eyes as I followed him. I had wanted to catch Natsuki before she went home, but it didn't look like that was going to happen now. She was always so quick to leave the school…Granted, I was going to see her in just a few hours, _hopefully_, but I had wanted to make sure she wasn't going to back out on me at the last minute.

Luckily the council was true to their word and we were let out of the meeting in ten minutes. Once I was back at my dorm, I just wasted time doing my homework that would be due tomorrow until there was about half an hour before Natsuki was supposed to arrive, in which I then pulled myself up and made my way over to the closet.

_What to wear…I don't want to look too flashy. I wonder what Natsuki's going to wear? Probably something casual._

I grabbed a pair of jeans off of a hanger and proceed to try them on. I didn't wear pants all that often, especially not blue jeans, but I still made sure to own a few pairs. The denim hugged my thighs, but they weren't uncomfortably tight. After approving myself in the mirror, I went back to my closet to decide on a top. In the end, I chose a white blouse with a black long sleeved sweater layered over it. After finding a matching belt and boots to put on, I entered the bathroom to touch up the small amount of makeup I had on. It was while I was in the middle of doing this that I heard three distinct knocks at my door.

"Just a second!" I announced as I lightly swept the small brush across my cheeks a few final times.

I jogged over to the door and opened it to reveal Natsuki, who was decked in a pair of worn out jeans, her usual tennis shoes, and a navy blue shirt under a thin white hooded jacket.

_Always so cute…_

"Hey. You ready?"

"Almost," I replied, retreating back into the room.

She trailed in after me, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch as she waited for me to comb through my hair one last time. Once I had done so, I grabbed my purse and fetched my keys.

"Alright, let's go."

The raven-haired girl simply nodded as she pushed herself off of the couch and headed toward the door. We debated on whether or not to take a bus, but in the end decided that we had enough time to walk instead. As we made our way down the different busy sidewalks towards the theatre, we exchanged our usual simple chitchat about whatever came to mind.

When we made it to the theatre, we entered and immediately looked for the listing of movies. We both stared up at the brightly lit screen, reading it over thoroughly.

"So, uh, what are we watching?" Natsuki questioned.

"Well, it's seven-thirty right now…" I began as I took out my phone to check the current time before looking back up at the screen to check the starting times, "It looks like there are two that start at seven-forty-five."

We turned to look at each other, and Natsuki shrugged, "I don't care. You pick."

"Why do I have to pick? You're the one who wanted the tickets."

Her eyes thinned slightly, "What? Don't you try to turn this on me, this was _your _idea, remember?"

I gave her a slight poke to the midsection to remind her of what happened the night before.

"Ah! Okay, okay. Geez."

We ended up flipping a coin.

Once the small piece of metal had made the decision for us, we moved to get in line. I used my natural charm on the ticket salesman to illegally get us into the R-rated movie, and I could see Natsuki's curious, and slightly amused, look out of the corner of my eye, an invisible force tugging her usually straight mouth into a smirk.

Once I had our tickets and we had started walking towards our specific theatre, I noticed that she still had the same look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true and you know it."

She didn't respond.

"You'd better tell me, Natsuki."

"Oi, do you want anything from the concession stand?" she asked.

_Nice try. _

"No, and don't change the subject."

She shook her head, "Fine, I was just offering. And what subject? I don't know _what _you're talking about, Shizuru."

I could tell by her tone that she knew _exactly_ what I meant, and I playfully glared at her momentarily before letting the whole thing go.

We entered the dark room that luckily hadn't filled up yet, and eventually I spotted two seats relatively centered with the screen in the very back row.

"Come on," I stated as I grabbed Natsuki by the hand and led us up the stairs.

"H-Hey!"

We had to crawl over a seated couple to get to our spot. I, of course, apologized for the inconvenience, while Natsuki merely refrained from making any eye contact with either of them. After we both sat down, I finally released my grip on her hand. It retreated immediately, soon finding refuge in the pocket of her jacket along with her other hand. I managed to keep my chuckling silent when I noticed even in the dim lighting of the theatre that she was blushing slightly.

"I wonder what the movie's going to be about?" I tried to ease the mood.

"Dunno. But with a name like _The Darkness Within_ I hope it'll be decent."

The movie itself did turn out to be pretty good, but not necessarily all that scary. I was not one to pass up a fine opportunity like this, however, so I let my superb acting skills take over. Specifically, during one of the scarier scenes, I jumped and immediately wrapped my arms around Natsuki's left one, drawing us closer together. My reaction, in turn, caused her to flinch.

"H-Hey," she agitatedly whispered, "Shizuru, let go already."

I silently shook my head rapidly back and forth.

I heard her let out a raspy sigh and relax back in her chair, a sign that she had consented to me staying like this for the moment. I tightened my grip, and I felt her toned muscles flex slightly at the pressure.

_Natsuki's been working out, hm?_

It wasn't like I hadn't noticed it earlier. I have very keen eyes, especially when it comes to Natsuki. I only wish that I had an equal talent in figuring out what goes on in that head of hers.

Even after the movie was over and we were back on the sidewalk going back to my place, I still hadn't let go of her arm. My grip had loosened though…a little.

"Geez, Shizuru, I never thought you'd be sensitive to stuff like that. Was it really _that_ scary?"

"Mou, don't laugh at me, Natsuki. I'm going to have nightmares now. I won't be able to sleep without you here with me."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks became red at the comment, "A-Absolutely not! No way!"

She tried to break free of me, but I resisted.

"I need someone there to protect me," I continued with a childish smile, "Won't Natsuki be my knight in shining armor?"

She defiantly looked away from me, trying to hide her ever-reddening face, "N-NO."

"But Natsuki's princess needs protection from evil—"

"Sh-Shut up! You're not _my princess_."

Once we made it back to my dorm, I finally let her go. Natsuki eyed me suspiciously as I unlocked the door and invited her inside, but she came in despite still being wary of me. I excused myself to the bathroom, and when I returned, I found my guest clicking away on my computer. I took note that she was standing rather than sitting in the chair in front of her, and seizing the moment, I silently crept up behind her while she was busy surfing the net and gently wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ah! Sh-Shizuru?!"

"I've been worried about Natuski's poor stomach," I whispered into her ear as I slipped my hand under her jacket and shirt. My cool fingers slid over her slightly sculpted abs, causing a trail of goose bumps to rise in their wake.

"St-Stop it," she pleaded while taking hold of my wrist and pulling my hand out from beneath her clothing. I let her go as I took a step back.

"I've noticed that you've been working out lately," I stated as she turned around to face me. She was quite red in the face, and her expression was one of agitated discomfort.

"Yeah, so?"

I paused momentarily before proceeding, "Any particular reason why?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

There was a small bout of silence before I continued, "I was being serious about your stomach. Does it hurt still?"

"A little."

More silence.

"I had a good time tonight," I honestly told her, trying to kill the awkwardness for her if even just a little bit.

"…Yeah." Natsuki slowly replied, raising her left hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, her sleeves slipping down slightly, "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow or something."

"Mh," I simply murmured as we walked towards the door, letting a rush of cool air enter my room as I opened it and the girl before me stepped outside.

"Goodnight," I softly said.

"Yeah, later," she uttered in return.

I closed the door and leaned my back against it, eyes closed.

_So what was that scar, Natsuki…?_


	5. Realities and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter V: Realities and Revelations

* * *

_Distance._

That's exactly what came between Natsuki and myself after that Halloween night.

She stopped coming over. She stopped meeting with me at the garden for lunch. The only time I heard her voice was the few times I had the courage to try and call her, however, that only resulted in one-word answers, her dodging my questions, and her inevitably ending the call before I could really even say anything.

Busy, she said. She was _busy_ with _things_.

_This is my fault. I went too far…_

I had known Natsuki was uncomfortable with me being that way with her, she was so body shy, but I never thought I'd scare her off like that. I honestly hadn't meant for it to be anything more than my usual friendly teasing.

_Just keep telling yourself that…_

I owed her an explanation. More like an apology. The only problem was she wasn't giving me that chance. It wasn't something I could do over the phone. I had to, _needed_ _to_, tell her in person.

_You're not truly sorry…_

And then there was that scar on her wrist. I had never noticed it before. Granted she usually wore long sleeves, but still…Where had it come from? I wanted to ask her about it, but considering how things were at the moment, I doubted that it would be a very good idea to go prodding.

Four weeks. That's how long she managed to avoid me. I have to give her credit for that. She was still coming to school, but she somehow always slipped away before I could catch her. By this time, my guilt was beginning to build up along with my yearning to talk to her again…see her again. I missed her. Simply missed her.

_Missed? More like…_

I tried my best to keep busy with school, and that helped, if only a little. Then one day towards the end of November she suddenly called. I couldn't believe it when her name popped up on my caller I.D. and, needless to say, I flipped open my cellphone with all haste and quickly brought the thing to my ear.

"Natsuki?"

"_Hey."_

She sounded like she always did, like we had talked just yesterday. I was beyond relieved.

"Hey. How have you been?"

"_Alright. You busy?"_

"No, why do you ask?"

Even if I had been a neurosurgeon in the middle of brain surgery I would have said the same.

"_Just meet me at the parking lot behind the school. I have something to show you."_

There was a rather excited tone to her voice, and I was sure to take note of this.

"Okay…"

"_See you in a few." _

There was a click, and then the dead phone line was buzzing in my ear.

_Natsuki…initiating a meeting…?_

I had to have been dreaming. I just knew it. I pulled my phone away and just stared at the screen until it faded to black.

"Huh."

I wasn't about to sit here and analyze the situation. Natsuki had called _me_, not the other way around like usual. Something was up…Something _had_ to be. I certainly wasn't complaining, though. I was finally going to get my chance to talk to her, so I quickly threw on a jacket and slipped into my shoes before walking down the street to the Academy.

When I got there and turned the corner towards the back parking lot, my eyes immediately locked onto the lone, raven-haired figure clad in a dark grey and red leather body suit leaning against a midnight blue motorcycle.

When she realized I was approaching, she turned around and waved at me, "Yo."

I remained speechless as I stopped before the vehicle, but it wasn't what my attention was on.

_That suit, it's rather revealing…_

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"H-Huh?" I responded, snapping out of my daze. I could feel myself blushing slightly, but luckily Natsuki was too preoccupied to notice.

_Why am I…?_

"The bike…do you like it? I wanted to show you as soon as I got it," she informed me, beaming with pride as she slapped the seat with her gloved hand.

"Yeah, it's…nice. What made you want to get a motorcycle?"

_Natsuki…_

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Who _wouldn't_ want one? This baby's amazing. She's an import, but she's still fast. Haven't you ever ridden one before?"

I shook my head, dumbfounded.

She just rolled her eyes at me before grabbing the helmet that had been resting on the back of the bike this whole time, "Then let's go."

"You mean…?!"

_Just forget about it for now._

"Yeah, yeah…" she retorted as she slipped the thing on before opening the back compartment on the bike and pulling out another helmet, shoving it in my direction, "Here."

I put the thing on as fast as I could, overly excited about actually getting to go on my first motorcycle ride, and with Natsuki on top of that. After we were situated on the vehicle, however, that previous excitement quickly turned into anxiety at the roar of the engine, Natsuki laughing triumphantly at the sound. The bike shook in its idle state, causing me to squeak as I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. At the touch, she turned her head to look at me over her shoulder.

"We haven't even moved yet," her muffled voice proclaimed.

_How would I know? I have my eyes shut._

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to—"

"No! I do!" I nervously protested a little more loudly than I needed to.

"Alright…" Natsuki didn't sound too convinced, but she urged the bike forward anyway, making sure to go slowly for my sake.

Eventually I opened my eyes and lift my head to take in my surroundings. We were traveling down the main road heading back towards the city. My grip around Natsuki loosened slightly, and sensing the movement, she spoke.

"Better now? See, it's not so bad once you get used to it."

"Yeah," I responded more like my usual self.

It really was rather fun, and I began to relax more and more as we keep going. Even so, I made sure to keep myself close to her body, taking comfort from her warmth.

_I just wish I could reassure __**you**__ that being close to someone else isn't so bad either…_

As much as I was enjoying our little ride around town, I still knew in my heart that I needed to talk to her, and that wasn't going to be so easy while still on the motorcycle, so when we stopped at a red light, I proposed my idea.

"Hey, Natsuki, can we stop somewhere?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"It doesn't really matter. I just…we need to talk..."

"Huh? Alright, I guess we'll just head back to your place then."

In a few minutes, we were back at the dorms. Natsuki parked the bike and after we had taken off our helmets, we headed on up to my room.

Once we were inside, Natsuki jumped onto my bed, "So what's the matter?"

"It's about what happened that night we went to the movies…" I started as I placed my jacket on its hanger and set it back in its spot in my closet.

"What about it?"

"What I did…" I paused momentarily before finally just spitting it out, "Look, if I made you uncomfortable by…touching you…I'm sorry."

_Touching? I'm not sure if what you did can be that easily defined…especially since you enjoyed—_

A half amused look took over her features, "Is that what this is all about? I thought you were acting a little weird earlier. Wait…You don't think I was, like, avoiding you or something because of that, did you?"

She seemed to spit the words at me, and I turned away from her.

"Heh, you're a weird one, Fujino." she muttered as she got up and made her way towards the door, "Well, I'm off to go ride around some more. See you later."

I heard the door open and close, but I still didn't move.

"That wasn't very convincing, you know?" I whispered to the now-empty spot where Natsuki was just sitting.

* * *

Four weeks. That's how long I managed to steer clear of Shizuru. The last time we had been together, well, to be perfectly honest, she had freaked me out. Why had she been all clingy? And then what happened when we were back at her dorm, the tone in her voice when she came up on me from behind…I had never heard her sound like that before, and I just couldn't be around her for a while after that happened. On top of that, I had finally started looking into my mother's case. Between going to school, exercising in the afternoons, and trying to gain information in the evenings, I didn't really have much time for anything else. I had told myself I was going to do this, and I was absolutely serious about that proclamation.

To say that I didn't miss spending time with Shizuru would have been a lie despite what had happened the previous month. Sometimes I was tempted to stop by her dorm, but I refrained from doing so for fear that she would begin questioning me about what I had been doing all this time. So, I kept my distance for quite a while, but when I bought the bike, I just _had_ to show someone…and she was the only someone that I had.

On that day, when she said that we needed to talk, I really didn't know what to expect. Then when she told me she was sorry about what happened, I couldn't even think. I tried to reassure her that it was just a misunderstanding, that I wasn't upset, and that nothing had really happened. Maybe I was trying to convince myself of that as well…Either way, I did what I always do best: I ran away. We still talked after that though, and we spent time together here and there. She tried to act like her normal self, and to the outside world, we would have appeared to be our normal selves around each other, but, deep down, we were both different. She still teased me thoroughly, poking and hugging me every now and then, much to my discontent, but at least it hadn't been in the same way as _that_ night…But that still didn't mean that I liked it. I just tolerated it.

It was during this time that I met Yamada, the man who would become my number one informant for matters dealing with my mother's death. He was the first one to mention the First District to me, but not for free, of course. Yamada told me they were powerful enough to even have their people involved with the government, but I didn't care. No matter how big or small my enemy was, no matter how dangerous it could become, I would hunt them down and demand answers.

This was also when the whole HiME thing came up again. What exactly was this higher-order matter? My mother had been researching the same thing when she had been alive, hadn't she? Highly advanced materializing equipment—HiME—that's what this group was apparently looking for. They wanted the people with this ability. Despite all of this, it was what Yamada told me next that made me shiver. These people, this First District, they were gathering these _'HiME'_ at none other than my own school, Fuuka Academy. It startled me at first, but I think somewhere deep down I always had a suspicion about the school that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

After I left the bar that night, I decided that I would sneak into the school to see if I could find anything.

And what happened there…well, it changed everything.

* * *

When I initially got to the school that night, after changing back into my uniform, I surprisingly ran into one of my fellow students on the campus grounds. Her name was Higurashi Akane, she was in the class next to mine, but beyond that, I didn't know much else. Apparently she had left her notes inside, so to best avoid this obstacle, I offered to retrieve them for her since _"I myself had left something inside."_

With Akane gone, I proceeded onward. I really had no idea where to begin in my personal investigation, so instead I decided to go find Higurashi's notes first. That is, until a piercing howl cut through the night's silence. There had been rumors of stray dogs wandering the campus as of late, but the sound I had just heard didn't belong to any dog I could think of. If things weren't strange enough, with no warning, the mysterious mark on the lower left side of my back started to burn. It had been there for several months now, but it had never stung like this before. Grimacing, I twisted to get a look at the thing.

_What is this about…?_

Suddenly a voice reached my ears, "Hi! Pleased to meet you, Natsuki-chan."

That was the first time I ever encountered Homura Nagi. Such a creepy little kid…You could tell that something was suspiciously afoot with him by just looking at him, but his speech also gave me reason to be wary. He was the one, on this chilly night, to inform me that I was a HiME. He knew about the star, too. The marking on my side flared more intensely as I listened to his words, trying to grasp what was going on before my thoughts were shook by another mighty howl. Then, suddenly, a beast of the darkest black appeared before me. It was like a shadow, but it had red eyes that stared back into my clear emerald ones so intensely that it terrified me.

What happened next was quite a blur. I was attacked by the shadow beast, and even though I ran as fast as I could, I couldn't escape. I tripped. Screaming up at the monster looming over me, my mark shined so brightly I could see it through my clothing, and a strange tingling sensation erupted in my palms. The next thing I knew there were two tiny pistols in my hands. They were oddly shaped however, not like a normal gun. I didn't even notice when I pulled the trigger, at least not until the sound of its fire burst into my ears.

"_That _is your Element."

The voice came from the darkness of the trees around me, but before I could even ask whom it was, the beast before me moved. I instinctively raised the weapons in my hands.

"Your Element, the ritual weapon given to a HiME, the arms you materialized with your own will…But there is no time to waste. Use them to defeat this beast."

"Ele…ment?" I began to question, but right then, the beast lunged for me.

We struggled, it snapping and clawing at me, me shooting and dodging.

_Since when could I move like this?! I know I've been working out more lately, but still…_

"This is a Child. Does it make you afraid? But, this is a HiME's fate. However blessed a fate it might seem, you should have understood that you cannot escape this system. And yet—" the voice continued to speak, but was interrupted. Words were exchanged between two individuals sheltered by the darkness, but I was too preoccupied to listen.

I was beat to all hell. The beast still continued to growl at me, but for some reason I wasn't afraid of it anymore.

I stared directly into those ruby eyes, "…What am I to you? What is it you want from me?"

A flash. Memories of when my father first brought Duran home flooded my mind.

_These eyes, they're just like Duran's…_

I lowered my element, "Do you…feel lonely, too?"

I took a tentative step forward, the creature before me only watching, but before I knew it, I was close enough to touch the thing.

"I see. You've been waiting for me…Duran…"

I smiled, and the beast released another deafening roar.

"You did it, Natsuki-chan. This child has accepted you. So how about you truly accept this child, too?" Nagi's voice piped in, "No matter what your goal is, this child will become a strong ally. In return, however, you must wager the thing that's most important to you."

"I don't care. I don't have anything that's important to me," was my answer, and just as soon as the words had left my lips, a symbol appeared beneath the beast and me. A column of water erupted around us along with a pain in my abdomen, but it was followed by a wave of pure rapture along my spine, and I embraced the wolf-like creature before me; it's former shadowiness fading into glimmering silver as I continued to cling to its body.

After the events of that night, I didn't return to school until three days later. I had been in a dreamlike state then, trying to figure out everything that had happened before. Was it real? Yes, the weapons that continued to appear in my hands with a little concentration were proof of that. Why me? Who was this boy, Nagi? Why is the First District gathering Himes? Who else had these powers? Why had mom run away from thee people…Why did she have to die? The answers to all of these questions were at Fuuka Academy, they had to be, and that was the reason why I returned. There was a certain Afro-senpai that I needed to talk to…

That man, Mr. Sakomizu, I'm not sure when I finally remembered, but he had been at the place where my mother worked. He had even played with Duran and me on occasions. So what was he doing here at this school? He obviously knew something, I mean, he _congratulated_ me on my _awakening_, whatever the hell that meant, when I began to interrogate him during the lunch break. I tried to question him about the First District and about my mother, but he dodged my inquiries and told me to back off of the investigation. Apparently the First District, which he was obviously a part of, would kill him if he leaked any information at all. So, I let him be for the moment, but I had no intention of simply letting him off the hook.

_I'll make you talk one of these days…_

_

* * *

_I waited for Natsuki at our usual spot after school. I hadn't seen or talked to her in three days, and she hadn't been at school during this time either. I was terribly worried, but I felt like if I tried to call her that I'd only be pushing her further away in the long run, but when I had spotted her walking back to class after the lunch break had ended, I couldn't refrain myself any longer. Once I got back to class I decided to send her a text asking her to meet me in the gardens, and thankfully she agreed to do so. I sat there for a few minutes before she finally appeared, and when she did, I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was quick to close the distance between us, "Natsuki, what happened? I thought you said you were fine…You're covered in scrapes and bruises…"

It took all of the restraint I could muster to not cup her battered cheek in my hand.

_Natsuki…_

"It's nothing, really. Just a little accident."

"Accident? Did you fall off of your bike? I swear I'll keep you away from that thing if that's the case—"

"No, it wasn't that. I'm a better driver than that, sheesh...Look, don't worry about it, Shizuru. They'll heal in a couple of days. They're so small they won't even leave any scars."

"Like that one on your wrist?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. The look on Natsuki's face then was one of complete shock before it returned to its usual cool composure as she slipped the aforementioned wrist out of my view.

"When did you see that?"

"Halloween."

"I see."

There was a long silence between the two of us before I pressed any further. "So are you going to tell me how you got it?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Natsuki finally met my gaze for the first time in our conversation, those beautiful green eyes pleading with me to stop, and I stared into them for quite a time before releasing a defeated sigh, "Fine, I won't tread where you don't want me to, but I do wish that you would trust me enough to talk to me more."

My words seemed to sadden her as she averted her eyes elsewhere, "It's not that…Maybe one day, Shizuru. I'm just not ready yet." After a brief pause, her eyes met mine again, "If I were going to tell someone, it would be you, Shizuru. I promise you that much."

I smiled as best as I could. Her words truly were sweet, but that didn't ease the worry in my mind. It seemed that I would just have to wait until the time was right for her, despite how torturous that wait might be.

"So I guess that means you won't tell me why you've skipped school the past three days either, hm?" I questioned in my usual teasing tone.

She smirked and let out a small laugh as she shook her head. There was a small pause before she spoke again, "Hey, Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"You're a class representative, right?"

I replied with a nod, "Why do you ask?"

"I hear that class reps have a higher access level within the school's intranet than normal students…"

I eyed her curiously, "Is Natsuki asking me to change her attendance record? Not that I could, anyway."

"Of course not," she defensively retorted, "There was just some information about the school I was hoping to find."

"Such as?"

"…The state of its administration, the director's name and personal record…And a register of the staff members and pupils. If possible, their personal records too."

"I'm afraid that the access level of a class representative is not much above that of a regular student."

"Hm. Well, never mind then, just forget about it."

It was obvious that she was disappointed, but why did this mean so much to her? What was she keeping from me? I knew I wasn't going to be able to get those answers right now, or maybe ever. All I could do was help Natsuki in any way possible. Even if she couldn't tell me her intentions, I could still aid her, right?

I came to my decision with little to no hesitation. I might not know what goal it was Natsuki was trying to complete, but I would do anything in my power to help her achieve it. If she needed to get those records, then I would get them for her. And there was only one way I could think of to do that, only one inconspicuous means of acquiring that information…

I would become the next Student Council President of Fuuka Academy.


	6. An Unexpected Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter VI: An Unexpected Gift

* * *

_Thursday, December 13_

I was currently on my way to Shizuru's dorm for a last minute study session, the chilling wind whipping against me as I zoomed down the city streets on my motorcycle. The tight leather of my biker suit helped to shield me some, but the cruel winter air still bit at my skin, and in turn I pushed my Ducati faster despite the fact that I was approaching a sharp curve. I had a bad habit of doing that, putting myself in unnecessary dangerous situations. Some might say I lived life on the edge, or that I just didn't give a damn about what happened to me…I'd say it was a combination of the two.

Maybe I was just being overconfident about my own abilities. Ever since that night at the school when I first discovered my powers, I had felt stronger than I ever had before in my entire life. On top of that, my body was in the best shape that it had ever been in as well. In fact, I'd even go as far as to say that I was more trained and toned than a majority of the athletes at any of the Fuuka Academy schools. Unfortunately, this became known to many of the other students during my P.E. class, and as a result, thanks to the word of mouth, almost all of the sports clubs had come asking for me to join their team. Even some of the high school teams tried to talk to me. I turned them all down, of course. I didn't have the time for any extracurricular activities, but to be perfectly honest with myself, I think deep down I was truly curious about actually joining some of them. Who knew, maybe I would have that chance eventually.

Speaking of the night I first awakened, since that time, I had summoned Duran on one occasion when I was in danger. I ran into a creature, a monster really, that tried to attack me one night when I was out snooping around the Academy. I assume this happened because I was a HiME, but I wasn't entirely positive of this theory at the time. When the thing appeared, I was quick to call upon my Child. We fought side by side, complementing each other in a way I never though possible by two separate beings. It was amazing, like Duran knew exactly what I was thinking. The silver wolf and I, we were truly connected.

Sometimes I would call him when I rode at night, Duran's lithe metal body following in perfect stride with my roaring vehicle. No matter how fast I went, he always kept up. Whenever a car approached, he was quick to disappear. He was an impressively powerful and intelligent creature. Just having him around was comforting, especially during those times I felt exceptionally lonely. Tonight wasn't one of those nights, though.

It was amazing how much I had opened up to Shizuru. Well, it was a lot for _me,_ anyway. It happened gradually, but she just had a way about her. That comforting nature she possessed, it was exactly what I was missing in my life. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to her. Sure she was annoying sometimes, especially with her constant teasing, but I think that was just one of her ways of showing that she cared. And it was nice knowing that someone cared. It was inexpressively nice. But at the same time it scared me. With these new powers that I possessed, I was in danger. Because I was in danger that put anyone I was around in danger. Who knew what these First District people were capable of. And then there were the monsters that would randomly appear…I had to be careful for my, and more importantly, Shizuru's, sake.

It had been kind of late when I called her asking for help, but Shizuru had still agreed to assist me with my studying. Believe me, I wouldn't have done it if it weren't absolutely necessary. I had a test the next day, and my passing test grades were the only thing keeping me out of trouble with the school for my slacking attendance record. The teachers couldn't complain as long as I was passing their classes, right?

Quickly shutting off my bike, I hastily tore my helmet from my head and locked it away in the storage compartment of my bike before grabbing my math book and sprinting towards the front entrance of the building. With equal endeavor I bounded up the small set of stairs leading to the second floor, and once I had made my way to Shizuru's room, I quietly knocked on the door. It didn't take long before the girl appeared before me.

"Natsuki, come in."

I did so immediately, welcoming the warm air of her room with open arms, "God, it's cold out there."

"Indeed, it hasn't been this cold in the past couple of years," Shizuru replied after she had promptly shut and locked the door.

She was already adorned in her pajamas, a pastel violet robe that reminded me more of a kimono than PJs. Her hair was slightly messy, and I noticed that her bed wasn't exactly made.

_I hope I didn't wake her up…_

"Would you like some tea to warm you up?"

"That'd be great. I'm going to change out of this suit before I do anything though."

I watched as Shizuru walked over to the kitchen and began busying herself with making the tea before placing my book on the table and heading over to her closet. Ever since I had bought my motorcycle, I was sure to keep a few changes of extra clothing at her place. Peeling the leather suit from my body, I was clad in only my undergarments for a few moments before slipping into a pair of sleek navy pajama bottoms and a mock jersey t-shirt with blue and white striped sleeves and a number eight plastered on the back.

Now that I was in something more comfortable, I made my way back over to the table, and after sitting down, I reluctantly opened my algebra book. I began reading, but eventually I averted my eyes to Shizuru whose back still faced me as she prepared our drinks.

"Sorry for calling so late…It was kind of an emergency."

"Don't apologize, Natsuki. I'm here to help you whenever you need me," she turned to look at me, leaning back against the counter after she did so, "Don't ever hesitate to call...for anything."

Her words caused a genuine smile to appear on my face, "Thanks, Shizuru. I really do appreciate it."

Looking back down at my book, my expression changed to one of complete annoyance, "Now if I can only comprehend these damn trigonometric equations."

I heard Shizuru quietly chuckle at my frustration as she walked over towards the table, leaning over me to look at my book, "Hmm…It doesn't look too bad."

"Easy for you to say. You've already taken this stuff."

"I'm sure we can figure it out," she reassured me with a light pat on the head as she made her way back over to the kitchen to take care of the whistling kettle. I huffed at her little show of affection as I stared at my book again.

As I stared to write down the first equation, she returned to the table with two mugs of hot tea. Setting them down in front of me, she circled the table to come take a seat beside me.

"So, where do we begin?"

An hour and two cups of tea later, we had gone through all of the questions on the page. They ranged from easy to hard, but with Shizuru's patience and assistance, I worked through all of them.

"Huh, that wasn't so hard after all." I stated, putting down my pencil after completing the last equation.

"See? Nothing—" the chestnut haired girl was interrupted by a long yawn, "—to it."

I looked over at the clock to see that it was already past one in the morning, "Oi, I didn't mean to keep you up so late…"

"Mmh, don't worry about it," Shizuru answered with a small shake of her head, but I could blatantly see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair so you can get some sleep," I said as I began to stand.

"I can't let you go out at this hour. Plus it's freezing outside," she protested as she stood as well. I noticed that I had grown slightly since the first time we met as she now only had an inch or so on me in height. Elsewhere…well, let's just say I had some more growing to do.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I questioned her.

"Stay here for the night. There is an extra bed, you know."

"I don't want to be any trouble…"

"You will be if you keep arguing with me." Shizuru sternly answered.

"But—"

"Don't!" she threatened, placing her index finger against my lips, silencing me immediately.

I gave her a defeated look and mumbled a consent, which only caused her to beam triumphantly, "Good. Now, off to bed with you."

Shizuru proceeded to usher me over to one of the beds, and once there I was promptly shoved down onto the mattress. I squinted my eyes at her back as she turned around to her closet.

_I can't believe she's treating me like a kid._

Spinning back around, Shizuru tossed a blanket in my direction, and I snatched the thing from mid-air with one hand.

"Just in case," she told me as she turned on her lamp.

My eyes follow her as she glided over to the door and flipped the switch beside it causing the room to darken significantly, the soft glow from the lamp now serving as the only source of light for the entire room.

Once she was back at her bed, Shizuru gracefully slipped under the covers. I was quick to follow suit.

"Goodnight, Natsuki. If you need anything, just wake me up, alright?"

"Okay."

I heard the quiet _click_ of the lamp being turned off before the room became completely dark. It was followed by the sound of ruffling sheets before everything became silent once again. I lied in that unfamiliar bed for several minutes just staring up at the ceiling, but the sound of more rustling from the bed to my right caused me to turn my head in the direction, and I could see Shizuru staring at me thanks to the moonlight that was filtering through the blinds hanging over the windows at the heads of both beds.

"Wh-What?" I managed to sputter somewhat nervously.

"Nothing…It's just that no one's ever spent the night here before."

"Oh. I'm sorry?"

She laughed at me quietly, causing that familiar pink to appear on my cheeks.

Silence.

"Hey, Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your parents like?"

The question caught me off guard, and I shifted onto my elbows to look at her more intently. She returned my gaze, head still resting on her pillow, a look of absolute seriousness on her face. I had never talked about my parents to anyone before, but that look in her eyes…

I dropped myself back down onto the soft cushiony mattress with a sigh. Staring up at the ceiling again, I remained quiet for a time before finally speaking, "Mom…she was always so smart. I couldn't understand her sometimes, she always liked to use big words, but I knew she loved me. She was never the _typical_ mother, you know, cooking and cleaning and all that…She was always working it seemed, but she always let me stay around her even when she was busy."

"…And your father?"

"Dad was never around too much. He flew around the world dealing with business and the like…We always had fun when he was around, though. He's the one who taught me how to ride a motorcycle. He always loved bikes. I guess I got that from him."

"Where are they now?"

Silence.

"Mom…died…a few years ago…And dad," I snorted, "who knows with him."

"I'm sorry."

After a small bout of silence, Shizuru let out a curt, bittersweet laugh, "I guess we both have family issues, huh?"

"Yeah…" I turned to look over at her, "Why do you ask?"

This time, she looked up to the ceiling, "I was debating whether or not I should go home for the winter break."

"Back to Kyoto?"

"Mh."

Another silence.

"You said you hadn't been back since you first came here, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a decision you have to make for yourself," she turned to look at me as I continued, "You can't run away from things forever."

I caught a glimpse of her familiar smile in the moonlight, "You're right. Thank you, Natsuki."

And at that, the ruby eyed girl turned over onto her side and fell asleep, me following her example soon after.

* * *

_Friday, December 14_

The familiar beeping of my alarm clock woke me from my peaceful slumber. I blindly smacked the thing to make it stop as I heard a groggy groan come from the bed beside my own. It took a moment for my still-hazy mind to piece it all together.

_That's right, Natsuki stayed over._

I managed to pull myself into an upright sitting position as I glanced over at the lump in the other bed. It wasn't moving. I rolled my eyes, the action being followed by an unrestrained yawn.

"Come on, Natsuki. We need to get up."

Silence.

"Natsuki?"

Still no response.

A playful, albeit lazy, grin appeared on my face as a plan to wake the sleeping biker was weaved in my cruel, little brain. It was amazing how those evil cogs could turn this easily so early in the morning. I threw the covers to the side as I pulled my legs up to my chest, took a second to position myself and gain my balance, and then…_Pounce!_

"Ahh! Wha—! Sh-Shizu—?!"

I landed on top of Natsuki quite ungracefully, and the raven-haired girl jolted as a result of the initial contact.

_She surely didn't see that coming._

"Good morning, Natsuki," I greeted my friend as casually as ever despite being sprawled out on top of her.

She pushed me off, and I shifted the rest of the way so I was no longer pinning her down.

"What was that for?!" she questioned me as she sat up, blinking rapidly and obviously still stunned from the rude awakening.

After propping my head up with one hand, I shoved a finger on the other into her forehead, "_You_ wouldn't get up."

"And so you jumped on me?!" she asked, taking a hold of my wrist to pull my finger away from her.

I shrugged, "I tried calling Natsuki's name, but you never answered. I feared for the worst…I had to make sure you were still alive."

"And I guess a gentle shake of my shoulder was _totally_ out of the question," she sarcastically retorted.

I simply smiled at her as I sat up, "I think we both know that wouldn't have worked. Natsuki was sleeping so soundly, just like a baby…and just as cute."

Her eyes widened at my last statement, cheeks flushing vibrantly, "Don't say things like that! Eh!"

I notice her eyes fall to my chest before quickly darting away, and after following their gaze, I saw just why the girl had reacted the way she did. Apparently my robe had slipped down after my little stunt revealing the top of my ample bosom.

_Opportunity…_

"Mou, Natsuki doesn't like what she sees?" I playfully inquired with a tiny pout.

The girl shook her head violently back and forth, the color in her face taking on a new shade of red as she quickly retreated from the bed. I mentally chuckled at the sight.

_Ah, Natsuki…such a prude. It's not like you could actually see anything._

I pulled the soft cloth back over my shoulders before getting off of the bed myself. "Well, now that we're _both_ up, how about some breakfast?"

"I-I really should be leaving," Natsuki replied, still refusing to look at me.

"Already?" I sounded like a complaining child.

"Yeah, my uniform is at my apartment anyway. I need to go get it."

"And will you actually come to school after doing that?"

She glowered at me slightly before snapping her answer, "Yes."

I let out a disheartened sigh, "I suppose I can't stop you then. I guess I'll talk to you later?"

She seemed to relax again.

"Mh," she nodded at me, our eyes meeting, "Mind if I use your bathroom first though?"

I motioned for her to go ahead, and watched as she retrieved her leather biker suit from my closet before entering the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I took this opportunity to change into my school uniform, and not too soon after I had finished, Natsuki emerged from around the corner and placed her spare pajamas back into my closet.

"Well, I'm off."

I looked up at her from my seat on the bed where I was currently pulling up my socks, "Alright. Drive safely, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said with a flick of her hand as she collected her things.

"Good luck with the test!" I called after her as she headed out the door, and I smiled as I heard the bike outside come to life and speed off down the road a few minutes later.

_That girl…_

_

* * *

_"So how did it go? Math is your second class of the day, right?"

It was lunchtime and Natsuki and I were meeting at our alternative secret meeting spot—in the closed-off stairwell leading to the roof—since it was too cold to eat outside in the garden now. We generally made it a custom to meet here for lunch _at least_ on Fridays. We never knew if we would see each other on the weekends, so meeting now only made sense. I'm still not exactly sure how she managed to slip into the high school unnoticed. Even on some of the Fridays she didn't come to school, I would occasionally find her here come lunchtime. It made me happy to see her keep that promise despite whatever she had been doing outside of school.

Actually, we had been seeing a lot less of each other in the past month, but Natsuki assured me that it wasn't anything personal, she just had a lot of things going on. Of course, _"a lot of things"_ was never given any specific details, but I decided it would be best not to push the subject. Instead I would enjoy the time that we did get to spend together, especially since she seemed to be talking more and more when we did meet up. We were continuing to become more natural around each other, and I was quite pleased about that improvement.

Lowering herself to the concrete steps, Natsuki took the maroon bento from my outstretched hands. It had also become custom for me to make her lunch on the days I knew we would be meeting. She had protested at first, not wanting to be a bother, as she often phrased it, but I of course was successful in winning that battle. I rather enjoyed getting to make lunch for Natsuki. It was just another little thing I could do for her. Plus I enjoyed seeing her face light up as she ate the food I delicately prepared for her.

The girl before me smirked slightly as she opened the box, "I think I did alright. I always seem to have uncanny luck when it comes to tests. Generally not math ones, but I think today was one of the rare exceptions."

"_I_ think you don't give yourself enough credit," I said, tapping her on the head with one of my chopsticks. "You're smarter than you think."

She blushed slightly as she took a piece of fish between her utensils, "Yeah, maybe. And what about you? You haven't been falling asleep in class today because of me, have you?"

"Is Natsuki worried about me missing my lessons?" I questioned in a singsong tone.

"Psh. I guess I'll take that as a _no_," Natsuki stated as she placed the fish into her mouth.

I chuckled before digging into my own lunch.

There was a natural silence between us as we both ate, but it didn't last for too long.

"So, have you thought any more about what we talked about last night?"

"Hm?"

"About going home."

"Oh. Well, a little," I answered.

"When is the break anyway?"

"From December twenty-sixth until January sixth, I do believe."

"So I guess you'd be spending the whole time down there?"

"Maybe." I eyed her curiously, "Why are you so interested?"

"Just curious. I thought it was pretty important to you, so I should naturally be interested, right?"

I smiled at her innocent honesty. Sure, there were still things she withheld from me, and there was still a lot that we didn't know about each other, but it was moments like this that convinced me that we truly were friends. Our friendship might not match what others might deem normal, but that didn't matter to me. Time. That was all we needed. One day I knew that we would know each other just as well as we knew ourselves. I didn't care if our relationship wasn't like anyone else's, in fact, I didn't want it to be. What Natsuki and I had was something special, something unique. Something deeper than a mere friendship. At least, that's what I felt in my heart.

_I wonder if you feel the same?_

"Well, I still have a little time to decide."

"Yeah."

"And what do _you_ plan to do?" I turned the interrogation her way.

"The usual. Exercise, research…Maybe an overnight trip."

"Trip? To where?"

She sent me that look telling me to stop with my questions now. I released an agitated sigh, actually letting some emotion shine through my usually calm demeanor. It was tough just sitting around not knowing what it was Natsuki was doing in her free time. It especially made it hard when she would disappear and show up a couple of days later with a battered and bandaged body. It made my heart ache to see her like that, but I knew better than to ask what had happened because I knew I would never get a straight and honest answer. I knew that one day all would be clear between us, that we would reach a time where we would hold nothing back from the other and have no secrets. Now it was only a matter of waiting for that day to come, but oh how I hated waiting when it came to Natsuki.

_But_ _I'll hold on if it's for you, Natsuki. Only you._

The lunch break was over far too soon, and at the sound of the bell, we reluctantly placed the tops back on our bentos. Natsuki handed hers back to me, and I slipped the now empty box into my bag beside my own vacant bento. We continued our conversation as we made our way back down the few flights of stairs.

"You have any plans for the weekend?" she questioned me.

"Not really, mainly just studying for the end of term exams. You?"

"Oh, you know, this and that," she replied, dodging my question as usual. "And some studying too," she quickly added.

"You'd better be, I don't want any last minute study secessions for the exams."

Her face crumbled, "B-But you said—"

"Just kidding," I reassured her with a smile and a small poke to the ribs that caused her to flinch, "If Natsuki needs help, then it's help she'll get. And don't worry, it's not any trouble either."

She seemed satisfied, and relieved, with my response, "Well, don't be surprised if I show up at your door at some ungodly hour in the morning. And I don't want to hear any complaints, so you'd best remember your words, Shizuru."

"Natsuki at my door is the best surprise I could ever receive, and I would certainly never complain about spending time with her."

"Bah!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed, waving me off as her cheeks flared.

I chuckled to myself as we exited the stairwell, letting my eyes linger on her retreating back as she snuck back to the middle school for the remainder of the day.

* * *

I slipped into the classroom and weaved my way over to my desk beside the window, immediately taking to my usual activity of gazing out the window. Nothing special was going on outside, mainly just a few straggling students rushing off to class. That was when a conversation between two of my classmates peeked my attention, and I tuned in without making it obvious.

"**So, guess what I heard." **

_Here comes another stupid rumor…_

"**Hm? What?"**

"**Rumor has it that Miss Fujino-san's birthday is next Wednesday." **

…_?_

"**Really? How did you find that out?" **

_What?_

"**I overheard some of the high schoolers talking about it this morning." **

_It's Shizuru's…_

"**Oooh wow! Fujino-san is so amazing! So, how old is she going to be?"**

_...birthday?_

"**I'm not sure. She's a 2****nd**** year, so she's bound to be like 15 or 16."**

_It's 16._

"**Yeah, I guess you're right. I wonder what kind of presents she's going to get?"**

_Shizuru…_

"**Whatever she wants, I'm sure. I mean, her family is pretty well off from what I've heard."**

_But they're not around…_

"**Yeah, and with a daughter like her I'm sure her parent's just drown her in praise and gifts. I certainly would."**

_What do you know..._

"**Me too. I wish I could just be **_**half**_** as talented as Fujino-san."**

_You don't know Shizuru…_

"**Don't we all?"**

The two girls burst into a fit of giggles, but they were soon interrupted by our teacher entering the room, silence taking over as she commanded us to settle down so she could begin her lesson. She began teaching, but I was certainly not paying attention.

_Wednesday…the 19__th__? December 19__th__? So that's her birthday…She didn't say anything about it…Of course she didn't say anything about it, stupid, nobody goes around boasting about their own birthday. But now that I do know, I should get her something. I want to get her something, but I've never got a present for anyone before…I don't know what she'd want…_

…

…

_Shit._

_

* * *

__Saturday, December 15_

I was miserable, absolutely miserable. And frustrated. I was a whole lot of that too.

I had just got back to my apartment after an entire afternoon of shopping, and I didn't have a present for Shizuru to show for it. On top of that, I still didn't even have the slightest _idea_ of what to get her.

_Why do I have to be so bad at these kinds of things?!_

I continued pacing back in forth in my living room trying to think of something…_anything_.

"Bah!" I exclaimed as I threw myself down onto the couch. I snatched up the remote and violently mashed the 'Power' button.

_Maybe some ad will come on and give me an idea._

I watched the damn thing for five hours straight.

I still didn't have a clue.

* * *

_Tuesday, December 18_

It was tomorrow. Shizuru's birthday was tomorrow. _TO-MOR-ROW_. I was officially freaking out.

Two full days had just passed me by. I don't know where the time went.

Sunday I was exercising. My mind always worked better when I was exercising. I worked to my complete and utter exhaustion. I was still sore all over from it. So how come I still hadn't come up with any ideas on a present for Shizuru?

I somehow managed to avoid her Monday at school. If I had seen her, if we had talked, I probably would have blurted out my irritation right to her face. And that wouldn't have been good, not good at all. Unfortunately I wasn't as lucky today.

"Natsuki!" I heard the familiar Kyoto-ben accent call out my name as I was walking to school.

_Oh, no._

I turned to see the chestnut haired beauty waving at me as she walked in my direction.

"Sh-Shizuru! Hey…"

"I didn't see you at school yesterday. I thought you were trying to do better about actually _attending_ class."

_Just stay calm._

"Huh? Oh, well, something came up."

She cocked her head to the side, "I see…Anyway, are you busy after school?"

_I need to get out of here._

"Yeah, sort of. Sorry."

"Oh," she looked slightly disappointed before slipping back into her usual cheery self, "Well, I guess it wasn't anything all that important."

_Now!_

"Eh, sorry, but I've got to go. See ya!"

"A-Alright. Bye…" I heard her say to me, confusion evident in her tone.

_Sorry, Shizuru…_

_

* * *

__Wednesday, December 19_

I lied in bed staring blankly up at the ceiling before eventually managing to turn my head to look at the clock. Three-thrity-one. I mumbled an inaudible curse as I returned to my previous position.

_I can't believe I still haven't got her anything. Shizuru deserves SOMETHING. She deserves something special. It's supposed to be the thought that counts, isn't it? She doesn't even have her family around to celebrate with her. Birthdays are supposed to be special, right? Will she not feel that way since no one's here for her? But I'm supposed to be here for her…Argh!_

I shut my eyes as I shifted my arm over my face to cover them. I stayed there for several minutes before it suddenly hit me. Like a sack of wonderfully heavy bricks it hit me.

I snapped up into a sitting position, "That's it!"

I bolted out of bed, disregarding the sheets that I nearly tripped on and inevitably ended up dragging with me across the room. I went to my closet, and after flinging the door open, I pulled out a box from the back, leaning over it as I frantically dug through the thing.

"Come on…I know it's in here…Aha!"

I took the item out, grasping it tightly in my hand, "Now for a box…"

Racing over to the other side of the bedroom, I dug into the various boxes stacked up against the wall from when I first moved in. Inside one of the larger boxes I found one that would work, although it was a little bigger than I needed. To solve that problem, I grabbed one of my old newspapers from earlier this week and stuff a few pages inside. Not having anything to use for wrapping paper, I simply closed the lid and went downstairs to find a piece of twine to tie around it.

_Not exactly glamorous, but it'll have to do._

Placing the box on the counter in the kitchen, I desperately tried to collect my scrambled thoughts, "Clothes…Need to change clothes."

I rushed back upstairs and over to my closet and began shifting through all the articles inside.

_It's gonna be cold out there…I hope she won't mind._

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a couple of shirts to layer on top of one another. After changing out of my pajamas, I took my heavy grey coat with the fur around the hood along with my navy scarf and gloves.

I was halfway down the stairs before I stopped, "Blankets."

I quickly retrieved two of them from the top shelf in my closet before once again going back to the bottom floor and stacking them next to Shizuru's present.

"Now for some snacks."

I found a plastic grocery bag and proceed to throw a couple of packaged bean paste breads inside.

_Hopefully she eats those. Everyone likes those things, right?_

I quickly prepared some hot chocolate, pouring the steaming liquid into two thermoses and making sure the tops were screwed on tight, before placing them in the plastic bag as well.

After doing a quick once over, I grabbed all the items that I had collected and headed out the door.

* * *

A brisk knocking at my door jerked me awake.

I moaned as I turned under my sheets, but made no move to actually get up.

After a moment, the noise came again, only louder this time.

"Alright, alright…" I grumbled.

_Who could it be this early in the morning?_

I dragged myself over to the door, and looking out the peephole, I gasped at what I saw, quickly unlocking and opening the door.

"Natsuki?" I questioned, my voice still containing its drowsiness.

"Come on, Shizuru, you need to get dressed," she informed me as she barged right passed me and into my dorm.

"Huh?" I muttered as I spun around, "What are you talking about?"

She was already at my closet, digging through the contents inside.

I received no response.

"What are you doing? You sure are acting strange…Do you need help studying or something?"

"No, not now. We have more important things to attend to," she informed me as she pulled out a pair of my jeans, a couple of shirts, and a sweater, "Here, put these on, it's pretty cold out there."

"Natsuki, I don't understand…"

Finally she turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes, "Just do it, Shizuru. You'll find out soon enough." Pointing a finger at me, she continued, "Oh, and you can't ask any questions. Not yet, anyway."

I noticed an unfamiliar twinkle in her eye…Playfulness maybe? No, more like childish excitement.

Deciding to go along with her little game, I changed into the clothing Natsuki had picked for me as she busied herself elsewhere in my dorm. Once I was finished changing and had slipped into my tan coat, red scarf and matching gloves, we headed out into the chilly darkness of the early morning.

We rode on Natsuki's motorcycle for about ten minutes before she finally stopped at a roadside cliff. Although I was baffled at our location, I didn't ask any questions as previously instructed. We dismounted from the bike, and Natsuki helped me climb over the metal railing before vaulting back over it and going back to her bike. I peeked over my shoulder, watching her remove some items out of the back storage compartment of her vehicle before heading back to where I was standing. She set the little pile down and spread out a blanket before motioning to me.

"Sit down."

I did as she said, and soon after she whipped out another blanket and wrapped it around me, placing one of the ends in my hand as she sat close beside me and kept the other end to herself.

"Phew, I wish it didn't have to be so cold out," she declared, pulling the blanket around us tighter before she reached for the bag she brought with her.

I shifted a little bit closer to her.

_I certainly don't mind_.

"You hungry?" she asked as she passed me what appeared to be a packaged bean paste bread.

"Thanks," I said, speaking for the first time since we had left my dorm as I took the item.

She placed one in her lap before pulling out two metal thermoses, "And a little something to warm us up."

I graciously took one of the cups from her.

"It's cocoa," she informed me, "You _do_ drink things other than tea, don't you?"

"Yes," I responded to her little jest as I unscrewed the top and took a few sips of the thankfully still warm liquid.

_That hit the spot._

We were silent for a few minutes as we munched on our little treats and tried to warm ourselves with the cocoa until I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"So, can I _now_ ask why you woke me up at four-something in the morning to bring me out here in the freezing cold? It wasn't just to have snack time, was it?"

She remained quiet, a grin quickly spreading across her face.

"Natsuki?"

She turned to her right, and the next thing I knew, there was a small brown box sitting in my lap. I speechlessly blinked at the thing.

"Open it."

My numb gloved fingers pulled at the twine looped around the box, and it came off quite easily. I lifted the lid, and after removing some of the paper inside, I discovered a small stone. I stared at it resting in my palm. I could see it sparkle both red and green in the first visible sunrays of the dawn.

Before I could say anything, Natsuki spoke as she herself eyed the stone in my hand, "I found that when I was younger. It's called an alexandrite. Mom explained to me why it was both red and green, but I was only a kid at the time, so I don't really remember…I held on to it ever since, but I want you to have it. I know it's not much but—"

We both broke our gaze from the stone to look at each other.

"Happy Birthday, Shizuru."

I let out a small laugh, "How did you…I never told you when my birthday was..."

She simply shrugged, "I have my ways."

"Elusive as ever," I mocked as I gave her a soft elbow shot to the ribs before turning my attention back to the stone, it's emerald-green center protected by an almost ruby-colored outer ring demanding my attention. "It really is beautiful though."

Taking a small risk, I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her into an embrace. Surprisingly, she didn't fight back in the least.

"Thank you, Natsuki," I whispered into her ear.

_Thank you so much._

"Mh."

I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes as I held on to her a little longer than I needed to.

We sat in the cold, huddled beside each other as we watched the sun rise, but we didn't feel the bitter winter air nipping at us.

Eventually we drove back to my apartment, both of us crashing on my bed as soon as we arrived, only bothering to shed our shoes and winter gear. We were only there for around thirty minutes before my alarm sounded. I immediately turned it off, but when I reluctantly tried to move to get up, I felt a hand lazily swipe at my arm, successfully latching onto a few of my fingers, and giving them a small tug.

"Un-uh…" came the sleepy muffled disapproval from the girl beside me who still had her eyes closed.

A loving smile appeared on my tired face, and with a shake of my head, I lied back down.

Despite it being the end of the term, we skipped school on this chilly December day together.


	7. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter VII: Homecoming

* * *

The end of the second term came and went with little mishap, and I was certainly glad to get the exams out of the way, not that they gave me any trouble. I had always been a pretty good student growing up, and that hadn't changed as I transitioned into high school. I mainly gave that credit to my good study habits. Now if I could only pass those on to Natsuki…Not that she was unintelligent; she was quite the contrary, actually. She just didn't apply herself when it came to her education, or at least not very much, but she always managed to squeeze by somehow, so I guess that's all that mattered in the end.

On the last day of school before our break began, I met up with Natsuki after the bell rang and the two of us rode her bike back to my dorm. She had volunteered to accompany me to the airport after I had confirmed to her that I had bought a plane ticket back home to Kyoto. I had told her it wasn't necessary, that I was highly capable of handling everything on my own, but she insisted that she tag along so I wasn't about to turn down her offer.

I had packed a single suitcase the night before, making sure I had enough clothing to last me the week first and foremost. Besides, if I forgot anything important, I could always buy it once I was down there. Despite the fact that none of the owners were residing there at the moment, there were still housekeepers living inside the Fujino manor, so I was sure it still contained most of the items it had when I had left three years ago. I made sure to call beforehand, of course, not wanting my visit to become a surprise one. Apparently the small amount of staff members that were still around were quite excited about my return. They were looking forward to seeing me again, the older maid Mrs. Hoshiro had informed me, and I think in a way I was interested in seeing them again as well. I mean, I had spent a majority of my childhood around these people…I wonder what they were like now?

"Are you sure you've got everything? This thing feels pretty light to me, and you don't seem like a light packer, Shizuru."

I turned to see that Natsuki had picked up my suitcase, and was currently bobbing it up and down in an attempt to determine its weight.

"I'm only going to be gone for a week. I really don't need to take all the much with me."

She cocked an eyebrow as she continued to eye the case curiously, "Yeah, but I thought that most girls end up taking more than they really need to when they go on trips."

"Maybe I'm not most girls," I replied somewhat mischievously.

"I think we're _both_ quite aware of that already," the raven-haired girl responded, obviously taking note of my little joke and choosing to add to it.

After I had gone through the dorm making sure that all my electronics were off and that I had indeed packed all that I thought I was going to need, the two of us headed out. Natsuki refused to let me carry my own bag as we walked to the bus stop. We had decided that it would probably be too cold to take her bike all the way to the airport, so instead we resolved to just take one of the buses into town. A few minutes after we arrived, one of the giant white buses pulled up, and after Natsuki paid for both of our tickets, much to my protest, we sat down in a pair of seats near the back.

"I'm paying you back for the ticket," I stated as I began to dig through my purse for my wallet.

"No you're not. I said it was fine."

"Natsuki, just take the money," I ordered, waving the slip in front of her.

"No."

"Natsuki—"

"I _said_ no."

A short, silent, staring contests ensued before I sighed and shoved the bill back into my bag, "Fine. But I'm paying you back in some form or fashion eventually."

"Uh huh," came her mocking reply. She was obviously proud of herself for winning this round. The grin on her face was proof of that.

After about a thirty-minute ride, the bus slowed to a stop in front of one of the airport's many entry points. We disembarked, and hurriedly made our way inside, not wanting to spend any extra time out in the cold than we need to. When Natsuki and I found ourselves inside of the large building that was bustling with holiday travelers and business folk alike, we were both at a loss for words. It had been three years since I was last in this place. I had forgotten how very big it was in that time.

"So, uh, what terminal are we looking for?" the younger girl questioned me as she swiveled her head back and forth, trying to take the whole place in.

I fetched my ticket from my bag, and once I'd found the slip of paper, I quickly scanned it over, "236A. It should be on the second level."

I made my way to the escalator, Natsuki close on my heels, squishing onto the thing that was horribly packed with travelers. I received a small push in the back from the girl when a man behind her accidentally bumped into her. He muttered a quick apology to her, but it sounded more like an obligation and wasn't very convincing. When she snapped her head back around, I could tell Natsuki was quite agitated with this obvious invasion of her personal space. Once we were off of the escalator, and actually had some room to breathe again, we continued conversing.

"Geez, are airports always so busy?" Natsuki agitatedly commented with a roll of her shoulder.

"Haven't you ever been to one before?"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, _I don't know_. If I have, then it must have been when I was little."

"So I guess that means you haven't traveled much?"

"Mmm, not really. What about you?"

"When I was younger, father would take me along with him on his business trips occasionally, but I haven't been anywhere since I came to Fuuka."

"You nervous about flying?"

"Not really. If I was, I could have just taken a train to Kyoto."

Well, I guess I was _a little_ apprehensive about it, to be perfectly honest. After my father had died in that plane crash, I hadn't been on one since. In fact, I _had_ ridden a train from Kyoto when I had first arrived at Fuuka Academy. But Natsuki was right, I couldn't run away forever. I had to face my fears, and with this being one of them, a plane was my only means of returning home in my mind.

Pushing these thoughts aside, a playful grin appeared on my face and I gave the girl beside me a little poke as I turned the conversation in her direction, "What about Natsuki? Is _she_ afraid of flying?"

"What?! Of course not," she defiantly replied, "I drive a fucking motorcycle, Shizuru. There's no mode of transportation that scares me."

"Flying and driving are two very different things though, ne?"

"Psh, whatever. I'm _not_ afraid."

I chuckled at her tough-guy act. Natsuki was always like that, and I found it to be rather charming. Although I had joked about it with her before, and despite that fact that she was actually younger than me, I sometimes did think of her as my knight in shining armor. Silly, I know, but I couldn't help it. Not that I couldn't take care of myself, I was relatively strong in my own right, and I had trained in the art of naginatajutsu while growing up in Kyoto. Still, knowing that Natsuki was around to protect me, and not just in a physical sense, certainly put my mind at ease on more than one occasion.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to test that sometime," I challenged her.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"We should take a trip together one of these days."

"…Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to discuss that another time," I said as we reach the security checkpoint that cut off the terminals from the rest of the airport. There were already lines of people standing at each station waiting to be screened. We stopped a little ways before this, making sure to step over to the side, before we turned to each other.

"Well, I guess this is where we part," I stated.

"Yeah…You sure you'll be alright? I can probably find a way to get around them," Natsuki offered, looking past me to inspect the wall of security behind me.

"It's one thing to sneak into a school, but trying to sneak through airport security probably isn't a very smart idea."

"I guess you're right," she shrugged, saying it like it would only be a mere annoyance if she were to be caught.

"_Don't_ even think about it," I warned Natsuki, giving her another poke to the midsection to make sure I had her attention, "The last thing I want is for you to get arrested for my sake."

She just shook her head at me, shrugging again while giving me one of those _'I'm going to act like I don't know what you're talking about'_ expressions.

"Anyway…" I began, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before stretching out my hand.

"Oh, right," Natsuki mumbled, handing me my suitcase.

"I guess I'll see you when I get back then?"

"Y-Yeah. I can come pick you up…or something."

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble," I replied, using a line that was more likely to come out of Natsuki's mouth.

"No, I want to."

"Alright, then I'll see you when I get back. Goodbye, Natsuki."

I gave her a small wave as I took a few steps back towards the security line.

"Yeah, bye…Oh! Hey, call me when you get there, Shizuru. You know, so I know you got there safe…or whatever," the raven-haired girl sputtered out quickly.

I smiled at her over my shoulder, and gave her a simple nod of understanding before disappearing into the herd of people waiting to be screened.

* * *

Much to my relief, the flight had no real troubles at all. We took off on time, experienced little to no turbulence, and landed in Kyoto slightly earlier than previously expected. Once I got off the plane and collected my bag, I began looking for Mr. Tanaka, one of the housekeepers that was sent to pick me up. Mr. Tanaka had served as my father's personal driver among a number of odd jobs around the house, so it was no surprise to me that he had been sent. It might sound cliché to say that I spotted him amongst the crowd holding a little sign with my name written across it, just like a scene from a movie or something, but that's exactly how it happened. The middle-aged man, probably in his late forties or early fifties, still looked the same as I remembered, albeit with a little more grey in his hair.

"Mr. Tanaka!" I proclaimed as I approach him, waving with my free arm.

I saw his eyes light up once he'd spotted me, "M-Miss Fujino? Miss Fujino!"

"Mr. Tanaka, it's good to see you again," I said with a small bow.

He returned the gesture, "It is a pleasure to see you again as well, Miss Shizuru. My how you've grown in such a short time…Ah! Where are my manners? Please, let me take that for you."

He moved to take my bag, and not wanting to be rude, I willingly handed it to him, "Thank you."

"Well, if you are ready, shall we head to the manor?"

"Yes, please. I'm anxious to see how things have changed since I was last there."

The ride home to the manor was a relatively quiet one. I sat in the back seat of the car, simply staring out the window at the scenery that was flashing by, trying to take in the vaguely familiar setting of my homeland once again. The city landscape gradually faded into countryside, and before I knew it, we were diving through a set of giant black gates that bore the Fujino family seal. I let a small sigh escape my lips when the car came to a stop, my nerves finally starting to make themselves known now that I was physically _home_ again after so many years. Mr. Tanaka was quick to come around and open the door for me, and I slowly stepped out into the cold night air of Kyoto that enveloped me, causing me to shiver. Once he had retrieved my bag, the two of us made our way to the front entrance of my Western style home.

_This is it. No turning back now._

Mr. Tanaka opened one of the wooden double doors to reveal a small audience of people standing inside. I was met with three friendly faces, two familiar, and one that was foreign to me.

"Oh, Miss Shizuru! It's so good to see you again," the oldest of the group declared as she stepped forward and drew me into a warm embrace.

I full-heartedly returned the action, "Mrs. Hoshiro."

The short and slightly round elderly lady before me, Mrs. Hoshiro, had been my maid since the first day my parents brought me home from the hospital. The woman, now in her mid sixties, did everything from cooking meals to washing clothes in the house. She was the one who kept things up and running on the inside, and she still did, even though no member of the Fujino family was currently living here. She was also in charge of the other workers around the house. This kind, old lady had been more of a mother to me than my own biological one growing up. I owed her more than I could ever hope to pay back in a lifetime.

Breaking our hug, we both took a step back to look at the other. She cupped my cheek in her hand as she looked up at my face, "You've grown so beautifully. Why, the last time you were here, you were still a mere child at my height. Now you're a grown, young lady."

"A lot has happened in three years," I replied, smiling at her genuine kindness.

"Indeed, but it is still hard to believe that you're sixteen now," she stated, letting her hand return to it's usual resting position on her stomach.

I turned my attention to the younger woman behind Mrs. Hoshiro, giving the familiar face a small nod, "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Sato."

Mrs. Sato hadn't been around as long as Mr. Tanaka or Mrs. Hoshiro, but she had still been working at the Fujino manor for several years before I left. She was in her late thirties, had long dark brown hair that was always tied in a single braid that ran down her back, and stood around my height. She had always been quiet, serving as a helper to Mrs. Hoshiro mainly, but she had always been kind to me.

She returned my nod with a small smile, "You as well, Miss Fujino. I hope the flight here was pleasant."

It seemed as though she was as shy and soft-spoken as ever.

"It went about as well as it could have," I responded before turning to the last member of the group, a young man probably not too much older than myself.

"Oh, forgive me, Miss Shizuru," Mrs. Hoshiro's sweet voice piped in, "This is Shinji Takahashi. He's the new grounds keeper in place of Mr. Endo. He's usually only here on the weekends since he's taking classes at the university."

"It's nice to meet you," I said with a small bow to which he stiffly nodded without saying a word.

"Well, you must be weary from the trip. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Mrs. Hoshiro asked me.

"No, thank you. I would just like to retire for the night, if it isn't any trouble."

"Of course not, dear. Let me accompany you to your room," she offered as she began walking towards the wide set of stairs in front of us, Mr. Tanaka following behind with my bag. We made our way up to the second floor and down a hallway to my room. After entering the door, I saw that it looked exactly the way that I had left it—just like the rest of the house, from what I could tell.

"I made sure to place some new sheets on your bed, and there are also clean towels in the bathroom should you want to get cleaned up," Mrs. Hoshiro informed me.

"Thank you very much."

"Would you like me to wake you up in the morning for breakfast? We generally eat around eight o'clock."

"Yes, please. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a very long time."

"I'll see you in the morning then. It truly is wonderful to have you home again, Miss Shizuru. Goodnight."

I couldn't restrain my wide smile, "Goodnight to the both of you, too."

Mr. Tanaka placed my bag on my bed before wishing me good night as well, closing my door behind him. Once I was alone, I immediately flopped down on my bed with a tired sigh. I blindly fished around inside my purse for my cell phone, and once I had found it, I pulled it out and flipped it open, the bright screen illuminating my face in blue light.

_It's already past twelve…I'm sure she's still awake though._

I scrolled through my contacts list until I found Natsuki's name and pressed the call button. It rang a few times before she finally answered.

"_Yes?"_

"Hey."

"_Oh, Shizuru, hey. Did you make it home alright?"_

"Yes. I'm in my room right now, actually."

"_Well, that's good to hear. So how are things there?"_

"Pretty normal. Everything seems like I remember. Granted I haven't really had the time to look around much. I just got back a little while ago."

"_Oh, well, if you're tired or something then we can talk later. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your beauty sleep."_

"Mou, what's that supposed to mean, Natsuki? You don't think I'm attractive?"

"_Eh! No! I didn't—You know I didn't mean it like that."_

"So Natsuki _does_ think I'm pretty. How sweet."

"_SHIZURU…"_

I chuckled into the phone, visualizing a very flushed Natsuki.

_I can even tease you when I'm not there…You make this way too easy._

"Well, now that Natsuki has professed her love for me, I think I will be able to sleep quite well. Thank you, Natsuki. I'll talk to you later."

"_**WHAT?! **__I never said—!"_

"Goodnight, Natsuki."

"_...'Night."_

I hung up the phone, flipping it closed once again before tossing it back in my purse, laughing all the while at the little conversation that just taken place. Sitting up, I opened my suitcase and began to unpack, placing the articles of clothing into the wooden antique dresser that still contained some of my old clothes. Once I was finished and changed into my robe, I made my way over to the bathroom to start my usual bedtime routine. Choosing to just take a shower in the morning, I simply washed my face and brushed my teeth before returning to my bed and slipping under the covers. Before long, the comforting warmth lulled me into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Augustus! Get back here!" a harsh whispered voice ordered, arousing me from my slumber. The bed shook slightly before I felt four small bouts of pressure move across my back, and the next thing I knew, there was a tickling sensation on my face. I peeked open an eye to be greeted with two bright blue ones…and a very pink nose. I blew lightly on the small creature's face and watch it jump back, obviously shocked. I shifted, grabbing hold of the grey and white kitten as I sat up in bed. He squirmed at first, but eventually settled down once I started stroking his soft fur.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Fujino! He got away from me," Mrs. Sato's apologetic voice came from my doorway.

"Causing trouble for Mrs. Sato, are you?" I playfully inquired the cat, giving him a gentle scratch on the chin, before looking back over at the woman at my door, "Since when have we had a cat here at the house?"

"He just showed up one day, ma'am," she responded, taking a timid step into my room, "We didn't see any harm in keeping him, but we will get rid of him, if you wish it."

"Nonsense. What did you say his name was?"

"Augustus, ma'am."

"Like the Roman ruler?"

"Mh."

"I see," I mumbled before looking down at the fur ball in my lap, "It seems you have quite a reputation to live up to."

Augustus looked up at me, merely emitting a little _mew_ for a response.

"Oh, breakfast is ready if you would like to eat, Miss Shizuru," Mrs. Sato stated before bowing and exiting, leaving me with my newfound companion.

Picking up the little kitten with both hands, I dangled him in front of my face, "How does breakfast sound, hm? Maybe I can sneak you a scrap or two."

Setting the _"little emperor"_ down, I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, the small mass of fur bounding right behind me.

After a wonderful breakfast, and a welcomed hot shower, I decided to spend some time simply roaming around the house. I skipped the upstairs, which mainly consisted of bedrooms, but that was really just to steer clear of one in particular—my parent's bedroom. The only person who had been inside since my father's death was my mother, and now that she was gone, the door was kept closed. No one went inside. Not the maids, not even me, and even though I had sworn to myself that this trip was meant to put the past behind me, that room was still something I wasn't ready to face just yet. Instead, I opted to walk around downstairs, Augustus trailing after me all the while.

It's amazing how much information the human brain can contain. I remembered every little detail of every room, and the new details stood out clearly to me. I traversed from room to room, unconsciously leaving one very important place for last, and when I found myself standing outside the double doors of our music room, I didn't even notice that I was holding my breath until my lungs began to burn from the lack of fresh oxygen.

Father used to play the piano when he was younger, so whenever he was home, he'd always play for me. I loved listening to him play those slow, melodramatic tunes, and although I wanted to make him happy by playing the piano too, my true love was the violin. I had been forced into it at first, thanks to my mother, but over time I came to absolutely adore the instrument. I had actually become quite talented in the Classical style, but after my father died, I slowly stopped playing. In fact, when I left for Fuuka, I didn't even bother to bring the thing with me. There were so many happy memories in that room, and I didn't want to disturb that peace. I didn't want it to change. I wanted it to stand still like the rest of the house had.

Taking hold of one of the golden handles, I release the breath I had been holding and turned it, pushing the heavy wooden door inwards. The room was cast in darkness due to the thick material of the curtains covering the windows, blocking the sunlight from filtering in. I could see the dust floating in the air, my opening the door causing this disturbance. I took a small step forward before a sudden flash of grey and white went streaking passed my legs.

"A-Augustus!" I stammered, chasing the creature further inside. When I finally caught the little monster, scooping him up in my arms, I looked up to see that I was standing in front of father's grand piano. A small, sad smile formed on my face as sat down on the jet-black bench. I didn't dare move the covering over the keys as I stared at the instrument, but I did stretch a hand out to stroke the polished wood.

"I wish I could hear you play, one last time…"

August squirmed under my arm before clamping down on one of my fingers. I gasped at the sudden prick, releasing him in the process as I look down at the spot of blood beginning to form. The cat stared up at me, blue orbs sparkling almost apologetically.

"Baka…" I whispered before sucking on the small puncture.

I watched as the cute fluff ball trotted off to explore some more, and in doing so, my eyes skimmed over a small brown case resting in the corner. I stood and slowly made my way over to it, taking a seat on the floor before it. I placed the case in my lap, and after releasing the latches, I opened its top to look down at the contents inside. The violin inside, _my_ violin, had been custom made in Italy. It had been expensive, but money was never really an issue for the Fujino's. It was a beautiful mahogany color, and it still looked the way it had when I first got it since I always took great care when handling it. Picking it up from the case, I placed the violin's end in the crook of my neck. I delicately laced my fingers around the bow, and carefully placed it on the strings. Closing my eyes, I brought back the memories of those countless lessons I attended growing up.

_Just like this…_

As I pulled the bow across the body, my fingers moved on their own accord on the neck, the notes seamlessly flowing from the instrument in my hand. I played from memory, so the occasional mistake happened here or there, but I was honestly surprised that I remembered as much as I did. When I finally stopped, a small quiet round of applause started from behind me. Surprised, I whipped my head around to see Mrs. Hoshiro, Mr. Tanaka, and Mrs. Sato standing in the doorway.

"That was wonderful, Miss Shizuru," Mrs. Hoshiro praised me, "Have you continued playing while away at school?"

"No…Actually, I haven't touched a violin since I left."

She seemed slightly taken aback from my reply, but she soon smiled again. "You always were so gifted with the instrument. It shouldn't surprise me that you remembered, considering how much you seemed to love playing it."

I placed the violin and its bow back in the case, and once the top was secure, I grabbed the handle and stood. "Truly, you give me too much credit, Mrs. Hoshiro."

"Lord knows you deserve it, child."

I could only smile sadly.

_If only mother and father could have felt the same…_

_

* * *

_The next few days were relatively uneventful. They mainly consisted of just lounging around the house, but we did go into town on a few occasions. It was during one of these trips that I picked up a black sweater for Natsuki. She never let me buy things for her the few times we did go shopping together. Well, it was more like I drug her along with me, but that's irrelevant. This time she couldn't stop me, though. I had never really seen her wear any fancy clothing, so she could use something nice, right? The sweater was a little on the expensive side, but it looked lovely, so I purchased it anyway.

Time flew by quickly, and before I knew it, it was the day before I was to fly back to Fuuka...and I still hadn't done what I came to do. I stayed in bed longer than I really needed to, lying on my back, staring up at the ceiling with Augustus curled up in a ball at my side. When I ignored the call for breakfast, Mrs. Hoshiro came up to make sure I had heard, but I just told her I wasn't very hungry at the moment. She was overly concerned at first, just like she always was, before finally leaving me to my thoughts.

_How come you always get like this?_

"_Hm?"_

_When it comes to your father, why do you always quit functioning like this?_

"…"

_So you don't want to answer that question._

"…"

_But we already know the truth, don't we?_

"_Stop…"_

_How you really feel about you father…_

"_Please…"_

_How you secretly ha—_

"_STOP IT!"_

I angrily rolled out of the bed, much to Augustus' displeasure, storming off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I needed to do something to keep my mind busy, but unfortunately this probably wasn't the best idea. I watched my reflection in the mirror, staring at my father's crimson tainted eyes—the ones he had passed on to me. Tears welled in those typically strong and sturdy orbs, but none flooded over.

_This whole trip will be pointless if I don't go there._

Leaving the bathroom, I walked to my dresser, pulling out a thick sweater and jeans, and after properly dressing myself, I headed out into the cold, winter wind.

Trudging across the snow covered lawn, I reached the large garden on our estate. I wandered around for a bit even though there was nothing to see but dirt and bare branches.

_Lifeless…How fitting._

Eventually, I made my way to the center where a large stone monument resided, stopping before the grey and weathered block to bow.

"Hello again, father. Forgive me for not coming sooner."

Silence.

I straightened again, my breath coming out of my mouth like small white wisps of smoke, "School has been going well. I transferred to Fuuka Academy a few years ago. It's a fancy private school, so I'm sure you would have approved of it. I've been working really hard…"

Silence again.

The wind blew my hair over the bottom part of my face, but I didn't bother moving it.

"I wonder if I've…made you proud…"

Silence.

Clasped hands gripped tighter.

"…If I've _ever_ made you proud. Neither you nor mother ever seemed to see how hard I was trying to please you…trying to live up to the Fujino name..."

My arms wrapped around my body on their own accord.

"And then right when I thought you were beginning to see, right when we were finally starting to understand one another, you left me…You left me with _her_."

I shook my head as my voice deepened, "No, you both left a long time ago, didn't you?"

_Were you even there to begin with?_

I looked up at the stone block, finally releasing the tears that had built up behind my eyes.

"I hate you, father. I hate you for leaving me here all alone."

A single hand rose up, fingertips delicately touching the skin right below my right temple, "But you never really did leave me did you? I see you every day, father. Every single time I look in the mirror and see those eyes—your eyes—staring back at me."

The hand dropped, entering my coat pocket to wrap around the cold metal object inside. I pulled out father's watch and stared down at the ticking hands, stroking the silver plates with my thumb.

"But no matter how angry I get, no matter how much my hatred grows, or if I can ever forgive you…I still love you. For the few things you did do right, I'll always love you."

* * *

After I got back to the house and ate dinner with the rest of the crew there, I locked myself in my room. I was still quite emotional, so I had remained rather quiet since I had come back to the house. Mrs. Hoshiro and the others were worried, I could tell by their expressions, but they were kind enough not to ask any questions.

Augustus was still sleeping on my bed when I came trudging inside, the small kitten merely popping his head up and gaving me a wide yawn for a greeting. I plopped down beside him, and lying on my side, I began to pet him, causing the little creature to purr loudly.

_At least one of us is happy._

I eyed the object on my nightstand.

_I wonder if she'd mind?_

I unplugged my cell from its charger and dialed anyway.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey."

"_Hey, Shizuru…Is something wrong?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_You sound kind of upset."_

"All I said was 'hey,' Natsuki."

"_Yeah…Well, is there?"_

I smiled inwardly.

_Funny how you can just sense these things within me._

"_Shizuru?"_

"Mh, it's nothing important, really. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"_O-Oh…"_

I could practically _hear_ the blush over the phone.

"You haven't forgotten about tomorrow, have you?"

"_Of course not. What time should I get there?"_

"The plane is supposed to arrive around six."

"_Alright. And where should we try to meet up?"_

"I think there's a Starbucks on the first floor. How about there?"

"_Sounds good."_

"Oh, and I have a present for you."

"_Huh?"_

"I got you a little something while I was here."

"_I thought I told you…"_ she began, slight agitation evident in her voice.

"Yes, yes, I know, but Natsuki wasn't here this time to stop me."

"_That still doesn't mean that you had to buy anything."_

"But I wanted to."

"…_Whatever."_

I chuckled into the phone, "You're so cute when you're being stubborn, Natsuki."

"_Eh!"_

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_Y-Yeah…"_

"Bye, Natsuki."

"_Bye."_

_

* * *

_When I awoke the next morning, at a relatively decent time, I got cleaned up before heading downstairs for breakfast. Most of the day was spent exchanging stories with Mrs. Hoshiro, Mrs. Sato and Mr. Tanaka about my childhood. It was a fun and interesting change of pace, to say the least. It was nice to talk to all of them on a normal level for once, almost like they really were family.

When it was time to leave, there were many long and tight hugs. Mrs. Hoshiro got teary, as expected, but I assured her that I would visit again. I gave Augustus a kiss on the head, the little guy squirming in my arms all the while. Mrs. Sato suggested that I take him with me, considering that he had become quite attached to me in the few days I was here, and I probably would have if it weren't for the school policy about having pets in the dorms.

They all saw me out to the car, Mr. Tanaka helping me inside, and after our last goodbyes were exchanged, we took off for the Kyoto airport. Once there, Mr. Tanaka saw me to the security checkpoint, just like Natsuki had. We said our farewells, and I was sure to thank him before finally proceeding onward on my own. Luckily the boarding process went smoothly for me, and soon enough, I was hundreds of miles above the ground, watching the land of Kyoto disappear behind me.

Once I arrived back at the airport in Fuuka, I quickly make my way to the baggage recovery area, and after picking up my single bag, I jogged towards Natsuki's and my proposed meeting place. I was excited to see her again and to tell her about my trip in person rather than just over the phone, but once I reached the Starbucks, I found that the raven-haired girl was nowhere to be seen. I waited for several minutes before giving in and buying myself a cup of tea and sitting down at one of the small tables. By the time I had finished drinking the entire thing, she still hadn't come.

Eventually I pulled out my father's watch to check the time, and I noticed that the hands had stopped moving. I tried calling her cell phone, several times, actually, but the automated voice message just kept telling me that the number couldn't be reached.

Natsuki never showed up.

The watch, the now _broken_ watch…I should have known, right then and there, that it was a sign of things to come.


	8. The Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter VIII: The Breaking Point

* * *

"Geh!" I yelped as my body crashed into the nearest tree. I could literally hear the bones that made up my rib cage crack upon contact. Once I hit the ground, I drew my knees up to my chest, curling into a fetal position while wrapping my hands around my torso as my entire body quivered with pain. I could feel the cold shadow of the scorpion-like orphan cover me, and I mustered up the strength to turn my head skyward.

How had I gotten myself into this situation? Not two minutes ago I had simply been about to investigate a building my informant Yamada had told me was _"suspicious with First District activity."_ I had driven about four miles from the Rorschach Bar, my usual hot spot, on my motorcycle to this small building in the middle of nowhere. I parked my bike in the woods and had begun walking towards the place when the thing ambushed me. I mentally kicked myself for not even seeing it coming. I should have been more alert, but I was expecting to encounter more along the lines of light security—_human_ security—not an ugly, unearthly creature from god knows where. Before I could even react to the thing, it had knocked me back with a swing of one of its arms, the force strong enough to lift me from the ground and slam me into the tree directly behind me.

Now it loomed over me, pincers slowly pinching at the thin air, black beady eyes staring down at me, as its talon-like mouth oozed with mucus. I watched as the monster took another step forward before reaching down and picking me up in its right pincer. I felt the boney claws pierce through my biker suit and slide under my skin, and as it squeezed me tighter, I not only heard, but I also felt the bones of my lower rib cage snap. I cried out in pain, my breath like smoke in the cold, December air. Darkness began to consume me, conscious fading fast. In a last ditch effort, I summoned my element with my one free arm, and although my vision was blurred, I aimed for the scorpion's multiple eyes and began shooting. The creature screeched in pain, a yellow liquid squirting from the injury I had just inflicted, and to my luck, it dropped me in the process. I landed with a thud, and through a fit of coughing, I weakly called out for my Child.

A wall of ice surrounded me sprouting out in every direction before the silver wolf emerged from within, immediately lunging for the orphan once he had broken free of his icy cage. Still in a state of hysteria, the scorpion creature didn't even sense Duran's presence until he had latched on to one of its legs, ripping the appendage off in one immensely powerful tug. The monster stumbled to the ground, releasing another inhuman cry of pain. Not wanting to be completely useless, I took aim once more and fired off a round of energy blasts as Duran assaulted the creature from behind. Before long, our onslaught resulted in victory, the Orphan disappearing into the ground like a liquid being absorbed by a sponge.

By now, my adrenaline was beginning to wear thin, and the pain of my torso steadily grew more and more. I leaned against the nearest trunk as my breathing became heavy and difficult. I heard Duran emit a low whimper as he stopped beside me, nudging me with his nose, and I placed my shaky hand on his muzzle.

"I-I'll be fine…"

He whined again, knowing very well that I wasn't being completely honest.

I lowered myself to the ground to rest as the silver wolf lied down beside me, placing his head in my lap. I stroked Duran's metallic head, just like he was my old dog, as I stared up at the starry sky, ignoring the blood that was seeping through my leather suit, tainting the small traces of white snow around me. My eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy, but I somehow manage to stay awake.

_So, is this the life of a HiME? Will it always be battle after battle, life or death? Am I…going to survive this?_

…

…_Mother…_

…

_No, I can't give up…not this easily…I still have so much—!_

Suddenly, Duran's head snapped up, the lithe wolf producing a deep growl from his throat in the process.

"Is something coming?" I whispered at I follow his gaze, and sure enough, I could hear footsteps quickly approaching.

"Is someone there? This is a restricted area…" the voice warned.

"Dammit," I cursed, "Come on, Duran, We've got to get out of here."

Duran stood and helped pull me to my feet, which turned out to be quite an arduous effort. Running was out of the question, and walking was barely possible, as I soon found out, and I was left leaning onto my silver Child just to stay upright. The two of us tried to hobble in the direction of my bike, but the man behind us was approaching too fast. Directing us to the nearest and largest tree, I ordered Duran to disappear as I slumped behind the thick grey trunk, peering around it to see exactly where our unwanted guest was.

That's when I saw it, red plastic amongst the dead grass. My eyes widened as my hand immediately went to my pocket.

_It's not here!_

I looked back again to confirm my horror—my cell phone was lying out in the open, ripe for the picking.

I saw the man emerge from the line of trees, his flashlight scoping the area like a lighthouse keeps a close eye on the sea. Of course, it was at this very precise moment that my phone decided to vibrate, the outer display lighting up brightly in the darkness of the night. I don't know why I didn't just turn the damn thing off. The bimbo wouldn't have even seen it otherwise. My heart stopped as I watched the beam of light land directly on my cell. The guy walked closer, and panic kicked in.

_Shit, shit, shit! He'll be able to trace that back to me. I never deleted my texts from Yamada…_

And then it hit me.

_Oh god, Shizuru's number is in there!_

The officer bent down to pick up the phone.

I summoned my element, and without any hesitation, I fired.

* * *

About an hour later, I was sitting in the private clinic of Dr. Watanabe, a physician that Yamada had informed me of when we first met. Apparently, the man was used to aiding those people in the world like myself who participated in the shadier activities of life. The process was simple enough: you paid him, he did his work, and he didn't ask any questions, which is probably what I liked the best about him. It made things a lot less painful when you didn't have to worry about explaining how you got the injuries on top of dealing with them.

After receiving several stitches on my right side, and having my torso properly bandaged, the doctor gave me some extra materials so that I would be able to change the bandages on my wounds myself, along with instructions on how to do it properly and at what time intervals to change them. I thanked him, and proceeded to head back out onto the streets to my motorcycle. Luckily, Dr. Watanabe had given me some pretty powerful painkillers, so the ride back home wasn't nearly as excruciating as the ride to his office had been.

Once I made it back to my building, I made sure to take the elevator up to my sixth floor loft apartment instead of taking my usual stair route. After dragging myself inside and up the stairs, I headed for the bathroom, setting the bag of medical supplies from Dr. Watanabe on the counter. I carefully pulled off my biker suit, leaving it in a crumpled pile on the floor for now. It would need to be replaced anyway, considering the blood and holes that were now a part of it, but that was the least of my concerns at the moment. Gazing at the mirror, I took in the reflected image of myself for the first time since the fight. I was bruised and nicked up just about everywhere, but luckily my face had seemed to avoid too much damage. My torso, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Bloody bandages covered the wounds, but curious to see the extent of my injuries, I slowly began to peel them away.

The first thing to see was the deep bruising around my ribs where the orphan had tried, and nearly succeeded in, squeezing the life out of me, my skin having already turned an odd purplish-black color around the area. Next were the several cuts that lined my sides. They almost resembled the gills of a fish, in a way. The doctor had stitched up the ones of the right side since I had pulled and ripped the tissue when firing at the scorpion's face. Then there was the fact that the lower section of my left ribcage had indeed been broken. I made sure to keep those bandages in place for now, not wanting to agitate the shattered bone.

Once I was finished gawking at myself, I wrapped the bandages back around my midsection. Taking the bottle of pills from my bag and making sure to prepare myself a glass of water, I decided not to bother with trying to put any other clothing on, and instead I just made my way to my bed and carefully lied down on my back.

_Well, tonight was a complete failure. That inspection was only supposed to take me thirty minutes, an hour at tops, and then I was going to—! _

My body jerked at my realization, which only caused me to grimace even more than I already was.

_Dammit! I was supposed to pick Shizuru up at the airport! I should call—No, I can't cause my phone is a smoldering lump of charcoal now, dumb ass… Why did Yamada have to call today of all days? And why did I just __**have**__ to agree to meet him and go out to that godforsaken place? _

…

_I wonder if Shizuru made it back all right…If she's mad at me…I should go over to her place tomorrow…But I can't like __**this**__…_

…

_Tonight was way too close. What if that guy had gotten my phone? That would have caused a lot of problems…At least that didn't go wrong, but still…If he had gotten a hold of it, and if he was part of the First District…_

_Shizuru…_

_I…I'm putting her in danger. Our friendship…I could get her killed._

I closed my eyes, jaw clenching as my hands formed into fists.

_I can't do it anymore. I can't risk her life like this. I shouldn't have even allowed myself to get close to her, knowing what I was doing…I'm so fucking stupid._

And that was it. I knew that I had to let her go for her own good. There had always been a slight distance between us since I didn't want her to get involved with my secret activities outside of school, but now I would have to completely sever myself from her. It pained me to think that I would have to say goodbye to the one person in my life that I even remotely cared for, but a living Shizuru was much better than a dead one. As long as she was alive, we could still communicate some, right? But only at school. And only on occasions. I couldn't put her in unnecessary danger any longer. I wouldn't.

But how was I supposed to go about doing this? Was I supposed to slowly back off? Drop her cold turkey? She'd move on. After all, she was popular and loved by the entire student body. She didn't need me when she could be friends with _anyone_ at Fuuka.

Right, she might be a little upset at first, but she'd get over it.

At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

I spent the last week of winter break mostly in bed trying to recover. I actually made quite a bit of progress, surprisingly. Maybe that was because of my HiME powers, but either way, I was certainly feeling a lot better than I had.

The first couple of days were spent strictly in bed, even though I thought I was going to die from the boredom. At least it gave me some time to study, I suppose. Once I felt well enough to move, I started walking around inside the apartment some, testing out what I could and couldn't do. I found out that I was okay with walking, albeit slower than I usually did, but I had to be careful with sitting. I had to get in one particular position for it not to bother me. I dreaded thinking about the desks at school, but I still had two more days until I would have to cross that path, so maybe by that time I'd be able to move a little bit more without it shooting sharp pains up and down my sides.

Unfortunately, that also meant I only had two days until I would have to face Shizuru again. I had no idea how she would react when she saw me. I mean, I hadn't shown up at the airport, and then on top of that, I never got in contact with her for an entire week. She didn't know where I lived, and my phone was destroyed, so it wasn't like one of us could call the other. Pay phones weren't out of the question, but they were pretty useless when you didn't have the person's number written down or memorized. By now, she probably thought I was dead.

_She'd probably be better off if I was._

Maybe she'd be so pissed at me that she wouldn't want to talk to me ever again. Yeah, that'd be nice. That would make things much easier, but somehow I doubted that was going to be the case. I wished I could just be honest with her, that I could just tell her the truth about all that was going on, but I knew that I couldn't. She was an innocent individual. She didn't deserve to know about all this, to be burdened with it like I was. I would spare her from all that. That's all I could do as her friend, even if it meant destroying the relationship we had formed in the process.

* * *

The awful blaring of my alarm clock signaled the beginning of Dooms Day.

I really didn't want to go to school, and I probably wouldn't have if it weren't for the tests my teachers were giving to see if we had actually done any of our assigned studying over the break. When I reluctantly crawled out of bed, I slipped into the long-sleeved version of my school uniform, and after a quick breakfast and downing a painkiller, I threw the bottle with its few pills into my brown bag and headed out the door.

Deciding to risk it, I drove my bike to school. The ride was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't unbearable. Besides, anything was better than riding the jam-packed buses in the morning in my personal opinion. Once I arrived on campus and parked my bike in its usual hiding spot in the woods, I slowly made my way to my building. I didn't know when or where I would see Shizuru, I didn't know if I would see her at all, to be perfectly honest, but apparently this morning wasn't going to be the time for us to talk as I entered my building without spotting her.

The day went by rather quickly for once; I guess that was because we were taking tests and quizzes the entire time. When lunchtime came around, I snuck into the bathroom to slip another painkiller. The school didn't allow the students to bring medicine of any kind without written permission from a doctor, and even then you usually had to go to the school nurse, Ms. Sagisawa, to retrieve it unless there was special circumstances. I, of course, decided to disregard that rule and take my chances.

Leaving the bathroom, I headed for the cafeteria. It was shared by the middle school and the high school, so it was always pretty busy come lunchtime. I slipped in and got in line, keeping a lookout for Shizuru, but I still hadn't spotted her even after I bought my food. Had she gone to our spot in the stairwell? It was certainly a possibility, so I began walking in that direction, but when I found myself outside the door, I couldn't make myself go in. Why was I dreading this conversation so much? Had I really become this dependant, this attached, to this one girl?

"_You're going to have to do it sooner or later,"_ my mind spoke up, _"You at least owe her some kind of explanation. It's not fair to her to just stop talking all of a sudden."_

I couldn't agree more with myself, but right now wasn't the time.

_**Right now**__ is never going to be the right time, is it?_

I spent the rest of the day going through scenario after scenario of how I thought the conversation with Shizuru might go. I was absolutely dreading what I had to do, but if I didn't do it, something horrible might happen to her. If she were to be hurt on my account…Well, let's just say I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

When the last bell of the day finally rang, I packed my bag and walked out of the building. A light snow had started falling, the white flakes slowly drifting down from the clear sky and disappearing as soon as they touched the ground. I had to walk in front of the high school building to get to my bike, and it was then that I saw Shizuru walking out, conversing with a small group of girls. Most people wouldn't have been able to tell since she wore such a perfect mask to hide her emotions, but I saw her flinch ever so slightly when she first noticed me. Our eyes met despite the distance, and changing my direction, my feet began to carry me toward the place where we first met. I could feel her gaze on me as I walked. She knew where I was headed, it would take her a moment to get away from her classmates, but she would be there as soon as she could. And for the first time since I had met Shizuru, I wished that wasn't the case.

Once I made it to the gardens, I stood alone in the courtyard, hoping beyond hope that the chestnut haired beauty wouldn't appear, and that I wouldn't have to do what I knew in my heart I had to do. I had only been standing there about a minute or so before I heard footsteps fast approaching.

"Natsuki!"

_This is it…_

_

* * *

_The bell had just rung and already half of the class was out the door. I slid my books into my bag and began walking out of the room when some of the girls in my class decided to bring me into their conversation. They were talking about what they did over the break and asked me what I had done. I simply told them I had gone to Kyoto to visit with relatives. Nothing special, I had lied to them, which seemed to satisfy them enough not to ask any further questions.

Our little group exited the building, continuing our light chitchat when I nearly stopped breathing.

_Natsuki._

Was I dreaming? No, I couldn't be. She was there, right in front of me. She noticed me as well, our eyes meeting for a brief moment before she turned and headed in the opposite direction. Of course she wouldn't risk talking in public. I knew where she would be waiting, though. Anxious to go see her, I made up a quick excuse as to why I had to leave, and took off at a brisk jog towards the garden. Once I was out of eyesight, I sprinted the rest of the way, my breath visibly coming out in quick little puffs. It wasn't long before her lone figure soon came into view, which only caused me to run harder.

"Natsuki!" I called out to her back.

The girl turned to face me. I noticed that she seems stiff, her breathing almost restricted, but because of her uniform, I couldn't see anything for sure.

"Hey."

"Hey? Is that all you can say to me?" I asked, my generally calm composure nowhere to be found.

"…"

"I've been so worried about you! You never showed up at the airport, I couldn't get through on your phone, you never called, you didn't come by the dorm…nothing. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"And you couldn't at least let me know that?"

"…Sorry."

"So, what happened?"

"Something came up. It was an emergency."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? I would have understood."

"…"

"Don't tell me, it's one of your little secrets again, isn't it?"

"…"

"Honestly, I let it slide most times, you not telling me what you've really been doing, and I just put up with it, but I can't this time. I just can't. After a week of not knowing if you were safe, if you were alive…You owe me an explanation this time, Natsuki."

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Shizuru."

"Sorry isn't going to work, Natsuki. Not this time. I was sick with worry. I haven't slept in days. Do you know what that's like?"

This seemed to affect her, and I noticed the side of her mouth twitching slightly.

"Don't…Don't worry about me, Shizuru. In fact, you'd be better off if you'd just forget about me all together."

_Wha-What?_

"Just, leave me alone from now on, alright?"

_Natsuki…_

"I think we should stop hanging out after school and stuff."

_What are you…_

"You don't need to hang around someone like me anyway. I'm trouble. I'll only cause you problems, so just…keep away."

_Y-You're not being serious, are you?_

"Besides, you know plenty of people, you don't need me—"

_**Smack!**_

I had wanted to say something to make her stop this nonsense, to make her stop saying those horrible things. My mouth would move, but I couldn't form any words, so instead my hand unconsciously took over. I gasped at my own action. Had I really just smacked Natsuki? My hand tingled as it remained frozen in midair. My whole body trembled as I watched her cheek become red. It usually turned that color because of me, but never like this before. Oh, how I wished she was blushing from another spell of my constant teasing right now…

She kept her head turned away from me for several moments before slowly turning to face me again. Her eyes were void of any emotion, her expression completely blank.

I drew my hand to my chest, tears forming in my eyes, "Natsuki, I—"

"I deserved that, I know," she interrupted me, "I deserve a lot worse than that, actually. I'm sorry, Shizuru."

She began to walk away, but I instinctively reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She hissed, appearing to be in pain, before snapping her head around to glare at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Let go."

I didn't respond. I just stared back into those strikingly green orbs, trying desperately to get some kind of sign from them.

"Let me go, Shizuru!" she growled through clenched teeth, jerking her arm back with a twinge of her eye.

She started to take off again, and I tried calling out to her, desperately call out to her, but she didn't respond, soon disappearing from my line of sight, leaving me alone once again.

* * *

I somehow managed to maintain my composure until I got home, and once I was there, I immediately fell apart. I sank down to the floor beside my bed, burying my face in my arms as I sobbed uncontrollably.

_How could she? Just like that…Is our friendship over? Why is she pushing me away like this? Did I do something wrong? Natsuki…_

My head continued to play this cruel little game with me the rest of the night, bashing me with one negative thought after another. I didn't eat, I didn't move. I just sat there on the floor in a daze. Why was I hurting this badly? What profound feeling could make me feel this miserable? This depressed?

And then it dawned on me…

No, that couldn't be it. Sure, Natsuki meant a lot to me, more than anyone else in my life, but it couldn't be…_that_.

_Why not? We know the way you look at her sometimes. More than a friend would, in ways a friend wouldn't._

"_No…"_

_And we know how much you long to be around her. To hear her voice, to see her…touch her._

"_No…"_

_A mere friend wouldn't feel that way. No, what you feel isn't just friendship. You lo—_

"_No!"_

_You __**love**__ her. You're __**in love**__ with her._

I shattered, finally giving in, letting my mind and my emotions win. I couldn't fight it any more, not after today. After the way I reacted to our conversation, how could I not admit it? I was in love with Kuga Natsuki. And it wasn't just a love between comrades. No, it was much deeper than that. So deep in fact, that it scared me. How had it come to this? When had she crept into my heart and completely taken control of it in such a way? I didn't have the answers, all I knew was how I felt right now at this very moment.

And now she hated me. How could she not? Especially after I hit her.

_How could I have hit her? How could I have physically stuck that face? That beautiful face…I swear to you, I'll never do anything to hurt you again, Natsuki. I won't let anything hurt you._

It was in the instant of that promise, that vow, that a sharp pain erupted in my left side, but I ignored it, not even noticing the faint red dot of light shining through my clothing.


	9. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter IX: One Step Closer

* * *

The many months that followed Shizuru's and my abrupt separation were quite busy for me, which was probably for the best so I wouldn't be dwelling on my brown eyed friend or the distance I had forced between us. Sure, she had slapped me, but I didn't take it personally. I wasn't mad at her either, but it sure did shock me when it happened. Shizuru didn't seem like the type of person to be emotionally impulsive like that, at least, not from what I had gathered in the time we had spent together. She was always so calm and serene in any situation…Could me pushing her away upset her that badly? Why was that? It wasn't like I was anyone special. I wasn't even worthy of her friendship.

Even though I wasn't acting like it, I still considered Shizuru to be my friend. I always considered her to be my friend. My only one, actually. Nothing would change that. Even if we never spoke to each other again, which I sincerely hoped wouldn't be the case, she would always hold a very dear place in my heart. I hoped, prayed, really, that one day, when all this First District and HiME stuff was over with and out of the way, that we'd be able to pick up where we left off. But I didn't know if that time would ever come, or when it finally did, if I would even be alive.

Needless to say, I continued looking into the First District, gathering information from both Yamada and some other sources that I had hired. We were still slowly crawling closer and closer to the organization, but we certainly had a ways to go, not to mention that there were quite a few major pieces of the puzzle still missing. To say that it wasn't frustrating would be a lie, but the little steps we were taking managed to keep me sane.

One thing that wasn't helping my sanity was school. Studying for my end of term exams was stressful, especially since it was being piled on top of all the other things I had going on. I did, however, put it as my top priority for the time being. I couldn't afford to get behind another year in school. Even though I was currently dealing with the First District and other things that were totally off the wall, a part of me still continued to cling on to the slight hope that one day I would resume a normal life. And if I was to have a normal life, a good education was important. I think that was my main motivation when it came to my schooling. I would squeeze by, even if it nearly killed me in the process.

During this time, Shizuru and I didn't talk too much. We didn't talk at all, really. Every now and then we'd run into each other at school, merely exchanging awkward hellos and the occasional wave. She always smiled though, that same sweet smile, but something seemed off. I could usually read how she was feeling no matter what kind of mask she used to hide her true emotions, but lately I noticed that it was becoming more difficult to do so. Granted, the times we did see each other were quite brief, but still…Had she changed that much since I was last around her? It wasn't totally out of the question, but it certainly did trouble me, which was why I decided to track her down at school.

It was a Friday morning, the bell had already rung, and I should have been in my first period class, but instead I was hanging around the high school girl's locker room waiting for a certain brunette to appear from the doorway. I remained out of sight as I watched one after another of Shizuru's classmates leave the changing room, and when she finally emerged, I was quick to make my presence known, turning the corner to lean against the wall, arms crossed.

"You sure did take you're sweet time in there."

"It's my job as class representative to be the last one out," she began as she waved a small key in the air, "I have to lock the door."

"I see," I simply responded, hanging on to every slight deviation of her strong Kyoto accent. It had been such a long time since I'd heard her soothing voice. Was it possible to miss it _this_ much?

"So, why has Natsuki graced me with her presence this Friday morning? After such a long time…" Shizuru continued, turning her back to me to place the key in the knob.

"It's about that, actually."

"Oh?"

The familiar _thunk_ of the lock sounded, breaking the silence, before she turned to face me once again. Since the weather had warmed up, the high school P.E. classes were now currently swimming during that period. Shizuru was adorned in the typical blue one-piece swimsuit, along with her blue and white Fuuka Academy jacket. She also carried a small tote bag with her, which I assumed contained the usual swimming necessities. This was the first time I had seen Shizuru so…exposed, for lack of a better term. Her skin was lightly tanned from spending many class periods outside. She was curvier than I was, a perfect hourglass shape. She…had a _nice_ body. Shizuru was in decent shape, granted she wasn't as conditioned as me, but I sincerely doubted that many girls our age were. Not that I expected her to be. It wasn't like she had a reason to, plus I don't think most girls aimed for the whole toned-muscle look. This just proved once again that Shizuru was quite the opposite of me; she was soft and sensual, and absolutely stunning, something you couldn't entirely perceive when you simply saw her in her school uniform.

"Oh my…Having Natsuki looking at me so intently is making me blush," the crimson-eyed girl playfully teased, pulling her jacket together at the chest and successfully snapping me out of my daze.

"W-What?! N-No!" My long lost friends red cheek one and red cheek two returned. It seemed we were slipping into our same old routine already. Shizuru's familiar chuckling tickled my ears, and I couldn't help but smile slightly, "So, I assume you've been well?"

"As well as one can be, I suppose. And you?"

"I've been alright."

"I'm glad to hear that."

I pushed myself off of the wall, squaring up to her yet maintaining the same distance, "Hey, Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"_We're_ okay…right?"

"Whatever does Natsuki mean?"

I looked deeply into her crimson eyes.

_You know what I mean._

She let out a small sigh, tilting her head slightly, "I would like to think so. What about you?"

"Yeah. I just…wanted to make sure is all."

At that, she smiled her genuine smile, _my_ smile, "Then that's that." She paused for a moment, her smile fading, "Although I would like to apologize for the last time we talked. I—"

I knew what she was implying immediately.

"No, don't worry about it. I wish you had hit me harder actually," I added with a laugh.

A familiar devious smirk flashed on the girl's face, "Alright then."

"H-Huh?"

Before I could even react, Shizuru was right in front of me. I watched as she reared her arm back, and I instinctively shut my eyes, anticipating the impending strike. However it wasn't a painful smack that came, instead it was a pair of warm and slightly wet lips quickly pecking me on the cheek. My hand immediately shot up to the spot.

"Hey!" I yelled at her as she pranced away, giggling like a child with a victorious little grin on her face. I could feel my face reddening, "Shizuru!"

"I should really be off to class now, and so should Natsuki, ne?" she practically singed.

Defeated yet again, I waved her off, "Bah! Fine…Baka!"

"Goodbye, Natsuki!"

I watched as the girl trotted off to catch up with her classmates, my angered expression losing out to a small smile as I stood there simply reveling in the fact that Shizuru and my friendship was still quite intact, albeit on a small level, even after all this time.

And for now, that was all that I needed to know.

* * *

_**Splash!**_

"Wow! Good job, Miss Fujino. That's been the best time for the entire class all week!"

As I emerged from the water, I heard my teacher profess this, which in turn triggered a quiet eruption of _oohs _and _aahs_ from my fellow classmates who were watching her write down my lap time.

A happy little grin spread across my face.

_How could I not have the best time after just seeing my Natsuki? And I stole a kiss from her on top of that._

Well, to solely credit my astounding time to my elation of being with Natsuki earlier wouldn't be completely correct. Lately, it seemed that my body was stronger, more athletic, than usual. It was strange, I hadn't been doing anything different. And I hadn't changed my diet at all, not that I ate much junk food anyway. I did exercise here and there when I got the chance, but I hadn't been increasing my time any. The only thing that was different about me was a small red mark that had appeared on my left side right above my hip. I didn't know where it came from; it practically sprung up overnight a few months ago from what I could tell. Was it a cut or a burn? No, it didn't hurt when I touched it. A birth mark maybe? That was out of the question since it had _just_ appeared. I tried scraping at it, but nothing happened. It was like a tattoo imbedded into my skin, and there was nothing I could do about it. Not knowing what it was or where it came from, I simply chose to ignore it for the time being since it wasn't causing me any harm, but I would certainly keep my eye on it.

As I pulled myself out of the pool, I heard a distinctive _humph_ from above me. I looked up to see a sturdy blonde-haired girl peering down at me, hands crossed over her chest.

"I didn't take you for a swimmer, Fujino."

Suzushiro Haruka, daughter of the man who built our very school. She was loudmouthed and hotheaded, and could get relatively annoying in a very short amount of time, but for the most part, I didn't have a problem with her. She, however, seemed to have a problem with me as of late, which was probably on account of our running against each other for President of the Student Council.

"I'm not, Suzushiro-san. I suppose I just got lucky today," I replied as calm as ever, like what I had done was nothing special.

_That should do it._

I watched her eye twitch, nostrils flaring, as her mouth contorted into a small frown. I could practically see the steam shooting out of her ears as she stormed off in her boorish manner. Irritating Haruka was just about as easy as teasing Natsuki. Granted, it wasn't nearly as fun, but it would do for now.

Walking over to one of the covered benches, I opened my bag and took out my towel to begin drying off. It was about at this time when a group of my classmates quickly surrounded me.

"What did Suzushiro-san say to you, Fujino-san? Something mean?" one of the girls inquired, whispering behind her hand as she glanced over at the blonde in question.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I replied as I continued removing the water from my body.

"Rumor has it you're going to slaughter her in the elections. There's no doubt she's heard it too," another girl piped in.

"That might be true," I began as I sat down, removing my swimming cap to release my tousles of light brown hair, "but I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Everybody already knows you have the position. Nobody's dumb enough to put _her_ in charge."

"Ara, that's a cruel thing to say. Miss Suzushiro seems like a very hard worker to me."

"I'm sorry for sounding so harsh, Fujino-san, and it may be true that Suzushiro-san is very determined because her father built the school, but that doesn't mean we want her as our Seitokaichou. You'll fulfill the role much better."

A collective agreement sounded throughout the group of girls causing a small smile to form on my face, "Thank you. I hope you're right."

_I've never thought of it that way…Suzushiro-san just might come in handy…_

Before my brain could continue it's plotting, my thoughts were interrupted by the screeching whistle of my teacher, her voice commanding us to head back inside, and grabbing my bag, I began walking back towards the school.

_This could work out even better than I thought._

_

* * *

_Before I knew it, my last year of middle school was over. I had survived, which meant that I would be beginning my high school career in a couple of weeks. The Student Council elections were also being held around this time, late compared to most schools, but occurring nonetheless. I usually didn't bother with such trivial things, but when I saw the list of the candidates that view quickly changed. Why? Because there was one Fujino Shizuru on that sheet, and she was one of the two candidates running for President.

On the first day of the new school year, I awoke and immediately went to my closet, removing the new uniform I was to wear, a welcome change from the adolescent sailor outfit I had become accustomed to. Unzipping the cloth protector, I peered down at the orangey-yellow jacket on my bed. Unbuttoning the jacket, I removed it from the hanger to reveal the white blouse we were to wear underneath. Snarling, I threw the thing to the other side of the bed before returning to my closet, taking out my white long sleeved hooded shirt. I slipped the thing on before shrugging into my jacket, deciding to leave it unbuttoned. After I pulled on my tan skirt, a pair of gray socks and my tennis shoes, I downed a quick bowl of cereal before grabbing my helmet and brown leather school bag and heading out the door.

I sat through class after class totally and perpetually bored. I don't really know why I felt like I needed to be here on the first day, it wasn't like anything ever happened, but then again, it was probably a good idea to confirm to my teachers that I was indeed on their roster.

I skipped lunch to go on a little joyride on my bike. I had been feeling antsy spending all day inside, so it certainly felt good to go out and get some fresh air. _Unfortunately,_ I got back a tad bit late and ended up missing my last few classes of the day, and to make up for that, I spent the rest of the afternoon lounging under my usual tree. It was right outside my classroom, so I could hear the lessons…Well, I would have if I had chose to actually pay attention.

At the sound of the bell, I waited until the main wave of students came rushing out of the school before venturing inside, making my way to the second floor. The door to the student council room was already open when I approached. It didn't appear that anyone else was there, and when I peeked inside the door, I confirmed this fact. The only figure was a certain chestnut-haired girl currently sitting at the desk in the front of the room, sipping a cup of tea while gazing at the screen of her laptop. I leaned against the doorframe, quietly watching her for a moment. The girl was clad in a new colored uniform to show her position as Kaichou, a tan jacket and a dark gray skirt, but she sported it just as amazingly as she had the old one. I honestly doubt that anyone in the school could look as good in our uniform as Shizuru did. She just had a way of looking beautiful no matter what she was wearing. I took in the sight before finally making my presence known.

"Congratulations on being elected, Shizuru."

She gasped at the initial sound of my voice, turning her head to look at me before changing her slightly shocked expression back into her usual placid one, "Thank you, Natsuki."

"I'm sure you've been hearing that all day, huh?" I questioned as I made my way further inside, taking a seat on top of the desk.

"True, but to hear it come from Natsuki is what makes me truly happy."

I rolled my eyes at her as I continued, "Seriously though, I never would have taken you for one striving for power."

"Why is it that everyone attributes that to me?" Can I not simply want to help and be involved with my school?"

"Well, anyway, it is certainly better than having that bossy blonde in charge, but..."

"Hm? What?"

"…It's nothing," I replied.

_But maybe this seems a little unlike you._

Sure, Shizuru had been a class representative last year, but that was something entirely different from being President of the Student Council. She was now the most powerful and influential student in the school, and along with that came a lot of work and responsibility. Not that she couldn't handle it, I guess I just couldn't understand why she, or anyone for that matter, would want to do it.

The crimson-eyed girl must have noticed my internal debate as she interrupted my thoughts with her sweet Kyoto-ben accent, "How about we think about more important things? Such as the fact that the Seitokaichou's access to the school's intranet is quite superior to that of a regular student, for instance…"

My heart jumped in excitement at her words before they really began to sink in, causing me to stiffen as my eyes widened, "No, it can't be…Shizuru, you didn't…Just because I said…"

"What do you mean?" she asked me, head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

"I…Well, because I said I wanted to investigate…about the school," I managed to mumble out.

The initial response I received was completely unexpected. She laughed. Fujino Shizuru laughed out loud. And I mean really laughed, something totally not in character for the Kyoto native, at least, not the one I knew.

"Sh-Shizuru!"

She waved one hand at me while the other attempted to stop her laughter, "I'm sorry, but for Natsuki to say such a thing…So amusing." I merely squinted at her until she finally regained control of herself enough to continue, "It is true that I will do many things for Natsuki, but to bear the weight of Seitokaichou is a little much, ne?"

"Well, y-yeah."

"This is something I chose to do on my own. A challenge of sorts. Besides, it will help when applying for college and work as well, so Natsuki shouldn't worry about using my position for her needs if it is readily available to her."

Standing, Shizuru took a step away from her chair and motioned for me to sit. I eyed her warily at first, but after she reassured me with a nod and a smile, I consented. Scooting up a little, I stared at Shizuru's new toy. Would I really be able to find my answers with this? I surely hoped so, or at least, I hoped it would help me get closer to the answers I sought or the people who had them.

"Let me enter the password, it'll only take a moment."

Shizuru leaned forward, her arms stretching over my shoulders to reach the keyboard. I could feel her chest press into my back, but I was far too preoccupied with the laptop to think twice about it.

"There. The password is fuuka1219. You can remember that, can't you?" her voice whispered into my ear.

"Mh," came my speedy response.

"Then it's all yours. Take your time, I just have some paper work to do for now," she stated, straightening in posture.

"Thanks, Shizuru."

Before the girl walked off, I could have sworn I felt a soft, stealthily quick pressure on the top of my head. I didn't even notice Shizuru move until I saw her sit down at one of the other tables in the room and proceed to pull out a stack of papers to busy herself with, for I was too engrossed with the screen flashing with names, words and numbers.

_Finally…Just a little while longer, mother. I will find the ones responsible for your death, I promise._


	10. Brains and Brawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter X: Brains and Brawn

* * *

It was time to set my plan into motion.

I've always been considered a tactician of sorts. I _"had a way with words," _as one individual put it, and considering my background, it wasn't any real surprise that I had this talent. I belonged to a powerful family, I was willing to admit that. We simply got what we wanted, no questions asked, and when we didn't, we worked our _Fujino magic_ and got it anyway. That's simply how it had always been, and even though my father had passed on and I was away from home, it didn't mean that it was going to change.

Over the years that I had worked on crafting my art, I came to learn my trump cards and how to properly play them. Like I said before, my words were certainly one of them. I had a relatively large vocabulary, and I had a knack for precisely choosing the right words at the right time to work my way around any obstacles in my path. The proper words accompanied by my _sweet and innocent _Kyoto accent were hitting the nail on the head, so to speak. Another gift I possessed was my quiet patience. I came to discover that, in more cases than none, I had this in abundance. Sometimes when you played the game you had to wait before you would see the fruits of your labor. It took a little more time to learn this, but when I finally did, I found that I profited greatly. The final hand to play was my own beauty. Not that I'm trying to boast, I'm simply stating what I've been told and have observed first hand over the years. And as I've gotten older, I've found that this card just might be the strongest of them all, especially when it comes to men. I do, however, have very specific limits on how far I take things. I'll use it to my advantage, yes, but I will in no way use it to be taken advantage of. With these three things alone, I could usually turn any situation to my advantage. Manipulative capabilities one might call them, but, personally, I thought that sounded a little…harsh. Either way, I wasn't one to waste god-given talent, so I went right ahead with my plan.

It was a Monday morning and I was currently seated in the student council room. Since my second period was a study session, I often came down to the room to work on things related to the council or simply to be able to do my schoolwork in privacy. Today, however, I would be dealing with the former. I had summoned Miss Yukino Kikukawa, a first year student who had been elected to the student council, to the room a few minutes earlier and was attentively waiting for her arrival. It wasn't long before I heard her soft footsteps stop at the door.

"U-Um…"

"Ah, Miss Kikukawa. Please, come in."

"Y-Yes, Fujino Kaichou."

I watched as the short, messy-haired brunette quietly stepped into the student council room, head tilted down, hazel eyes occasionally peeking over the top of the slim glasses resting on her nose.

I simply smiled at the mousey girl as I stood, "Please, take a seat."

The girl complied, still looking as shy as ever as she sat at one of the empty tables, and once she was settled, I did the same.

"You are the new secretary of the student council, correct, Kikukawa-san?"

"Y-Yes."

"You do know all the responsibilities of your position, yes?"

"Mh."

"And you know of the time and dedication that is required with being on the council?"

"Yes."

"I trust you'll be a diligent worker…even if you aren't working for Miss Suzushiro?"

This obviously captured her attention, causing the girl to look straight at me for the first time since she had entered the room.

"Do not look so surprised. Most of the students here at Fuuka know of your and Suzushiro-san's friendship. Am I out of line assuming that the two of you were hoping to work together on the council?"

"N-No, Kaichou…"

"It seems that my being elected as president has ruined that, ne?"

Silence took over as Yukino averted her eyes away from me.

I let out an amused little sigh before continuing, "I had no intension of pulling the two of you apart…and I still don't."

"Miss Fuji—"

"I called you here today to ask your opinion on the course of action I intend to take."

"Y-Yes?"

"How would you feel if I made Miss Suzushiro my executive director?"

The short girl's face immediately brightened, "Haruka-chan as…executive director?"

"Yes. Do you think she would accept?"

"I…I can't be for certain, but…"

Picking up the phone on my desk, I slipped the receiver beneath my hair and onto my ear, "Shall I call her down here then?"

Yukino nodded silently, a small smile evident on her freckled face.

A few minutes passed before the blonde in question arrived. She made her presence known as she stormed down the hallway, sliding the door to the room open in one violent heave once she had reached the room.

"Fujino! What did you call me down here—Yukino?"

"Suzushiro-san, please come in. I have something to discuss with you."

A glare, "If this is about the election…"

Deciding to get this over with as quickly as possible, I cut right down to the chase, "Somewhat, yes. I want to place you as the executive director of the student council."

"Eh?"

"What do you say?"

Violet embers observed me warily before turning to the quiet brunette seated at the table, and I noticed them soften as they turned away from me and onto the younger girl.

"What is this about, Yukino?"

"Fujino Kaichou would like you on the council, Haruka-chan."

Blonde strands glided through the air as Haruka snapped her head back around to look at me, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I'm quite serious."

Suzushiro cocked a golden eyebrow at me, "And why would you do that?"

"Apparently many of the students at this school do not believe that you could fulfill the role as Seitokaichou," I began, the girl before me immediately starting to fume. Yukino even seemed to tense up at my words. Ignoring this for the moment, I continued, "However, I beg to differ."

"Huh?"

"I believe that you are a hard worker, Suzushiro-san. Someone with your determination and dedication would be greatly appreciated on the council. Not only that, but it will also give you a chance to prove those who doubt your abilities wrong, will it not?"

Haruka stood silently for a moment, obviously processing what I'd just told her. I took this opportunity to continue my proposal, hoping to seal the deal if I hadn't already, "If you were to take the position, you would be handling some of the most important tasks of the council, and inevitably, I would most likely place Kikukawa-san under your disposal. An assistant of sorts, if you will. It's already been approved by the director, so it is completely up to you now."

This certainly sparked a reaction in both girls. They looked at one another momentarily, conversing with only their eyes, before Haruka responded, her usual overly confident tone returning, "Alright, I'll do it!"

"I'm glad."

"But don't get me wrong, Fujino. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for the good of the school."

I nodded, "Please do your best."

"Of course! Like I could do anything otherwise."

"Well then, the two of you are free to return to your classes. I'll see you this afternoon at the meeting," I state while standing from my seat.

"Right. Yukino! Let's go!"

"Mh."

I watched as Suzushiro paraded out of the room, Yukino close on her heels, only pausing to quickly bow to me before disappearing after her friend.

After retrieving my bag, I left my position behind the desk. Walking out the door, I stopped to lock it behind me before heading to my own classroom, an accomplished grin spreading across my face.

W_ell, that went smoothly. The students might not like it, but with Suzushiro-san on board my workload should be considerably reduced. See Natsuki? Like I told you, it's no trouble at all._

_

* * *

__I can't let them gather all the HiME in this place._

That was my final conclusion after the meeting with the Rijichou, Kazahana Mashiro. The wheelchair-bound girl couldn't have even been in her teens yet, so how could she be the director of an entire school? That was the first spark of suspicion. Then there was the oddly mature way she talked about the HiME and the First District…How was it that she knew about all of that? On top of that, the director had openly asked me to fight the Orphans—monsters— that continued to appear on campus. Duran and I had been doing just that over the past couple of months. Some were easier to defeat than others, and some had nearly killed me. It was scary at times, but I always managed to pull through. But was this the reason the First District were gathering the HiME at Fuuka? Was it solely to fight these creatures? No, that couldn't be the case. Why would they be so discreet about bringing us here then? Why couldn't they just come out and say it if that was the real purpose? Surely there had to be another reason. I could feel it. Something wasn't right, and I was damn determined to figure out the truth.

But why should I risk myself for these other people? I was no savior. I wasn't even entirely sure what would happen if we were all gathered here. The feeling in the pit of my stomach drove me onward, though. Intuition perhaps? You might call it that, or maybe I was just petrified of what might happen if I _didn't_ do something.

It was soon after my talking with the school director that I happened to hear about another transfer student coming to Fuuka Academy. How was I to know if this individual was a HiME? I had never met them before. I couldn't be for certain, but considering the fact that they were coming _after_ the first term had already started definitely shot up the red flag in my mind. There was only one way to find out for sure, but to do that would require a little more information, and needless to say, I headed to my number one source immediately.

"Hey, are you using your computer right now?" I asked as I let myself into the student council room. Lucky for me, Shizuru was the only one inside.

"Not at the moment," the brunette replied as she began to stand from her seat at the desk.

"You don't have to get up. It'll only take a second," I told her, turning the small laptop in my direction as I quickly began pecking away at the keyboard.

Shizuru eyed me curiously, taking a break from the paperwork she had been working on previously, "I guess that means you found some more information then?"

"More like I heard a rumor."

"Are you always so thorough?"

"When it comes to this, yes."

The girl beside me let out a small sigh, "Now if we could only get Natsuki to be this dedicated to attending her classes…It has only been the first month of school and you've already missed quite a few days."

My face twisted into a blatantly blasé expression as I continued my searching, "That can't be helped. Besides, I'm still passing all my classes, but I'm sure you know that as well, Miss Kaichou."

"Well, it is part of my job to keep up with the students. But even if it were not, I would still keep a close eye on you."

I ignored Shizuru for the moment as the screen I'd been diligently looking for finally popped up displaying the information that I had been seeking. "So it is true…" I mumbled, quickly scanning it over.

I noticed my crimson-eyed friend nonchalantly lean over to try to sneak a peek at what I was reading, but having received the information I needed, I quickly closed the window, the screen returning to the desktop. Shizuru squinted her eyes at me, but I pretended not to notice.

"Alright. Well, I'm off. Sorry to bother you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not any trouble?"

"We'll see how long that lasts," I quickly responded with a smirk as I walked out the door.

Making my way out of the building, I headed to the back of the school where a certain teacher liked to keep his private garden. I had confirmed that a young girl was indeed transferring to the Fuuka middle school, now I needed to see if she was a HiME or not.

Quietly, I slipped into my usual place—leaning against a nearby tree—while remaining out of sight, "So there's one being transferred here, huh?"

I heard Sakomizu make a small guttural noise before he spoke, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

A defeated sigh, "That was faster than I expected…Not bad, Kuga-san."

_So she __**is**__ a HiME…_

"Your people must be getting lazy. Either that, or there are more snitches like yourself out there. Although, I doubt too many of them have afros."

The man coughed at my last statement, and I smirked before I continued, "So, are we doing this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"That depends on what you're wanting to know."

"When is this Minagi Mikoto supposed to be arriving? And how?" I bluntly questioned.

"Do you plan to prevent her from coming here?"

I shrugged despite the fact that he couldn't see the action, "Who knows."

There was a deadly silence that followed, and I could practically hear the gears in his head turning, but eventually Sakomizu spoke, "May 2nd…She should be arriving from the mainland to the school grounds by car around three o'clock, if everything proceeds smoothly."

"I see."

"You'd better not cause too many problems, Kuga-san," the man cut me off, "If my superiors ever find out—"

"You're a dead man," I concluded for him, "Don't worry, I know how it works."

"You make it sound like my life is nothing important."

"Maybe it isn't," I remarked as I ran off into the woods to find my bike.

On my way, I whipped out my cell, quickly flipping it open before I dialed.

"Yamada. It's me. Meet at the usual in twenty minutes. I'm going to need your help…"

* * *

"…That's the car?"

"Yes. The number's the same too. There's no doubt."

Several days had passed since I had confirmed the arrival of what I believed to be another HiME to Fuuka Academy. Now I was currently clad in my biker suit, standing on the massive bridge that connected the area to the mainland, Yamada beside me looking through his binoculars, both of us watching the car that was slowly approaching us.

As I continued watching the vehicle, the man pulled his binoculars away and turned to me, "Are you really going to do this? Either way you turn it, it's still a crime."

"Who cares. I'm not paying you to be my babysitter, Yamada. Go on as planned," I curtly answered.

"Alright. Remind me never to piss you off," came the reply laced with a little sarcasm.

"Speaking of, I'll be rather upset if you or your man messes this up," I retorted, finally breaking my gaze from the car to stride over to my bike.

Yamada raised his hands defensively before his phone began to ring. He retrieved the object from one of his vest pockets and placed it to his ear, mumbling a few understandings before hanging up, "We've completed re-routing all other cars. There's no obstacle for around three hundred meters."

"Understood."

Straddling my magnificent vehicle, I twisted the accelerator and my bike jumped to life with a loud roar before I took off. As I sped closer and closer, I took over the steering with my right hand as I materialized my element in my left. For most people this stunt would have been quite impossible, but you have to understand that since my awakening I had participated in more battles than I could remember. They kept piling up, and as a result, my abilities became more and more refined. The gun in my hand right now, it felt like an extension of my own body, and because of this, I was able to hit my targets with pinpoint accuracy. Even when driving my motorcycle at full speed.

_This might be a gamble, but here goes nothing._

The car passed by. I pulled the trigger. Hot metal shredded through rubber, causing a loud popping sound that was heard over both engines, before the car skidded, slipped onto its side, and eventually came to a rest several meters away. The sound of screeching tires erupted as I quickly whipped my bike around. I placed my feet on the ground as I stared at the overturned car. Numerous seconds ticked by before I detected movement, and sure enough, a small figure slowly emerged from the wreckage.

_Blue sailor suit. Definitely a student. Minagi Mikoto, perhaps? And maybe a HiME as well…_

That premonition was instantly turned into a cold hard fact. The small girl, although frail in stature, was gripping a sword that, including the hilt, was taller than she was. But not only that, there also seemed to be a lust for battle in her eyes.

_Awakened already?! Sakomizu seems to have forgotten to mention that,_

I clicked my tongue as an amused little smile graced my face.

_Too late to turn back now._

I raised my gun at the girl before me, choosing not to summon the other for the time being as we stood staring at each other in complete silence, her golden eyes meeting mine without any fear.

"Minagi Mikoto, I presume?"

The messy haired girl chose to just snarl at me for a reply.

"I know that you're being transferred to Fuuka Academy. I'm here to prevent that from happening. It's for your best—!"

Before I could finish, I was quickly cut off, and I mean _literally_ cut off, by the girl charging at me, aiming her giant sword at my skull. I barely had the time to roll out of the way, but I think she might have managed to steal a few of my hairs with the strike.

_Damn! That thing doesn't even slow her down!_

"Stop it! I don't want to fight you!"

There was no point in trying to talk. The girl spun around, dragging the sword in a circle, before she abruptly stopped and planted the thing into the ground with little effort. I heard the concrete crack, but I was too preoccupied by the large spikes that were rapidly erupting towards me in succession. I dodged them for the most part, but a few of them did knock into me. I somehow managed to stay upright despite the blows, but my assailant was quick to counterattack. The girl wildly lunged at me, bloodlust in her eyes. I tried to steer clear, but the end of her blade managed to catch my arm. I hissed as the leather of my suit and the tissue beneath slit open, red liquid spraying from the gash. To buy myself some time, I fired off a round of energy blasts in her direction, however, Minagi displayed her inhuman agility yet again as she jumped away from all of my attempts, even with the large weapon still in her hands.

_This is my chance!_

Charging towards the girl, I summoned my second gun into my right hand, rapidly firing off rounds from both arms. The girl used her sword as a shield this time, hiding behind its wide blade that provided her good cover, but she also took her eyes off of me in doing so. Once I was close enough, I ceased fire, and in one powerful leap, I launched myself off the ground, kicking the blade with both heels. I landed hard on my stomach, but the sound of a fading scream that reached my ears took my attention away from the pain. I scrambled to the edge of the bridge just in time to see the girl disappear into the deep blue below.

"Damn it…" I cursed, my breathing still quite heavy.

_There's no way that killed her, I know it. Either way, I'm going to need a boat…_

Reaching for my pocket, I pulled out my cell and dialed Yamada's number while I hastily walked over to my bike that was now lying on its side.

"She got away from me. Meet at the docks in ten minutes."

Before he could even begin to reply, I hung up, placing my phone back into my pocket before pulling my motorcycle off the ground, jumping on, and zooming off to my proposed destination.

* * *

It was already past six, and I was just now walking home from school. The student council meeting had run slightly longer than usual, mainly because Suzushiro-san wouldn't stop complaining about everything that wasn't _exactly_ perfect in the school and informing us on how she planned to fix it all. After the rest of the council had left, I remained a while longer to finish up some work before finally heading out. I had just started to make my way down the main walk leading up to the school when an eerie voice emerged from the line of trees to my right.

"Good evening, Shizuru-chan."

I froze, stopping dead in my tracks, turning my head towards the source. "Is someone there?" I questioned the darkness while maintaining my calm demeanor.

Soon a young boy became visible, a sly gleam in his oddly pink eyes, "Pretty girls really shouldn't be strolling about by themselves once the sun has gone down."

I didn't like the sound of his tone, and decided to answer with equal sarcasm, "Neither should little boys. Are you a student here?"

"Now, now, Shizuru-chan. This is about you, not me. But before we get started, how about some proper introductions? I am Homura Nagi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kaichou." The pale-haired boy bowed to me, but I made no move to return the greeting as I remained completely silent. Taking note of my lack of response, he continued, "Shall we get down to the matter at hand?"

Suddenly the boy pointed straight up at the sky. I followed the direction of his gesture with my eyes and was surprised to see a red speck in the sky glowing right beside the moon.

"That is the HiME Star."

"HiME…star…?

_Where did that come from?_

"Surely you've seen the shape before? The mark on your left side, perhaps?"

My mask cracked somewhat as a small gasp slipped passed my lips, my hand immediately covering the aforementioned spot that began to throb in a rhythmic pulse of pain.

_Why is it so warm? _

"Ah, so you do know…That is your HiME mark. Only the individuals who have a mark like you do can see the HiME Star. Not only that, but only those with the HiME mark are capable of summoning elements."

"Elements? What are you saying?"

The boy leered at me while waving his fingers, "Your hands are feeling a little…numb, are they not?"

As soon as he said this, I did notice an oddly cold feeling sweeping through my palms. That sensation was quickly replaced with a burning tingling that felt as if someone was lightly pricking my skin with a handful of needles over and over.

"Wha-what…?"

Suddenly, an inhuman cry burst from behind me. I jerked my body around to see a shadow creature hovering before me, a single pair of golden eyes meeting my own, staring me down. Those two eyes quickly multiplied to four, six, eight…twelve in all as what appears to be serpent-like tentacles spread out from the main body of the monster. Another larger set of golden eyes opened further back in the distance making fourteen in all.

"You'd better hurry, Shizuru-chan. Summon your element. Just concentrate."

Feeling like I had no other choice, I followed Nagi's instructions, setting my mind on the warmth in the center of my palms. It began to grow as I concentrated further, and moments later, a bright light erupted. Cool metal materialized in my hands, and I gripped onto the pole that shot out in either direction. The light of the moon gleamed off the blade that formed at one of its ends.

_A naginata?!_

"Wooh…Good job, Shizuru-chan. Here they come!"

Snapping my gaze from the weapon that has just appeared in my hands, I watched as the serpent like bodies wavered back and forth, thin tongues tasting the night air, before they all at once came striking toward me at full speed.

And oddly enough, I was not the least bit afraid.

Time seemed to slow as I closed my eyes. My grip on the weapon tightened as some unknown voice inside of me told me there is more to the object I was holding than meets the eye. I slid my right hand down the pole closer to the blade, holding the naginata the proper way, the way I had been taught when I was younger. The memories of those lessons flooded my mind.

_Downward slash across the body. Back. Snap the wrist._

A sound like a chain being rapidly unfurled echoed in my ears, followed by the clanking of metal against metal. The creature released another cry, one more out of shock than pain. Opening my eyes, I saw the whip that had extended from the blade of my naginata and was now wrapped around the necks off all six snakes, drawing them together in a tangled mess. I jerked the weapon towards me, tightening the grip on the serpents that hissed their discontent.

"Amazing! And it's your first time, too! You truly are amazing, Shizuru-chan!" Nagi proclaimed as he miraculously appeared in one of the nearby trees.

Ignoring the boy, I continued to stare at the monster in my captivity, my body shifting slightly as the things squirmed in an attempt to break free.

"This is your child, Kiyohime. No matter what your goal is, this child will become a strong ally, but keep in mind that if you do decide to accept her, you must wager your most precious thing in return."

_My life…for this creature? You could be useful, though…_

Keeping a steady grip on my weapon, I began to advance closer to the shadow-creature. When I was close enough, I pulled my weapon back, forcing the snakes down to my eye level. Crimson met amber before I spoke, my tone quiet and deathly serious, "We only have one purpose, and that is to protect Natsuki. Do you understand?"

All six serpents hissed in unison, and in turn, I released my hold on them, the whip quickly reforming into the blade at the end of my naginata.

"Good. You and I, we work together now…Kiyohime."

As the snakes formed a circle around me with their bodies, a bright light beamed from the ground beneath us. I blocked my eyes with my arm, and once it had faded back to darkness, I notice that Kiyohime was no longer a shadow, but instead a deep shade of purple. It also became quite clear that she was some kind of…monster squid, almost resembling a hydra of sorts. One thing for sure, however, was that she was quite massive in size.

"Congratulations, Shizuru-chan."

Snapping my head around, I whipped my naginata in Nagi's direction in one fluid motion, the whip extending to wrap around the boy's small frame several times. He yelped as I pulled tighter, violently yanking him from the tree. I glared down at him with my blood-red orbs as he pulled himself up onto his knees, daring to timidly look up at me.

"Do not call me 'chan' anymore."

"Y-Yes, _Fujino-san_…" the boy weakly replied.

I released him, and he was quick to disappear, mumbling something about_ powerful_ and _scary_ that I couldn't completely make out.

Turing my attention away from Nagi, one of the serpents approached me, and I stretched out my hand, letting the thing smell me with its tongue, before I stroked its muzzle.

_With you at my side surely…surely I will be able to keep my Natsuki safe._


	11. Fueling the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XI: Fueling the Fire

* * *

I stood on the back edge of the currently stationary cruiser, the salty seawater smell consuming my nostrils as the wind continued to play with my dark hair. I silently watched the tremulous waves stir, their steady pulse lapping clearly in my ears. Two hours had passed since I had met Yamada and his fellow informant confidant at one of the local boat rentals. We had quickly purchased their fastest speeder, with my money, of course, and immediately we set out to sea to find the girl I had knocked off the bridge. We had been searching all this time with no luck at all. When we first arrived at the area where Mingai had plummeted and she was nowhere to be seen, I ordered that we search the surrounding area, but even after half an hour of hunting, there was still no sign of her. Yamada suggested that maybe she had fallen unconscious and drowned, but I knew better. This girl was a HiME, after all. She wasn't going to die that easily. I certainly wouldn't.

We returned to the previous spot and proceeded to wait, hoping for some sign of the girl. I took this time to mend the gash she had put in my arm right above my left elbow. I wasn't too concerned with it, I mean, it would heal in no time, but that wasn't exactly the same for my pride. I had let this puny little girl get the better of me, and for that I wasn't about to let her go so easily. That and the fact that this whole mission _was_ to prevent her from reaching the school.

At the sound of the door opening behind me, I turned to see Yamada stepping out of the cabin, a slightly grim look upon his face, "That girl, she probably got picked up by the ferry."

"What?"

"There's a ferry that travels between here and the mainland. It passes right under this very bridge. I bet they found her before we got here."

"That so…"

Leaving my station, I slipped through the small door behind Yamada, both of us sitting down on the benches that lined either side of the interior of the dimly lit boat. The man whipped out a map, laying it across his lap before tracing a specific route with his finger, "We picked up the ferry's signal on the radio. It seems this is their path. It's currently around this area, I presume."

"Right."

"So? What's the plan?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I questioned, pulling my leather suit up and back over my shoulders.

Yamada smirked at my words before standing and making his way to the front of the boat where his partner was currently at the controls, and I could hear the muffled sound of his deep voice before the speeder jolted, taking off at full speed.

_Let the hunt begin._

_

* * *

_"I see it. It's over there. You just worry about getting on board. We'll jam their communications as long as we can."

Yamada's words broke me from my deep concentration as I sat in the back of the boat, suited up and ready to go. I turned my head in his direction, nodding to his back as I stood and proceeded to make my way back outside into the cool evening air. I had just gripped the handle when he called out to me.

"Kuga!"

I glanced back over my shoulder, remaining silent as I opened the door.

"Good luck."

"Like I really need it," I confidently replied, stepping out and hastily shutting the door behind me.

Once outside I closed my eyes, "Duran!"

The temperature around me seemed to drop as there was a burst of light followed by the cracking of forming ice before the magnificent child emerged with a howl. He immediately crouched down, allowing me to straddle his cool metal frame.

"Ready?" I questioned the wolf while giving him a hefty pat on the neck with my gloved hand.

Duran voiced his understanding with a low guttural noise.

We patiently waited until Yamada and his counterpart had maneuvered us close enough to the ferry before Duran sprung off the boat with one powerful leap, not even having to wait for my command. The two of us glided weightlessly through the air before my child expertly landed on the roof of the ferry with only a small clatter of metal against metal. I was quick to jump off his back.

"Disperse for now, I'll call you if necessary," I told the creature who instantly obeyed.

I ran over to the side of the ferry, gazing down at the dark water below, skimming over the boat's exterior for a way inside. On the way up I had noticed a row of windows and I could see their slight overhang from where I stood now. From below I could hear the low murmur of voices, two to be precise: one male, one female. Using this to my advantage, I lined myself up roughly around where I though they were coming from, and in dramatic movie fashion, I stepped over the ledge.

Free falling is a very strange feeling. It's complete, unrestrained freedom, something that I valued greatly, but it is also absolutely horrifying. Being out of control like that, utterly helpless as the wind violently whips around your body, it really gives you the perspective of how very fragile we are. Luckily for me, however, I had three very optimistic outcomes to my course of action. One: I could simply fall into the ocean below. Sure, it would sting, but I certainly wasn't going to die from it. Two: I could easily call Duran to come snatch me out of the air and land me somewhere safe. And then there was option number three…the one that I ultimately took.

Quickly twisting my body to face the side of the ferry as I fell, I stretched out my arms, barely catching the overhang of the window with my fingertips, just enough to use my downward propulsion to slingshot myself inside the vessel. Once I landed, more gracefully than I had expected to, I found the source of the voices I had heard earlier. Taking a millisecond to process the situation, I quickly sent a knee to the male's midsection before following up with a downward double fisted swing to his back. Ignoring the now unconscious body at my feet, I turned to the female he had been speaking with moments before. Her pale violet eyes looked at me with both confusion and horror, which only intensified as I took a threatening step forward. She backed up instinctively before finally collecting her wits and trying to bolt down the hall. She was no match for my speed, of course, and I quickly grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back as I pressed my free arm against her neck, stopping her dead in her tracks. Oddly enough, she didn't struggle. Or maybe I really had just become that strong. Who knows.

"You should have picked up a girl with a sword. Where is she?" I questioned in my no-nonsense tone.

The redhead tried to respond, but it only came out as a whimper, and in turn I loosened my grip slightly.

"Relief…room…" she managed to croak out on the second attempt. Releasing her, I gave the girl a shove causing her to yelp in surprise as she stumbled forward.

"Take me there," I ordered, "And you'd better not try anything funny."

The violet-eyed girl silently complied as she began to trudge down the narrow hallway.

Eventually we did make it to the room she spoke of and I gave her another violent shove, this time into the door causing her to cry out at the initial contact before sliding down to the floor onto her knees.

"What are you thinking of doing?" she dared to ask me, trying to sound brave despite the look of fear still present in her eyes.

_Just get out of the way._

With my gloved hand, I pushed her fiery orange-haired head down, causing her to scream yet again. As she cowered in front of me, I summoned both of my elements, preparing for the upcoming battle with the HiME on the other side of the wall. The busty girl was at least smart enough to duck when I sent a powerful roundhouse kick to the door, knocking the thing off of his hinges and onto the floor. I quickly made my way inside, stepping over the redhead who was now curled into a ball on the ground. I whipped out both guns, pointing them straight ahead of me, but found nothing but an empty room answering me back.

"What?"

A familiar grunt from behind, followed by a gasp from the violet-eyed girl jerked me around just in time to see Minagi lunging at me from the ceiling, sword in hand. I jumped out of the way of the deadly strike, but the floor wasn't so lucky, and it immediately crumbled, all three of us falling to the car garage below in a heap of debris and dust. I noticed Minagi's differently attired form roll across the floor, and I was quick to place a foot on her blade, shoving my pistol into her forehead before she could recover.

"Seriously…" I began, giving her skull a nice push with my revolver, "What a trouble-maker you are." I kept my gun and my gaze steady even as my helmet shattered, breaking into two pieces before falling to the floor and releasing my midnight colored locks in the process. "Why don't you understand that they're just taking advantage of you? We can't allow them to gather us up anymore…HiME to that land of Fuuka."

Apparently the girl was still in no mood to talk as she lashed out at me with an attempted heel to the face. She was nearly successful, but I pulled out a backhand spring to dodge the assault.

"Quit it!" I persisted.

It was no use as the girl began to swing the large blade in a circle around her, but rather than plummet the thing into the ground like the last time, she just continued the strike, taking out the top half of a truck trailer, and nearly the violet eyed girl's head, in the process. I dropped to my stomach, sliding several feet away from her, to avoid the blow.

I was quick to my feet, "Not worth interrogating, eh? Then I'll go all out too. Duran!"

The silver wolf appeared at my command in his usual fashion.

"Go!"

Duran took off, and when the small girl attempted to swipe at him with her blade, he easily dodged, grabbed the sword in his mouth, and effortlessly flung her across the room. Before she could react, he followed up with a volley of cannon fire, disregarding the vehicles and structuring around us. Suddenly, one of the trucks exploded, an eruption of fire blazing from where it had previously stood. The sprinklers immediately set off along with an alarm, and I was quick to sprint off towards the nearest exit, Duran close behind.

_Shit! No way I want to leave her, but we'd better head out before security comes. Maybe she'll follow me out._

"Duran! To the roof," I yelled, jumping onto my child's back as we ran. Once I was on board, he took off even faster than before, easily maneuvering his way to the top of the ferry. We were greeted by a blast of cool air as Duran landed. I immediately dismounted, scanning all around me for any sign of the dark haired girl.

_Where could she have—!_

Before I could even finish the thought, she appeared, charging straight at me, aiming to cut me in half. With all the strength I could muster in my legs, I back flipped away, Duran switching places with me to greet her head on. The two do just that, the silver wolf pouncing at the last second just for his underbelly to be met with the edge of Minagi's blade. This hardly stunned him, however, as he quickly recovered to knock the girl back to the ground before she could attack again. This also placed her perfectly and helplessly at my feet, especially considering that she had lost her grip on her sword in Duran's last hit.

I promptly placed the head of my gun into her skull once again, "This is your last chance. Depart from this land."

She silent glared up at me, hatred flaring in those large, golden orbs, before she suddenly grabbed a hunk of my hair in her fist with lightning fast agility. I let out a scream as she tossed me aside, immediately jumping back to retrieve her weapon. I quickly recovered, but somehow in the process, the girl managed to wrap a section of my own hair around my right arm, and when I went to point my pistol at her, I inevitable ripped them out in the process.

_Damn it! She's bested me twice now! _

"Duran!"

The beast was by my side in a second.

"Load Silver Cartridge."

The turning of gears could be heard, the sliding of metal against metal.

"Fire!"

There was a loud blast, followed by the crackling of ice crystal's being formed. They flew through the air just a quickly as a bullet.

Taking defensive action, the dark haired HiME summoned a wall of stone, effectively blocking Duran's attack, but at the same time, it also cut the ship through and through, leaving it in two separate halves. It arrived in a flash, and disappeared just as quickly and brightly. I fell to the ground, unable to keep my balance as I heard Duran shoot off another round. Minagi's shout followed as she disappeared from my view, falling to the lower level of the roof. The silver wolf quickly prowled after her, and once I was back on my feet, I followed, making it just in time to see something totally unexpected.

The girl from before, the busty redhead, miraculously summoned a shield of fire around her and Minagi's seemingly unconscious form, effectively warding off Duran's lunging strike, and I watched as my child flew backward, rolling several times before coming to a rest on his side.

"Duran?!" Turning my attention away from my child, I stared at the girl who was kneeling with her eyes closed, her arms still stretched out, "That's—!"

_No way…Don't tell me that she's a HiME, too!_

"Hey!" I yelled out to her, catching her attention just moments before I took a shot at her. She instinctively shielded herself again, the fiery boundary surrounding her once more proving my suspicions to be true. "So that's the deal. You see that star, too."

The girl looked at me rather perplexed, not entirely sure of what I was talking about.

Ignoring her, a previous conversation with Sakomizu came to mind only causing my blood to boil, "That liar. So it's as they planed after all…"

_It's too late for that now. I don't have the time to worry about that damn afro snitch. All I can do is try to warn this girl who's obviously transferring to Fuuka as well._

"Hey, you!" I continued, "This is a warning. Don't go to Fuuka Academy. If you do, you'll die."

Walking away, Duran was right behind me a moment later, the two of us hurriedly returning to the rented speeder so we wouldn't find ourselves swimming with the fishes at the bottom of the ocean along with the doomed cruiser. Duran disappeared as I barged inside the cabin, sitting down with an agitated huff.

"So, uh, how did it go?" Yamada sheepishly questioned me.

I simply replied with an icy glare so cold that hell would have likely frozen over.

When I finally made it back to my apartment at some ungodly hour in the morning, I left the lights off, pacing back and forth in the darkness, as my thoughts streamed through my head at one hundred miles per hour.

_Great. That went just great. There were two of them. Two! Sakomizu didn't say that __**two**__ were coming. He didn't say a lot of things, actually, damn fat ass. And I bet both of those girls won't listen to me at all. I'm sure they'll be there at school in a few days, if not tomorrow. I guess that means I'll actually have to go…God! I can't believe that two of them slipped through my hands!_

I violently ripped the glove off of my right hand and proceed to throw it into the wall as hard as I possibly could. The left one was quick to follow.

Stripping down the rest of the way, I jumped into the shower, letting the warm water rush over my exhausted body.

_If they show up at the school, I'm definitely going to have to talk to them. Just another troublesome task, but it has to be done. I'm the only one who knows the truth...Or at least __**some**__ of it. Maybe I should tell them as well. I wonder if they would help any…? God, I don't know what to do._

Once I finished my shower, changed into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth, I finally collapsed onto my bed. With my last ounce of energy, I turned my gaze to the clock.

_A quarter 'til five…That's like…three and a half hours of sleep._

I rolled back over onto my other side as I shut my eyes, blocking out the first rays of daylight already shining through the window.

_Who am I kidding? Like I haven't slept in before._

_

* * *

_When I did manage to crawl out of bed later that day, I hastily slipped back into my biker suit, grabbed my spare helmet from the back of the closet, snatched up my school uniform that was in a heap on the floor, and trotted out the door. Once I arrived at school, parking my bike in it's usual hiding spot, I quickly changed into my uniform and took off towards the school.

The only bad thing about arriving on the school grounds around lunchtime was the fact that a majority of the students were outside eating and conversing. Of course, when I came storming though most of their attention was cast in my general direction. My tunnel vision prevented me from scaring the gazes away, actually allowing the males at the academy to ogle at me without regretting their curiosity moments later. I was on a mission, after all, and nothing was going to hinder me from arriving at my current destination. I knew _he _would be there now. He always spent the lunch break tending to his stupid flowers.

"It's hard to appreciate a rough job," Sakomizu began before I could even lean back against my usual tree, "Taking care of everything afterwards was such a pain, although, people in Headquarters may be pleased to have a job to work on."

"You knew all along, didn't you? That another one was coming in on that ferry," I accused him outright.

"It seems like that was the case. I was surprised when I heard it this morning," came his whimsical reply.

"What a liar," I snapped back.

Too fed up with him to talk at the moment, I stormed off back to the front of the school. I dug my phone out of my pocket on the way to check the time.

_Hm. Class hasn't started yet…I guess I might as well go while I'm here._

I did, in fact, go to all of my remaining classes for the day, but I really didn't pay attention, simply staring at the window as my mind recounted the previous night's events over and over again.

_Who was that other girl, I wonder? She obviously hasn't awakened yet. I mean, she looked just as shocked as I did when she formed that barrier. I wonder if the two of them made it or not? Minagi I'm not so concerned about, but the redhead…_

The sound of the last bell of the day disrupted my inner ramblings as the familiar chatter of my classmates soon filled my ears. Still stuck in my daydream, I unconsciously took myself outside, and when I finally came to, I was at my usual tree out front.

_Maybe I'll stick around for a bit in case either of those girls decides to show up. _

I hung around for a good hour or so, the setting sun casting the sky into hues of red and orange, but apparently it was all for naught as neither Minagi nor the redhead made an appearance. At the sound of the student council being let out, I hissed. Not wanting to be caught, more like questioned, for loitering around the school after hours, particularly by a specific burgundy-eyed Kyoto native, I quickly snuck away without being seen, sprinting the rest of the way to my motorcycle once the coast was clear. Once there, I changed back into my leather suit, silently thanking the trees for the privacy they provided.

I had just finished changing and was about to put on my helmet when I heard a rustling in front of me, and when I looked up, I met familiar violet eyes. I couldn't prevent the nearly inaudible gasp from passing my lips.

"Seems you didn't drown," I remarked, regaining my nonchalant attitude. The girl didn't seem to appreciate this at all.

"What are you? Coming to the Academy like nothing happened after doing all that," she rapidly rambled off, obviously indicating the events that had taken place on the ferry. "If I speak to the police…" she continued, but I was quick to cut her off.

"The police can't do anything against the force that stirs behind this Academy."

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear princess," a light, hauntingly cheery voice piped in, and I knew immediately who it was.

"Nagi!" I proclaimed, summoning my element in my free hand.

"Again…What are you?" the redhead demanded.

_She's going to find out sooner or later…_

My eyes shifted to gaze at her,"I'm a HiME."

"HiME?"

"The power to materialize photons. That's what guys from the First District call it."

"First District?"

"Lectures are good," Nagi interrupted again, "but I get a feeling that something awful might happen."

My tone deepened on it's own, most likely out of my distrust for the strange boy, "Meaning?"

"A poor, lost child is here."

"Orphan?!" I exclaimed.

_Not another one._

"Mai-chan," the pale haired boy sung, choosing to ignore me for the moment. I watch as he tossed the girl a white container that rattled when it hit her hands, "I think you, especially, should hurry."

Nagi disappeared in his usual devious fashion as the redhead in front of me stared down at the case in her hands, a petrified look in her eyes. Choosing not to wait around while an Orphan was rampaging around campus, I settled myself on my bike and started the engine. This snapped the girl out of her daze as she instantly jumped in front of me, arms outstretched, blocking me from advancing.

"Move."

"No."

"Move!"

"No!"

My eyes narrowed behind the tinted plastic of my visor.

_Persistent, aren't we?_

Coming to a quick conclusion, I motioned behind me with my head, "Get on."

Although looking rather shocked at first, the girl was quick to comply. The only other person who had ever rode on my bike with me was Shizuru, so needless to say it was a little weird having a complete stranger tag along with me, not to mention having their arms wrapped tightly around my midsection.

I revved the engine again before glancing back over my shoulder, "Hold on."

The girl simply nodded, tightening her grip around my waist before we took off through the woods.

It wasn't too long before I spotted I hole in the mountainside, my intuition screaming at me to venture in further. I followed my instincts and, low and behold, we happened upon a giant monstrous insect that's back was currently turned towards us, apparently preoccupied with the motionless body at its feet. Throwing off my helmet, I summoned my pistol once again, rapidly firing off several ice blasts at the thing to get its attention. The creature did indeed look at its new visitors, prey more like it, but my own attention was soon averted to the screaming girl behind me on the bike.

"Takumi! His heart!" she yelled, taking off towards the boy lying unconscious on the ground.

"When she's not awakened yet—!"

_Dammit, she's crazy! I guess it's up to me then._

"Duran! Go!" I called upon my child once again, the silver wolf lunging for the Orphan's head without delay. When he was thrown back to the ground, easily landing on all fours, I was instantaneously at his side. Although we tried to keep the thing busy, the creature was obviously more interested in the ones not currently trying to cause it harm, and it began assaulting the girl who was desperately trying to wake the boy who continued to remain perfectly still.

"Behind you!" I called out to her, and luckily my warning gave her just enough time to pull the two of them out of the way.

Right when the monster went to make another strike, I saw the redhead defensively position herself between the thing and the boy behind her. I instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Move! You can't do it!" I warned her, but she obviously proved me wrong as a pillar of fire erupted around her, reaching up to the sky.

I stood motionless and in complete shock as I witnessed golden rings materialize around all four of her limbs, one to each wrist and one to each ankle.

"That girl…" I managed to mutter, still stunned by what I'd just seen, but I quickly regained my senses when I noticed movement from the Orphan, "Hey!"

Before I could even shoot, the girl formed a wave of flame, scorching the insect creature, along with part of the mountainside, with a clumsy, fiery blast. She stared on in awe, not entirely knowing what to think of the glowing rings and what she had just done, when Nagi's voice reached our ears once again, spouting out the same information that he told me when I first awakened.

"Nagi!" I attempted to cut him off, but it really wasn't any use as the redhead once again was forced to dodge the monster's attack. I watched on in complete amazement as the battle continued, and I was even more mesmerized when I saw Minagi Mikoto fall from the sky, assaulting the Orphan from above before inevitably cutting it in half.

I saw the two girls converse after the thing was presumably dead, but I was quick to cut their talking short, "You guys! Leave it there. I've told you two not to get involved."

I could plainly see Minagi glare at me with her golden eyes filled with hatred, but before anything became of it, Nagi began preaching again, "That's right. It's too early for that, you two."

Suddenly the Orphan sprung to life again, flying up into the air before spinning into a ball and flying directly at me and my child. Luckily, Duran and I both managed to avoid the blow. Mikoto attempted to fight back, but failed, however, her attempted assault gave me the time to recover and prepare a counterattack.

"Duran! Load Chrome Cartridge…Fire!"

The shot was dead on, two holes piercing through the monster's body, but he still didn't fall.

"A tough guy…"

I noticed that the bottom half of the Orphan resurrected as well, but I was far too preoccupied with the half that was currently trying to back me into a wall. Both Minagi and I, along with Duran, continued to strike the thing, but nothing seemed to slow it down. When Duran managed to buy us a few seconds, my keen ears picked up on Nagi's childish voice speaking to the redhead about her child.

"Don't!" I called out before sending a few shots in the pest's direction. "Don't listen to what he says!"

Before I could continue my warning, the monster from before lashed out once again, slamming his claws into the ground where I had previously just stood. I recovered just in time to hear Nagi coax the violet-eyed girl even further.

"Don't!" I persistently tried one last time, but once again found myself dodging the Orphan's attack. The next thing that I knew, the entire cave was engulfed in bright light.

"That idiot!" I declared as I watched a wall of flames appear before me, the intensity of their heat burning my skin. I couldn't even move when I saw the giant white dragon emerge from within, my mouth hanging agape.

_My god…How is it so huge?!_

The newborn child opened its mouth, releasing a cloud of steam, and I jerked at the realization of what was soon to follow.

"Duran!" I frantically called out, my feet taking over as I sprinted from the cave.

My child was not the only one to follow close on my heels. We were also accompanied by Minagi Mikoto, who was also far too concerned with her own self-preservation than to start a fight with me at the moment. Before we could even get far enough away, the sound of a mighty burst erupted in my ears, rendering my world soundless as flames swallowed me whole. Everything around me was engulfed in a bright light, but it was quickly replaced with utter darkness.

_Am I…?_

A twitch of the hand.

_Heh. Not yet._

Collecting myself, I realized that I could feel a grainy substance on my face, along with a slight weight that was covering my entire body. Pushing my way to the surface, I embraced the cool air that blew on my skin as I emerged from the sand.

_Sand? And…ash? That thing, that…child…it destroyed everything…_

"Damn it," I cursed, pulling myself to my feet, but the sight of the redhead kneeling in the ashes with her brother, Mikoto by her side, took priority of my thoughts.

"You…" is all I could remark, totally dumbfounded. At a complete loss of words, I stood absolutely silent and helpless, not able to do anything but stare at the three forms at my feet.

After helping the girl take her brother, whom was the mysterious boy in the cave, to the school infirmary, I finally made it home, having to ride on Duran's back and then walk the rest of the way since my bike had been vaporized in the blast. When I got there, though, despite my exhaustion, I couldn't sleep. Plopping down on the black leather couch in the living room, I sat in a daze not really knowing what to do. That didn't last too long, however, and I was soon up and walking around the room, not capable of sitting still on account of leftover adrenaline and a ceaseless stream of thoughts pulsing through my brain.

_How in the hell was that girl's child that big? That powerful? She had just awakened…I've been with Duran for what, five months? Why isn't he as staggering as that dragon, or whatever it was? Are they just like that? Geez, there's no way I'm going to be able to settle down tonight, not after that…And now I've got to deal with getting another bike, too…I wonder if Yamada is up at this hour?_

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone that had miraculously managed to stay in one piece during the whole ordeal that had taken place just hours earlier. Punching in the man's number, it rang several times before he finally answered.

"_K-Kuga…?"_

"Yamada, hey. Sorry to call so late—well, early."

The man yawned into the receiver, _"So what's the problem?"_

"I need a new bike."

"_Huh? What happened to the other one?"_

"It's gone."

"_Gone?"_

"Yeah. So can you help me out?"

"_Hmm…Yeah, I know a guy who I can probably get you a good deal with."_

"And I can get one just like my old model?"

"_Most likely."_

"By noon?"

"_You sure are pushing it, Kuga."_

"Can you do it or not?"

"…_Yeah, leave it to me."_

"Thanks, Yamada. I'll add a little extra for this one."

"_Alright. Meet me at Rorschach in half an hour. We'll go from there."_

"Right. See you."

* * *

Later that day, after Yamada and I had successfully hunted down a new motorcycle for myself and I had purchased a new matching helmet and taken a long hot shower back at the apartment, I headed off to the school. There was something I needed to look up about the girl from last night, and the only way I could obtain that information was through Shizuru's computer.

When I arrived at the school, it was nearly time for the students inside to be released for the day. After changing into my uniform, I quickly headed to the second floor, but before I could reach the student council room, the bell rang. Cursing under my breath, I fought against the crowd, but at the sound and sight of a rather large group of girls, I physically and mentally shuddered.

_Oh god…Fujino fan club._

My theory was that this insane group of girls had secretly formed many years before I had actually met Shizuru, and that they had merely used her Kaichou position as an alibi for finally going public about it. Since then it had only grown. Of course, like any club, some were more die-hard fans than others. In fact, Shizuru had scored herself a very dedicated group of seven girls that just about followed her every move. It was a shock to the system that they hadn't discovered the friendship between the chestnut-haired girl and myself…and inevitably taken me to the gallows because of it.

_I'm sure they'd just loathe the idea of their beloved Kaichou-san spending time with me rather than one of them._

The thought, and mental image that accompanied it, brought a smirk to my face as I backtracked to the outside of the building again. Finding the tree that resided closest to the student council window, I clambered up before stopping on the largest branch, which just happened to be the closest to my objective. Peering inside, I watched as Shizuru finally managed to get into the room and close the door behind her, locking it as quickly as possible. I could see her body relax, finally getting away from all the girls who monitored her every breath.

She had just sat down and taken out her laptop when I decided to make my move. Making sure my footing was steady, I balanced myself on the branch, muscles coiling and beginning to sting from the strain. Unleashing my built up power, I sprung from my place in the tree, flying through the air momentarily before my hands gripped the windowsill, my body inevitably crashing against the side of the school's brick exterior seconds later. I pulled myself up, resting my upper body on the small ledge, before knocking lightly on the windowpane. Crimson eyes immediately shot in my direction displaying absolute puzzlement as I watched Shizuru silently mouth my name. I gave her a little wave as if everything was perfectly normal as she quickly stood and glided over to the window, opening it with all haste.

"Hey," I casually said as I hoisted myself up on the windowsill with a small grunt, "Sorry about that."

"There is a door, you know," Shizuru replied, helping me the rest of the way inside, the confusion in her voice still quite evident.

"Oh, yeah, like I was about to take my chances braving your crowd of followers."

"So instead you opted to come through the window? They would have gone away eventually."

"Yeah, _eventually_ being the key word. You'll have to forgive me for not wanting to show up in some shady back ally as a lifeless corpse," I remarked in complete sarcasm. Well, _almost_ complete sarcasm. I really was afraid of that cult.

"You know I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you, Natsuki."

"I'm not sure if you'd be able to control them, Miss Kaichou. I mean, they hold on to every word you say, but if they knew that you were talking with me of all people, I think they'd go ballistic."

A sly grin spread across the girl's face, "Oh my…Well, if Natsuki insists, we shall keep our little affair a secret."

"What are you calling an affair?!" I questioned, cheeks flaring bright red.

Shizuru just chuckled at me before thankfully changing the subject as she circled her desk and sat back down in her usual chair, "So, what is so important that Natsuki would risk her very well being?"

"I wanted check up on the records of one of the new transfer students. A busty redhead. I don't know her name."

The mischievous glint in Shizuru's burgundy eyes returned instantaneously. "So Natsuki _does_ pay attention to appearances. Especially a _certain_ area, hm?" she teased, making sure to push her own bosom together for emphasis.

"W-What?!" I practically screeched at her before calming myself, clearing my throat in the process, "Like you couldn't notice with that girl."

"It doesn't seem like I'm quite good enough for Natsuki," Shizuru pouted, looking down at her own.

"Oh, shut up! Do you know who I'm talking about or not?" I pressed again, cheeks growing redder by the minute as I leaned against the front of the desk, arms crossed as I defiantly refused to look at my friend.

More of her sweet laughter tickled my ears, "I believe so. Hold on one moment."

The girl rapidly set to her searching, the buttons on the keyboard clicking quietly as she typed. I stared down at my dirty sneakers while I waited, and just a minute or so later, Shizuru seems to have found the girl in question.

"That girl?"

"Found her?" I asked, scooting back to actually sit on the desk so I could lean back to look at the screen. I scanned over it quickly, soon finding what I was looking for. "Just as I thought. She came here with the Kazahana Scholarship."

"Why do you care about her?" Shizuru inquired.

"No reason," I replied rather plainly, distracted by still trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Something to do with the mountain?"

This grabbed my attention as I gasped at her speculation.

_How did she…Can Shizuru read me this easily? Well, she is pretty sharp._

Trying to play it cool, I pushed myself off of the desk, keeping my back to her as I talked, "Sorry, I don't want to get you involved."

It was true, I really didn't want to drag Shizuru into all of this mess, even if it was just her knowing the smallest ounce of what was going on, especially if something like last night were to happen again. It was far too dangerous for even us HiME's, so any normal person would be at an even higher risk of being injured, or worse, in a situation like that. No, I couldn't expose my brown-eyed friend to this reality…_my _reality. Maybe one day I could tell her about it, but for now I would continue to keep her in the dark.

"That's a cute comment," the girl behind me responded, shaking me from my thoughts with a sweet joyful tone mixed in with her usual teasing.

Looking over my shoulder, I couldn't help but blush.

_All I want to do is keep you safe, and all you can do is tease me..._

"I did not mean to seal you up, Natsuki. What's on your mind?"

"That's just it, there's too much. I can't even think straight right now," I let slip before I could even catch myself.

"I know I have said it before, but I'll say it again. You can always talk to me…about anything."

The sincerity in her voice was so genuine and so very tempting, making it hard to turn down her offer, but I somehow managed to, "Don't worry about it. It's stupid. I shouldn't be complaining so much."

"I see," came Shizuru's simple response, and although she sounded content with my answer, I knew better. She wasn't okay with it at all, but she had agreed to leave it at that for my sake.

An awkward silence filled the room, but not too long after, voices were heard outside the door. I recognized them to be Kanzaki Reito and Tate Yuichi, and sure enough, the two boys entered shortly after.

"Kuga Natsuki," Tate dumbly stated the obvious upon entering. I stood to face them both as Reito closed the door behind him, straightening my wrinkled skirt in the process.

"Oops, did we interrupt something?" the vice president questioned in a teasing tone mirroring Shizuru's own.

"You're so mean. We were in a good mood, too," the chestnut-haired girl replied in a fake disappointed manner, or at least she made it out to sound that way.

"Shizuru…" I half questioned.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Reito merely laughed, "Just joking. Take your time. Ah, right, let's make some tea. I think we had a good Mandarin."

"I'm preparing it?" Tate inquired, not looking too happy about what his superior was implying.

I wasn't too happy about where this was leading either. The last thing that I wanted right now was to be stuck here sipping tea with the student council when I could be doing something productive. And by something productive, I meant just about _anything _else.

"I'm leaving," I blatantly proclaimed, my agitation quite clear on my face.

"Don't say that. Relax for a while," Shizuru tried coaxing me as she stood.

I turned my head to meet her gaze, my expression still rather displeased. I knew what she was getting at. She just wanted to spend some time with me, and I wanted to spend some more time with her as well, but now wasn't the time for that, especially since the boys were now involved, too. I still couldn't help feeling bad about it though.

_Shizuru…_

Luckily for me, the phone rang before I had to make up an excuse, and Shizuru immediately picked it up and pressed it to her ear.

"Student Council Room."

A momentary pause.

"Yes."

Another break.

"The Board of Directors is?"

This certainly captured my attention, and I held my breath until my friend spoke again.

"Yes…Yes…I'll send her right away…Goodbye."

Placing the receiver back in its holder, the brunette turned to the two males still standing in front of the door, "If it isn't any trouble, would you two mind picking up Miss Tokiha-san from the infirmary and escorting her to the Director's residence?"

_What?! That girl! I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. The Director talked to me too after I awakened, but this is so soon…Maybe I should tag along._

Although Tate appeared to be a little more than annoyed at the request, Reito answered for them both, "So that's why they were calling…Of course, Fujino-san. Yuichi and I will go there right away."

"Thank you," came Shizuru's simple reply as we watched the two leave the room once again. I was quick to follow behind.

"You too, Natsuki? Leaving me all alone?"

I paused halfway out the door to answer her, "Yeah, I really do have something to take care of."

"So much for putting off my work a little while longer," the crimson-eyed girl sighed.

"I don't want to hear that from the Seitokaichou _this_ early in the year," I jabbed at her before slipping away.

Rather than tail this _Mai_, I opted to just go ahead and make my way over to the Director's residence, and it was only a few minutes before I heard her and Tate approach. They exchanged a not-so-fond farewell before Tokiha soloed her way to the entrance. The Director's pink-haired maid, Himeno Fumi, greeted her before she was nearly tackled to the ground by none other than Minagi Mikoto.

_Talking to both of them. What I coincidence..._

When the Director herself appeared, a few brief introductions were made before all four entered the mansion, out of my view and out of my hearing.

_Tch…Oh well, I'm sure she'll just receive the same spiel about fighting the orphans and so on. I guess I can always ask her later…maybe. Either way, there's no point in hanging around for now._

Following my own advice, I began making the trek back to my bike so I could return home and hopefully, for once in the past couple of days, get some decent sleep.


	12. Overcast, Yet Sunny

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XII: Overcast, Yet Sunny

* * *

_What is it about that girl, Natsuki?_

I was on the way back to my dorm and I just couldn't get the question out of my mind. Just hours before, Natsuki had paid me a surprise visit in the student council room to investigate the new transfer student, Tokiha Mai, but of course she wouldn't tell me why. Was I jealous of Natsuki's interest in the girl? Maybe a little, but that wasn't my main concern. Tokiha-san had only been attending our school for a few days, and already a couple of strange things had occurred, and she was seemingly involved with both of them.

First off, she was initially discovered in the front courtyard of our school, a dying ring of flame around her and an unconscious girl, a path of destruction leading directly up to the spot where the two were lying. Suzushiro-san tried to question her about the situation, but apparently she didn't know how she had gotten there. Then, the very next day, a section of the forest on the mountainside had been completely burned to the ground. Forest fires weren't common in our area to begin with, but on top of that, the section burned was in a straight line that suddenly stopped near the peak, almost like it had been controlled.

How did I tie Tokiha-san to the mountain incident? The initial clue that grabbed my attention was the fact that this destruction, like the first, involved fire. Second, because they had both occurred in such a short time period, she was immediately included in the list of suspects. And, last but not least, because Natsuki had come asking about her the very next day at school. These three things were about all I needed to pin Mai-san to _somehow _being involved in the forest burning.

Now the real question was just how did she do it? The only display of power I had seen that could manage something such as this was my child, Kiyohime. Was it possible that this girl was a HiME, too? If that were true, did Natsuki know about the HiMEs as well? Was she…Could she possibly be one of them, just like me? These were, without a doubt, exaggerated speculations, but they weren't totally out of the question either. For now I couldn't be sure, but I would be sure to keep my senses on full alert for any traces of the truth.

This left me with a pressing question, though—why couldn't I just ask Natsuki about it? Honestly, I think I was afraid. I was afraid that if I asked her if she was a HiME she would inevitably figure out that I was one as well, and in turn, distance herself from me. Well, distance herself more from me than she already had, I suppose, and I knew in my heart that I wouldn't be able to handle that. I wouldn't take that chance by asking, but that also meant that I would have to be extremely careful if I were to go out and about with my child. Yes, if I were to keep an eye on Natsuki with Kiyohime's help, then I would have to remain totally out of sight. Stealth, keeping to the shadows…I would live in a world of complete darkness if it were for Natsuki's sake.

* * *

Saturday, everyone's favorite day of the week. It had finally come, the last bell of the day had rung, and now all I had to do was make it through an hour-long student council meeting and I would be free for the weekend. There was always a ten-minute break between the end of school and the beginning of our meetings to give the members of the council time to take care of anything they needed to do before it started. This small gap allowed me to get to the room before everyone else almost every day, a chance to start brewing my required cup of tea, which I considered an essential key to making it through the meeting, but it was especially nice since it also gave Natsuki the time to use my computer before the other members arrived. I never knew when she would come, so I made it a habit to get to the room as quickly as possible whenever I could.

I was doing just that when I heard the girl call out to me. I turned around to see my raven-haired friend jogging up to me and I smiled genuinely, "Natsuki, so you actually made it to school today. I'm so proud."

"Oi, that's not a very nice _hello_, Shizuru."

"Gomen, Natsuki. So what brings you here? Do you need to use my laptop again?"

"No, not today. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go do something this afternoon…I don't know, just run around town or something."

I was rather taken aback by her words, my calm features breaking temporarily before I drew them back together, "My, this is a pleasant surprise. Why the sudden invitation?"

"Huh? Well, I just kind of needed a break from everything…" she began, averting her gaze to the floor, "and I thought maybe you'd—"

"Of course," I answered before she could even finish, "But you do know that I have a meeting right now. It'll probably be about an hour before we let out."

"I can wait."

My smile broadened, "Alright. It's a date then."

"H-Hey! I didn't say it was a—" Natsuki released a defeated sigh, "I'll be waiting out back…"

I watched the girl's retreating back until she turned the corner before finally entering the student council room.

_I wonder what brought this about? She did seem rather stressed the other day…I guess it doesn't really matter at the moment. I'm not going to press her for answers she doesn't want to reveal. All I can do is be here for her now when she needs me._

Soon enough the meeting began. I got us in and out in exactly thirty-seven minutes.

After everyone had finally left, not quickly enough, if you asked me, I made my way downstairs and to the back exit of the building. I pushed my way out the doors, swiveling my head back and forth in search of my friend. When I spotted Natsuki lounging under a tree nearby tree, her bike not too far away, I quietly walked over to her, leaning over her dozing form to get a better look at the girl.

It wasn't long before one of her green eyes peeked open to look at me, "Hey. Done already?"

"We didn't have too much to discuss today," I answered as I watched her get to her feet.

She immediately headed for her motorcycle, "Sorry this is so short notice. I kind of spontaneously gave myself a day off, I guess."

Trailing her, I could only shake my head, "Don't apologize. It wasn't like I had anything planed. I'm quite excited, actually. It's been such a long time since we've spent time together outside of school."

"Yeah…Sorry about that," she apologized again despite my previous words, a small frown on her face as she handed me the helmet from the storage compartment on the back of the bike.

"Let's not think about it. How about we just enjoy today, alright?"

I watched as the frown on her face faded, replaced by a small smile before Natsuki slipped on her helmet.

Placing my own helmet on my head, I took my usual position on the back of Natsuki's bike once she herself has straddled it. Slipping my arms around her waist, I had to bite back the urge to let my hands explore her muscular frame. It had been such a very long time since I had been this close to her. Our bodies being so near to one another was intoxicating. _She_ was intoxicating. I didn't even notice my ever-tightening grip until Natsuki's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Hey, watch it, Shizuru. Your nails are digging into my stomach."

"Sorry. I guess I'm always a little apprehensive before we take off," I mumbled the fake excuse while loosening my grip.

I could hear her quietly laugh at me before she started the engine, and in a few moments, we were cruising down the main road towards the city.

We had just reached the first stoplight leading into the downtown area, which just happened to turn red right before we could pass through, when thunder could be heard off in the distance. At the sound, both Natsuki and myself turned our gazes to the sky, and I could hear the girl in front of me groan in agitation at what we saw.

"Clouds…" I mumbled, giving the growing dark mass overhead a name.

About a mile down the road the rain began to fall, and it only took a few more minutes for it to start pouring down. I could hear Natsuki curse under her breath as she turned onto another road and into a parking lot in front of a tall building. She was swift to shut her bike off and promptly dismount before helping me do the same.

"Come on," she ordered, motioning towards the nearby building before she took off towards its entrance. I quickly followed.

Once inside, Natsuki proceeded further, pushing a button on one of the walls before finally turning to me, removing her helmet before speaking, "This is where I live. We'll just have to wait out the storm in my apartment, I guess."

I had just taken off my helmet as well when the elevator dinged, the silver doors sliding open to reveal an empty car. Natsuki and I stepped inside and she immediately punched the number six button, and the door closed, leaving us alone together for the silent ride up. When we reached the top floor, my friend led us straight ahead, stopping at the first door on our right. After she had unlocked the door, she entered quickly.

"It's a bit of a mess," Natsuki stated, flipping a switch on the wall to illuminate the room, "I don't usually have visitors."

Stepping through the door, I took in my unfamiliar surroundings. Natsuki's place was really more of a loft than an apartment. Giant windows spanning from floor to ceiling covered the wall directly in front of us. If it weren't for the ever-darkening clouds outside, and the giant curtains that blocked what little light would be coming through, the windows would have provided ample lighting for the entire room. A large floor table resided in the middle of the room, a few stray dishes adorning its surface. It seemed lonely with nothing else nearby. Over to the left was an entertainment center against the wall, decked out with the latest, up-to-date gadgets. A large, leather couch, along with two comfy-looking matching chairs, one on either side of the couch, sat before it. By the left side of the couch stood a small table with a lamp sitting on top. Further down, a room bulged from the wall. I could tell it was a kitchen due to the bar-like setup that consisted of the wall facing me. Three stools were lined up in front of it. On the right wall, directly across from the kitchen, was another room, a bathroom it seemed, since the door was open revealing a small sink. Connected to it was a smaller closet that held a washer and dryer that could be hidden by sliding doors but weren't at the moment. In the right corner of the room resided a thin metal staircase that led up to a railed walkway that clung to the wall. A wall blocked the upstairs, so as to what it contained, I had no clue.

Natsuki was right, though, the whole place was a mess. There was trash everywhere ranging from food wrappers and bottles to cardboard boxes and packaging. Tools, motorcycle parts, and random articles of clothing accompanied them. Before I could even begin to comment, the girl interrupted me.

"We'd better change out of these wet clothes," Natsuki stated, walking towards the staircase, having already removed her shoes.

I hadn't even noticed how cold I had become until she said this. My clothes were soaked through and through, chill bumps spreading all over my body. After slipping out of my brown loafers, I silently followed her to the second floor. A stack of boxes rested right in front of us in the corner of the room, but turning the corner revealed to me a bedroom area. There was a single, full-sized bed, its head against the wall that faced out over the bottom level, and to its left a small nightstand with a lamp and a digital alarm clock. A computer desk was situated against the opposite wall, its side touching the wall of the bathroom next to it. The door to the bathroom was just around the corner, and diagonal from it was the door leading to the giant walk-in closet.

Natsuki weaved her way around the furniture to her closet with me close on her heels. She opened the door for me, beaconing me inside, "Just take whatever you want. I'm sure you can find something that fits."

At that, she turned, grabbed some clothes off of her bed, and confined herself in the bathroom to quickly change out of her damp clothing. Closing the closet door, I hastily shed my own drenched uniform. I sifted through the room, which was honestly too big for the items it housed, and eventually found something that fit my taste.

I waited until I heard Natsuki exit the bathroom before opening the closet door and slipping outside.

* * *

I had just come out of the bathroom adorned in a pair of blue and white nylon shorts and a white tank, my soaked school uniform in my arms, when I heard the door to my closet creak open.

"Did you find something to—!"

Having just bent over to pick up some stray articles on the floor, I turned and nearly dropped the growing bundle in my arms. Shizuru was standing before me…clad in only a white button up dress shirt that barely reached the middle of her thighs. I could easily see her black, lacey lingerie beneath the thin white material.

The chestnut-haired beauty was currently finishing buttoning up the shirt at the top when she looked up at me, "What's the matter with Natsuki? She's all red."

_You know very well why I'm all red._

"T-That's not all you're wearing, is it? You just came out to ask me something, r-right?" I nervously stuttered, pointing straight at her with my free hand.

"Is there something wrong with my choice of attire?" the girl questioned, looking over herself as she started to roll the right sleeve of the shirt up passed her elbow.

"Uh, yeah. I think you're missing something important."

"Hm?"

"Pants! Normal people wear _pants_, Shizuru!" I practically yelled.

"Mou, Natsuki, but it's hot in here."

"I-I'll turn up the air conditioning then!"

Finished with the first sleeve, Shizuru turned her attention to rolling the other, "I wouldn't want you to have to do that."

"It's no problem! No problem at all!"

"Is Natsuki really this upset about my choice of clothing?" The girl let out a sigh, "If it's bothering you this much, I'll put something else on."

At that, right then and there, Shizuru began unbuttoning the white shirt.

I quickly turned away, "Ah! No! Fine! Wear that!"

"Okay then. I really wish Natsuki would make up her mind though," the burgundy eyed girl teased, leaving her work where she was, the top two buttons undone.

Huffing, I stormed away back towards the stairs, "Grab your uniform, I'll throw it in the dryer for now."

I could plainly hear Shizuru quietly giggling behind me all the way back downstairs. Once we were back in the living room, I trudged over to the dryer, opened the door, and tossed my damp bundle into the machine before taking Shizuru's from her arms and doing the same. In the time it took for me to get the thing up and running, my friend had ventured across the room and taken a seat on one of the bar stools, her legs crossed and resting on the bottom tick. Her elbow was on the bar's metallic surface, her delicate hand propping up her head as she watched me.

I blushed slightly when our eyes met, but clearing my throat, I advanced forward and into the kitchen, "So, uh, do you want anything? I don't have too much to choose from…I haven't been the store in about two weeks."

"If you have water, that will be fine," Shizuru replied.

"I think I do…" I stated as I went to search the fridge.

"So this is all yours?" the girl inquired, making light conversation.

When I returned with the bottle of water, I saw that the brunette was looking over her shoulder back at the open room of my apartment. Setting the thing in front of her, I leaned against the counter, "Yep."

"You really should clean up every now and then, you know," she commented while turning back to face me.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Lecturing me already?"

Shizuru simply shrugged at me, her calm little smile clearly evident on her face, before she sipped at her water.

"It's not like I'm here all that often anyway," I childishly protested.

"Oh?"

Rather than explain myself, I gave in with a sigh as I made my way back into the living room, "I see what you mean, though. I _could_ take better care of this place."

"Then why not do it now?" Shizuru asked, standing from her seat to walk up to me.

"I don't want to make you help me clean…"

"I don't mind. Do you have any trash bags?"

* * *

Half an hour later, my entire loft was spotless with three, full plastic bags sitting by the door ready to be taken out to the dumpster. I marveled at the sight.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"See? Now we just need to figure out what to do with _this_ pile…"

I looked over at the girl to see her crouching near the pile of clothes we had collected from around the apartment, cringing when I watched her pick out a particularly girly looking pair of panties to inspect—the newest addition to my ever-growing collection.

"Ah! Don't touch that!" I screeched.

Lunging at her, I latched on to the piece that Shizuru had in her hands, but the girl didn't let go and a small-scale tug-of-war pursued.

"Is this Natsuki's?" Shizuru prodded as we continued to wrestle over the undergarment.

I growled at her growing realization, cheeks coloring, as we continued to pull on our respective ends of the garment. I'm not sure how or when we etched closer to the couch, but the next thing I knew, the two of us were falling. Apparently Shizuru had stumbled back over the armrest, and by some chance or another, pulled me down with her. The feeling of soft warm flesh against my cheek instantly made them flare again, and when I finally summoned up the courage to open my eyes, I was met with crimson orbs that looked just as equally shocked as mine must have appeared. A deadly silence filled the room, the only audible sound being the rain that continued to pour outside.

"A-Are you okay?" I hastily questioned once I had found my voice again.

"Y-Yeah…" Shizuru responded somewhat shakily.

I oddly, and clumsily, managed to roll off of her and onto the floor, sitting with my back to her and the couch, "S-Sorry about that."

"It was my fault, really…But you still haven't answered my question," the girl said as she draped the item of our little tussle on my head.

I quickly snatched the item. "It's part of my collection…" I mumbled, barely audible to hear.

"Collection?" the russet-eyed girl echoed, amused curiosity evident in her tone.

"…Yes."

"You, Kuga Natsuki, collect lingerie?"

"…Yes."

Another spell of silence took over the room before Shizuru spoke again, "That's so cute."

"Cute?!" I practically shouted, turning to look at the girl on the couch who was currently all smiles.

"It's just, I wouldn't expect you of all people…" my friend tried to speak through her laughter.

"S-Shut up!" I exclaimed, scampering to my feet to gather up the pile of clothes and throw them into the washer as quickly as possible.

Shizuru just continued to laugh at me, "Honestly, Natsuki is just so adorable when she's blushing like this."

Once the clothes were safely out of sight, the sudden realization that my little secret could be exposed caused a wave of nervousness to spread through my entire body. Hurdling the couch, I plopped down beside the hysterical girl, grabbing her by the shoulder with one hand and shoving the index finger of the other over her mouth, hushing her instantaneously.

"You. Can't . Tell. Anyone. _Anyone_!"

The chestnut-haired beauty just nodded stiffly, completely baffled by my sudden seriousness.

"Promise me."

"I promise, Natsuki," Shizuru swore to me, still quite perplexed with my sudden course of action.

Squinting at her momentarily, I decided to just take her word for it, "Good."

Now that that was settled, _hopefully_, I returned to the kitchen, but paused before entering to gaze out the window.

_Doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon. So much for going out and doing something...It's probably better this way. At least at home I know that no one's watching. I really shouldn't have asked Shizuru to do anything, but…just one afternoon isn't too much to ask, is it? Just a little time to forget about the First District and the HiME…_

Shaking the thought and continuing on to my original destination, I glanced at the microwave to see that it was already past seven. I heard the television in the living room come to life and I raised my voice slightly, "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Is Natsuki offering to make me a candle lit dinner?"

"Who said anything about candles? I don't think I have any anyway…" I murmured at the girl's playful teasing as I looked through my cupboards.

"I was just kidding," Shizuru replied back in her singsong Kyoto accent.

Concluding my futile search, I reemerged from below the counter, slamming my finds on its surface, which caused Shizuru's burgundy eyes to turn in my direction.

"Peanut butter or instant ramen. Take your pick."

"That's all you have?"

"That's all I have."

Shifting on the couch, Shizuru crossed her arms on the armrest before resting her chin on top, a bemused little grin on her face, "I haven't had peanut butter in a long time."

"Peanut butter it is then," I stated, placing the package of ramen back in the cupboard while searching for the bread. That search didn't last long, however, as I quickly realized that I didn't have any. Heck, I barely managed to locate two spoons, which I hastily washed off, before grabbing us both a bottle of water and lumbering back over to the couch.

Falling back onto the soft leathery cushioning with a sigh, I shoved one of the silver utensils in Shizuru's face, "I'm out of bread."

"Seriously?" she questioned, taking the thing from me.

"I don't even have any mayo…" I grumbled before unscrewing the lid to our pathetic excuse of a dinner.

"So we're just going to eat it…out of the jar?"

"Yep," I curtly responded, digging out a spoonful of the sweet substance.

"Is that oka—Mmf!"

Before she could finish, I shoved my spoon in her mouth, effectively silencing her, "Just eat."

Shizuru began to flail her arms as she tried to swallow the giant mass of peanut butter that I had just lodged in her mouth. Seeing this new side to the generally composed Kyoto native, I immediately burst into a fit of laughter, and as a result, she playfully slapped me on the arm before grabbing her bottle of water off of the floor.

Once she had downed some of the clear liquid, she was finally able to speak again, "Mou, Natsuki! That wasn't funny!"

Despite her words, however, she was laughing right along with me.

* * *

One hour, and half a jar of peanut butter, later, we were still lounging around on the couch watching an overly cheesy game show. Natsuki and I were playing along, and it was because of this that I came to realize that my dark haired friend was quite the little competitor. Of course, I was not one to lose either, so we enjoyed trying to figure out the correct answers before the other could come up with them herself. Eventually the show went off, which left us channel surfing. While Natsuki was busy with the remote, I took the chance to get up and use the restroom. When I returned, the girl was still looking for something new to watch, and rather than sit back on my side of the couch, I chose to snuggle right up next to her instead.

"Oi! W-What are you doing, Shizuru?"

"Cuddling," I calmly replied as I inched closer.

"Well, yeah, I can see that. But why? Isn't that something that…_couples_ do?"

"That's not untrue, but friends do it as well."

"Really. Like two guys would be caught doing something like _this_," Natsuki's tone was quite skeptical as she shifted awkwardly.

I chuckled at her words, "I didn't say that _men_ do it, but girls do every now and then. Especially when they're looking for someone to consume an entire carton of cookie dough ice-cream with after they've just broke up with their boyfriend."

"Oh…Did you just break up with your boyfriend?"

"No, baka," I replied, flicking her on the forehead, "I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have someone I like."

Curiosity sparked in her emerald eyes, "And who might that be?"

"Mmm…I'm not telling."

"What? Oh, come on, Shizuru."

"Natsuki has her secrets, and I have mine."

That certainly took the steam out of her engine, and she was quiet for a moment before finally responding.

"Fine…I bet it's Reito."

Now it was my turn to sound absolutely shocked, "What? Why him?"

"Well, you two are around each other a lot because of the council. You're both oddly calm all the time, and enjoy sipping tea, and—"

"It's not Reito-san," I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Then who is it? If you don't tell me, then I'm going to assume it is him."

I wanted to yell at her right then and there. I wanted to tell her the truth that it was _her_ that I loved, but I knew I couldn't. Not yet. Would I ever be able to? Was there ever going to be a right time? It troubled me to think I would never be able to tell her of my true feelings, but if that's what it took for us to remain friends, friends who could spend time together like this, than I would do just that.

Not allowing any of my internal debating to show through, I playfully glared at her for a moment before speaking, "Fine. Natsuki can think what she wants, but I know the truth."

"Uh huh…" Natsuki simply muttered, thinking she had won our little dispute.

"If you're asking me, then who is it that _Natsuki_ likes?"

"I don't have time for relationships," came the vague reply.

"That doesn't mean that you can't like someone."

"I don't though."

"What about Takeda-kun? I hear he has a crush on a certain freshman delinquent…"

"That bumbling, sword-swinging idiot just gets on my nerves—Hey! Who are you calling a delinquent?!"

I have to admit that I was relieved to hear Natsuki say she wasn't interested in anyone. Not that it was all that hard to conclude from observation, but hearing it from her own mouth, and the adamancy of her tone when she said it, certainly set it in stone for me.

I chuckled at her brashness, "Clearly, I'm speaking of Natsuki." The emerald-eyed girl grumbled and pouted irritably at my accusation, or maybe more at the truthfulness of it, and I took the pause in conversation to change the subject, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hm? Oh, I dunno…There really isn't too much to choose from."

Glancing over at the entertainment center, I noticed a little black device, "Is that a Playstation?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"So, Natsuki likes video games?"

"I play when I have the time, which isn't that often. What about you?"

"I've never really played any. Maybe you could teach me?"

"I guess. I don't have too many games, though."

"Just put something in."

"That means you'll have to move first," the girl flatly stated.

After I reluctantly shifted out of her way, Natsuki rose and walked over to the television, crouching before it to set up the gaming system. Once she'd plugged in two controllers, unrolled the cords, and placed the disc into the device, she returned to her seat and handed me one of the black controllers.

"So what are we playing?" I inquired after taking the item from her.

"Soul Calibur 3. It's a fighting game."

Natsuki tried her best to teach me the controls, but in the end I just decide to press whatever I deemed worthy at the moment. After I'd completed a few warm-up matches against the computer, Natsuki and I fought against each other. Oddly enough, I beat her on the first try. And the second. And the third.

"Are you sure you haven't played this before?" my friend questioned me a little harshly.

"I've never even touch a Playstation before. Beginners luck, maybe?"

Natsuki squinted her eyes at me before shaking her head, "I think you're just one of those types who are good at whatever they do."

"Is Natsuki complimenting me?"

The girl blushed slightly, "Take it however you like, but we're going to test my theory first."

After setting up the game for me, Natsuki handed me her controller. I scanned through the characters, eventually choosing a tall white-haired woman simply because she used a weapon resembling my own element. I played through the entire story mode without dying once.

"Yep, I was right," the raven-haired girl stated while standing and stretching.

"I'm just pushing buttons, Natsuki. I don't think I'm very skilled at all," I retorted, placing the controller beside me on the couch.

"Button mashing is a skill in itself, Shizuru. One you seem particularly advanced in," my friend pointed out, trying to sound scholarly as she strode off towards the kitchen, stopping at the window to gaze out into the black abyss.

After turning off the television, I too made my way over to the window, walking to her side, "I can't believe it still hasn't stopped raining."

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence filled the room as the two of us stood side by side, listening to the falling rain. Thunder roared angrily outside, and moments later, our faces were illuminated by great, bright lightning flashes. I yawned silently after it had passed, and although I covered my mouth with my hand, it wasn't enough to block it from my friend's perception.

"Tired, huh?"

"A little," I admitted.

"I guess it is getting kind of late. Come on, you can have my bed."

Trudging up the stairs, the girl in front of me flipped on the lamp and then continued onward as I stopped at the bed, sitting down on the fluffy mattress.

"I just changed the sheets yesterday, so they're clean," Natsuki informed me from her place in the closet. When she reemerged, she was holding a blanket in her arms, "Well, goodnight."

Making her way around the bed, she was about to turn the corner before I stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"Back downstairs."

"Why?"

"To sleep on the couch," she remarked, sounding like she was stating the obvious.

"I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

"You're my guest. It's supposed to be that way."

"But the couch can't be that comfortable."

"It's only one night, and it's not like I haven't done it before."

"I'm not sleeping here if Natsuki is sleeping downstairs," I plainly announced, no questions asked.

"But—"

"The bed is big enough for the both of us, you know."

"Yeah, but—"

"Isn't it the logical thing to do then? Unless Natsuki hates me that much…"

"What? I never said—"

"Then you're staying up here, right?"

Natsuki glared at me, arguing with her eyes.

I answered with the saddest looking puppy-dog eyes I could manage, and it seemed to work as she made a gruff little noise before sitting down beside me, "This is my side."

Pleased with my work, I complied, and crawled over to the other side of the bed before slipping under the covers. The raven-haired girl tossed the now useless blanket on the floor before doing the same. The bed shook as she leaned over to turn off the lamp on her nightstand, and in an instant, the room was immersed in darkness.

I don't know when I finally fell asleep, but the next morning when I woke up, I did so before Natsuki. And that was probably a good thing because when I awoke, I was clinging to her body. The girl had her back to me, and my face was buried in her shoulder blades. My left arm was strung across her waist, the bare skin of our legs touching as my body was formed to hers.

I bit my lower lip.

_Natsuki…_

I stealthily removed myself from her, holding my breath and praying that I wouldn't arouse her, fearing what she would think or say if she were to know how we had been sleeping. After I had successfully done so, I rolled over onto my other side, looking away from her peacefully dozing form.

_Will there ever be a day when I can wake up with you in my arms and not be afraid of your reaction? Am I just dreaming for something that will never be?_

The sound of sleepy grumblings coming from behind me tore me from my thoughts, "Shizuru…?

Wiping away the quiet tears that had formed in my eyes, I composed myself before turning onto my back to look at my friend through tired eyes.

"Good morning, Natsuki."


	13. Plus Two to Dexterity

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XIII: Plus Two to Dexterity

* * *

P.E. and I, our relationship could be described in only one way: love-hate.

It was my favorite class of the day. No, in fact, it was the only period that I can honestly say that I enjoyed to some extent. I've always been athletic. I guess it's in the genes or something. Not my parent's, though. Grandparents, maybe, but certainly not the mother or father who preferred to stick their noses in books to any form of physical activity. My HiME powers only enhanced my already god-given abilities, so when it came to athletic activities, I was the top of the class. Or at least I would have been if I actually attended every day. Anyway, I was good at no matter what our coach had us doing, and on top of that, I was getting some decent exercise so there was no reason for me to hate P.E…Except for the fact that my classmates were there, and by classmates I mainly meant the boys who thoroughly enjoyed staring at me no matter what outfit we were having to wear for the day. Because of this, my uncanny ability to ignore people only grew. I do believe that it had come to be one of my greatest talents, and I was exerting it at full force right at this very moment.

I had just completed my laps for the day, in record time, I might add, pulling myself out of the Olympic sized pool when the comments and the glares began. I immediately switched over to _deaf-tunnel-vision-mode _as I quickly dried myself off before striding towards the locker room. There was no point in being exposed like this for longer than need be, so I sought the shelter of the school's walls with eager haste. I could hear the constant low murmur of chatter from the girls inside before I entered, so I was sure to slip in as quietly as possible. I usually didn't have too much trouble with my female classmates, aside from them being their overly giddy and talkative selves, so usually I just had to deal with them trying to involve me in their boring conversations. That could be dealt with easily enough, however, by a simple glare or a series of one-word answers, sometime both if I was in a particularly cross mood. Luckily, today didn't seem to be one of those days, so I continued on to my locker without any interruptions and proceeded to dry my hair with my towel.

And then, suddenly, my nice, peaceful little day shattered to pieces.

"It's gone. My bra," one of the girls stated.

"No way, mine too," I heard Akane follow, sounding just as shocked.

Several other girls seemed to have fallen under the same predicament due to the chorus of similar baffled exclamations that erupted soon after.

_It's one of the few times I come to class, and this happens._

Standing, I opened my own locker and peered inside.

_How lame…Eh?! No…No, that couldn't be right. _

I blinked and looked again. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Steel. Just silver steel. My eye twitched on its own accord.

_How could—I mean, the other girls I can understand, but no one's brave enough to pull this kind of stupid prank with me, right?_

Apparently there _was_ someone who was brave enough to steal from Kuga Natsuki because I, just like the other girls in the locker room with me, had been rendered officially bra and panty-less. I was still staring in disbelief of my obviously pilfered locker when Akane's voice brought me back to my cruel reality.

"Kuga-san, were you safe?"

Quickly spinning on my heels, I slammed my locker door shut and leaned back against it to hide my lack of clothing, "Was what safe?"

"You always wear one that looks expensive," the girl continued.

"It's obviously fine," I lied, "There's no way I would let something like that happen."

"That's true," the brunette agreed, a smile on her face, "Kuga-san, you're always on the ball, so it's only natural."

"T-That's right."

_Well, usually…Dammit!_

Thankfully, the conversation ended there, allowing me to get back to my number one priority at the moment—figuring out what the hell I was going to do about having no undergarments.

_Okay, just think. I have a bathing suit, I could wear that…but it's still wet. I really can't believe this! I can't just go commando all day…Second period should be starting soon, which means Shizuru will probably be in the student council room. God! I'd never hear the end of this from that woman, but I really don't have a choice. Everlasting teasing or…God, I really don't want to think about it. How do I always find myself in these types of situations?!_

Choosing to go with my first option rather than the latter, as little consolation as it brought me, I stormed off to the stalls to change into my uniform before placing my swimming equipment into my locker and heading out the door.

Putting my pride on the line, and at the risk of flashing anyone who walked by, I carefully made my way down the hallway; my hands clasped right behind my derrière unless the unthinkable should happen.

_Right. One foot in front of the other. Slowly, slowly—is that the air conditioning coming on?! Ugh, I hate being on edge like this…Ah! Movement detected!_

There was a group of guys approaching, so I quickly sidestepped to _look_ out the wonderfully placed window to take a glance of the lovely campus scenery, all the while watching them out of the corner of my eye. Once they had passed, I released a sigh of relief.

"If I can at least make it to the Student Council room…" I uttered to myself before continuing my long, treacherous journey.

Honestly, I don't know what I though Shizuru was going to do about this. But she _was_ Fujino Shizuru, Seitokaichou of Fuuka Academy. If anyone could figure out what to do, it would be her. She would come up with some kind of plan. At least, that's what I kept telling myself over and over again as I continued to creep closer to the room.

_I can see the look on her face now—!_

"K-Kuga!"

I gasped and nearly fell over at the sound of my name, but quickly recovered as I turned to face…Masashi Takeda?

"T-Takeda…"

As much as I hated to admit it, it was a pretty well known fact around the entire school that Takeda, the captain of the kendo team, had a huge crush on me. Why? I had no idea. Luckily for me, we didn't run into each other all that often since he was two years ahead of me. He had tried to talk to me on a few other occasions, but every time I always shot him down. You'd think he would get a clue that _maybe_ I didn't like him, but apparently he had taken too many strikes to the head or something because it certainly wasn't getting through to him. Part of me wanted to admire his determination…Part of me just wanted to beat his fucking brains out.

The boy stood stiffly at attention, refusing to actually look at me while his face continued to turn red, "Y-Yo, K-Kuga."

"W-What do you want?" I questioned while blushing myself, making sure to keep my skirt down with my hands.

"I see you've come to class today."

"What?!" I growled.

Takeda twitched as he tried to actually compose a sentence, "No, you see…The class here…and…"

"Why you…You stopped me just to say that?" I nearly yelled, my anger quickly rising by the second, "Move out of the way."

"W-What are you angry about?"

"I said move!" I commanded once again.

Before either of us could say anything more, a familiar voice came ringing through the crystal arena. A voice I really didn't want to hear at the moment.

"I have my part time job today. You sure you can take care of the room while I'm gone?"

I reluctantly turned my head to see who I knew it would be. Tokiha Mai. And sure enough, my fears were dead on that Minagi Mikoto would be at her side.

"What's 'take care of room'?" the younger girl replied to her busty counterpart.

"You really are—" Mai began before finally waking up to what was going on in front of her. "Huh? Um…"

I cringed as I watched the dark haired HiME remove the large, black case from her shoulder and place it on the ground, her eyes filling with that same battle lust as before.

_No! Not here! Not now!_

Takeda glanced back and forth between the two of us as we continued our staring contest. Mikoto began growling at me, much like a threatened cat would do, as my fingers began to itch. I really didn't want to summon my element, but what choice did I have if she decided to strike?

Suddenly, Minagi positioned herself into a fighting stance, and by instinct, I did the same.

"Hey!" Mai called out.

And then…and then…

"Ah!"

I hastily ceased the fluttering of my skirt that had just proved to the world that I was indeed a woman. I could feel the blood rush to my face instantaneously. With my eyes tightly shut, I could only hear the thud of that damn kendo pervert hitting the ground as he apparently fainted.

_No, that didn't just happen. It couldn't have. This is all a bad dream. A horribly cruel, sadistic…very, very real—_

"Eeeeaaaahhhh!" my screech radiated throughout the arena, and most likely the whole school itself.

Silence.

"So I guess he got you too," I heard Mai state, her tone completely hysterical as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"W-What?"

"The lingerie burglar."

"S-Shut up!"

"So it is true!" the redhead proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter, the girl beside her looking at her quizzically. Eventually she calmed herself enough to talk again, "O-Oh…Okay, just, heh, wait in the girls bathroom. I'll go, heh, get you something to wear. Ha ha ha!"

Not having any other choice, I grunted as I stormed off towards the nearest restroom, my hands keeping my skirt down securely, "Fine."

Once I reached the girl's bathroom, I paced the length of the stalls back and forth, waiting for Mai to return. It wasn't too long before I could hear her continued laughter down the hallway. When she burst through the door, I immediately swiped the pair of black spandex shorts from her hands and hurriedly locked myself in the nearest stall to put them on. That dumb girl wouldn't stop laughing the entire time I was changing.

"You're laughing too much!" I yelled, slamming the door open once I was finished.

"But, oh…Oh God, I'm going to die from laughter," she managed to respond, shaking as she leaned over one of the sinks.

"Shut up!"

"Make sure to return that washed, all right?"

My cheeks flushed out of anger and embarrassment, "I'll give you a new one."

"Anyway, you owe me one."

"I know," I snapped back.

"Okay then, right off the bat, I want you to pay me back."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me," Mai began, her tone turning surprisingly serious, "What's HiME?"

I stared into her violet eyes, and she stared right back, her gaze unwavering. Sighing, I shook my head, "You really want to know?"

"Yes," came the stern reply.

Walking past her, I pushed open the door, "Follow me then."

"What's wrong with talking here?" she questioned as she caught up to me, Mikoto close behind and still eyeing me suspiciously.

"You never know who's listening. We'll talk outside."

Fortunately enough, she obeyed and remained silent as we exited the school.

I led us outside and near the gardens out back before finally stopping, "Alright, what is it you're wanting to know? I don't guarantee that I have all the answers, but I'll tell you what I can."

Mai sat down as she pondered for a moment. Mikoto was quick to follow suit, and it wasn't long before she reclined using the redhead's lap as a pillow.

"What's going on in this academy?" Mai finally asked.

"You've met the Director, right? What did she tell you?" It wasn't like I didn't already have a good guess, but I just wanted to make sure since I hadn't exactly met any other HiMEs who had talked to her as well.

"I'm the one asking the questions," she replied stubbornly.

"Just answer," I shot back.

She gave in, "Orphan...She said to fight with those monsters. She said that she called us for that."

"You two aren't the only ones who were summoned like that. They haven't been identified yet, but there are HiMEs in this academy other than us. There are people who are plotting to do something by gathering HiMEs, and their objective probably isn't to kill Orphans."

"_Objective_?"

"Right. That's why I wanted to prevent any more HiMEs from gathering at the Academy," I answered, wanting to add a, "_but you two certainly didn't help that now, did you?"_

"I see. So, do you still want to kick us out?" the girl continued questioning.

It was certainly a valid question, so I gave her a valid response, "Well, it can't be helped now that you're here. I'll see how things go for a while."

"Then you don't have any intentions of killing us for now. Is that right?"

"As long as you don't hinder my work."

_And don't speak of what occurred earlier._

"Okay. Got it, Mikoto?" the dark haired girl raised herself drowsily before Mai continued, "You don't go fighting anymore either, got it?"

"But—" the young HiME began to protest before she was cut off.

"I'll stop making the lunch box."

This certainly won the redhead a drastic reaction, Mikoto forcefully nodding her understanding with a completely petrified expression at the apparent threat.

"Got it."

I could only cock an eyebrow as I watched their interaction. "How sad," I jokingly remarked as I sat down beside the pair, receiving a small pout from the younger girl in the process.

"But you're pitiful, too," Mai retorted while lying down on the grass, "Do things like this happen often at this academy?"

"No way!" I hastily shot back, "This is the first time for this lingerie burglar mess."

Suddenly Mia yelped in surprise, and when I glanced over, the amber-eyed girl was in the middle of groping the redhead's ample bosom.

_What the_?!

"Hey, Mikoto! What are you doing?"

I could only stare on in awkward, silent perplexity.

_What's up with this kid?_

"Is what you have there _bra_?"

_She certainly is strange. They're __**both **__strange. _

"Yes."

_How is it that I get involved with the weirdest people?_

"That disappeared?"

_And I was doing so well about mainly keeping to myself…_

"Yeah, and panties too."

That last statement got me talking again though, "Shut up!"

"I see, then," Mikoto stated as she sat up, "must be the same from earlier."

"_Same_?" I eagerly questioned.

"Orphan," came her simple reply.

Both Mai and myself got on all fours as we intently stared at the girl in disbelief. The redhead was the first to speak, "Hey, Mikoto, that means…"

"There wasn't any bloodlust, so I forgot about it," came the innocent reply from the younger girl.

"Don't forget about it," Mai responded, hanging her head in defeat.

"Orphan…" I muttered, already on my feet again, "I see…" My fingers dug into my palm as they formed a fist. "I'll make sure they get what's coming to them!" I vowed, shaking said fist in the air defiantly.

_Because of that thing…Just you wait you damn Orphan, just wait…_

_

* * *

_"Oh my. A lingerie burglar? This certainly is a first."

"Don't _'oh my'_ me, Fujino! This crisis must be delft with immediately!"

"_Dealt_, Haruka-chan."

I was currently seated at my desk in the Student Council room, listening to the persistent droning of the head of the Executive Committee with the help of her human spellchecker. Apparently someone was going around robbing the girls at our school of their precious unmentionables, not only on the school grounds, but also at the dorms. Apparently Haruka wanted _me_ to do something about it, but I had other plans.

I took a sip from my steaming cup before setting it back on the table, "I agree, Suzushiro-san. And I assume that the Executive Committee already has a planned course of action?"

"Eh? O-Of course!"

"Just as I expected. You've never let me down before, Suzushiro-san. I'm counting on you to handle this situation with equal endeavor," I concluded with my trademark smile.

"Right, just keep drinking your tea and let _us_ handle this," the blonde announced, swiping the folder of complaints off of my desk. "Yukino, we're leaving!"

I watched the two girls disappear out the door before letting out a content sigh.

_Honestly, what would I do without you, Suzushiro-san?_

Chuckling to myself, I took another sip of my tea before returning to my previous paperwork.

It was about an hour or so later that the door to the room was slammed open, and I was pleasantly surprised to see a certain blue-haired girl stomp in and promptly seat herself on the edge of my desk.

"Natsuki? Is something wrong?"

"…It's been a long day."

Standing, I noticed that the girl had what looked like dark spandex shorts on under her skirt. It hit me immediately. "It seems that Natsuki fell victim to the school lingerie burglar as well…"

"S-Shut up!" the girl pouted, her cheeks flushing, "I've been laughed at enough today."

"Do you need to cry on my shoulder? Or shall I just comfort you in my arms?"

_Either would be perfectly fine with me._

"You're not helping, Shizuru," came the not-so-thrilled reply.

"Mou, Natsuki, I'm only trying to help," I smiled at her, but was only rewarded with an unconvinced glare in return. The sound of polite coughing at the door interrupted our conversation, and we both looked over in its general direction to see two familiar faces. "Yes, Reito-san? Tate-kun?"

"Shizuru-san, we're not intruding, are we?" the older male asked.

I stole a quick glance at Natsuki who only huffed before looking away, "Of course not. Is there something that you needed?"

"Did you happen to give Suzushiro-san control over the lingerie burglar matter?" the dark haired boy continued.

"Yes, in fact, I did. Have they discovered the culprit yet?"

"Takeda," Tate finally spoke up.

"What?" Natsuki and I both questioned simultaneously, afterward making eye contact briefly, before turning our attention back to Reito.

"The Executive Committee apprehended Takeda-kun," the vice president took over.

"Oh my," I murmured while sitting down again.

Natsuki stood, turning her back to the two males who had made their way across the room to sit on one of the empty tables.

"It's a false accusation," the emerald-eyed girl sternly protested. Her tone made me curious, but before I could question her, Tate beat me to it.

"We believe so too, but…How can you say it with so much confidence?"

"Isn't it another one of Suzushiro's jumps to a conclusion?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"What?"

"Well, he's my, you know…" Reito finally decided to pipe in again, my teasing nature seemingly having rubbed off on him a little _too_ well.

"No! It's just him approaching me, and me…"

I decided to be nice and actually bail my friend out of her awkward position for once, but that was mainly because it wasn't _me_ getting the cute reaction out of her, "Well, it's not that I'm on his side because we're in the same class, but I don't think Takeda-kun is capable of doing anything like that."

Reito smiled mischievously, "He isn't the type that could fulfill his desires with lingerie. You see, he needs the contents."

Natsuki's visible reaction made me wonder just what _had_ made her day so horrible, especially since she quickly changed the subject.

"So, what happened to Takeda?"

Reito's visage, which had lit up during his teasing, immediately darkened once again, "He didn't confess his crime to the Executive Board…"

"So he was sent to the Church," Tate completed with a similar look.

Both Natsuki's and my expressions quickly mirrored the boys.

"Church is it?" the raven-haired girl asked, her hand pressed against her forehead.

"What a poor guy…So, what are you planning to do now?" I inquired.

"I know it's probably pointless," Reito began, "but the two of us are going to try to talk to Haruka-san about the matter."

"Good luck with that," Natsuki sarcastically remarked.

I silently agreed with her, but didn't show it in the least, and decided to take the more optimistic sounding path instead. "I don't see any harm in trying."

"My thoughts exactly," the older boy replied while standing. "Well then, since we have your support, we'll be on our way."

I silently nodded at the two as they departed.

After they had made it a good ways down the hall, Natsuki grunted, "They're just wasting their time."

"That might be so, but at least they're trying to help their friend."

"I guess…"

"I would do the same for Natsuki if she found herself in a similar situation."

"What?! I'd never do something like this!"

I chuckled at the girl's reaction, "Perhaps I wasn't clear. I meant if everyone ever turned against you, I would stand by your side."

My sudden seriousness apparently caught her off guard, "S-Shizuru…"

"So," I pressed on, "what are we going to do about clearing Takeda-kun's name?"

"O-Oh. Um…" the girl uttered before slipping into a contemplative silence for several moments. Suddenly she slammed her hand down on my desk, causing me to blink several times at the unexpected action. Before I knew it, she was moving away from my desk, "I've got to go talk to someone. It might help with this mess. I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

"Okay, but be careful, if you know what I mean."

"Baka!" Natsuki exclaimed, already halfway out the door.

* * *

Nagi. If anyone knew about this Orphan, it would be that creepy little pale boy. I had to find him, and I had to find him _now_. The problem was, I never knew where he would show up. On a few different occasions when I was fighting Orphans on the school grounds, he would spontaneously pop up, ramble out a few riddles at me, and disappear again. It was annoying as hell, but I was usually too preoccupied at the moment to actually do anything about it, although I had been successful in sending a few _stray_ ice bullets in his general direction every now and then. However, there was no Orphan around at the moment, and there was also no Nagi.

_Come on, think. That kid always has a book with him…but I doubt that he'd risk going to the school library…But wait. What about that other building with the giant clock on the floor? There were books in there too, weren't there?_

It was the only clue I had, so I immediately began heading towards the old building. I had only been inside the eerie place once before, it's dimly lit interior made it hard to see since the only source of light was coming through the windows. I wondered if it had once served as the library for the school, since I saw no other reason for the building to be on the school grounds. But then again this _was_ Fuuka Academy. Logic and reason seemingly had no presence in this place.

Making my way through the inside of the clock building, I quietly made my way up to the second level and was pleased to hear Nagi's childish voice radiating through the empty room.

"…and the remaining HiME's are…" The sound of my footsteps warned him of my presence, and he turned to address me, "Hey."

"I've been looking for you," I bluntly stated.

"I'm so happy, to be sought by Natsuki-chan," the boy began, spinning around like the little kid that he was. Or at least that he_ looked_ like. I wasn't entirely convinced of his child-like appearance. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Spill it. Where's the Orphan hiding?" I questioned in my no-nonsense tone that I had come to use with the boy at all times, "Because of it, I was…"

"Did your cute hips catch a cold? Ouah!"

_Damn. I missed._

I kept my recently fired element trained on Nagi's head even as he hung from the railing by his frail little arms.

"I'm just kidding," he insisted, "This is one of the types that just popped up, so I really don't know."

"How will they appear? What'll draw them out?"

His childish grin returned, "What should I do?"

I shoved my pistol in his face to hasten his thinking process.

"Okay, okay, I get it," the boy smartly continued, "You see, Orphans and Childs are basically the same thing, right? So they have the characteristic of being attracted to HiMEs. That means…"

My eyes widened at the sudden realization.

_Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier? It's so obvious!_

As much as I wanted to smack myself right then and there, I didn't have the time. Dispersing my element, I took off at a sprint out of the building and towards my bike. As I ran, I pulled out my cell and rapidly punched in Shizuru's number.

"_Yes?"_

"Shizuru, it's me. I have a plan to draw out the burglar."

"_Natsuki? That's great. So what is it?"_

"All we need is to place a lot of lingerie out and about and he should present himself right to us."

"_I see…but where are you going to get enough articles?"_

"I'm going to the apartment to get my collection right now."

"_Your collection? But I thought it was rather precious to you…"_

"It's not like he's actually going to get away with it."

"_I suppose so. Where are you planning to set them up?"_

"Hm…Somewhere on campus, I guess. Now that school's out, maybe we should try the dorms?"

"_That's probably the wisest choice. Do you need any help?"_

"No, I should be able to handle it from here. You just worry about your school stuff, and I'll deal with this mess."

"_Okini, Natsuki."_

"I'll see you later after I've nailed this guy."

"_Okay. I wish you the best of luck."_

"Luck? I don't need luck. This guy's already in the bag."

"_Of course. Goodbye."_

"See ya."

Hanging up the phone, I chose not to waste any more time by changing into my leather suit, and instead just threw on my helmet, straddled my Ducati, and blazed off towards home.

* * *

Was it a wise decision to hand this case over to Natsuki? I really didn't know. One thing for sure, however, was that she was completely adamant about catching the fiend, most likely because he had wronged her in the process of satisfying his own wants and needs. That wasn't to say that I didn't have faith in the girl, quite the contrary. I knew that when Natsuki set her mind to something that it would surely be done. The only thing that worried me was _how_ it would be done. And with that girl, things were bound to get exciting.

Finished with my work for the day, I packed up my laptop and set out for my dorm. When my building first came into view, I could have sworn I saw clotheslines strung about on one side of the structure, but I couldn't be for sure. Once I got closer, I confirmed what I had previously theorized. It didn't completely surprise me that Natsuki had chosen to use my building. Besides, it was the only dorm building she had actually been in, from what I knew. A part of me did wonder how she had managed to set this up in such a short amount of time, but my amusement won out in the end, and I merely chuckled to myself instead of analyzing the sight before me.

Approaching the side entrance, I noticed a slack-jawed Tokiha Mai frozen with bewilderment as she stared at the newly decorated exterior of the building that she apparently called home as well.

"What the?" I heard her mutter as I walked closer.

"That's quite a view we have," I stated, pausing to take a good look at it as well.

"President."

"Mai-san, correct? On your way home now?"

The girl seemed a little shocked that I was talking to her for some reason, but she answered anyway. "Y-Yes. Um, what's this?"

"A trap like this is useless," a familiar harsh voice interrupted the conversation, and I turned to see Haruka storm up to us, hands on her hips in disdain. "Do you not trust our work, President?"

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino tried to calm her friend.

"It's nothing like that. Actually, I always give the Executive Board members all the difficult jobs." This seemed to break through Suzushiro's thick, insulted skull, so I continued, "I feel bad about it. That's why I hoped we could help some. These are all borrowed, so if any disappear, no harm is done to the people in the dorm. Please be at ease."

I wasn't particularly trying to take the credit for this plan, but somehow I thought that Natsuki would prefer not being mentioned for coming up with it. Especially if it risked her little secret being revealed to the entire school.

"I wasn't really…" the blonde mumbled, seeming to regret her previous outburst, if only a little.

"Camisole, petticoat, waist nipper, garter, shape pants, bras and shorts. Ah! A body suit, too," Yukino called out, peering through her small binoculars to take in all that had been strung up around the building.

"How did you manage to get so much?" Mai questioned in a completely baffled tone.

I simply smiled, "Kindness from a certain connection." Leaving it at that, I turned to the head of the Executive committee, "Suzushiro-san."

"What is it?"

"I'm counting on you."

Haruka paused for a moment, and I thought just _maybe_ she was catching on to me, but then she returned to her usual self, "Of course. Let's go, Yukino."

The mousey girl simply hummed her understanding as she trailed after her brutish companion.

With that taken care of, I turned back to my orange-haired underclassman, "Well then, Mai-san, it was nice speaking with you again."

"O-Oh, yes. You too, Fujino Kaichou."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

And with that, I made my way inside of the building and up to my room.

* * *

Parking my bike in the wooded area near the girl's dorms, I trudged over to the building, only pausing momentarily to take in my work. Well, I couldn't solely take credit for the lingerie setup. I had recruited Mikoto's help when I saw her walking towards the building earlier looking rather depressed since Mai wasn't around. Her help not only allowed her to temporarily forget about her Mai-less-ness, but it also made my job that much easier and faster. Now that the hard part was over, all we had to do was wait for the culprit—the Orphan—to come out so I could dish out its utter demise.

Moving on, I bounded up the stairs and made my way back towards the room Mai and Mikoto shared since we had set up the trap in a way so we could use their room as a base of operations.

Knocking on the door, I was met with a very surprised busty redhead, "K-Kuga-san?"

"Oh, hey. You're back. Here, this is for the other pair," I said, shoving a new pair of spandex shorts identical to the ones she had let me borrow into her hands. I had just bought them a few minutes ago, which was the reason I had left the dorm in the first place. Ignoring her continued astonished look, I let myself in, "Mikoto, have you seen anything yet?"

The dark haired HiME, who was currently crouched on top of the desk by the window, shook her head back and forth, "Nope."

"Alright, well, I'll take over the watch from here," I said, peering out the window myself.

The girl was quick to jump off and return to Mai's side to investigate the little present I had brought with me. The two of them conversed momentarily as I continued to scope the area, pulling out a pair of binoculars to get a better look. After I had checked over my setup one last time, I finally set the binoculars down, "Okay."

"So, why are you here?" Mai's voice piped in from behind me.

"I'm the one that came up with the plan. Is there a problem?" I replied, keeping my gaze fixed outside the window.

"Not exactly…"

"Smaller than Mai's," Mikoto chimed in.

"What did you do with that perky, uplifting one?" the redhead questioned, causing me to actually break my concentration and peer back over my shoulder only to realize the horror of what was currently happening to a piece of my beloved collection.

"There were lots outside."

I was quick to bound over and save my prized possession, "Stop stretching it!"

"_Kindness from a certain connection_, meaning—! These are all yours?!" Mai proclaimed at her sudden realization.

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

I immediately knew what she was implying, "I can tell you the reason, but you have to help me."

"I'll pass on combat," she immediately declared.

"I'm not counting on that anyway."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

I pondered momentarily before a clever grin crossed my face, "Give me your favorite bra."

"What?! Why? Don't you own enough already?"

"It's not for me, idiot. It's to put out there."

"Like there isn't plenty…"

"A new scent might help draw him out. So are you going to give it to me or not?"

She squinted her eyes at me before getting up and going to her closet to retrieve the item in question. Once she placed it in my hands, I hung it up outside without delay. As I did so, I informed her of how my little collection had started because of my stress from school and exams. She looked at me skeptically the entire time, but I assured her that it was the only answer I had whether she believed me or not.

Now seated at the small floor table, Mai switched spots with me to gaze out at her now unprotected garment.

"My special one…" the girl pouted childishly.

"You said you'd help," I reminded her.

She hung her head, "It turned into Orphan bait."

"That's just _one_ piece. My whole collection is out there."

"You and your dumb stress reliever hobby…" Mai muttered under her breath, barely loud enough to hear as we continued to wait.

* * *

"Ikezu…"

I couldn't exactly recall just _how_ I managed to get myself bound by my arms and legs to the bed, another body straddling my own, but that was the position I was currently in. I gazed up into the sparkling emerald eyes hovering above my own…The lips that were continuingly being pulled back just out of my reach…I watched as they curled into a mischievous grin.

"Who are you calling _meanie_?" my dark-haired captor playfully questioned, "You said it was my turn tonight."

"Mou, but Natsuki is being so cruel, making me wait like this," I pouted, straining myself to try to get closer to her.

She leaned in closer, but only to slip her finger between my waiting lips and her own, mocking me yet again, "Un-uh. Patience."

I grumbled in protest again, much like a small child being denied their favorite toy, as she pulled back from me once again, but rather than leaning back, she inched down, taking the red tie of my school uniform between her teeth. She pulled lightly, and the knot easily came undone. I watched as the girl took the cloth in her hands and proceeded to cover my eyes with it.

"A blindfold too?" I inquired as Natsuki gently lifted my head to tie the thing in place.

"If that's how I choose to play, you can't object," she stated, finishing up her work.

"Who said I was object—nh."

Before I could finish, my lips were captured by Natsuki's, silencing me instantaneously. Although I was left breathless, the kiss ended far too soon.

I felt the girl's hands snake their way to right below my chest as the raven-haired girl began to unbutton my tan jacket. Once she was done with that, simply leaving it open since she couldn't exactly take it off of me at the moment, she moved on to my blouse. Before I knew it, my bra was undone as well, but this, unlike the previous two items, was quickly removed and discarded. I heard the rustling of more clothing being removed, and soon after, I felt her warm flesh upon my own.

Natsuki took my lips with hers again, both parting enough for our tongues to mesh as I felt her hand wander to my chest and grope my right breast. I moaned into the kiss as I arched my back, forcing my breast further into her palm that was supplying the tissue with gentle ministrations. When our lips parted, she took her time tracing my jaw line with her tongue before eventually reaching my ear. Immediately taking my lobe into her mouth, she lightly bit the soft skin before allowing her tongue to have it's taste as well. Planting kisses on my fiery skin as she made her way further south, I squirmed with anticipation as she licked the chasm between my breasts.

"Nh…Natsuki…" I couldn't help but sigh as my body tensed.

I felt her hand leave my breast…

…Her body shift over mine…

And then my veil was lifted.

I opened my eyes to realize that I was on my side, clinging tightly to my pillow, and, most notably of all, I was all alone.

"Gun fire…?" I groggily stammered before awakening fully to the situation, "The thief!"

Quickly rolling out of bed, I threw my pastel violet robe over my nightgown, and slipping into a pair of slippers, I dashed outside.

* * *

Another hour passed without the smallest disturbance outside. By now, Mikoto was sound asleep on the couch, clinging tightly to her sword case. Mai, who was seated at the desk beside me, had laid her head down about fifteen minutes ago when my shift had started. Taking a moment to glance over, I saw that the girl had dozed off as well.

"Honestly…" I whispered, leaving my post to go fetch a blanket from her closet.

When I returned with the item, I carefully placed it over her, causing her to stir slightly. A flash of that first night I spent with Shizuru crossed my mind, causing me to gasp slightly at the sudden visual memory. All reminiscing was cut short, however, when I looked up to see a small green creature in the window, his claws wrapped around one of the bras hanging over him. He was tiny, ugly, had a few pieces of lingerie about his small frame…and was in the middle of stealing one of my precious garments.

Releasing a bloodcurdling scream, I fired as many rounds as my poor revolvers could possibly manage. Once my trigger finger calmed down and the lights flickered on, I stared straight ahead at the demolished window while breathing rather heavily from the shock of it all.

"W-What was that?!" Mai asked, totally shaken from the rude awakening. It took her a few seconds to take the current situation in, "Eh?! Wait, all the lingerie is gone!"

"I won't let it escape!" I bellowed, "Duran!"

A beam of light radiated from the room before giant shards of ice broke through the window. As soon as it shattered, taking some of the building with it, Duran few out with me on his back.

"Baka!" I heard Mai yell after me, but I was too engrossed with my current objective to even care.

In pursuit, I let Duran have full control over tracking the little bastard down. It didn't take him long to catch onto his scent, and I soon spotted the Orphan running across the football field as we flew overhead. Without any command, Duran immediately dropped down in front of the thing, the speed of our decent causing him to slide forward a bit as he shot his legs out to land.

"This is as far as you go," I told the creature while taking aim.

The Orphan sent me a toothy grin, and in the blink of an eye, the entire field was filled with hundreds of similar green monsters. I jerked back at the sight, and gasped as I looked around to see the whole of them surround my Child and me.

"No way!" I shrieked before attempting to compose myself again, "No matter how many of you there are—!"

And then they lunged. They _all_ lunged.

Before I could even react, Duran bucked, sending me flying as the Orphans piled on top of him. I landed hard on my shoulder, sliding several feet after I hit the ground. Grimacing, I sat up, and when I opened my eyes, my Child was nowhere to be seen.

"Duran!" I cried out in concern, but my attention was quickly averted when it became aware to me that the creatures had formed into one giant Orphan.

_So this is the real form._

Still nursing my sore shoulder as my eyes passed over the large monster, I suddenly caught movement coming from one of its feet, and I was horrified to see my Child struggling to free himself.

_Duran!_

The next thing I knew, several pink tentacles were flying in my direction. I turned to shoot, but I wasn't fast enough as they wrapped around my body and hoisted me up off the ground. I tried to fight back, but the thing was just too strong as it continued to try to crush me. Darkness was beginning to take me when the Orphan violently jerked.

"Mikoto, do it now!" I heard a familiar voice command, followed by an animalistic growl, the sound of metal against flesh, and then a horrible, pained cry.

The rustling of the wind and my own weightlessness woke me from my near unconsciousness. Luckily for me, Duran had also been freed, and came to my rescue before I could crash into the ground.

"This is as much as we'll help," I heard Mai call out to me as I landed.

"You guys…" I whispered to myself before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Duran! Load Silver Cartridge…Fire!"

The two missiles flew through the air, erupting into a barrage of ice shards before lodging themselves into the monstrous Orphan. The thing immediately swelled, looking something like a blowfish, before exploding mere seconds later.

I looked up to the sky as I watched it disappear, allowing myself a relieved sigh.

_Thank god that's over. And we don't have to worry about having anything stolen again either. Hey, speaking of, whatever happened to…No…No no no no…_

My contented visage shattered revealing one of pure dismay as I snapped my head skyward again. I watched in horror as little pieces of fabric flittered through the air like snow back down to the earth. I held out my hand and caught one of the flakes only to confirm what I was seeing.

"My collection…" I barely managed.

It wasn't long before my hands clinched into fist and my teeth gritted together. I could feel myself steaming as I roared.

"STUPID BASTARD!"


	14. Sugar and Spice

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XIV: Sugar and Spice

* * *

It was yet another gloomy day. And on top of that, it was a Monday.

That isn't to say that I completely hated the rainy season that struck the country every June. Actually, there was something oddly soothing about the constant pattering of water droplets hitting the manmade structures of the city. Simply put, it had a way of easing my mind. I enjoyed a good storm every now and then; I just didn't want to be _caught_ in one, which seemed to be a very high possibility at the moment.

"_You'd best not be thinking about it,"_ I threatened the ever-darkening clouds overhead.

I was currently seated outside of Fuuka Station, one of the many bus stations that spotted the area, watching and waiting for the next bus to come through to pick up it's would-be passengers. It had just been two days ago that one of these very caravans had been in an accident. Specific details on what had happened were nonexistent to the general public, which only served to make my level of suspicion rise towards one very unwelcome possibility—Orphan. With that in mind, I had immediately sought out Sakomizu during the lunch break. As I waited, I thought back on the conversation that had just taken place with the man an hour or so ago:

"_Gathering flowers to send to Sawada-sensei?"_

"_So you heard about that too?"_

"_How could I not? It's all over the news, and it's the hottest topic amongst the students."_

"_I see—"_

"_But considering the vague details of the crash, I assume that there's __**something**__ that __**someone**__ doesn't want the rest of the world to know about."_

"_And that would be…?"_

"_...."_

_A sigh._

"_Yes, it's their doing. Our men moved in for the cleanup. But Sawada-sensei's unlucky, too…Well, it seems like the things have been taken care of and he has transferred to a regular hospital."_

"_What about the Orphan?"_

"_Don't know. However, there is evidence of battle. It's a new HiME."_

I frowned at the thought.

_Another one slipped through my fingers…Or perhaps she was already at Fuuka? That is a possibility. I'm pretty certain there are more already here. I just wish I had a way of finding out who they were before things like this happened._

There really wasn't any point in thinking about it. It wasn't like that was ever going to happen. The visual image of going classroom-to-classroom asking all of the HiMEs to _please raise their hands_ passed through my mind. I _almost_ smirked.

The familiar rumbling of a giant engine flooded my ears, breaking my trance, and I snapped my head in its direction. I looked on as the thing pulled up, dropped off its current passengers, picked up some new ones, and left to venture back into the city.

I sighed in agitated impatience. Again, there hadn't been any sign of an Orphan. Stifling a yawn, I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. School would be letting out in another half an hour, not that it really meant anything to me. Sitting back on the seat of my bike, I let myself relax a little since it would be another fifteen minutes before the next bus rolled through.

It was at times like this that I sometimes wished I had a car. Well, to be more specific, a radio would have been nice, especially since not having one only left we with my own thoughts as entertainment, and let's just say that my brain and I didn't always have the most thrilling conversations. This time, however, my mind was occupied with sifting through all the names of my female classmates, and what little I knew about them. Did any of them particularly stick out in my mind? Not really. I hadn't witnessed or heard of anyone doing anything spectacular or unnatural as of late. Of course, their powers might still have been dormant for now. They might have not yet awakened to their true selves, their true fate.

The fifteen minutes passed. Another bus came and went, and there was still no sign of an Orphan. Beginning to consider just driving about the city to hunt the damn thing down, I convinced myself to just stay a little while longer. I waited the usual time allotment again and this time, thanks to my intuition, I hit gold.

It was there, right in front of me, plastered to the side of the bus. The creature was insect-like in appearance, which wasn't much of a surprise considering that most of the Orphans tended to look that way, or at least the ones that had had the misfortune of encountering me did anyway. The thing must have had some way of camouflaging itself to normal individuals. Too bad for it I wasn't normal.

I waited for the driver to acquire his new passengers before starting the engine of my Ducati. Giving the bus a moment to pull out of the station, I then took off in pursuit.

_I can't risk doing anything while still in the city. I'll have to wait until we've reached a more remote area if I'm going to try to provoke the thing._

I followed the vehicle as nonchalantly as I possibly could, and eventually we traveled to the outskirts the city. There were no buildings, no houses, just open road and trees. And then, suddenly, the bus swerved, tires screeching from the abrupt movement. I saw the passengers inside begin to stand from their seats, when all of a sudden there was a flash of purple from within and the back window cracked.

_It's inside?!_

I immediately summoned my element in my right hand while steadily maintaining control of my bike with the other. I waited until I saw the Orphan appear in the window again before I took my shot, shattering the glass of the back window in the process. The thing screamed as I apparently hit it, and the next thing I knew, it was slithering out the new exit I had just made and on to the top of the vehicle. I took aim and fired again, but this time the monster dodged, and in the process tipped the bus onto the wheels on it's left side. It hung there for what seemed like several seconds, defying gravity, before spilling onto its side, still sliding from its momentum. Before it could fall, however, the Orphan was sure to abandon ship and lunge straight for me.

_Oh shit—!_

The thing landed right in front of me, causing me to swerve around the impending strike, but right towards the now stationary bus. I shoved off my bike with all the power I could muster, sending myself flying through the air before hitting the pavement and tumbling several feet before finally coming to a rest. Rolling onto my stomach, I materialized my other pistol and began rapidly firing at the creature. Pulling myself to my feet as I continued my onslaught, the Orphan took off, seeking shelter further up the hill. I immediately pursued, not letting up on either trigger until it disappeared from my sight.

_Damn it's fast!_

I tried to continue, but when I turned the corner, it was nowhere to be seen. I clicked my tongue in annoyance before grimacing from the sudden shot of pain that shot through my left arm and shoulder. Thinking that it might have doubled back, I turned and began making the trek back down to where the bus and my motorcycle lay.

_I must have landed harder than I thought…I figured that thing would be weakened a little if another HiME fought it. I guess if she'd just awakened she wouldn't be much of a match for it—Huh? Mai? What is she doing here?_

As soon as the orange-haired HiME noticed me, she immediately ran to my side, a look of pure concern taking over her features, "Kuga-san…"

"Damn, it escaped," I muttered after seeing that the Orphan wasn't here either. The sound of approaching sirens caused us both to turn towards their source, and sure enough, three ambulances soon came into view. "They're fast, as expected," I remarked in no surprise as I glanced over the wreckage.

_Tsk, so much for that bike._

Ignoring the thought, I began walking in the opposite direction, "Come."

"Eh?"

"Hurry up," I ordered.

The two of us made it up the hill, and once we were out of sight, we climbed up to the wooded area above the accident scene to spy on the emergency crew that quickly got to work on loading the crash victims into their vehicles. There was even a line of suited men to block off the area while firemen doused the bus that had caught on fire from the leaking fuel.

"Who are those men?" Mai questioned, not averting her gaze from the bustle below.

Deciding that there was no point in holding back any information now, I went ahead an answered, "They're from a group called the First District. They're gathering the HiME's to the Academy. Besides, that ambulance is a fake."

The girl snapped her head around, "Huh?!"

"They take the patients to the hospital that they control, and make them forget everything they saw."

"You're joking, right?"

"I don't know what you think of your powers," I began, meeting her gaze, "but this is the reality for us HiMEs."

Sure, it might have sounded a little harsh, and not needed to be professed so bluntly, but when it came to the First District, and anything dealing with the HiMEs, there really was no room for fluffy cushioning. Mai needed to know this information. _All _of the HiMEs needed to know this information. I might not have been aware of who they all were at the moment, but I could at least warn the ones that I did know.

Once the First District men had completed their clean up and loaded all the bystanders and workers into their various vehicles, they disappeared as quickly as they had come. Seeing no further reason to stick around, I moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked, her voice somewhat shaky, causing me to pause.

"Back home. There's nothing else to do here."

"But—!"

"I suggest you do the same," I cut her off, turning my gaze skyward, "It looks like it's going to rain any time now."

The redhead remained silent as I walked deeper into the woods. After I had put some distance between us, I called upon my Child, and once he had appeared and changed over to his flight mode, I hopped on Duran's back and flew towards the city.

* * *

"_Kuga-san, what do you want?"_

"I need a new bike."

"_Another one?!"_

"…Yes."

_A sigh, "Fine, but don't think it'll be as easy this time."_

"What? Why not?"

"_We got lucky last time. I bet Amuro will have to get one shipped here this time around."_

"And how long will that take?"

"_Probably a day or two if you're willing to pay the money for overnight shipping."_

"Do whatever it takes, just get me one…quickly."

To leave no room for argument, I hung up on Yamada as soon as the last word was out of mouth.

Now that that was taken care of, I threw my cell onto the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Retrieving the medical kit out of the cabinet beneath the sink, I placed it on the counter before taking a seat on the toilet, unzipping my leather suit in the process. I pealed it down to my waist, hissing when I pulled the material over my injured left arm. Taking a look to assess the damage, I was relieved to see that there was only some bruising and slight swelling. I hastily wrapped the area before lumbering back downstairs to get some ice to put on it as well. Before doing so, however, I made myself a quick sandwich, which was a rather difficult task considering I really only had one hand to work with. Once I had done so, not forgetting to add the appropriate amount of mayo, I fixed a bag of ice and plopped down on the couch to relax for once.

"Ah!" I quietly yelped as I placed the bag on my injured shoulder. No matter how many times I had done the action, the initial sting from the cold always made me twitch.

I turned on the TV, flipping over to the local news station before finally taking a bite out of my sandwich. Sure enough, there was a story about the latest bus crash, and of course there were quite a few specific details left out of the report.

"Those First District bastards sure know how to cover their ass. They probably have people in the media for situations like this," I bitterly mused out loud as I finished my dinner.

_They really are everywhere; Yamada said it himself. And they could be anyone. I mean, if a guy like Sakomizu can be in their organization…_

I nearly laughed at the thought.

_I wonder why that man is leaking information to me? Against his own well being, too…_

As my thoughts continued to wander, my eyelids began to get heavier, and before long, I was out like a light.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning to the sound of the television informing me of some once-in-a-lifetime offer that I shouldn't pass up, I groaned and shifted slightly on the couch and was startled when something cool on top of me moved as well.

"Huh?" I sleepily grumbled as I picked up the item.

The events of last night flooded my memory when I looked over the now melted bag of ice. I was honestly surprised, and relieved, that the thing hadn't leaked all over the couch and me during the night, but I certainly wasn't complaining about missing out on the cleanup. Sitting up, I removed the medical wrap from my shoulder and was quite pleased to see that the swelling had gone down considerably during the night, just leaving the bruising to remind me of the tumble from yesterday. I tested my arm's movement and found that I could do so relatively comfortably and without making it look awkward in the process.

_Good, maybe it won't be so obvious at school…Although, skipping first period would probably be a smart idea. I don't know how apt my shoulder is to swim just yet. Speaking of, I wonder what time it is?_

I turned my attention to the TV and squinted at the little box telling the current time and temperature.

"Five o'clock?! Geez. Well, I guess I did go to sleep earlier than usual, but still…"

Slightly begrudged at the hours of sleep I had deprived myself of, I made my way upstairs to get cleaned up for the day ahead.

A few hours, a shower, and a bowl of cereal later, I dressed myself in my uniform, gathered my things, and set out the door. Since I didn't have my motorcycle, and refused to use any form of public transportation when it could be avoided, I sneaked off into the damp woods to call upon my other mode of transportation.

I allowed Duran to drop me off at the spot where I usually parked my bike before telling him to disperse, not without giving my child a thankful pat on the muzzle for his service.

Since first period was still in session, the walk up to the school was quiet and peaceful, the only real sounds being the occasional splash and the distant murmur of students at the pool where I should have been at the moment. I went ahead and ventured inside, making my way to the student council room to kill the remaining ten minutes until my next class. The door was locked, as expected, but not for too long. It really wasn't that hard to pick the lock with the right tools and maneuverability, and soon enough I let myself in, sliding the door shut behind me before I walked over to Shizuru's desk, threw my bag on it's top, and promptly sat down in her swivel chair, leaning back to stare up at the ceiling.

I sat there for a few minutes before boredom got the better of me and I began to look for something to entertain myself with. Observing the oak desk in front of me, I happened to notice that one of the drawers was slightly ajar, and curiosity taking over, I reached down to open it the rest of the way. The thing was relatively deep, and seemingly housed quite a few items by the feel of it. Peering inside, I inspected the contents.

_Pens, pencils, scissors…paper, stapler and staples…chalk…emergency tea supply. That doesn't surprise me…Huh?_

I shoved my hand into the draw to retrieve a white envelope, and once I pulled it out, I looked it over. Shrugging, and choosing to throw out the fact that it was really none of my business, I opened the thing anyway.

_A wedding invitation? What's this about? Takahashi Ayame and Suzuki Hiroshi…Sunday, June 23 at ten o'clock…Fuuka Shrine—!_

The sound of a key sliding into the lock just outside the door grabbed my attention, and panic immediately set in. A string of profanities cruised through my head, a few managing to escape me, as I hastily tried to stuff the card back into its envelope. I wasn't fast enough, however, and was soon met with surprised crimson eyes.

"Natsuki?"

_Shit, I've been had._

"Uh…"

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru questioned as she walked over to me, "What are you looking at?"

_Quick! Think fast!_

"Um…"

_So much for that…_

Noticing the opened drawer, the girl then glanced at the object in my hand. It wasn't that hard for her to put two and two together, "Going through my things, hm?"

"I wasn't really—! I mean, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

The Kyoto beauty merely chuckled at me, "Is Natsuki really that interested in me? You could just ask, you know."

"I was just bored," I grumbled.

"And your first choice was to sift through my desk?"

I remained silent as my cheeks colored, pouting apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry," Shizuru informed me. "What is it that you were looking at anyway?"

I handed her the card, "Wedding invitation."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Suzuki's son. The ceremony is next weekend, if I remember correctly."

"You know the family?"

"Not really," Shizuru began, "Mr. Suzuki's one of the school directors, so Reito-san and I were asked to attend on behalf of the school."

"Does that mean the Rijichou will be attending as well?"

"Yes, I do believe that Kazahana-sama will be present."

"I see…" I stated.

_This might be my chance to sneak into her residence to have a look around._

Ever since the first time I had taken foot inside of that mansion, I had wanted to go back to look around. There was just something…off about it. The house was eerily quiet, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the residence than meets the eye. The only problem was that I never knew when its current occupants, Kazahana Mashiro and her maid, Himeno Fumi, would be present. The Director had offered to speak with me on matters dealing with the HiME, but I knew she would never reveal what I was truly looking for. The last thing I wanted was for that creepily mature kid to be questioning me on the reasons for my inquiries, so that left me with the sole option of breaking in when no one was around. And it seemed, if Shizuru was correct, that in about two weeks that chance would finally present itself to me.

Before giving Shizuru the opportunity to question me on my interest in the school director, I quickly continued, "That must suck to have to waste your Sunday at some dumb ceremony."

"I don't think it's dumb. Weddings are beautiful. Two people professing their love for one another like that."

I sighed, "So you're one of those hopeless romantic girls too, huh?"

"I guess you could say that," the burgundy eyed girl replied with a sweet smile.

I could only shake my head, "I'm sure your fan club would just love to know that."

"Is that a threat, Natsuki? Or is it just jealousy?"

I chose to ignore that last bit.

Standing, I began making my way towards the door, "I guess I'd better be off to class. It would be horrible if the Seitokaichou herself made one of her fellow students late."

Shizuru chuckled at my sarcasm while placing a hand on her cheek, "Unthinkable."

"See you later."

"Goodbye, Natsuki. And promise me you'll stay for _all_ of your classes today?"

I merely waved her off as I exited the room.

* * *

_June 23_.

Today was the day. As much as I loathed the idea of waking up early on a Sunday, it was unavoidable today. I made sure to eat a little something before slipping into my biker suit, grabbing my helmet, and walking out the door. Thankfully I had a motorcycle in my possession again and had so for a little over a week. Yamada had been a day off in his prediction of its arrival, so I threatened to not pay him for it. In the end, I got a small discount. Had I missed my baby? Maybe just a little.

Straddling the masterpiece, I shot off towards the school. After I had parked in my usual spot, I quickly and quietly snaked my way to the director's residence. Figuring that the garden was the route with the most cover, I immediately headed in its direction.

There was a light breeze blowing through the air, carrying off delicate flower petals in various hues of pink. I couldn't help but think of that first day Shizuru and I met as I crept through the walkways, trying to keep low in case anyone should be around, even though I highly doubted there would be. Or at least I believed so until I heard voices off in the distance. I quickly detoured off of the brick path and onto the freshly cut grass. Positioning myself behind the nearest tree, I was completely stunned at what I witnessed. Kazahana Mashiro, Himeno Fumi, and Homura Nagi, all present and accounted for, having a nice little morning chat in the school gardens.

_The hell? What's this about?_

I mentally smacked my inner voice to make it shut up for the moment and focused in on the conversation that was taking place just a few yards away. The Rijichou's voice was the first to become clear:

"…_so it's at the Fuuka Shrine…"_

"_The seal's not broken yet, but it seems to be only a matter of time," _Nagi answered.

"_I see."_

"_It's a good opportunity to take care of it, so I don't plan on getting involved."_

_A pause._

"_You look very nice, Mashiro-sama," _Fumi piped in_._

The serious conversation seemed to end at this point, and averting my attention, I cursed at my own belatedness.

_Dammit! What were they talking about? A seal? At the Fuuka Shrine? Wait a minute, that's where that wedding's being held today!_

I gritted my teeth together.

_Shit! This is my opportunity to get into the director's residence, but the shrine…Is something bad going to happen there? This __**is**__ Fuuka. Bad and worse are the only things we know around here._

"…_**The ceremony's next weekend…"**_

"… _**Reito-san and I were asked to attend on behalf of the school…"**_

My eyes widened as the voice echoed through my head. I could clearly see Shizuru smiling at me as she spoke the words, and shoving myself from the tree, I sprinted towards my motorcycle as fast as my legs could carry me.

_I promised I wouldn't let you get involved with this. As long as I'm still standing, that holds true, Shizuru._

It wasn't long before I was blazing down the road towards the shrine. Luckily it was a pretty well known site in the area, so even I knew where it was located. The problem was actually getting there. As soon as I got remotely close to the place, traffic immediately came to a near stand still. I sure was glad to have HiME reflexes as I slammed on the brakes before I could ram into the back of the fancy looking sports car in front of me. Planting my feet on the ground, I tried to see just how far back I was stuck.

Let's just say I wasn't happy with what I saw.

Making a last second decision, I veered off the road and into the woods. Once I was a ways in, I cut the engine, booted the kickstand, and dismounted.

"Duran!"

The metallic beast appeared before me already in his flight mode as if he could read my thoughts. I sprung onto his back, and the two of us jetted up the hill towards the shrine. As we ascended, I could vaguely see huddles of people in front of the building through the line of trees, but the sound of an explosion further up drove me onward.

I pulled up just in time to see Minagi Mikoto strike a giant rock-like creature, back flipping off the thing to take up a defensive position in front of a familiar redhead.

_How come these two are always right in the middle of any trouble?!_

Jumping from Duran's back, I ran towards the two girls, my Child close behind after he had returned to his normal form. I watched as the Orphan reared back, and I quickly summoned my element to blast off one of its four arms before he could try to extend it towards my fellow HiMEs.

"Kuga-san!" Mai yelled out.

"Damn! I was too late," I whispered to myself. It seemed like I had been saying that a lot lately. Was I losing my touch?

Before I could even address my own questioning thought, the monster took a giant step, successfully shaking the earth and sending both Mai and Mikoto flying. I shot another round at the thing to try to divert it's attention so the two could recover, and it worked a little too well as the Orphan decided to strike out at me next. Duran and I easily dodged the assault and promptly made our way over to the others.

"Hey, summon your Child," I ordered Mai.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she shot back at me.

"Do you want to get the guests out front involved?!"

_Sure_, I was worried about the rest of the guest…Shizuru just happened to be at the very top of that list.

"You're kidding, aren't you? What are you going to do if that Kagutsuchi starts going berserk?"

"What's the point of making a contract with something you can't control?!" I retorted, clearly agitated by this point.

"It couldn't have been helped!" the redhead protested.

Our little dispute was interrupted when the Orphan decided to stomp at us again, sending all three of us soaring backwards. As soon as we landed, the rock monster positioned itself to crush us with his palm. I watched in horror as the grey object of my imminent demise came rocketing down towards me, and I tightly shut my eyes.

And then, suddenly…

_**Crash!**_

I could feel little pebbles of rubble raining down on my body, and I instinctively brought my arms up to shield myself. When I finally opened my eyes, a voice rang through my ears, but I couldn't locate the source immediately, leaving me to confusedly swivel my head back and forth in search of the source.

"Orphan, an existence that threatens mankind. Men spend days in agony from the fear. However, a girl with a passionate heart has arrived from among them…Her name is…HiME of the Violent Wind, Sugiura Midori!"

I gazed on, absolutely dumbfounded as I stared at the proprietor of the little speech I had just heard.

_Is she really…striking a pose…?_

"Eh! Midori-chan?!" Mai exclaimed in absolute shock, pointing at the woman in question.

_Don't tell me you know this person, too. Why do they all have to be so weird?!_

Not two seconds later, said weird person was standing right in front of us, somehow using the Orphan as a path from the cliff she had just previously been standing on.

"You're all too naïve," the woman continued her spiel, "It's our duty as HiMEs to save the world from Orphans. Hesitation in the face of evil is unnecessary. Quarrelling with a teammate is the last thing you want to do! There are key words to saving the world…They are justice, love, and friendship!"

"Friendship?" Mai repeated as she, Mikoto and I proceeded to exchange skeptical looks.

"Well, fine. Leave this to me," the golden-eyed HiME professed. "Come out, Iron Fang! Gakutenou!" The woman slammed her halberd into the ground, and the wind around us instantaneously picked up. A small tornado formed before our eyes, and when it dispersed, a striking red and yellow beast stood in its place.

"Gakutenou?" the rest of us echoed at the sight of the Child.

The thing didn't look like any animal in particular. It had a general body like any four-legged creature. Its head was practically a lance, a yellow tail-like structure sat on top of the head, which ended with a similar structure as the head, and it had three giant grey spikes emitting from both of its shoulders.

It was what happened next that surprised me. I watched as the thing transformed into a chariot at the woman's command, sprinting at full speed as she launched herself onto it's back. The Child dashed forward…and right through the Orphan, leaving a hole right in the middle of the monster that exploded immediately afterwards. The woman dismounted and struck yet another victory pose.

"Justice wins!" the HiME professed, her hand in a fist as she watched on.

_She's a good fighter, this Midori, but she sure does like to talk…and pose…a lot._

"Midori-chan…" Mai mumbled.

The dark orange haired woman turned and approached us, "Ah! Mai-chan! I didn't know a fellow co-worker was a HiME. And your friends here are too, huh?"

"Well, yeah…" the busty girl replied somewhat sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"And you two are?"

"This is Minagi Mikoto," Mai answered for the dark haired girl who quietly nodded.

I squinted when the woman turned to me next, "Kuga."

"Kuga…?"

I sighed in annoyance, "Natsuki."

Midori then stepped forward and threw her arm around my shoulder with a wide grin on her face. Needless to say, my own visage was nowhere near mirroring hers. "Well, well! Looks like we're all teammates in the battle against the Orphans now. How about we go get acquainted over a couple of beers? What do you say? The first round's on me!"

I harrumphed as I shoved her arm off of me, "If you haven't noticed, the rest of us are under age."

"What's beer?" I heard Mikoto inquire and Mai, being the big sister that she was, was quick to try to explain to the younger girl that it was something _bad_ and _to never be consumed…Ever._

I had to admit that the thought of that animalistic girl totally intoxicated made me shudder as well.

"You guys are no fun," Midori complained, "You need to learn to live a little!"

"Yeah, that's the idea," I muttered as I massaged my temples.

"Besides, Mikoto and I need to get back to the ceremony anyway," Mai returned with an avid excuse.

"Oh yeah! There is a wedding today, isn't there? Mind if I come along?" Midori asked.

"Um…I-I guess…" the redhead stuttered out, obviously not thinking it was her place to invite this random person to someone else's wedding.

"Thanks! What about you Ku—Kuga? Hey, where are you going?"

"Home!" I yelled back over my shoulder as I continued to walk away as quickly as possible.

_And I though Mai and Mikoto were a handful…_


	15. The Spinning of Webs

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XV: The Spinning of Webs

* * *

"I'm going to be pretty busy next week."

I was currently seated on the opposite side of my desk in the student council room, sifting through a stack of papers to read and sign, with a certain blue haired biker sitting across from me diligently typing away on my laptop. Luckily, the council didn't have a meeting today, which meant Natsuki could stay as long as she wished, or as long as I allowed, and lord knows I would keep her here with me forever if I could. The two of us had remained silent for the past ten minutes before I spoke up, and needless to say, the girl really hadn't expected it.

Pausing in her typing, Natsuki looked up at me, "Hm?"

"The School Anniversary Celebration is coming up, remember?" I said, laying my pencil down and propping my chin up on my hand.

"Oh yeah," she stated while leaning back in her chair, "What about it?"

"Since it's the student council's responsibility to organize the events, we'll be having meetings every afternoon…"

"Oh?"

"…So you probably won't be able to use my computer next week, is what I'm trying to say," I concluded.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. I just wanted you to know. And I wanted to apologize in advance for any inconveniences."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at this, "You don't have to apologize for anything, Shizuru. I'm just lucky that you let me use your computer in the first place. It's no big deal if I can't for a week. That's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you have enough stuff to stress over, anyway."

"I guess you're right. I'm just glad to be of some help to Natsuki, even if it isn't that much."

"You help me more than you know," she replied, turning back to the screen to continue her work.

I couldn't help but smile broadly at her words. She had said them so casually that I really didn't know if she was aware of the depth of them. Or the depth that _could _be there. Maybe I was looking into it too much, but even though my brain argued that it could be nothing, my heart wanted to say otherwise.

There was a short pause afterwards as I reveled in the presence of the girl, simply watching her for a few passing moments, before I decided to break the silence again, "So, are you going to attend the festivities?"

"I don't know," came the curt reply.

"You should. Maybe we could walk around and look at the booths together."

This got Natsuki to give her attention to me again, along with a slightly baffled expression, "Huh?"

"What do you say?"

"Well, I've never really been one for crowds…"

"Oh, come on, Natsuki. Please?"

"Oi, Shizuru—"

"Please?"

"…Fine."

"Ookini, Natsuki!" I thanked her, a full smile on my.

The girl merely huffed at me. I continued to smile sweetly at her as she let out a sigh, "Well, I'm done for today."

"You're leaving already?"

"Already? I've been here for half an hour, Shizuru."

"Exactly," I stated, pursing my lips in a pout.

Natsuki shook her head at me, "I really do have some stuff to take care of in town."

"I see…" I mumbled, my head drooping momentarily before regaining my composure, "Be careful then, okay?"

"Of course," the girl confidently responded while standing, "I guess I'll see you at the festival?"

"But that's over a week away."

"I thought you just said you were going to be busy until then."

"You could still come visit, you know," I lightheartedly protested.

Before Natsuki could say anything, the phone on the edge of my desk suddenly rang making us both jump slightly. I immediately stood and answered it.

"Student Council room."

"_Fujino-san? This is Himeno Fumi. I'm calling on behalf of Rijichou Kazahana whom requests your presence at the moment, if you are available."_

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be right on my way." Once I had finished, I placed the receiver back in its holder, "It seems that I have somewhere to be as well."

"Who called?"

"The Director's assistant."

"About what?"

"I'm about to go find out," I said as I pulled out my keys and proceeded to wave them at the biker as I walked towards the door. Natsuki was quick to follow.

"I'll walk with you," came the voice from behind me as I locked the door.

I turned to the raven-haired girl with a playfully quizzical expression, "But I thought Natsuki had someplace to be?"

"I'm sure I can afford a small detour," Natsuki replied with a roll of her eyes.

The two of us made small talk as we made our way out of the building and towards the director's residence. Once we had made it to the end of the main walkway, Natsuki abruptly halted.

"You can manage from here, I assume."

"What? Natsuki doesn't want to say hello to the director?" I teased.

The girl paused for a moment, almost as if she was contemplating her next words, before shrugging, "And get a lecture on my slacking attendance record? I think not."

"That's my job, isn't it?"

That certainly won me a glare, "Whatever. Have fun with your little chat."

I simply shook my head at Natsuki's sarcasm as I watched her walk off and back towards the school, inevitably to go fetch her motorcycle from its secret hiding spot in the wooded area close to the school. My smile quickly faded, however, as soon as my friend was out of sight. I turned and began walking towards the front entrance of the house.

_What was that just now, Natsuki? When I mentioned the director…Was it resentment? Distrust? Why is that?_

I was just about to knock on the door when it swung open, revealing a cheerful face amongst pink curls.

"Good afternoon, Fujino-san," the woman greeted me with a bow.

I imitated the gesture, "Himeno-san. It's good to see you again."

Stepping out of the way, the older maid motioned me inside, "Please, right this way."

Following her instruction, I entered and was quick to follow her once she had closed the door. Ms. Himeno led me to a familiar room. It was large and spacey with giant windows running from floor to ceiling along one of the walls, which only added to the feeling of openness it already possessed by its sheer magnitude. There was a small break in the line of windows where a section of wall was placed to reinforce the structure, and it was here that an old grandfather clock stood. In front of it was a table with a single, comfy looking chair for company. The young director currently sat on the opposite side in her usual wheelchair, turning to us when she heard us enter.

"Fujino-san, I'm glad you could come. Ah, Fumi-san, could you please prepare some tea?"

"Yes, Mashiro-sama," the pink haired woman replied before disappearing to another room.

"Please, have a seat," the young girl continued.

Doing so, I smiled, "You seem well, Kazahana-sama."

"Yes, I have been. And yourself?"

"Very much so. Although, things are beginning to pick up lately."

A smile, "Organizing the School Anniversary Celebration is a rather heavy burden, isn't it?"

"At times, yes. But thankfully I have a very resourceful team to work with."

"That's good to hear."

"I assume that's why you called me here today?"

The violet haired girl's visage quickly changed from content to sternly serious, "Actually, there is something else I would like to address you about."

"Oh?"

"It has come to my attention that you have recently awakened, Shizuru-hime."

A crack formed in my mask. It was quickly repaired.

"Whatever do you mean, Rijichou-san?"

"Nagi…You have spoke to him, have you not?"

_That boy? She clearly knows about this. All of it, it seems. There's no point in playing dumb now._

"Yes," I calmly answered.

"And he has explained your purpose?"

"_Purpose_?"

"Orphans…Monsters that appear from another place into our world…They can only be destroyed by the HiME. That is why you were invited here after your father's—"

"I see," I interrupted a little harshly before she could continue, "So you brought me here to kill these _Orphans_?"

"Yes. Although you have already done this…Recently, wasn't it?"

It was true. About a week ago I had been on my way home from the market with a few groceries when the thing had appeared. It chased me into the woods by the dorms, and it was there that I had summoned my Child and my element. With Kiyohime by my side, the monster hadn't stood a chance. She had grown gradually since I had first accepted her, and continued to do so. Why this was, I had no idea, but even so, the mighty creature obeyed my every command without hesitation.

"Yes," I gave the vague response.

"You are…Kiyohime's master, correct?"

_So she knows about her as well? This is all very interesting…_

I simply nodded in reply, and I was surprised, and somewhat confused, to see Kazahana-san sadden the instant I did so.

"I see," she practically whispered. After a bout of silence, in which the Rijichou seemed to be in deep thought, she regained the strength in her voice once again, "You must make the decision for yourself—if you will fight or not. I will not punish you in any way if you chose not to, but you, and the others like you, are the only ones who can fight the Orphans. I ask that you please consider that when you do decide."

I didn't stay for the tea.

After Kazahana-sama and I had exchanged eerily pleasant goodbyes, I left the mansion with all haste, without making it appear that way, of course. On my way back to the student council room, my mind replayed the previous conversation in my head several times.

_She said there really are others like me, other HiMEs. Thinking back, Nagi said the same when I first met him, right? And why did she look so…troubled…when I told her Kiyohime was my Child?_

Entering the room, I merely collected my things and left yet again, knowing that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything after what had just taken place.

_So she wants me to fight these monsters…I'm sorry, Rijichou-san, but I have only one purpose, one reason to use these powers bestowed upon me. And __**she**__ is the only one I will fight for._

_

* * *

_The smell of stale, stagnant air hit me like a punch to the face. It was a combination of alcohol, vomit, and sweat, made any first timer sick to their stomach, and it attacked my senses as soon as I maneuvered my Ducati through the thin alleyways of downtown Tsukimori. The area was like a maze, but by now I easily knew my way around. I came to a stop under a round neon sign, its purple light showing the location of the Rorschach Bar—my current destination. Shutting off the engine, I swung my leg over the body of my bike before descending down the small flight of stairs and opening the door they led to. As soon as I entered, helmet nestled under my arm, the constant murmur of the customers inside dulled to a purr. There was a wolf whistle here and there, but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to ignoring.

Spotting my target, I made my way over to the bar. Yamada always sat on that same stool whenever he was at the counter. He always got the same drink, too. Placing my helmet on the wooden surface as I sat down, I immediately dug into the inside pocket of my jacket, removed a small white envelope, and slid it over to him. The man casually reached out and took the money, securing it in his vest, as we both continued to look straight ahead. I was the first to break the ice.

"Any information?"

"I discovered an abandoned research facility."

"Where?"

"Near Fukanuma beach…"

_That place?! It's—!_

"…about forty miles from…"

_Mother…_

"Hey, Kuga. Are you even listening?"

I set my inner turmoil on pause, "Fukanuma beach. Forty miles. I got it."

At that, I stood and made to leave.

"H-Hey…"

"Keep looking, Yamada. I'll go check this place out when I get the chance."

My informant nodded his understanding before turning back to his drink.

I exited the room the same way I had come, being welcomed by artificial light as I made my way back up to the surface. Walking over to my bike, I mounted it with a sigh.

"I guess I'll have to go there at least once," I muttered to myself as I pulled my hair back in preparation to place my helmet on.

I was so involved in my own little world that I didn't even notice the familiar redhead run by until she stopped herself right beside me.

"Eh?!"

"You're—"

"Kuga-san? You haven't happened to see Mikoto, have you?" Mai hastily interrogated me.

"No…Why? Did you lose her or something?" I questioned back, but with a twinge of my usual sarcasm.

"She's been missing since this afternoon. Nagi said that something bad was happening and—"

"Nagi?!"

"Yeah. He said that Mikoto and some other girl were in danger here in Tsukimori, but I haven't been able to find them at all. I don't know where to start."

"Alright, alright, calm down," I insisted, followed by an agitated sigh, "Wait here a minute. I'll see if anyone downstairs has heard anything."

Dismounting from my motorcycle once again, I headed back down to the bar, but rather than venture inside, I merely stood in the doorway.

"Has anyone seen a dark haired middle school girl around this area?" I asked the crowd, raising my voice so all of those inside could hear. I was honestly uncomfortable with all of those eyes on me, especially the ones that lingered on certain areas of my body, but that couldn't be bothered with at the moment. Eventually, a voice spoke up from the back. Of course, he had to look like a potential pedophile…

"I've seen a middle school girl hanging around these parts for a while now. Always with a new guy, the little whore."

"Do you know a location?"

"Word has it she likes to take 'em where they're working on that new office building."

"Behind the Violet Crown?"

"That's the place."

"Thanks," I said with a nod.

"No problem," the man replied with a wink.

I held in my snarl until I had turned around and was halfway up the stairs. Once I had reemerged from the darkness below, Mai nearly knocked me back down into it.

"Did you hear anything?"

"Rumor has it they might be nearby."

"Where? Can you take me there? We have to hurry, Mikoto could be—"

"Just follow me," I snapped before taking off at a sprint towards the main road.

Mai was right behind me as we ran down the sidewalk, weaving around the crowds of people who littered the street. We turned quite a few heads, and earned a couple of not-so-nice comments, but I kept my focus on locating the right building. When I finally spotted the sign, I skidded around the corner and proceeded to creep towards the next, my back against the cool cement wall.

"She's really at a place like this?" Mai quietly questioned, peering around me to get a look.

"What the guys from the bar say is usually true."

"But what were you doing in a place like that?"

"You don't need to—Sh!"

_Footsteps._

I stopped in time to see a teenage boy, who appeared to be in a fast food uniform, walk past us. He froze when a voice sounded from nearby. From our current position, Mai and I watched in secrecy.

"_Hey…I'm really bored right now. So, you want to play with me a little?"_

"_You a junior high student?"_

"_Yes."_

A mischievous leer was emitted from the male before he followed the young HiME down another alley, and out of our sight. I turned to the redhead beside me who was wholeheartedly dumbfounded by the event that had just occurred. She stood silent for a brief moment before exploding.

"Wha-Wha-What is Mikoto doing?!" she screamed, grabbing me by the shoulders and violent shaking me back and fourth.

I tried to pry her hands off of me, but she had a better grip than I thought, "What? Well…"

And then another set of footsteps was heard. Lighter this time, they effectively got both of our attentions. Leaning around the corner again, I was surprised to see another girl in a middle school uniform cautiously follow the pair that had just gone down the same alleyway. I was distracted, however, when a hand made contact with the top of my head and forcefully pushed me down out of the way.

"She's!"

"Get off of me," I grumbled at Mai, and she did, but I doubt it was because I had said so.

"But that girl! She's Aoi's roommate. I think her name is Nao. She and Mikoto had been talking lately, but…Mikoto would never do something like this. I bet that girl's making her do it! Aoi did say she wasn't the best person to be around."

"Even if that's the case, Mikoto still had to go along with it. It's called _free will_."

"Yeah, but—!"

"How about we just go find out for ourselves," I remarked more like a statement than a question.

Finally, Mai collected herself and nodded her agreement.

Luckily we made it in time before anything serious happened, but I was shocked to see the claw weapon on this _Nao's_ hands.

_So she's a HiME as well…_

"That's enough!" I yelled out as we entered the construction area before turning to the boy who was currently shaking at the red-haired HiME's feet. "You there, I'll let you escape just this once. Don't ever do anything like this again."

The pervert let out a scream as he fled. I followed him with my eyes to make sure he didn't stick around, but somehow I didn't think that was going to be a problem.

"Mai…" I heard Mikoto whisper, and I turned my gaze back to the girls before me.

"Why do you do this? Such foolish things?" Mai questioned in a tone harsher than I had heard the girl use since I'd been around her.

It was followed by a mocking laugh, "Mikoto told me about you two…You two are HiMEs as well, right? Then don't you understand? What's wrong with using my power the way I want to? That kid-director said it herself, _decide what to do on your own_." The red haired girl paused for a moment before she continued her rant, switching back over to the original subject, "She was pissed about you treating her like a child, so I taught her a lesson. The use of the power we have."

"Mikoto…" Mai muttered.

The golden-eyed HiME averted her gaze as Nao spoke up again.

"Plus, I hate people like you. Acting like, _I'm innocent, I'm a good sister, I'm having lots of trouble…_I've heard so much of that that I'm getting calluses in my ears from listening. _Mai-chan is so great at working hard. _You retarded or what? Makes me want to puke."

"Mai…" Mikoto barely uttered again at the sight of her now teary eyed friend.

Certainly, the girl's words were harsh. They were as sharp as the blades on those claws of hers, but I had to admit that I did see the truth behind them, and deep down, I agreed with her. But still…

This time it was my turn to laugh, "True, you do have a point. The First District…There's no reason for us to follow their orders, and it's entirely up to the individual how they use their powers."

The green-eyed girl smirked, "You know the deal."

"Therefore," I continued, materializing my element and turning it on the girl, "it's my right to not like your idea as well. Right?"

I stared at her with a smug grin on my face as she licked her element and extended the crimson claws even further, "I knew it."

"Wait! Hold on, you two," Mai pleaded, "Yeah?"

Nao merely waved her fingers at me, enticing me to come at her, "You want to try dying first?"

"Nao," Mikoto piped in.

And then the comedian showed up.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it!"

A very _drunk_ comedian…

"Hold it right there!" Midori exclaimed, gripping my shoulder and using it to propel herself forward. I jerked back from the motion. The woman stammered for a bit, nearly falling down on her intoxicated ass before straightening in posture, "Stop fighting! _Hic._"

"Midori-chan?" Mai questioned in concern.

"Stop it, or else…" our _sensei_ warned, sobering up enough to summon her element before returning to her drunken stupor, "I'll punish all of you at once!" She tried to swing her bardiche, but ended up just incapacitating herself instead.

_She really is an embarrassment…How is it that they let her teach at our school?_

"Who is _she_?" Nao asked.

Somehow, the woman in question was back on her feet, grabbing the girl by the shoulders, as she managed to lecture even in her current state, "You crazy dunce! You've got to take better care of yourself—Ergh! I feel sick…"

The oh-so-lovely sound of someone puking their guts out.

A disgusted scream.

And an annoyed sigh amongst the ruckus, but that one surely wasn't heard.

Mai was quick to grab Midori and drag her over to the side, a trail of orange liquid revealing where she previously stood. Nao was sitting on the floor from where she had stumbled backwards when the spewing had begun, Mikoto standing nearby having not moved since we arrived. I remained where I was, massaging my temples at the whole thing.

_Honestly, why do I always—!_

Suddenly, Nagi dropped down from the sky right in the middle of our little powwow, "That's enough."

"Nagi!" I said in shock.

"You…" Nao mumbled.

The boy walked in front of the red-haired HiME, "I'm not here to comment on what Nao does. It is up to you guys how you use your powers. But…no fighting amongst HiMEs."

Nao was quick to bite back, "Why not? Those guys are—!"

"If you cause too much trouble, I'll punish you, Nao-chan, " the boy countered in complete seriousness, and the girl visibly shuddered at his words.

"Besides!" Midori interrupted, seemingly having recovered enough to rant again as she wrapped her arm around Mai's shoulders, "You're bound to regret what you do when you realize who it is that you really love!"

Surprisingly enough, Nagi agreed with an amused smile, "Well said, Midori-chan!"

"What would you know?!" Nao screamed, her red claws turning into wires that wrapped around the overhead beams. "All of you deserve to be squashed."

And then she was gone. Nagi was quick to follow, and as the ceiling began to crumble, panic set in.

"Let's get out of here! We'll get crushed!" I announced, turning to Mai to make sure she had our stupid professor with her.

"Mikoto!" the redhead cried out. The younger girl remained stationary, and Mai instinctively reached out for her, "What are you doing? Hurry up!"

Metal beams fell around us, blocking the path between the three of us and the dark haired HiME.

"Mikoto!" Mai desperately tired again, but the girl still didn't move.

More and more of the building continued to crumble. Mai screamed out again, and forcefully grabbing her by the waist, I somehow managed to pull all three of us out of the way before more heavy debris landed on top of us. After our rough landing, it took a little effort to pull myself up again, and turning back, I only saw a pile of rubble where the half-finished building had previously stood.

"Mikoto…Mikoto!" Mai wailed, the sounds of her cries completely heartbreaking. "No! Mikoto! Eh?!"

Getting to my feet, I couldn't take my eyes off of the sight before me. At the top of the smoldering pile, a figure emerged.

"That's…"

"Reito-san?" Mai stated in bewilderment when the male came into the light, Mikoto in his arms.

"Kanzaki…"

_But…how…?_

I silently watched on as the student council vice president carefully maneuvered his way down the mountain of wreckage, and once he was safely on the pavement, away from the now collapsed building, Mai was immediately by his and Mikoto's side as he lowered the unconscious girl to the ground.

The two were exchanging words, but I was far too preoccupied to listen.

_Where did he come from? And how did he get Mikoto out of that death trap? She was done for…_

I glanced over at the slightly older boy, my gaze scrutinizing.

_I don't like this at all._

I was relieved when the girl awoke a few minutes later. It didn't seem like she had been injured at all during the mess. Maybe that was thanks to her HiME powers, but Reito had certainly played a big part in her still being alive. Poor Mai looked both physically and emotionally exhausted from the whole ordeal. Watching her worry over her friend like that, it made me wonder if I put Shizuru through the same thing. Granted, the older girl had no idea of what I really did and the dangers I put myself though, but still, I knew she could tell whenever I had been injured or was tired. She wouldn't always verbalize her concern or what she saw, but I knew that she was well aware. You could just tell by the look she always got in her eyes.

I decided to keep my distance from Mai, Mikoto, and the whole scene, not wanting to get involved, especially when the police showed up. A few minutes later, I was just about to slip away when Mai caught me by the arm.

"Kuga-san, wait!"

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you. If you hadn't pulled us out, Midori and I might have been crushed…And without your help, I might not have found Mikoto in the first place."

I shook my head, "Just keep an eye on her from now on."

The girl smiled with tired eyes, "Right."

Snaking my way through the crowd of bystanders that had accumulated, I eventually made it back to my bike, hastily pulled on my helmet, and drove off towards home.


	16. Circumstances

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XVI: Circumstances

* * *

There he was, right in front of me. There was no escaping now.

I raced down the highway, weaving around the fast paced traffic, while making sure to keep my eye on the cat-like Orphan that continued to hop from car top to car top. I had been chasing the thing for…Well, honestly, I couldn't remember how long. I also couldn't recall when I had first seen it, but that didn't matter now that I had finally caught up with the damn thing.

I raised my element and aimed to shoot, but right before I could pull the trigger, the monster leapt atop a giant semi truck and proceeded to jump to the next car, and unfortunately out of my sight. I cursed as I looked for any way around the obstacle, but there seemingly was none, seeing as there was cars close behind and in front of the truck. But then an idea struck me. I took a split second to glance over to my left, trying to judge the distance between the bottom of the trailer and the pavement rushing below it. I could make that. No problem. I was a HiME after all, wasn't I? I pushed out a breath, and tightening my grip on the handles, I braced myself and initiated the plan.

I weaved to the right to gaining some momentum before rocketing back to the left towards the truck. At the very last moment, I shifted my weight back to the right and felt my bike tip onto its side. Sparks flew. I could hear the metal frame of my Ducati screaming at its contact with the black asphalt. Just as easily, I could feel my leather suit quickly wearing down as the rough ground ripped it to shreds. I struggled to keep control, but I knew if I let up now, there was no way I'd be walking away from this one, and that simply wasn't an option.

What seemed like an eternity was in reality mere seconds, and once I had completely slid out from under the trailer on the other side, I immediately jerked my body to the left with all of my strength and barely managed to pop my motorcycle back up properly onto it's wheels. Once again, I had to battle for control, but soon enough it was won. Back on track, I searched for the Orphan and spotted it a few cars ahead of me. Accelerating, I quickly made my way towards the thing, materializing my pistol in my left hand as I drove. The creature turned to me when it heard me approaching, it's golden eyes glaring at me as it let out a roar.

Again, I raised my gun at the Orphan, "Gotcha now—!"

"You really shouldn't do that, Natsuki."

I quickly gazed back over my shoulder, and my eyes widened at the sight, "SHIZURU?!"

"Playing with guns is dangerous, you know."

"What?! H-How did you get here?! On my bike?!"

The girl simply smiled at me like she always did. That mocking little smile, it practically said, _"I'm not telling". _She might as well have stuck her tongue out at me too.

Ignoring this, I turned my attention back to the task at hand, "I've got to take care of this thing!"

"But you could hurt yourself," Shizuru protested as she pulled at my arm, causing my aim to waver.

"Stop it, Shizuru!" I grumbled through gritted teeth as I tried to free myself from her grasp.

The chestnut-haired girl refused to let go, "I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

"You're not helping!" I yelled back.

Suddenly, I felt the front wheel of my bike hit a rut in the road causing the thing to jerk beneath me, and I lost my hold on the handle. The front of the motorcycle instantly turned and fell, and Shizuru and I were violent thrown onto the pavement. The initial contact occurred with my shoulder, and after that, I began tumbling endlessly across the empty lanes of the highway. When I finally came to a stop, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. It wasn't long before I spotted Shizuru lying several yards away. She wasn't moving.

"SHIZURU!" I cried out as I scrambled to my feet and over to her side. Kneeling beside her, I slowly rolled my friend onto her back, "Shizuru…?"

I was met with amused crimson eyes, "Was Natsuki worried about me?"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't breathe. I sat dumbfounded as the girl leaned up, got to her feet, and proceeded to dust herself off, "I told you it was dangerous. Natsuki should really be more careful."

My eye twitched, and I was immediately on my feet as well, "W-What?! This was all _YOUR_ fault!" I shouted while pointing a finger in her face, "If you hadn't interfered, that Orphan would have—Hey, wait a minute. Where _did_ the Orphan go? And the traffic? And how the hell are we not dead right now?!"

Taking in my surroundings, I noticed for the first time since we had crashed that Shizuru and I were the only ones here in the middle of the highway. There were no cars, no animals, nothing. It was just the open road, an orange sunset sky, and the two of us. It was oddly quiet too.

The Kyoto native merely shrugged at my words, "I don't know. This is Natsuki's dream after all."

"Dream? What—"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. __**SMACK!**_

Grumbling, I sat up, "I really need to stop watching those stupid action movies before I go to bed…"

After I had rolled out of bed and managed to shuffle over to the bathroom, I squinted at my disheveled-haired self in the mirror. I smacked my cheeks a few times to try to collect myself before going over to the shower and turning on the water. Afterwards, I immediatlely began stripping out of my clothes.

_That sure was a crazy dream. I hope I didn't eat something bad last night…That take-out was a couple of days old, wasn't it? Bad idea._

I unconsciously stepped into the shower as my mental conversation continued.

_I hope that wasn't a premonition or something. If I have déjà vu later, I swear to god I'm going to lose it…Although, Shizuru miraculously showing up on the back of my bike while I'm in the middle of me driving is a bit of a stretch. Knowing that woman, she'd find a way to do it, though._

I had to laugh at the outlandishness of the thought as I washed off, but afterwards, I was slightly disheartened because I knew the bizarre dream wasn't something I would be able to share with my friend. There were so many things that I would have liked to talk with Shizuru about, some serious, some just casual, but there always seemed to be a wall blocking me from doing so. A wall that had _HiME_ written all over it.

I went along with the rest of my usual morning routine before heading out the door a little later than I had originally intended.

_I can't believe I'm going to school on a day when I could have easily skipped...But I did promise Shizuru that I'd come. I can't back out now, she'd be so disappointed. Of course, she wouldn't say that she was, that's just like her…I wish she'd be more honest with me sometimes…Yeah, like __**I**__ really have any right to say that._

The traffic getting to school was a little heavier than usual due to the festival, but I eventually made it, parking in my usual place soon after arriving. The sound of the morning crowd continued to get louder as I trekked onward towards campus, and it wasn't long before I was right in the middle of the source. I had just reached into my pocket to fetch my cell phone when the device began to vibrate in my hand. Pulling it out, I glanced at the outer display and immediately flipped it open once I saw that it was Shizuru.

"Hey, I was just about to call you. Where do you want to meet up?"

I could hear her sigh into the receiver, _"Kanin na, Natsuki. I'm afraid something has come up."_

"Hm?"

"_The Director just contacted me a minute ago. She needs me to meet with some of the suppliers for the school in her place."_

"O-Oh."

"_I'm very sorry, Natsuki. I—"_

"No, don't worry about it. How long is the meeting going to last?"

"_I can't be sure, but I doubt that it will be resolved quickly._"

"I see."

"_You could still stick around. Maybe we could walk around a bit later?" _

"I don't know…This really isn't my kind of environment…"

A pause, _"Yes, of course. Another time, perhaps."_

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled, the obvious disappointment in her voice clinching at my heart. I grimaced.

The tone quickly dispersed, _"Well, I really need to go change now, so I'll talk to you later, Natsuki."_

"Bye…"

Closing my phone, I let a sigh slip passed my lips, but it sounded more like a huff than anything else. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I did feel a little disappointed about the news I had just received. Having nothing else better to do, I aimlessly began to wander around the school grounds, checking out all of the setups that now littered the walkways.

* * *

_Why did this have to happen? And I was supposed to spend the day relaxing with Natsuki…_

With no one around, I allowed myself to visibly pout as I unlocked the door to my dorm room. Once inside, I immediately changed out of my school uniform and into one of the kimono I had stored in my closet. What better way to entertain the businessmen I was to speak with than to serve them tea in the traditional style? At least it would help keep my mind off of what I could be doing. What I _wanted_ to be doing. Or I supposed it would. The tea would certainly help to calm me down, anyway.

Once I had finished putting my kimono on, which would have been a long process for most people to do by themselves, but luckily wasn't the case for me, I set out for the teahouse that was located on campus. Generally, the little building was used for the school clubs that focused around tea ceremony and other traditional Japanese arts, but when it wasn't in use, it was sometime used for special meetings such as the one I was about to take part in.

Since Kazahana-sama had called me in plenty of time before the meeting was to take place, I had enough time to properly set up and prepare for the wealthy visitors I would soon have to speak with. Actually, I finished with twenty minutes to spare, so rather than stay confined inside, I stood outside the small structure, allowing the slight breeze to play with my fixed hair and cool me off.

_It certainly is a beautiful day today. The weather is perfect for the anniversary celebration. It truly is a shame I'll have to be cooped up like this._

It wasn't too long before my peaceful scene was disrupted by a group of suited men approaching from the east. I glared at them while they were still at a distance, but soon I closed my eyes and allowed a placid smile to grace my features. That plain smile, void of any true emotion—true happiness—I had been able to manufacture it precisely, perfectly, for years now, and today was no different.

When the group of males was close enough, I bowed politely, "Welcome. My name is Fujino Shizuru, Seitokaichou of Fuuka Academy. Please, right this way."

Stepping aside, I watched as the men filed inside, most of them simply nodding at me as they entered. Once they were all inside and seated, and formalities were all out of the way, I brought out my utensils and began preparing the tea in silence, my mind failing in our agreement to not think about a certain blue-haired beauty that I should have been with at the moment.

_Natsuki, how I wish you were here with me rather than these old, wrinkled money hagglers…No, I need to focus. Rijichou-san is relying on me to handle this properly, so I must keep my mind on track._

"So, about supplying materials for next year…" one of the men interrupted my thoughts.

Despite my previous distraction, I was right back in step, "Please, we're having tea right now. Business talk can wait until later."

"However, we are…"

"The Director has put me in charge of these matters. I'll listen to what you need to tell me later. Ne?" I smiled, making sure to clearly annunciate my Kyoto accent, and look as cute as possible, as I innocently commanded the older man.

"R-Right," he submitted as I handed him a cup of steaming green tea.

_If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well have a little fun. Let's see how long you can hold out…and how much I can make you donate to the school, shall we?_

_

* * *

_It took a while to make the loop around the school, and by the time I had made it back to the start, the horde of people had grown immensely ranging from students to parents, and even the local citizens.

Standing alone in the crowd with my arms crossed over my chest, I couldn't help but frown, "I can't be comfortable in these places."

Almost as if it were on cue, a scream and a crash answered my whispered words. I turned to witness the executive director and a person in costume hanging outside of a smoking window while coughing their lungs out. And then the cause of the uproar presented herself.

Minagi Mikoto came bounding out of the opened window and landed right at my feet. Gazing down, the girl looked up at me with watery eyes and a flushed face, "W-Water…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ramen…hot…"

I cocked an eyebrow, smirking at the girl still kneeling in front of me, "Can't take the spicy stuff, huh?"

Mikoto just nodded feverishly with a little whine.

"You really are a kid…" I muttered, pulling out my wallet to inspect the contents inside. "Come on. I'm sure they sell bottled water at one of these stands."

Before I could even blink, the younger girl was on her feet and latched to my arm. I grumbled as I slipped out of her grip.

"What are you doing by yourself, anyway? Where's Mai?"

"Visiting her brother," the golden-eyed HiME pouted.

"And she let you come here alone?"

At this, Mikoto shook her head, "Not alone. With Aoi and Chie."

"So those two are supposed to be babysitting you…"

A glare.

"Sorry, I forgot," I pleaded. "Ah, here we are."

Luckily, there wasn't much of a line at the drink stand, so it only took a minute or so to purchase the water. It was gone in about two seconds though. The girl released a contented sigh once she had guzzled down the liquid.

"Better?" I questioned.

"Mh."

"Alright, now to just find that Gossip Queen and her sidekick."

"What's sidekick?" Mikoto asked as we began to walk, "Like this?"

The girl suddenly made to strike me with her foot, but I swiftly caught the limb before it could nail me in the hip, "No! It's like a second in command or something!"

The girl just stared at me quizzically.

"Never mind, just walk."

And walk we did…about three steps.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Food!"

"Now? But we're trying to find—"

It was too late. The girl was already in the middle of ordering a pair of skewers decorated with various meats and vegetables, having knocked some of the other customers out of her way in the process. Of course, when it came to the payment of these kabobs, I had to cough up the cash. Once I had avoided several glares, and the transition was completed, I tried to get us moving again.

"Alright, so that'll keep you satisfied until we find Harada and Senou, right?"

I didn't get a response as the middle schooler was busy devouring her new snack.

The two of us had walked a bit further when I felt the slight tugging on my shirt. At the contact, I turned to the shorter girl, "What now?"

"Is Natsuki here by herself?"

"Yeah."

She tilted her head, "Natsuki isn't happy?"

"Not really."

"Then why is Natsuki here?"

"Because I was asked to be."

"By who?"

"…You remember the kaichou, don't you?"

Mikoto squinted her eyes in contemplation for a moment before nodding, "Mh. Where is she?"

"She had some student council business to attend to."

"Is that why Natsuki is sad?"

I was slightly taken aback by the innocent question, and gazed down at the girl who met me with expectant eyes. "I didn't say I was _sad_, just—" I sighed, "I…I guess you could say that."

"Natsuki needs food! Food makes Mikoto happy," the girl exclaimed before running on ahead, her head swiveling back and forth in search of something new to consume.

"H-Hey! Get back here!"

I jogged after the animalistic youngster, and once she had stopped for an instant, I caught her by one of her braids.

She whipped her head around, excitement in her eyes, "What are those?"

I followed the direction in which she was pointing, "Huh? Oh, doughnuts."

"Can I have some?"

An irksome frown appeared on my face, and after a moment, I finally answered, "This is the last one, okay? No more after this, got it?"

"Right!"

I made my way over to the stand, Mikoto at my side impatiently marching in place. The man behind the counter bemusedly looked us over before speaking, "How can I help you?"

"Can I get a couple of…" I glanced at the girl beside me who had drool visibly running down the side of her mouth, and it was then that I decided that I would need enough to keep the bottomless pit busy until we could find her _real_ babysitters. "Actually, can you just fill a bag with them?"

"A-Are you sure about that, miss?"

"Positive," I flatly responded.

The man set to his work, "So, is this for a group?"

"Nope."

When he looked up at me, I simply nodded my head at the girl beside me.

"O-Oh."

"Yeah."

He handed Mikoto the bag, and I gave him his money, which ended up sucking my wallet dry, before we finally continued our search. The younger girl downed a couple of the sweet pastries as we walked, and was about to start on the next, when she stopped again.

"That too."

"Enough is enough!" I screamed, finally losing my patience. I mean, the girl had an _entire_ bag of doughnuts in her arms and she was _still_ asking for more food. It wasn't like I could provide her any more even if I wanted to since I was now flat broke. Of course, I could solve that problem when I got home, I never did like to carry too much cash around with me, but that wasn't an option at the moment. Or _ever,_ to be perfectly honest.

"You've had plenty of time to eat and rampage," I continued, picking her up by the collar of her uniform like one would with a disobedient puppy. To my relief, I spotted the two girls we had been searching for all afternoon and promptly dropped Mikoto in front of them, "Hey! Tell this thing's owner to discipline her, give her a collar, or slam her in a cage."

Once I had completed my civic duty, I immediately set off in the opposite direction to get as far away from the cat-child as possible.

_Honestly, my whole day has been shot now. I should have just gone home when I had the chance…_

As I rambled on in my head, a voice was heard over the buzz of the crowd and my train of thought trailed off.

_Singing now? In English?_

Curiosity getting the better of me, I backtracked towards the large, outdoor stage that had been set up for the day. Joining the ever-growing cluster of people surrounding the platform, I gazed up at the giant display screen that showed a group of Fuuka Elementary kids, a choir it seemed, all lined up. Only one of them was singing, however, a little girl with striking blonde hair.

_She's pretty good. English must be her first language._

Actually staying put for once, I stood there and listened to the whole song before finally wandering off again. With a lot of the attendees gathering to watch the choir, the pathways between the booths were clear, so I took the opportunity to walk around again, only this time with relative peace.

* * *

Finally, the meeting was over. I politely said my thank yous and goodbyes to the men as they left, and once they had departed, I set to cleaning up the teahouse. It didn't take too long, but by the time it was all said and done, and I stepped back outside, it was already dark. Suddenly, though, the sky was alight as an explosion erupted in the air.

_The fireworks show has begun already, has it? This day has slipped by rather quickly.., but at least I'll get to enjoy the after dark party. I should probably change out of this kimono first, though._

I stayed where I was for the moment, simply enjoying the beautifully colored fireworks until they ended. Locking up the building, I began walking back towards the school so I could go to my dorm and change into my uniform. There were still a few stragglers here and there, but it was obvious that most of the crowd had either moved on to the nighttime events or gone home. And then I spotted her, sitting alone on the stage, gazing up at the stars overhead.

"Natsuki?"

The girl averted her eyes from the starry scenery to look at me, "Shizuru. Hey."

I continued approaching my friend as she hopped down and walked towards me, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to stay."

"Well, something happened."

"Oh?"

"And besides, I wanted to see what you'd been up to all week."

"But I thought Natsuki didn't like events such as this?"

"Well, yeah, but you worked hard to organize all of this, didn't you? I wanted to check it out. I honestly can't see how you pulled all of this together. It's amazing, really."

"You act as if I did it all by myself. I had quite a lot of help, you know."

"But you put in the hours too, right? You should give yourself some credit."

I blushed at her kind words. Luckily the darkness sheltered me enough that the emerald-eyed girl didn't notice. "Ookini, Natsuki…"

"So, did the meeting go well? What was it about, anyway? Or is it top secret?"

I chuckled, "It was just to discuss what some of our suppliers would be offering the school this year. And it went rather smoothly, if I do say so myself."

"Knowing your negotiation skills, I don't doubt it."

"What is that supposed to mean, Natsuki?"

The girl playfully shrugged at me before changing the subject, "You look nice, though. I don't think I've ever seen you in a kimono before…Do you always dress up for older men like this?"

"Natsuki!" I gasped at her implication.

She laughed, "I can get a shot in every now and then, can't I?"

I just pouted, "Mou, Natsuki…Such a meanie."

"Seriously though, since today was a bust, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. But, uh, you're going to have to pay."

I squinted my eyes at her, "So, Natsuki is using me to get a free meal is it?"

"N-No! It's not like that, Shizuru. I swear," the girl stuttered.

"Oh really?"

The biker straightened and looked me square in the eyes, "Yes."

_So cute…How could I ever deny you, Natsuki? Especially since you seem to be in such a pleasant mood…_

"Okay, dinner is my treat this time, but Natsuki is picking up the tab on our next date, agreed?"

I was rewarded with a blush, "F-Fine…But do you always have to call it _that_?"

"What would Natsuki have me call it then?" I questioned as I began walking again, the other girl immediately doing the same.

"I…well, I don't know. But not _that_."

"And what is _that_, Natsuki?"

A whispered mumble barely reached my ears.

"What was that, Natsuki? I couldn't hear you."

A sideways glance was shot my way, "…A…_date_."

I smiled triumphantly, "Alright, how about…_rendezvous_ then?"

"What?! No! That's even worse! Like we're sneaking around or something!"

"Are we not? It's not like anyone really knows about our friendship."

"Oi, Shizuru…You're catching up on this past week's missed teasing, aren't you?"

I turned my face away from her, covering my mouth as I giggled, "It does seem that way, doesn't it? Gomen, Natsuki."

"Bah…Where are we headed anyway?"

"To my dorm first so I can change."

"And after that?"

"That's yet to be decided. They will have things to eat at the after dark events, you know."

"I think I've been around the school as long as I can tolerate for today. You don't have to attend that after party thing, do you?"

I considered this for a moment, "I'm sure I wouldn't be missed with that many people around."

"And your _beloved_ club?" came the sarcastic inquiry.

"They probably would, but they would also never rat me out for skipping," I answered with a wink.

"I think you've been hanging around me too long, Shizuru. I'm turning you into a _delinquent_ like I am."

"If it's because of Natsuki, then I don't mind."

Natsuki just shook her head at my words as we came up on my dorm building. Once we were inside my room, I immediately set to changing. I stole a peek over at the girl seated on the couch, and chuckled to myself when I saw that she had her head turned defiantly in the other direction, but even that couldn't hide the slight pink coloring her cheeks. I could have easily undressed in the bathroom and not put poor Natsuki in the awkward position she was in now, but where was the fun in that? I simply enjoyed watching her become flustered. Maybe a little too much.

After I was adorned in my school uniform again, I trudged over and plopped down beside her on the couch, "So, what now? I do have food here that we could fix."

Finally she faced me again, "I don't want to make you cook. Especially after the long day you've had."

"I really don't mind. Or is Natsuki afraid of my cooking?"

"What?! That's not it. I just thought you might like a break for once."

"Natsuki is so considerate," I playfully affirmed, and the girl's face colored yet again.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired, so how about we just order something?"

"That's fine with me. What should we get?"

"Your choice."

"How about a pizza?"

"That's a surprise. I thought you didn't like western food."

"I like to indulge myself every now and then like anyone else. Is pizza okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Do you have a number for any place in particular?"

"I think there's one of the fridge," I remarked as I began to stand, but Natsuki was quick to pull me back down by the wrist.

"_You_ lay down and relax. Let me handle this."

I did as I was told, reclining on my stomach as I watched my raven-haired friend trek into the kitchen and inspect the refrigerator door. It didn't take her long to find the slip of paper I had spoken of.

"So what kind do you want?" she asked while dialing.

"Anything _normal_ is fine."

The girl just rolled her eyes at me as she placed her cell to her ear. "Yeah, can I get a medium pepperoni pizza? Delivery. Fuuka Academy Lane, complex one, room two-o-eight. Yes, that's correct. Thanks."

Once she was finished, Natsuki closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. Returning to me, she lied down beside the couch and stretched out on her back, "Fifteen minutes."

"Mh," I gave my muffled reply as I gazed down at her.

She closed her eyes as she spoke, "It's been a long time since I've been here."

"Too long," I retorted as I grabbed one of the nearby pillows and smacked the oblivious girl on the chest.

"Agh! Hey!" Natsuki cried out before promptly returning the favor.

I shrieked before trying to retaliate, but my assailant had already rolled out of the way, and due to both of our stubborn natures, the war had officially begun. As I was trying to get up and arm myself with two couch pillows, Natsuki was retreating to the beds to retrieve her own ammunition and protection. It wasn't very long before we were running around the dorm, pelting each other with the fluffy items, but at the same time being keenly aware of the very breakable objects that were scattered around the room. We had been battling for several minutes when by some chance or another Natsuki became completely unarmed and thus took emergency action, which came in the form of a full on tackle.

I gasped as we flew back onto my bed, losing my pillow in the process, as the girl landed on top of me, "Natsuki, that's not fair! You can't tackle in a pillow fight."

"Why not? There are no set rules," she protested.

"Have you even been in a pillow fight before?"

"Have _you_?"

_Touché. But I still have the upper hand._

"But I had no idea that Natsuki was plotting to get me like _this_…" I began, turning my head away with a defenseless expression on my face.

Finally becoming aware of her dominating positioning over me, Natsuki instantly turned red as she scrambled over to the other bed, "I-I didn't mean it like that! We were just playing around!"

"So roughly too," I added, hugging myself and closing my eyes.

The felt the bed shake, and when I opened my eyes again, emerald orbs were peering down at me in concern.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't mean to—" the girl quickly sputtered, but my uncontrolled laughter quickly changed her expression to one of annoyance. She spun around, her back now facing me, as she sat Indian style at my side, "And here I was actually worrying about you! I should know better by now. Just like in my dream…"

This certainly caught my attention, "Dream? So Natsuki was _dreaming _about me?"

"No! You just happened to show up towards the end…"

"Oh? And?"

"And nothing! You were you, teasing me as always."

"I see," I said with a childish giggle.

My tormenting might have gone on longer if there hadn't been a knocking at the door.

Natsuki brightened at the sound and turned to me, "Where's your wallet?"

"In my purse," I answered, pointing to my bag that was over on the desk.

The biker quickly bounded over to the thing, pulled out some cash, and answered the door. When she turned back around, she had a thin box in her hands and a wide grin on her face. It wasn't long before that box was thrown on the table, pried open, and it's inner contents stolen. Joining my friend, I came over and took a piece myself. Turning the TV on, Natsuki, who was in charge of the remote, flipped over to a sports station and seemed satisfied with the soccer match she had found. It didn't take too long for us to mow down the pizza, mostly thanks to Natsuki and her large appetite. Once she had finished, she leaned back on her arms.

"That was good."

"Natsuki really was hungry," I remarked, looking into the box to see only one slice remaining.

"I told you I was starving. I haven't had anything since this morning."

"You really should take care of yourself more, Natsuki," I replied in all honesty.

She shrugged, "It couldn't be helped."

A natural silence settled between us for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the low-volume television in front of us.

Curious, I took a look over at my alarm clock, "The after dark party should be over by now."

"Hm," Natsuki noised, not really paying much attention, and then she suddenly shot up, "Shit! My bike's still at the school."

"It's hidden, isn't it? I'm sure no one will bother it."

"Yeah, but still…" she whined, crawling over to the door to slip into her shoes.

Once she was done and on her feet again, I did the same, "So are you coming back afterwards?"

"Huh?"

"Or are you going back to your apartment?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'll probably just head on home."

I let my mask have full control over my features as to not show the disappointment I was truly feeling, "Then let me thank you for tonight. And apologize again for today."

Opening the door, my friend stepped outside, "I said not to worry about it. The free meal was equal payment in my book."

"Natsuki better not forget about our little deal," I nudged at the girl.

"Right, right. I'm paying next time. 'Night, Shizuru."

"Goodnight."

I stayed in the doorway until Natsuki was out of sight. Even after she was gone, and had been for several minutes, I blankly sat on the couch, wishing that there would be a knock on my door, the raven-haired girl standing there telling me she had changed her mind, but it never came.

Sighing, I walked over to my closet to take out my nightwear when the small stack sitting atop one of the shelves caught my eye. It was the clothing that Natsuki had left here. They were _her_ clothes. I reached out for the shirt at the top of the pile, drawing it to my chest as I tilted my head down to take in the scent of the girl that still lingered on the article. My cheeks flushed.

"Natsuki…"

Changing out of my uniform, I slipped into the blue t-shirt that belonged to my friend, crawled into bed, and tightly embracing one of my pillows, I drifted off to sleep.


	17. La Danse des Vagues

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XVII: La Danse des Vagues

* * *

It was always the same flowers, but it was never on the same day...

It was always at the same place, but never for the exact same reason…

It was always the same emptiness, and that never changed.

I stood on the edge of that cliff, staring out at the seemingly endless ocean, as the sun kissed the earth on the horizon. There was a light breeze, as there usually was around a large body of water, and it took the liberty to play with my hair as I remained silently stationary. My hold on the light bouquet in my hands relaxed, and as I gazed down, I watched it flutter towards the cerulean abyss below, but averted my eyes before I could witness it being consumed.

"Mother…"

White lilies had always been her favorite flowers. I guess I'll never know why she loved them so much, but I can remember there always being a vase full of them at home and at her office. Every now and then, it was dad who would bring them home, the two of them exchanging a kiss before chatting away about their day. On other occasions, he would buy them for me to take to her at work, and when I would arrive, mother and I would go through the same procedure as she would with father. Maybe that's what they were to her. Love, simple and unconditional. But that love had faded over time. It became tired and worn, and after that day, the day that brought me to this very spot where I now stood, it disappeared from my life.

Coming to this place wasn't a daily or weekly occurrence. It was never anything planned or thought about in advance. I would come simply when I felt that I needed to. If I had a particularly bad day, or if I had a good day. If I was depressed, or if I was happy. If I needed someone to talk to, or if I just felt like telling mom what I had been up to lately. And sometimes it was to refocus. To reassure myself that none of this was just a bad dream, and that everything I was fighting for wasn't in vain.

Today was different, though. I was about to delve into something I particularly didn't want to get into, and it was all Yamada's fault. He had given me the initiative to return to that place after all of these years, and I think I had come to my mother's watery grave to make sure it was okay with her to do so.

The First District Research Facility. I had gone there several times as a child, so it's location wasn't anything unknown to me. To be perfectly honest, I was afraid to go there…to dig up those memories of my mother, of a time in my life when I actually felt normal and content and I didn't have to worry about HiME or revenge. But to not investigate that place, it would be passing up an open opportunity to find more clues to lead me to my goal, so when Yamada happened to mention it, I felt like it was the last push I needed to finally venture inside, despite whether I was emotionally ready to or not.

I wasn't reckless enough to jump in head first. Vaguely recalling that I had seen the man at that very building before, I had gone to Sakomizu after school one day to question him about the facility. He had proceeded to warn me not to investigate the place, arguing it was dangerous and whatnot, and I of course had stubbornly ignored his protests, and by the end of the conversation, I had received his phone number and a promise that he would look into the level of security surrounding the run-down laboratory. Having won that small victory, my conscious was eased, if even by just the tiniest bit, about the whole infiltration plan.

After that, it was simply a waiting game. It was the end of the first term of my freshman year, which meant exams were about to begin. I actually took the time to study and attend class, and felt that I had done pretty decent on the tests even though I had enough on my mind already. With those out of the way, I could solely direct my attention back to the previous matter at hand, another mission that started right at this very moment.

I said my quiet goodbye, and finally releasing myself from my statuary state, I turned back towards the road, stepped over the side rail, and straddled my Ducati once again. I drove for several minutes, only the steady rumbling of my bike and the sound of my own breathing inside of my helmet to keep me company, as I traced the last path my mother and I ever traveled together. It didn't take me long to reach the first entry gate, and once there, it became quite evident that they had securely sealed the place off. I slowed to a stop on the road looking over the vacant building, and once I had removed my helmet, I immediately fetched my phone.

"It's me."

"_Ah!? Yes, the security system is active," _Sakomizu began, making sure to keep his voice low,_ "So, you see, there's nothing left there. Why would you want to go there?"_

"You have no reason to know," I snapped before promptly hanging up.

"If I weren't out of moves, who would want to come here?" I whispered to the wind, my thoughts slipping to my mother, but I was quickly shaken out of my daze when the sound of a speeding car burned my ears.

I jerked my head up and watched as the sporty looking red and black vehicle whipped around the corner up ahead and proceeded to zoom right past me. I couldn't shake the feeling that it looked oddly familiar, but I didn't have the time to bother with such a useless question, so instead I slipped my helmet back on and started the engine of my bike again.

_All the entrances to the facility are blocked and laced with alarms, no doubt. The ocean is the only option now. I guess the next step is to find the closest beach and decide what to do from there._

Walking my bike in a U-turn, I backtracked to the main road to begin my search for a possible entry point to my destination.

* * *

"Fujino-san!"

"Hello, Fujino-san!"

"Did you have a pleasant ride here?"

"Let me take your bag for you!"

I had only just arrived at the Suzushiro villa, and it had already begun. It was the beginning of the summer break, and the first event that was taking place was a weekend beach getaway for all of those who had helped in organizing the School Anniversary Celebration. Being the student council president, that of course included me, but it also involved my "fan club," that had adamantly volunteered their time when the announcement that additional outside help would be needed. And now, here a select few of those girls stood before me, clearly having been awaiting my arrival so they could immediately latch onto me and remain that way for the remainder of the trip. To say that their presence was a total bother wouldn't be entirely true. I have to admit that at times I did enjoy the attention, but in the end, that's all it was—attention. Of course, if you asked any of them, they would probably profess their childish love for me, and maybe some of them really did, but they didn't love _me_. They loved the calm and diligent student council president named Fujino Shizuru. They couldn't love _me_ because I never showed my true self to anyone…except for maybe Natsuki, or, at least, I would try to at times, but I was afraid of showing that side of myself to her sometimes, especially the part of me that secretly admired her from afar. The part of me that longed for her…

Natsuki…I hadn't seen or talked to her since the night of the anniversary celebration. It was understandable, exams did tend to be a busy time for most students, herself included, but I had hoped to receive a surprise late night visit from the girl requesting my aid in her studying, and was disappointed when it never came.

But now wasn't the time for that. It was summer vacation, a time to relax, especially considering the fact that I would really only have a week before I would have to get back to taking care of student council business.

Smiling, I handed my bag over to the auburn-haired girl in front of me, "Ookini."

The girl quietly squealed as I forfeited my belongings to her, and I nearly laughed at the idea of someone being so overly thrilled to perform simple manual labor such as this.

"Well then," I continued, "shall we go get changed and head on to the beach?"

Needless to say, there wasn't a single protest.

After entering the mansion, and having one of the kind butlers escort me to the room I would be occupying for the weekend, fortunately to myself under Haruka-san's authority apparently, I quickly changed. I took a moment to enjoy my peaceful solitude before venturing back outside, and eventually to the front entrance where my harem patiently waited. They were at my side the moment I was noticed.

"Are you ready, Fujino-san? We've already prepared a bag of items you might need—"

"And we have an umbrella for you to use—"

"And a towel!"

"My, how thoughtful of you all," I commented and received a few gleeful looks in response. "If we have everything, then let us be on our way."

My little entourage attacked the doors trying to be the first one to hold it open for me to pass.

_Really, this is too comical._

"F-Fujino-san? Sh-Shall we take a car?" one of the shyer girls piped up.

"Walking is fine," I answered, and no sooner had the words left my mouth, the poor underclassman quickly became the target of many heated glares.

It only took us a few minutes to reach the sandy beach, the ocean consuming my senses in full. Or at least it did before the screaming began. I continued walking, and was taken aback when I laid eyes on the giant fish rapidly approaching the shore.

"Mai! Dinner!" the thing exclaimed in a familiar voice, and when I followed the eye line of the overgrown ara, I saw that there was, in fact, one Tokiha Mai standing atop the lifeguard stand to my right.

I took the girls bewildered silence as my cue to jump in, "Big fish, is it not?"

"Kaicho-san…?" the busty redhead questioned almost as equally perplexed as before.

"How energetic you are," I added, turning my attention to Mikoto who had revealed herself underneath the belly of the monster fish.

Once the scene had died down, but not before Haruka could prove to the world that she was indeed a blonde, I trekked a little ways away from my previous position and claimed the empty spot as my own. The girls immediately busied themselves with setting up my spot to lay out as I snuck down to the ocean and let the cool water wash over my legs. When my absence was discovered, which didn't take very long, I reluctantly returned to my awaiting towel, and after somehow managing to dry off my own legs, I lied down on my stomach to start working on a much-needed tan. I had just undone the tie to my bathing suit and settled down into a comfortable position when the arguing began.

"No, I'm doing it!"

"No, I want to, too!"

I peeked a single eye open as I gazed over my shoulder, "Come on now. Don't fight over it."

They paused for a second to flash apologetic faces at me before the tug of war resumed.

_At this rate, I'll never get any sunscreen._

"How about," I interrupted again, "one of you do it today, and the other can tomorrow?"

The one with short, dark hair—I believed her name to be Rina—made a final pull and won the bottle, "I'm first then."

"It's settled," I was quick to chime in before any more protests could be made.

The other girl who had been battling merely huffed her understanding and backed down.

It wasn't long before a pair of hands began slowly messaging the cool lotion onto my back, and I closed my eyes at the soothing sensation. An image formed in my mind, and I couldn't hold back the smile that formed on my lips, but at the same time, my brain continued to question…Is it wrong of me to imagine that Natsuki is the one doing this?

* * *

When I finally reached a plausible departure spot, I pulled my bike over to the side of the road, cut the engine, and after I had booted the kickstand and removed my gloves, I made my way down to the beach. I walked down to the water's edge, unzipping my leather suit while peering into the distance where I could see a jut of land and the building I was currently trying to get to.

_A little further than I thought…I guess swimming is out of the question. I'm sure there's a boat rental around here somewhere—!_

The sound of a sharp intake a breath from above startled me, and I jerked my head in the direction to seek out the source at once. Of course, when my eyes landed on a particularly persistent kendo captain, I immediately released a startled scream and wrapped my arms around my partially exposed torso.

"W-Why are you here?!"

Takeda continued to stare down at me completely dumbfounded, "I was…Since the tournament is closing in, I thought I'd train my mentality."

"Then get out of here!" I commanded, hugging myself even tighter.

"Y-You, too. Why are you…?"

As the male began to mumble his words, I noticed the slight flushing of his cheeks, and following his lingering gaze, I immediately knew what he was staring at.

Instantly I crouched to the ground, trying to find some kind of cover in the shadows, "None of your business!"

"It is! It is to!" Takeda suddenly protested, seeming to regain his determination, "Because I—!"

Before he could finish, I heard a crumbling noise, and the next thing I knew, the kendo captain was on top of me. My eyes widened. I couldn't move. I couldn't even say anything at all when he finally realized where he was. Our petrified staring contest was only shattered when the sound of a concerned voice rang out from above us.

"Are you all right?"

_Oh god! Not you! Not now!_

"I heard…"

Yep. It was Mai. Staring down at a very real Masashi Takeda suggestively atop an equally real me. I wanted to hurl.

Mai stopped for a moment, her mind obviously trying to process what she was seeing, before she flinched and bolted, "Sorry for interrupting!"

Surprisingly, Takeda was the first to speak, "No, this is—!"

I took the open space he had created to strike. Planting my palms on the ground by my head, I pulled my knees to my chest and sprung. Feet met chest, and in the blink of an eye, the male was flat on his back. As he rubbed the back of his unquestionably aching head, I grabbed the wooden sword of his and rose from my kneeling position.

"Why you…" I seethed, fists shaking with rage, "You perverted bastard!"

"N-No—" he began to stammer, but his pleas failed to reach my fury-induced deaf ears as I reared back and struck him with as much force as I could muster, snapping the frail weapon in half in the process.

His body went limp after that, clearly unconscious from the blow I had just served. My eye twitched as I threw the now useless sword onto the ground beside him, wishing that it had been a real one rather than just made out of wood. I did get a _little_ satisfaction from the red whelp that had already begun to form on his dumb face, though.

"Mai…" I uttered through clenched teeth before dead sprinting back up to the road, and to my luck, the girl hadn't gone very far at all. "Hey!" I called out to her as I continued to run in her direction.

"Natsuki! S-Sorry about—!"

Grabbing the girl by her jacket, I looked her dead in her violet eyes, "Look! You didn't see what you thought you saw, got it? That idiot fell on top of me. That's all."

"O-Okay," Mai nodded in understanding, and I released my grip on her. After she had straightened herself out and taken a step back, she spoke again, "But…what are you doing here, anyway?"

"There's a First District building nearby. I'm going to check it out," I answered and started walking towards my motorcycle.

Mai was quick to follow, "Eh? You serious?"

"I don't joke around about this stuff," I retorted, stripping out of my biker suit now that there were no leering male eyes to observe me.

"Can I come?"

Hoping to avoid a dispute, I sighed, "As long as you don't get in my way."

I opened the back storage compartment on my Ducati and retrieved a small black tote bag, replacing it with my suit before closing the top. Flinging the light carrier over my shoulder, I stormed off back towards the beach.

"Um…Forgive me for asking, but what happened to Takeda-san?"

"Take a look for yourself," I coldly stated, motioning behind me with my thumb.

Mai obviously saw the male lying on the ground even as we trekked in the opposite direction, "Are you sure you can leave him like that?"

"Why would I care about him?!"

"But that sure surprised me. You looked like you had no interest in guys, so I was starting to think other things about you."

I froze, "Don't even joke like that! I have things to take care of. I have no time for relationships."

"Oooh? It must be nice to be simple like that."

Slightly intrigued by her last comment, I decided to turn the interrogation around, "What, you're having problems with Kanzaki?"

"No, not like that…" the girl began before actually letting my words sink in, "Wait, why Reito-san?!"

"It's a rumor all over the school," I replied, not even attempting to hold back an amused smirk.

We remained silent for the rest of the hike down the shore until we approached the small rental shack, and I promptly jumped up onto the wooden planks of the walkway.

"This place is closed, you know," Mai tentatively informed me.

"Yep."

The girl crawled up and followed me as I wandered down to the dock that housed a few small rowboats and crouched down beside the one closest to the end. I sat my bag down beside me as I fished out a tool to pick the lock holding the boat to its current residence before setting to work.

"What are you doing? You can't just take one!"

"No one else is using it right now," I remarked as I continued fiddling with the device. It wasn't long before it softly clicked and opened. I smirked triumphantly before placing the utensil back into my black bag and carefully crawling into the boat.

Plopping down on one of the seats, I threw my bag behind me and took the rows into my hands. Mai just continued to look at me from her place on the dock.

"I'm not waiting forever."

"…Fine." the busty girl finally complied with a dissatisfied shake of her head.

Once she was securely inside, I began the monotonous action of propelling us towards the distant coastline. The girl across from me kept quiet, her arms crossed over her chest accompanied by a small pout.

Eventually she calmed down, but that still didn't cease her whining, "Taking a rental boat without permission…You know this is a crime."

"If you have a problem with it, then don't tag along."

"But if it's related to First District stuff, I want to know, too."

"I thought you weren't getting involved with the battles of HiMEs," I honestly remarked, half a question, half a statement.

"Yeah, but…I see it even if I pretend not to, so…"

I nearly smiled at the comment.

_Don't we all…_

"Say, Kuga-san…" she continued.

"Natsuki is fine."

"Then call me Mai, as well. Why are you fighting, Natsuki?"

I paused in my rowing, allowing her question to fully sink in, as I debated on telling her the whole truth, "I'm…"

I wasn't given the time to continue, however, as an arm reached over the side of the boat, it's fingers twitching as if it were searching for something. Mai and I both screamed in horror as we grabbed onto each other and tried to put as much distance between the stray appendage and ourselves. More movement, and a head surfaced, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Our grips tightened as we nearly cried out again. But then the goggles—Wait…goggles?

"No fair, playing without me," pouted the annoyed dark-haired HiME.

"Mikoto…" Mai barely managed.

Once my heart had started beating again, I harrumphed and pushed the redhead away, "Honestly…"

After helping the younger girl into the boat, we continued onward, and after a few minutes, I ceased my paddling and massaged my shoulders for a second before reaching behind me and grabbing my bag, making sure if was securely fitted to me.

"Alright, we disembark here since it seems to be the shortest climb."

Mikoto was the first to abandon ship, springing from the small vessel and nearly capsizing it in the process. I followed a little more gracefully, and once Mai had discarded her white jacket, she too entered the water. Once we had clambered up the short rock wall, it didn't take us long to jog closer to the abandoned facility.

"What was this place?" the violet-eyed girl asked.

"One of the branches of the First District. It's a research lab for the power to manipulate higher-order matter." I paused for a moment to retrieve a pair of night vision goggles from my bag and began adjusting them to my head before I continued, "Listen, the security system is still active. Follow my footsteps exactly."

"Got it—Eh!"

Turning, I nearly smacked myself on the forehead when I saw Mikoto off in the distance, and, thanks to the goggles, I could also see all of the numerous red trip lasers she was currenlty standing right in the middle of.

"Mai, let's go!" the girl called out, waving her hand like this was some kind of trip to an amusement park or something.

It didn't take long for the alarms to start blaring.

_Fuck it. Who wants to be James Bond anyway?_

Returning the goggles to my bag, I motioned Mai onward, Mikoto following us after we had caught up to her. As I ran, I materialized one of my guns, making quick work of the chain link fence that blocked our path.

"Even if the alarm goes off, it will take some time for them to arrive," I told the two girls as they pulled open the glass double doors. "Tell me if you find any documents, computers, or any sort of data disks. We'll leave in ten minutes," I instructed.

"Mh."

"Got it," Mai replied right before we branched off in different directions.

In a way, I was glad to have the others with me in this place. Not only would it make the search that much quicker, but it also meant that I wouldn't have to be here alone. Even though we might not all be together right now, I knew they were close, and for some reason, I found an odd sense of comfort in that fact.

As I climbed up the nearest set of stairs, I already knew where I was headed. It was like I didn't even have to think. My feet knew the way on their own, and I let them take over. As I approached the top, I slowed to a walk, and gazing through the metal railing that lined the stairs, I could clearly see the door I was looking for.

The nametag looked the same as I remembered, although it felt a little awkward to be eye-level with the thing. Had it really been that long since I had been here? I had only barely surpassed the door handle before, and now…

I gripped the cold steel of the handle, my hand lingering for a moment before applying the force needed to open the door, and in doing so, a rush of memories flooded my mind. Memories of that last day…

_Reaching up, I pushed the heavy door ajar, peeking inside to be met with my mothers back and the rapid clicking of her typing on the keyboard of her computer. The creaking of the door alerted her of my presence, and she immediately swiveled around in her chair to address her intruder. When she saw that it was me, her expression softened._

"_Natsuki-chan, did you come to pick me up? Are you alone?"_

"_Nope, Duran's here, too."_

_Upon hearing his name, my companion stuck his head in the door, woofing his hello to mom._

_She chuckled at the sight, "I'm almost finished here. Just give me a few minutes and then we can go home, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Mom smiled again, returning to her computer._

"_I was wondering where this was! Here, Duran!"_

_Picking up the yellow wiener dog chew toy off of the center table, I tossed it at the brown mess of fur beside me, and Duran instantly began gnawing at the thing. I giggled as I plopped down on the floor beside him, tugging on the toy that he stubbornly refused to let go of. We continued our little game of tug-of-war until a startled gasp came from my mother. The abrupt noise even made Duran jump as he let go of the toy, causing me to jerk backwards. Mother stood, her rolling chair slamming into the table behind her. She whipped around and in an instant was around the center table. Bending at the waist, she forcefully took a hold of my wrist and yanked me up, causing me to drop the chew toy in the process._

"_Mommy…?"_

"_We have to go, Natsuki. Duran, come." _

_It took me a moment to catch my footing, but when I did, we were already out the door, Duran close behind._

That was the last I had seen of this room, and now here I stood in the entryway, ten years later, taking it all in for probably the last time.

It wasn't quite the way I had remembered it. Mom's desk with her now wrecked computer was still in the back right corner, and the large square table still dominated the center of the room. The tall bookshelf that once lined the right wall had disappeared, and the desk parallel to my mother's had been cleaned of the mountain of notebooks that at one time had hidden its surface. What bothered me the most, however, was that the whole place looked like it had been turned upside down, as if someone had been rummaging through the office in search of something…

"Mother…" I whispered, my gaze falling to the floor.

And that's when I saw it. Duran's chew toy. After all these years it was still here. I kneeled down and took the small plush in my hand, poking at one of its awkward little legs, remember all the good times I had playing with my dog. Inspecting the thing, I could tell that it was still as disgusting looking as it had been back then, but in closer observation, I caught a number on the collar. Curious, I turned the yellow toy over. My smile vanished.

_What is this? A code…?_

Had I not noticed this before? How could I? I was only seven at the time. Even if I had seen it, I would have never thought anything of it. Now that I was thinking about it, this particular toy did always have a strange tendency to disappear, hadn't it? And how had it gotten in mom's office? Had I brought it here on a previous visit?

I couldn't remember, but as much as this frustrated me, I knew I couldn't just stand around beating myself up over the fact, and so I did the only thing I could do—I slipped the small toy into my bag, and taking one last look around the room, I headed back out the door for the final time.

* * *

It had only been half an hour since I had settled myself down in one of the chairs in the corner of my room and cracked open my new book. It was an older Yoshimoto Banana novel, _Moonlight Shadow_, that had been published quite a while ago, but this would be the first time for me to read it. I was just about to start the fourth chapter when I heard a light knocking on my door. I stood, setting the book down where I had previously sat, before making my way to the door.

"Reito-san?"

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was just reading. What's the matter? You look worried…"

"Well, you see, I haven't seen Mai-san since dinner this evening. I foolishly told Mikoto-chan of this, and now she is nowhere to be found either."

"Oh my," I whispered, lightly placing a single finger on my chin.

_Those two again…_

"It's getting pretty dark outside, so I was planning to go out and look for them. I've already informed Sagisawa-sensei and Sugiura-sensei, and we're going to drive around the area. Would you mind coming, too? The more eyes we have, the better chance we have of locating them."

"Of course. Just let me grab my jacket."

After obtaining the article, Reito and I made our way downstairs where our two superiors were waiting.

"You guys ready?" Midori questioned as we approached.

"I think so," Reito responded.

Yoko was the next to speak, "We'll just take my car if that's okay with everyone."

Our little patrol walked outside, and once we had piled into Sagisawa-sensei's vehicle, we slowly pulled out of the driveway. No sooner had we left the Suzushiro residence, I spotted something I hadn't expected to see.

_That's…_

"Natsuki?"

Reito turned to me before looking back out the window, "That is her motorcycle, isn't it? I didn't know she was here."

"Me either."

"I wonder if she's with the other two?" Yoko-sensei pondered out loud.

"Most likely," Midori replied, the confidence in her tone nagging at me slightly.

Choosing to remain silent for the time being, the four of us drove off into the night in search of the three girls.

* * *

As I descended the set of stairs, I could see that both Mai and Mikoto had already returned and were waiting for me.

"How was it, Mai?"

"No, luck. Everything was destroyed," came the disappointed reply.

Deciding to keep my own discovery a secret, I pressed on, "Okay, we're going back."

No sooner had the words left my mouth, the younger girl glanced back over her shoulder towards the entrance, "Someone's coming."

After securely concealing ourselves behind the stairwell, sure enough, I too saw the dark silhouette of a person standing between the open glass doors, shining a flashlight to scope the area.

"I know you guys are there. You're charged with trespassing…"

"It's a cop," Mai stated the obvious.

I was quick to summon my element, and Mai was just a hasty to cover it up.

"What are you thinking about doing with that?!" she harshly whispered, sounding much like a concerned mother in the process.

"We can't be arrested," I shot back through gritted teeth.

"Even so…"

"They're from the First District. You saw it too. We can't be sure if that cop's real or not," I logically argued.

The redhead wasn't about to be easily defeated, "But what are you going to do if he is real?"

"Come out, now!" the man ordered.

By now even Mikoto was on the edge of lashing out, but of course Mai took care of that with just a gentle touch of the hand, "No, Mikoto."

I watched through wide eyes as the girl slowly began to walk out from our hiding place and began to reprimand her, but by then it was already too late. We surrendered ourselves silently and peacefully, but I refused to hide my glares towards the busty redhead beside me. The officer and his partner, whom he had called over once locating the _disturbance_, proceeded to inspect my bag, and would have taken a look at Mikoto's case if the girl hadn't started growling at him like a wild animal. Needless to say, he gave up after that.

After the two policemen had successfully marched us outside and to their vehicle, one of them opened the back door and ordered us inside. Mikoto was the first to bound inside, the look on her face one of pure excitement due to her naivety of the situation. Mai slid into the middle, and I took the window seat beside her. Once the cop had closed the door behind us, I promptly crossed my arms.

"So, what are you planning to do?" I asked the girl next to me after we had begun moving, hoping that the engine would cover my voice for the most part. "At this rate, we're going to get criminal records."

Mai plastered a sheepish look on her face, "Hopefully we'll get off easy."

"How are we going to get out of _this_ easily?"

"It's a drive, so have fun!" Mikoto added a little too cheerily for my current mood.

"No, um…" the older girl started, but obviously didn't know how to explain what we had gotten ourselves into.

"Seriously," I sighed, turning my attention to the scenery flashing by, "This place is—!"

Suddenly we braked to a halt, the force of the action jerking my body forward. Peering around the seat in front of me, I tried to locate what had forced us to stop so abruptly. All I could really make out was a large, red…Sakomizu!?

The officer on the passenger's side didn't waste any time in leaving the car to inspect the body lying in the middle of the road, but not too long after he had shook the man, the cop fell over. I knew what had happened at once.

"Don't breathe until I tell you to."

Springing to life, Sakomizu shot a gas-emitting bullet into the car, and the unsuspecting cop up front was almost immediately lulled into a deep sleep. The afro-sensei, adorned in a blue libre mask, walked over to the side of the car and tapped on the window, signaling to us that I was okay to exit the vehicle. We did so at once, all three of us taking in the fresh air once we had stepped away from the toxic trap. I helped Sakomizu place the two unconscious cops into the back of the patrol vehicle in silence, but once we had finished, I immediately spoke up.

"That was pretty sloppy on your part."

"Please, give me a break. Everyone is being touchy after that recent incident."

"Recent incident?"

"It's a personal problem," the man instantly tried to cover.

I knew better, but I let it slide for now. "Are they ordinary cops?"

"Well, I thought the security for that place would be sufficiently covered by regular cops, but when I did some research just in case, I sure panicked."

"Sakomizu-sensei?" Mai questioned, talking for the first time since we exited the cop car.

"N-No, I'm not!"

"But…"

"Afro," Mikoto pointed out.

The man in question was quick to retreat behind the nearby vehicle, "I have some cleaning up to do so…"

"Why did you pick this place?" I interrogated before he could get away.

"It has a great view, so it's best for ambushing."

I smirked, "Liar."

Our sensei-turned-savior pulled away, and turning back towards the ocean, I was consumed in the reliving of that night when my life had abruptly changed for the worse. It's amazing how so much was taken from me so quickly…Not only had my mother and best friend died in that instant, but so had my innocence. The scar on my wrist ached at the memory.

"Natsuki?"

"Destroying the First District. Their plans, and the entire organization. That is my reason for fighting. For that cause, I'll do anything."

I faced Mai and was met with an equally serious gaze. We were both silent, a wave of understanding seeming to pass between us, before it was disrupted by an odd rumbling noise. The two of us glanced over at the younger girl standing behind us.

"Mai…" Mikoto began before contorting her face into an expression of pure misery, "Hungry."

Soft laughter erupted from us both, and I welcomed the change in atmosphere with open arms.

"Oh!" Mai suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"How are we getting home?"

"Well, we could summon our Childs…"

The redhead immediately scowled.

"…Or not. Start walking, I guess?"

"Isn't it a bit far?"

I sighed in agitation, "Well, what do _you_ propose then?"

"Maybe we can flag down a passing car?"

"Who knows how long that'll take."

"I'm sure _someone_ is bound to drive by sooner or later."

"Fine. But who's going to do it?"

"What?"

"Flag down the car," I specified.

The girl pondered for a moment, before shrugging with a nervous grin, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"It's not like we have a coin to flip."

"…Alright, let's do it. All three at once."

"What? Mikoto can't do it."

"Why not?"

"What if some creep pulls up?"

"Oh, so it's okay if it's you or me."

"Well, yeah…I mean, no! I mean…It'll be safer this way?"

I stared at her for a moment before giving in, "Let's just get this over with."

In unison, we counted, "One, two, three!"

"Ha! I win!" Mai exclaimed with a pump of her fist.

"What?! No way, that doesn't count. You waited until you saw what I was doing!"

"Nice try. We did it at the same time, Natsuki."

_Dammit!_

"Best two out of three?"

The girl just pointed towards the road, "Stop being a sore loser and get out there."

Defeated, I shyly turned towards the road and peered down its empty lanes.

"Are we really doing this?"

"You lost at Janken. No complaints," Mai reminded me as she leaned back against the guardrail, Mikoto perched behind her using the busty girl to keep her balance as she kept a lookout for any upcoming vehicles.

"A car's coming!"

_That certainly was fast…_

Straightening in posture, I held out my hand, thumb pointing towards the sky in classical hitchhiking fashion.

"No! Be more sexy," Mai protested, "You're wasting your femininity."

I twitched at her words before relentlessly taking her advice.

_I can do this…I can do this…God this is so ridiculous!_

Exposing my derrière to the open road, I pulled out the sexiest, once-in-a-lifetime pose a Kuga could possibly muster. I even added a sexy voice for added effect, "Hey, give us a ride."

To my utter joy, the car skidded to a quick stop.

_Score!_

"All right!" Mai cheered before realizing who our rescuers had turned out to be.

It was the car from earlier this evening. I knew it had looked familiar, but this…this was too much.

"Kuga-san, you're…" Sagisawa-sensei mumbled as she stepped out of the car.

"Nice job!" Midori cooed from her seat as she halfway hung out the window.

Reito's childish laughter was the next to reach my ears, "We came searching for you three, but…"

"That sure was worth it," Shizuru added, her expression likely not revealing the amusement she was truly feeling at the moment.

I snapped to attention as my face inevitably turned beet red before I sank down onto my knees and released a cry of dismay. I sat there motionless for a moment, lips quivering, my face still on fire, until I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder. I turned my eyes up to see Mai peering down at me.

"Come on, Natsuki. Worse things have happened, right?"

I shook my head, whimpering as she and Mikoto practically dragged me to my feet again. Even as we stumbled towards the car, my head still hung in beyond-embarrassed humiliation.

Once we had all crammed into the car, Reito on the far left side, Mai in the middle with Mikoto on her lap, followed by Shizuru, and then myself behind the drivers seat smothered against the door, we took off back towards the original starting point of our little adventure.

* * *

I don't think I've ever been packed into such a small space in my entire life. For once, the closeness of Natsuki and I was something I wasn't full-heartedly enjoying since it was more painful than anything else. We were skewed in such a way that the younger girl's shoulder was behind my own, half of her back pressed against the door in an attempt to create more room for the rest of us in the back of the car, as our legs clashed in the small space behind the drivers seat. It had certainly been a good idea to shave last night, I decided.

Glanced over at my friend, who continued to silently and forlornly stare out the window, I tilted my head so I could whisper into her ear.

"Do you want my jacket?"

A quiet grunt was my only reply from the sulking girl who continued to gaze out at the passing scenery.

My attempt at being nice having failed, I tried Plan B, "You shouldn't be so upset…but Natsuki certainly did look cute like that."

This time she only glared at me out of the corner of her eye without a word or a blush.

Strike two. If it hadn't been clear before, it was quite obvious now that Natsuki was indeed quite upset about the whole ordeal. I sighed quietly as I tried to think of some way to comfort the girl, if even just a little.

Deciding to risk it, I softly laid my hand on her thigh, my fingers resting on her knee. Natsuki immediately snapped her head to look me in the eyes, and I softened my gaze, a small, apologetic smile gracing my features. The raven-haired girl pushed out a raspy breath, flashing a sincere, though minuscule, smile at me afterwards, before slipping back into her cold demeanor and returning to her previous activity.

Having received all that I needed, even if it had come and gone in an instant, I pulled back and placed my hand in my lap again, leaving Natsuki alone for the remainder of the ride back to the Suzushiro villa.

Upon arriving at the mansion, everyone dispersed into the house except for one individual in particular, and I was quick to follow her.

"Natsuki, wait!"

Rather than meeting my friend's emerald-shaded eyes, I just continued to see her dark tresses blowing in the wind. When the girl did finally stop, it was because she had reached her motorcycle, hastily beginning to slip into her dark grey biker suit.

"Where are you going?" I tried again.

"Home."

"Is that such a good idea? It's already pretty late."

"I'll be fine."

"There are still plenty of rooms at the villa. You could stay in mine since I have a room to myself—"

"No thanks, I just want to get back."

I watched as Natsuki leaned against the bike's sturdy body as she removed her sandals to trade them with her usual riding boots.

"Can I come with you then?"

"What?"

My lack of response caused her to finally look up at me, "This is supposed to be a vacation for you, isn't it? You should enjoy it while it lasts."

_I'd enjoy it much more if you were with me._

"I really wish you'd stay. It would be much safer for you to drive back in the morning."

"There will be less people on the road now," Natsuki contended, straddling her bike while pulling on her gloves. Again I didn't speak, and after she had taken her helmet into her hands, Natsuki sighed, "I can handle myself, Shizuru." The helmet was secured on, shielding her face from me in the darkness. "So don't worry about me," came the muffled conclusion before the silence of the night was shattered by the bike's engine roaring to life.

_Saying that doesn't help, you know._

As much as I desperately wanted to call out to Natsuki, to make her stop and stay here with me, I held my tongue even as I watched her speed off into the distance.

Closing my eyes, I opened the mental link with my Child.

_Kiyohime._

It was always a strange sensation, indirectly communicating with a creature such as my Kiyohime, for there were no words involved. More or less, it was like a wave of feelings, emotions, and concepts being passed back and forth between our minds. Mental images, as I quickly discovered, were the key to getting one's point across.

I could feel the rush of the Child's thoughts begin to merge with my own, and I had to fight to keep them separate, but in that instant, I knew she was listening.

_Natsuki._

The hydra flashed a distorted image of my friend into my mind almost immediately. My Child had been swift in learning who Natsuki was, and what she meant to me, since every time the girls name was mentioned, the creature also sent a wave of nearly overwhelming adoration with her image.

At the reply, I responded with approval.

_Follow. Protect._

_**Confusion. Fear? Danger?**_

After reassuring her that I was okay and under no threat, I repeated my order.

_**Compliance.**_

Breaking the connection, I opened my eyes again, and praying that my request would be enough, I walked back through the gates of the Suzushiro villa to try to enjoy the rest of my vacation.


	18. Sixteen Going on Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XVIII: Sixteen Going on Seventeen

* * *

_**Come to the dorm. It's an emergency. Please hurry.**_

That was the message I had received on my cell phone from Shizuru five minutes ago. That was the message that had effectively caused me to abruptly cut my meeting with Yamada short, run out of the bar, and go speeding down the road—through red lights. I might add—towards the school. I had tried calling the girl at first, but when she didn't pick up, I began to get worried, that anxiousness leading me to where I was now.

_I'm almost there, Shizuru._

A few minutes later, the dorm building came into sight. I pushed my bike even faster to close the distance, and nearly flipped myself when I made the turn into the parking lot. Cutting the engine, I ignored removing any of my gear as I ran into the building and up the small flight of stairs to Shizuru's floor. I didn't even bother with knocking on the door when I came upon 208, I just burst right through to see…

Shizuru. Sitting on the couch. Casually reading a book with a cup of tea in hand.

"My, that was fast."

My helmet was off in a second, "Y-You're perfectly fine?!"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" the Kyoto native questioned as she closed her book and placed it on the nearby table.

"You just sent me a message that—I thought you were—"

"Yes…?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT OR SOMETHING!"

"Is that why Natsuki came so quickly?"

"Well, yeah!"

"How sweet," Shizuru smiled before taking a sip of her warm beverage.

"No! Not _sweet_! I was freaking out! Not to mention I was in the middle of something important. I don't have time for these dumb jokes," I snapped back, turning to make my leave.

The chestnut-haired beauty was quick to stop me, setting her cup down on the table in front of her, before grabbing me by the arm, "Wait! I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I did call you here for something very important, and that isn't a joke."

"What?" I curtly asked, my tone full of irritation.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what today is?" she pressed again.

I sent her a puzzled look, "A Wednesday? Maybe? I don't know."

"So you really don't know…"

"Would you just get to the point already?!"

Retreating to her closet, I watched as Shizuru retrieved a box. Walking back over, she stopped and promptly held the thing out to me.

"Happy Birthday, Natsuki."

I raised an eyebrow at her, our gazes fixed even as I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone. Sliding the thing open, I peered down at the small screen that revealed to me that it was indeed August 15, the very day I had been born on seventeen years ago.

"How did you…" I began as I met burgundy eyes once again while placing the device back into my pocket.

"Did Natsuki forget? I am the President of the Student Council. I have access to all of the student records…So, what do you think I did when I first received my computer?"

I blushed at her words, "Pulled up my profile…?"

"Correct!" Shizuru chimed with a tilt of her head, her smile broadening. "Now, are you going to accept my gift or not?"

"S-Sorry," I stammered as I took the box, allowing the girl to lead me over to the couch to sit down.

After setting my helmet on the floor and slipping out of my gloves, I began to remove the blue wrapping paper that was delicately covering the box. Once it was discarded and the box was opened, I pulled out a few pieces of tissue paper before holding up the black sweater that was inside.

"I actually got it for you when I went to Kyoto last year, but I never got the chance to give it to you," Shizuru explained, leaning in a little closer as she spoke.

"Thanks."

"There is more, you know."

To my baffled expression, the girl merely chuckled before pointing at the box. Removing a few more pieces of the thin tissue paper, the next items that I laid my eyes upon were quite an odd pairing—a video game and a midnight blue knee-length negligee. My expression must have intensified tenfold since Shizuru began laughing at me yet again.

"The guy at the store said it was a new release. I don't know too much about games, so I hope that you'll like that one. And as for that," my friend pointed to the unmentionable, "it's for your new collection. I know that your old one was stolen during that lingerie burglar mess."

_More like DESTROYED._

Ignoring the dreadful memory, I smiled, "Thanks, Shizuru. But you really didn't have to get me so much."

"I wanted to," came the honest reply. "Now, try it on."

My eyes widened, "W-Which one…?"

Shizuru jiggled her eyebrows at me, and my jaw slackened. She laughed, "The sweater, silly. I want to see if it fits."

I sighed in relief as I stood, placing the box on the couch before I removed my jacket and unzipped the top half of my suit, "It's not like you could return it after all this time, anyway."

"I know, but I want to see how keen of an eye I really have," Shizuru answered with a wink.

I rolled my eyes at her before slipping the article over my head. After properly situating the sweater on me, I turned back to Shizuru.

"It's perfect."

The buyer beamed and gave me a triumphant nod, "Of course."

"And you figured out my size just by looking at me?"

"Well, I guessed that we were about the same size, so I judged it that way."

"I see."

"You don't happen to have a change of clothes with you, do you?"

"No…Why?"

"Because we have a dinner reservation at seven," came the calm response as Shizuru made her way over to her closet.

"What?! Where?"

"Da-Carlo's."

"That Italian place downtown?"

"Yes. You do like pasta, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…Well, I figured you'd want to go to some high-end place."

The brunette pulled out a white and lilac summer dress and began walking towards the bathroom, "Oh, I was, but then I figured that you wouldn't be too comfortable in a place like that."

"How considerate of you…" I replied, my words laced with sarcasm, as Shizuru disappeared behind the door.

As Shizuru changed, I packed my gifts back into their box and suited up for the ride back into town. It didn't take her too long to prep herself after she had come back out, and in just a few minutes, we were heading out the door. After our belongings were secured in the back compartment of my bike, and helmets were properly in place, we straddled my Ducati.

"I'd make sure to tuck your dress under you pretty tightly…unless you just feel like flashing everyone we drive by."

I received a playful slap on the shoulder, "Natsuki! Promise me you'll drive slow."

"If I drive slow we'll never make it in time. Especially since we're having to stop by my place first."

"Then at least drive _slower_ than usual for my sake. Please?"

"Alright," I assured her before revving the engine, and after I felt the girl snake her arms around my waist, we took off.

* * *

The stop by Natsuki's apartment was a brief one. So brief, in fact, that the girl instructed me to just stay with the bike while she changed. In her absence, I scooted up on the seat of the vehicle Natsuki affectionately called _her baby_ and placed my hands on the handlebars.

"I wonder why Natsuki loves this thing so much…" I mumbled to myself as I shifted the bar, causing the front wheel to turn back and forth.

"Don't tell me _you_ want to drive."

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and was met with amused emerald eyes. I watched as Natsuki trotted over to me, now adorned in a pair of light denim blue jeans and a simple black, form-fitting t-shirt.

"I don't think you would let me even if I said yes," I said, handing the raven-haired girl her helmet.

"Yeah, not until you've had some lessons," Natsuki stated, swinging her leg over the bike after I had moved back on the seat.

I wrapped my arms back around her waist, "Is Natsuki offering to teach me?"

She glanced over her shoulder, "Do you really want to learn how?"

"I don't see why not," I replied with a small shrug.

"I'll think about it…Another time, though. We'd better hurry."

The two of us took to the road again, but the traffic slowed us down quite a bit. Once we reached the restaurant, Natsuki dropped me off to claim our table while she parked. It didn't take long for me to be seated, making sure to keep a lookout for my friend. A couple of minutes later, Natsuki entered, and I immediately stood and waved her over.

"Did you find a close spot?"

"Relatively," she answered as she sat down.

Before our conversation could continue, a waiter came up to our table, "Good evening, ladies. My name is Toshiro, and I'll be your server tonight. May I ask what you'd like to drink?"

"Water, please," I told the young man who probably wasn't much older than myself.

"I'll have the same," Natsuki followed.

"Alright," the waiter stated, "And would you like an appetizer?"

I looked across the table expectantly.

Natsuki straightened in her seat, "I don't care."

"Neither do I."

"I guess not then?"

"Okay. I'll be back in a moment."

In an instant, the man disappeared. Picking up our menus, both Natsuki and I remained relatively silent as we scanned the tall pamphlets. Every now and then I would glance over the top of mine to gaze at the biker, her expression of absolute concentration entertaining me to no end. She really was quite adorable with that little frown on her face.

Eventually I set my menu back down on the table, which inevitably alerted the other girl, "You've decided already?"

"I think I'm just going to get a salad," I told her, "What about you?"

"The fettuccini. Or maybe the rigatoni…I can't decide."

"Well, you'd better hurry," I commented, spotting our waiter returning with our drinks.

After setting our glasses down, the man proceeded to pull out his notepad, "Have you decided on what you'd like?"

"Yes, I'll have the Caesar salad with vinaigrette," I requested, handing the menu to Mr. Toshiro.

The waiter jotted down my order before turning to Natsuki, "And for you?"

"I guess I'll have the rigatoni…" she weakly responded.

After taking the girl's menu, the man bowed politely, "You're food should be out shortly."

The rest of the evening was filled with good food, casual conversation, one very serious debate about my _addiction to tea_, as Natsuki put it, and my small victory of getting the girl to feed me across the table without her being even remotely aware of what she was doing. I was certainly thankful for my masking abilities, since otherwise my broad smile would have surely given me away.

Once we had both finished and I had paid for our meal, which brought up the topic of Natsuki still owing me dinner, we exited Da-Carlo's and began making our way to where the girl had parked her bike.

"Why didn't I just pay for tonight so we could be even?"

"Because _tonight_ was a special occasion. You still owe me, though."

"Yeah, yeah," the emerald-eyed girl waved me off, "So, do you have any other plans for tonight that I'm unaware of?"

"No, not really," I replied, swinging my purse to hit her on the arm.

Natsuki gave me a weird look, but chose to simply ignore my childish act, "So, are we going back to your place?"

"Already? But it's still early…"

"Fine, I know where we can go."

"Oh?"

"There's this park just outside of town. I've never actually stopped there, but it seems like a nice place to just relax."

"Lead the way."

* * *

In a short while we arrived at the park I had told Shizuru about. I waited for the girl to remove her shoes before we headed out onto the grassy area that was dimly illuminated by the moon and some nearby lampposts. Making our way over to one of the playgrounds, I sat myself down on one of the colorful swings, pumping my legs to gain some momentum, as Shizuru stood leaning against one of the metal poles holding up the swing set.

"Has Natsuki had a good birthday?"

"Yeah, for once."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I just don't have too many fond birthday memories like most kids."

Shizuru took a seat in the swing to my right, looking at me curiously as she began to leisurely swing her legs, "Not even one?"

I pondered the question for a moment and let out a small laugh at one particular memory, "Well, maybe one…When I was four, my parents got me a dog. Duran, he was my best friend growing up…That was probably the best one. I couldn't have asked for a better gift than him."

"You were really attached to him, huh?"

"I never really knew too many kids my own age, so Duran was the one I spent the most time with."

"You never befriended anyone else?"

"Not really…Well, not until I met you, anyway."

I didn't have to look at Shizuru to know that she was smiling; I could plainly hear it in her voice, "So how come I got to be the lucky one?"

"I don't know…I guess I just felt like you actually cared or something."

"Natsuki really is too sweet."

"Oh, shut up," I shot back, my cheeks flushing slightly.

Shizuru chuckled as she continued to swing back and forth, but a few seconds later, I watched the girl launch from her seat, her dress and honey-colored tresses fluttering in the air, landing gracefully on the ground, but releasing a sharp gasp in the process.

"You okay?" I asked, jumping from my own swing and stumbling forward a bit upon impact.

"Y-Yes, I just landed kind of funny," the burgundy-eyed girl informed me, but her limping over to the nearest bench told me otherwise.

Following her, I kneeled down in front of Shizuru. I took her ankle in my hand, but when the girl hissed quietly at the action, I immediately let go, "You liar."

"Really, it's nothing," Shizuru insisted.

With a sigh, I pivoted around, "Get on."

"What?"

"I'm carrying you back."

"Natsuki—"

"No arguing this time, Shizuru. Get on," I ordered again.

Complying, the brunette laced her arms tightly around my neck, and after I had a secure grip on her, I lifted us both and began the trek back to my Ducati.

"Honestly, you're such a troublemaker…" I playfully teased.

"Kanin na. I didn't mean to," Shizuru pouted just as lightheartedly.

When we made it back to my motorcycle, I gingerly set Shizuru down next to it, and once she had slipped back into her shoes, we left the park, heading back towards her dorm.

* * *

Once we had made it back to my building, Natsuki insisted that she carry me up to my room, and, not wanting to be any more trouble, I let her do so. Okay, so maybe my ankle didn't hurt _quite_ as bad as I was making it out to be. I could have easily walked up the stairs myself, but the raven-haired girl was being so adamant about taking care of me that I couldn't refuse.

After we had made it inside my room, Natsuki sat me down on my bed, "Now that we have some light, let me take a look at your ankle…Hm. Well, it doesn't look like it's swollen—"

_Busted?!_

"—That's a good thing," she added, looking up at me.

_Phew…Close one._

"Even so, do you want any ice?"

"No, that's okay," I told her.

"Alright," she replied, sitting down next to me, "Huh?"

"What is it?"

I watched as the girl got up, reached into my closet, and pulled out my violin case, "This yours?"

I nodded.

"I didn't know you could play," Natsuki said, returning to her spot beside me on the bed.

"I took lessons when I was still living in Kyoto."

"Did you stop?"

"When I moved up here, yes."

"But you can still play, right?"

"Yes…"

The girl promptly shoved the instrument at me, "I want to hear you play."

I laughed somewhat skeptically, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. It is my birthday after all. And _this_ is a birthday request."

Taking the case from her, I laid it on the bed as I removed my old violin and positioned myself to play.

"No laughing if I mess up," I ordered before pulling the bow across the strings.

Closing my eyes, I played what had to have been the shortest rendition of Kanon-D there ever was. I hit a sour note here and there, but even so, once I had finished, a soft sigh sounded from the girl beside me.

"That was beautiful, Shizuru."

I placed the instrument back into its case, "You're just saying that—"

"No, I'm not. I could never do something like that. You've certainly got a talent for playing."

"Ookini, Natsuki. But it's been such a long time since I've had any lessons."

"Have you thought about taking some here?"

"A couple of times," I admitted.

"Then you should. Most definitely," the girl replied as she stood.

It thrilled me to no end that Natsuki appreciated something that I cared about very deeply. She even supported me to continue playing, confidence that I was in need of to actively pick up my violin again after all these years. If she believed that I could do it, then how could I doubt myself?

"Well, I think it's about time I headed back home," the girl interrupted my thoughts.

"Mou…But I had planned on this being a slumber party."

A single eyebrow on my friend's beautiful face was raised, "Oh, really? I thought you said earlier that you didn't have any further plans."

"This was merely overlooked earlier," I argued, tugging at the girl's hand.

Natsuki huffed, "I guess I can't object then. So, what now?"

"Movie time!" I declared before pointing across the room, "To the couch!"

"Hai…" came the less than enthusiastic response as the girl scooped me up in her arms and lumbered over to the aforementioned piece of furniture.

Once I was in my usual seat and had taken command of the remotes, I continued with my instructions, "Natsuki can pick what we watch."

"But I picked last time," she protested as she opened the movie drawer.

"But it's Natsuki's birthday."

When the girl's shoulders drooped and she turned back to the drawer, I knew I had won.

"Seriously, though. You have no taste in movies."

"I didn't buy any of those, thank you very much."

"You didn't buy a _single_ one of these?"

"Nope."

"They were all gifts? From who?"

"Do you _really_ have to ask?"

A pause, "Never mind…Geez, no wonder they're all romantic comedies..."

Once the girl had finally, more like reluctantly, chosen one of the DVDs and placed it in the player, she crawled back over to the couch as I took over the rest of the necessary set up, and once everything was ready and I pushed play, Natsuki and I settled in for another lazy night spent together.


	19. The Butterfly Effect

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XIX: The Butterfly Effect

* * *

Summer break was over, and the second term had kicked off without mishap. Of course, that couldn't be said for the make-up exam Midori had forced myself and a few other girls into a couple of weeks ago. _That_ had been a disaster, and not because an Orphan showed up. Oh no, that part was the most fun, in my opinion. I've always known that my skills were _limited_ when it came to cooking. Even so, I had worked hard to make that stupid cake, and it really was difficult, especially since I had to work with the generally dense Minagi Mikoto and that morality-lacking flirt Yuuki Nao. To top it all off, our supervisor was that nun whom, beyond God and religion, knew nothing about the real world from what I could tell. To keep in the _theme of the kitchen_, it was a recipe for failure. And quite a failure it had been, since the taste testers all became ill and had to be rushed to the hospital after eating our concoction. It wasn't like it was going to kill them. They might have to have their stomachs pumped, but that wasn't entirely my fault. It wasn't like I picked all the incompetent participants for our group. Bad luck. That's all that it was.

Either way, I was quite thankful that the whole mess was over with and done, although I was wishing that something _remotely_ exciting would happen now that I was stuck in a classroom half-listening to the mundane rumbling of my Japanese teacher's lecture. I really must have zoned out at some point, because the next sound I heard was the bell signaling the end of fifth period.

_Good, just one more class…but it's physics…God, I hate equations…_

Slumping in my seat, I buried my face in my arms that were laid on my desk.

"**Hey, did you hear about that middle schooler who got attacked on campus last night?"**

"**Yeah, Yoshida Kiyone. She's in the choir, right?"**

"**I think so, I heard that's when it happened—when she was on her way back to the dorms."**

"**That's so horrible…Have the caught any suspects?"**

"**I don't believe so. To think that there's some sick pervert out there…Eah!"**

"**Someone said that it was a monster. You know, like a vampire or something."**

_Monster? Could it have been…_

"**That can't be true—"**

"**But they said she had a bite mark on her neck!"**

_An Orphan?_

"**Then the guy who did it really **_**is**_** sick."**

"**Yeah, and I heard they found two other girls besides just her."**

"**So there were **_**three**_** attacked last night?!"**

"**Seems that way."**

"**Goodness…Well, I certainly hope that something is being done about it."**

"**I heard the Executive Director was in quite an uproar when she found out."**

"**That doesn't surprise me. She goes off at any little occurrence."**

"**Hey, at least she gets stuff done."**

"**I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean she has to scream all the time."**

"**I know what you mean. I don't see how Kikukawa-san puts up with it all the time…" **

All useful information seeming to have been exchanged between the two, I effortlessly tuned out the rest of their conversation as I shifted my head so I could look out the window.

_I wonder if it really was an Orphan? If anyone would know, it'd be Sakomizu…I guess it's about time I paid him another visit._

"Alright, alright. Calm down and take your seats," boomed our instructor as he entered the classroom, "Turn to page one-eighty-six…"

Absentmindedly pulling out my book, I did as I was told.

_Heh, I've got to feel some sympathy for Shizuru, though. Suzushiro will probably be raising kane this afternoon._

_

* * *

__**Slam!**_

"Did you hear me, President?!"

I stared down at the cup in front of me, its contents stirring from the blow the desk it sat upon had just received from the zealous blonde who continued her rant that had started at least five minutes ago. Almost immediately, I took the precious item into my hands as a safety precaution.

_Yes, Haruka-san. I hear you loud and, well, loud._

"We've had three victims in one night. It is time for the executive board—No, for the entire council's danger management skills to be tested. Therefore, we need your approval for the right to investigate, and we need to raise the caution level until we capture the criminal."

"But other than the blood taken away," Reito chimed in, looking over the assault report copies we had got our hands on, "it seems like neither _this_ nor _that _happened, so we shouldn't have to take things that far."

The executive director, appearing to be totally appalled by the remark, was quick to snap back, "Vice President, you can only say that because you're a male. There isn't any other case as horrifying as this to a female. Additionally, rumors about vampires and monsters have started to circulate…President, your decision, please."

_Monsters indeed. If this had occurred only a few months ago, I wouldn't have believed it myself, but now…_

Breaking my contemplative silence, I finally spoke, "You're right. For once, I agree with Suzushiro-san." I took Haruka's baffled expression to mean that reassurance was necessary, "I'm counting on you."

"My honor is on the line," the girl declared before spinning on her heels, "Yukino!"

Tate, Reito, and I watched as Haruka marched out of the room in her usual fashion, Yukino slipping out quietly behind her. Once their footsteps had faded away down the hall, we all let ourselves relax a little.

"Motivated, isn't she? That's great, but are you sure about this?" Reito questioned me.

"I'm female as well," I replied, although the excuse was a weak one for a HiME like myself, "Besides…"

Idly, I traced my finger over the mark that had embedded itself on my left side.

_If it's one of those creatures again…_

"Fujino-san? Is there something wrong?" the male asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at me.

"It's nothing. Let us trust that Suzushiro-san will handle this situation. Now, onto other business…"

* * *

"Rumor has it there's a _monster _attacking girls at night around campus," I started, leaning back against my usual tree, the shade it provided cooling me on this particularly warm late-August afternoon.

Sakomizu acknowledged by presence as he continued his gardening, "Yes. It has become a bit…troublesome."

"Troublesome? It's just another Orphan like the others, isn't it?"

"That's not entirely true."

"So you're saying that it's different from an unexpected Orphan?"

"The people higher-up are really touchy about it. It seems someone, if not something, is manipulating all of this."

_So someone else out there is stirring up trouble for the First District too, ey?_

"Interesting. If it's your enemy, it could be my ally."

"I doubt that…Then you plan to do nothing this time?"

"Heh. If you want something done, you have _Miss Justice_," I reminded the man, smirking at my own sarcastic remark.

I heard an amused sigh slip from the teacher as he easily figured out whom I was implying, "She's been on probation since that recent re-exam incident. She locked herself up in the library's basement in order to finish her thesis."

"At any rate, don't count on me. I have my own objectives."

A pause, "What did you find? Over there…"

I thought back to the night when Mai, Mikoto, and I had broke into the abandoned research facility…to my mom's wrecked office…the old toy of Duran's and the weird number on its collar…The truth was, we didn't have an answer yet. Yamada was still looking into it after all of this time. He had told me he thought he was getting close about a week ago, but he still wasn't completely done with his search.

_What was that number—?_

"Let it go," Sakomizu interrupted my thoughts, "Nothing good will come from digging up the past."

"Mind your own business," I snapped as I stormed off.

Now that I thought about it, maybe it was about time to call my informant again to see if there was anything new to report. Yamada hated to be interrupted when he was working, but he couldn't complain as long as I kept paying him, right? Retrieving my cell from my pocket, I lazily dialed the man's number as I walked across campus.

"Yamada, it's me. Find anything new?"

"_Kuga…Yeah, actually, I did."_

"Well?"

"_Come on, you know how this works by now."_

I snarled in impatience, "Right…When do you want to meet?"

"_How about tomorrow night? That'll give me time to collect all my notes."_

"All right. See you at nine."

Hanging up, and desperately fighting the temptation to hurl my phone at the nearest tree out of frustration, I managed to slip the device back into it's usual resting place in my jacket, albeit a little forcefully, as I continued to make my way to my bike.

_Damn Yamada and his money…but I guess he's got to make a living somehow. It's just one more day, anyway. Twenty-four hours. I can wait that long._

Surely, I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

Another day had passed. There was still no culprit for the school ground assaults, but there had also not been any further attacks. Was this because of our heightened security? I hoped so, that way our efforts, well, Haruka-san's efforts and my credibility for putting her in that position, were not in vain.

Earlier, in an emergency Saturday meeting in which we had received an update from the Executive Committee, we had decided that it would be in the best interest if the Student Council stayed on campus for the evening. We weren't being forced to stay all night or anything, but if any leads were made, it would be wise for the council to be present to handle the situation.

And that's exactly where we were now. It had turned dark outside about an hour ago, but that didn't cause Reito to leave his post by the window. He hadn't spoken or moved in quite a while, from what I had observed. Tate Yuichi was also present, but he, unlike his upper classman, was seated at one of the tables, leaning back in his chair as he continuously checked his cell phone. I'm sure that he was bored and would have rather been elsewhere, but there was something about the expression on his face that was telling me it was more than that. Taking a sip of my green tea that I had brewed only a few minutes ago, I decided to try to get some kind of reaction out of either of them.

"Another night, isn't it?"

"Hopefully nothing will happen tonight, either," Reito plainly stated without even the smallest flinch.

I had never seen my friend so apprehensive before. Even Tate wasn't his usual self as of late. What had happened to cause such an extreme change in attitude in these two? I knew that it wasn't just these latest events; I had noticed a while back that something seemed different in both of them, but even with my keen perceptive abilities, I knew that I didn't have enough information to make a logical assessment. But, if I had to make a guess, it would likely been the cause of most male angst—a woman.

With the umpteenth _click_ of Tate's cell phone flipping open, I sighed, "How about we call it a night? I'm sure the two of you are as equally tired as I am."

"I agree," Reito answered, finally turning away from the window, "We aren't doing anything by just sitting here. And Haruka-san has our phone numbers in case something does come up."

Without a word, Tate stood and made his way to the door, disappearing from my and Reito's sight in haste.

"I wonder what Yuichi-kun is upset about?" I commented, glancing back over at the other male.

"I'm sure he'll tell us if he needs to," Reito remarked, "Now then, allow me to walk you back to your dorm, Shizuru-san."

I obliged, though it wasn't like I really had a choice. The ironic thing was that if we were to be attacked, _I_ would be the one doing the protecting for the both of us. Hopefully, I prayed, that wouldn't be the case.

After collecting our things and locking the door behind us, Reito and I walked out into the darkness of the night in silence. The sound of our heavy footsteps echoed through the courtyard, and it was then that I decided to question the young man walking beside me. Reito and I had known each other for quite some time, and in all honesty, I really did consider him a friend despite how formal we were around each other, so it was only natural for me to be concerned about my humble Vice President.

"You seem a little distracted lately," I stated quite bluntly.

If the boy was shocked at my words, he certainly didn't show it, "Is that so?"

"I do not mean to intrude, it just seems that you are…distant at times. Did something happen?"

Reito kept his lips sealed momentarily, and I could tell that he was contemplating my question thoroughly. "It's just that I'm concerned about a certain individual."

"Concerned? About what?"

"It's complicated. And I'm sure I do not even know the whole story myself, so…"

_In other words, you're not at liberty to tell me. I've felt the very same far too many times._

"I see. Is there anything I can do? Talk to this person, maybe?"

He shook his head, "I appreciate your concern, Shizuru, but at the moment I don't think there's much anyone can do."

I flashed a small, sad smile, "That seems to be the case as of late, doesn't it?"

Reito laughed briskly, easing up just a tad, "Indeed."

* * *

For a Saturday night, the Rorschach bar was surprisingly calm. Usually, the small murky room would always be packed, it's seats full with returning customers, but that didn't seem to be the case tonight as I waltzed through the door in my usual manner.

I spotted Yamada sitting alone in one of the booths in the back corner, a sweaty, half-empty beer bottle before him as he puffed on the cheap cigarette between his lips. In the relatively short time I had known the man, I had only seen him smoke on one other occasion. When I had pressed him about it, my informant had told me it was an old habit that had started in college whenever he was seriously stressed about something.

I knew it wasn't a good sign.

Stopping by the bar, I called for a glass of water, and it was promptly handed to me moments later, the middle-aged, balding bartender giving me an annoyed frown because he wasn't earning any money with my being there. Ignoring the look, I made my way over to where Yamada was waiting and sat down at the booth next to his, our backs facing. I took a sip of the cool liquid in my glass in an attempt to calm my nerves, and without having to prompt anything, Yamada began the conversation I had been itching to commence.

"That number was an account number. Most companies that deposited in it were dummies, but when you follow the major flow of money, you find two names."

"What are they?"

"From here on, if you want me to keep investigating, it'll cost you extra. It's life threatening for me, too."

_Enough with this stalling bullshit._

"Deal," I retorted without hesitation.

"Iwasaka Pharmaceutical. The other is the Searrs Foundation."

"Searrs Foundation?"

* * *

Late Saturday night, well, I suppose by that time it was technically early Sunday morning, I received a phone call from Haruka-san informing me that the culprit of the night assaults had been apprehended, and I have to say that I was quite shocked, not to mention skeptical, when she told me it was Sister Yukariko.

Sanada Yukariko. The extent of my knowledge on the woman began and ended at about the same place. She was the nun of the campus chapel, aiding the students when they asked for guidance, and sometimes helped with any moral disciplinary measures the Executive Committee might send her way. What would drive this pure soul to commit such foul acts? That was the question that deprived me of some precious sleep, but when I did manage to drift off, I was still hung on my original conclusion—there had to have been a misunderstanding.

I had implored Suzushiro-san to hold off on any interrogations until today when the whole council could be present, and when I arrived at the school, I was pleased to see that the stubborn girl had listened to my request. Upon approaching the Executive Committee room, I saw that all the other Student Council members were already present and accounted for just outside the door.

As soon as I was in proximity, Haruka immediately addressed me, "Fujino Kaichou! It's about time you got here!"

"Am I late? We did agree on eight o'clock, did we not?" I lightly questioned.

"It's eight-o-five," the blonde pointed out.

Thankfully, Reito intervened before this pointless dispute could continue, "Now that we're all here, shall we proceed with the interrogation?"

"Right," Suzushiro snapped, instantly getting back on track, "Since Yukino and I were the only one's present last night, I want to ask the questions."

I sighed, "That seems fair enough. Has the Sister said anything of the incident?"

"No, she hasn't spoken a word at all," Yukino softly informed me.

"And what do we know of the situation?"

Haruka was quick to answer me this time, "At approximately ten-forty-three p.m. a scream was heard just outside the church. When we went to investigate, we found Sister Yukariko holding a bow-like weapon in her hands, standing over an unconscious Senou Aoi, who had obviously been attacked due to her ripped clothing. After the Sister was apprehended, we took Senou-san to the hospital to have her injuries taken care of."

"I see. Let us get on with this then," I remarked, and after Reito had politely opened the door, we all silently filed in.

The woman in question sat in a lonely chair positioned in the middle of the room, her expression forlorn, her gaze cast to the ground. She didn't even stir when we came inside, taking our scattered positions around the room. Once we had all settled in, Haruka began her questioning.

"Sister, we're here to ask about the events that occurred last night," the Executive director began as if we didn't know what our gathering here was about, "First, is there anything you'd like to say?" At the lack of response, the girl continued, "What were you doing on the school grounds at such a late hour?"

Silence.

"What was that weapon that we saw in your possession? Where was it obtained?"

Silence.

"What motives did you have for attacking Senou-san?"

Still with no reply, Haruka ran her fingers through her short bangs with a raspy sigh, "If you remain silent, there will be nothing we can do for you."

Silence.

"The circumstances are collaborating against you. Please, honestly tell us what happened. We can still take care of the situation at this point."

"Haruka-san, now—" Reito jumped in.

"_Now, now_ will not solve the problem," the blonde harshly interrupted, "We even have an injured person."

"But we haven't found this weapon that you claim to have seen, or the arrow that injured Senou-san, right?" the male coolly argued, maintaining his composure all the while.

_It disappeared? Could that mean…?_

"We witnessed the event!" the girl defensively shot back, "Sister was at the site with a strange weapon. You saw it too, right, Yuichi-san?"

Suddenly being dragged into the conversation, Tate's expression rapidly changed from pensive to shocked, and then finally to uncertain, "I…um…really don't…"

_Yuichi-san…?_

Still with no backup, Haruka continued to press forward, "If you remain silent, in the worst case scenario, we'll ignore your academic punishment but have to—"

"Hold on," I interjected, "Suzushiro-san, will you leave me alone with Sister for a while? I'll take the case over from here."

Not wanting to openly challenge me in front of the others, particularly the Sister, Haruka simply nodded in defeat, "…Yes, Kaichou-san."

After everyone had left, some more reluctantly than others, I closed the door and turned back to Yukariko-san who continued to remain speechless.

"It must have been very unnerving to be surrounded by so many people asking you horrid questions like that…I apologize for any discomfort we might have caused you, Sister," I sincerely told the woman, gently placing a hand on her shoulder as I passed by to retrieve a chair for myself. Once I had positioned myself in front of the nun, I paused before sitting, "Where are my manners? Would you like anything to drink? Tea perhaps?"

I only received a shake of the head in return.

Slightly disappointed in the response, I went ahead and took a seat, "Let us get to the matter at hand then. Sister, your presence at the scene of the incident is unquestionable, and that inevitably makes you a suspect."

I noticed the older woman's brow crease, one of the first signs of life that had come from her this entire time. With this, I continued.

"However, that does not necessarily condemn you of being the assailant. Only you know what happened last night, and the only way that I can help prove your innocence is if you tell me what took place."

Finally, Sister Yukariko tore her gaze from the floor to look at me. Her eyes were lined with tears, but not a single one fell from those strikingly blue orbs.

I gave the woman a comforting smile, "You didn't attack Senou-san, did you?"

"…No."

"Did you see who, or what, did?"

"…Yes."

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

"You…wouldn't believe me if I did."

"I think I should be the judge of that, ne? Please, continue."

The woman paused, internally debating with herself on what to do, or possibly trying to find the right words to describe what she had witnessed, before she spoke. "It was a…creature. A monster. I thought I was dreaming…Maybe I was, and I really did do those horrible things—!"

Reaching out, I placed my hand over the Sister's, "Something so vivid couldn't have been a dream. Now, what of this bow weapon?"

"Again, it doesn't seem possible but…but it just _appeared_ in my hands."

"And where is it now?"

"I-I don't know."

A pause. "You were trying to help Senou-san, weren't you?"

The woman gave me a solemn nod.

"Do not worry, Sister," I began while standing, "leave the rest of this to me. I won't allow you to be wrongly accused."

As I started to walk back towards the door, a sharp intake of breath halted my movement, and when I looked back over my shoulder, Sister Yukariko was standing as well, a hand stretched out in my direction.

"Fujino-san…"

"Yes?"

"W-What I've said…"

"Nothing will leave this room without your consent. Now, come."

With another nod of the head, the woman followed me back outside. We walked down the hall to meet up with the others, receiving a suspicious look from Haruka in the process.

"Reito-san, would you mind escorting Sister back home?" I quietly requested.

"What?! We're letting her go?" the busty blonde immediately interrupted.

"Yes," I calmly replied, "there is no point to further contain an innocent bystander."

"Innocent bystander?! But we saw—!"

"Suzushiro-san, do you not trust my judgment in this matter?" I sternly questioned, my eyes meeting the other girl's in a deadlock.

The Executive director dared to battle my gaze, but eventually crumbled, turning her head away, "O-Of course I do…"

"Good. Then I do believe we are done here for the moment. Haruka-san, I ask that you please continue your search."

"Yes, Kaichou. Yukino, let's go."

Once the two girls were gone, Reito gave me a nod before motioning to the silent Sister, "Shall we?"

As the two began to walk, Sister Yukariko kept her eyes on me, still looking quite nervous. Once again, I gave her a reassuring smile, but once both she and Reito were around the corner, that smile quickly faded. Resting a finger against my cheek, I sighed.

_So Sister is a HiME as well, or it certainly seems to be that way. What a mess this is becoming…But what does it all mean?_

Continuing the mental warring inside of my head, I made my way to the student council room.

* * *

I knew it was a Sunday morning, but I still had to try. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. More like I couldn't _focus_ on anything else long enough to actually accomplish anything, so here I was driving to the school at eight-something in the morning.

Occasionally, and I mean _occasionally_, Shizuru would leave her laptop in the Student Council room, which was exactly what I was hoping would be the case today. The room was almost always locked, but I made sure to be prepared for that in advanced.

So why didn't I just call her? I didn't want to be a bother, especially on a weekend when she might be busy. That girl would have dropped anything she was doing for me if I asked, and as much as I appreciated that kindness, I wasn't about to abuse it. Besides, even if this expedition ended up being a bust, I could just wait until tomorrow. Maybe.

Despite it being the weekend, I still parked my bike in its usual hiding spot. After making the trek to the school, I went straight to the Student Council room, but surprisingly, when I reached out for the door, it easily shifted with my slight pull.

_It's open? That's not like Shizuru to leave the door unlocked. I wonder if the council is here for some reason…?_

I placed my ear up against the door to see if any noises could be heard on the inside, but when I was just met with silence, I deducted that it was empty, and with a shrug, I slid the door open. To my luck, my burgundy-eyed friend's computer was sitting upon her barren desk, and plopping myself down in the black leather chair, I promptly switched the thing on. It took a second for the laptop to boot up, and once it did, I rapidly typed away, trying to find any information there might be on this _Searrs Foundation_ or Iwasaka Pharmaceutical, which I had actually heard of before.

I had only been at my search for a few minutes when I heard some voices coming from the hallway. I instinctively paused in my typing, fearing that I might be discovered, before disregarding the thought and pressing onward. It was only when the door itself began to slide open that I stopped again, this time turning towards the entrance to witness an obviously surprised Kaichou who quietly gasped at my unexpected presence.

"I'm sorry, I'm borrowing it again."

"You're sporadic, as usual," Shizuru commented as she walked closer.

Ignoring her playful words, I continued my investigation, "Iwaska Pharmaceutical is one of this academy's sponsors?"

"Yep, I met the important people during the School Anniversary Celebration."

"But, as I thought, there were no names from the Searrs Foundation or the company affiliated with them..." Pushing away from the desk, I stood to leave, "Thanks, Shizuru."

"Don't play too dangerously."

Glancing over my shoulder, I gave the girl an amused smirk before exiting the room and heading back outside.

The disappointment of coming up empty handed in my search weighed heavy on my mind as I made my way back across campus. Although I had sincerely doubted that I would find any substantial information on this mysterious corporation, the small hope that _some_ valuable tidbit of information would be found lingered on, so needless to say, I was frustrated at finding absolutely nothing at all.

_Come on, think. Searrs…where have I heard that name before? Searrs…Searrs…Alyssa Searrs. That elementary girl from the choir. She sang at the festival. Her English had surprised me—! Yamada said that the Searrs Foundation used a U.S. corporation for cover…Could it be? Is she somehow related to this? But she's just a kid…What do I know about her? She attends Fuuka Elementary, sings in the school choir…Didn't Mai say something about seeing her and Miyu Greer together? That seems like an odd pairing. Miyu Greer, adopted daughter of Father Joseph Greer…The church?!_

Instantly, I began to head in the direction of the chapel, the high steeple looming over the trees revealing its exact location.

_The church certainly would be an inconspicuous place. I never even thought about checking it out before…Although, I doubt there would be anything questionable in the main auditorium. I wonder if it has a basement?_

As I approached the building, I could hear voices from nearby, and I immediately pressed my back against the nearest tree, peering around to take a look.

_Executive Committee? This must have something to do with those recent attacks…So much for going that way. I guess I'll have to look for another entry point._

Snaking my way around the church, it didn't take long to find a back doorway. It didn't surprise me that the door was locked, but it didn't stay that way for long. After descending two sets of dimly lit stairs, I rounded a corner and could make out a voice, which sounded much like that of an older male, from further down the hall. Carefully, I crept closer.

"Who ever thought Sister would be a Valkyrie? '_Look to oneself before looking to others'_…The vampires are working well."

"True, _'It is dark at the base of a lighthouse,'_" I stated as I walked into the light, making my presence known, "Who would have ever thought to find a place like this under the church?"

Father Greer seemed to be rather shocked, disturbed even, at my sudden appearance, and I, likewise, was unnerved to see both him and Fuuka's _Golden Angel_ in this obviously covert place, even if they had been substantial pieces in bringing me to this very spot.

"Alyssa Searrs. How I'm amazed. Although it's not a major organization on the surface, for you to walk around with your real name is quite a dignity." The man shifted uneasily, and in an instant, my element was in my hand, raised and ready to fire, "Tell me, what do you guys want? What brought you to this academy?"

And then, suddenly, a sharp pain coursed through my head, a loud ringing deafened my ears, and my vision went white before fading to darkness.

* * *

_Heavy. I feel…heavy. Ugh, and my head is killing me…What in the hell happened?_

Forcing my eyelids open, I tried to focus my blurred vision, and when everything finally came into perspective, I could only make out what appeared to be an abandoned factory of sorts. What surprised me the most, however, was that I was suspended from a rope, tied in a way that I couldn't move my arms in the least.

_How did I—!_

Out of nowhere, an Orphan appeared in the sky, and no sooner had I seen the creature, it began flying right for me. With nothing else to do, I tightly shut my eyes.

_Duran! Someone! Help!_

As if my prayers had been answered, the next thing I knew I was falling. I hit the metal platform below me with a loud thud, rolling down its angled tiles a few feet before coming to a stop. Gazing upward, I was astonished to see who my rescuer had been.

"Mai!"

"Natsuki! Are you okay?" the busty girl questioned as she flew over.

"Yeah," I informed her as I stood, "Burn through these ropes, will you?"

Once I was free, I quickly made my way up to the level walkway, Mai hovering along beside me.

"What happened? How did you get here?"

"I was looking into the Searrs Foundation—"

"Searrs Foundation?!"

"An unknown capitalist organization that uses the guise of a U.S. corporation," I explained as I continued to sprint, "Its power can even decide the succeeding President."

"Please correct that," a monotone voice intervened, stopping us in our tracks, "It's not mere decision. From the oldest time in history, we have been determining the fate of the world…For the coming of the Golden Era."

"Miyu-san? Alyssa-chan?" Mai uttered.

"You guys!" I called out, not wanting to believe what I was seeing myself.

"Why?!" the fire HiME followed, "You're joking, right? Miyu-san, Alyssa-chan?!"

I watched in wonder as the older girl kneeled down, the blonde elementary student whispering something inaudible into her ear, before Miyu leapt high into the air, her left arm changing into a blade as she came at Mai and me. Materializing my element, I tried to shoot at the platinum haired girl who easily dodged all of my shots. When Miyu reached the same platform I was standing on, I didn't hesitate to summon my Child.

"Duran! Load Chrome Cartridge…Fire!"

I can't honestly say that I know what happened next because it happened so fast that I couldn't keep up. All I know is that there was a large explosion that sent Mai, Duran and myself flying backwards from the blow. Luckily, I managed to snag a piece of the now-destroyed railing, but I couldn't say the same for my Child as I watched the silver wolf hit the ground below with a startled and painful yelp.

"Duran!" After securing a landing spot, I allowed myself to drop to the platform below, running to my Child's side immediately. "Duran…Disperse for now."

I could feel him digress with me in my mind, emitting a low whimper at the same time. Standing my ground, I ordered him again, and this time he obeyed, but I could still feel his uneasiness within me.

It was about at this time that I heard a high-pitched cry that could only belong to Mai's Child, Kagutsuchi. The white dragon and the Orphan that had attacked me from before darted through the sky, fireballs disrupting the calm darkness of the night. Not long before the battle had started, it abruptly ended when an aimless shot from Kagutsuchi hit one of the storage buildings and it erupted into furious flames, consuming the Orphan in the process.

"What amazing power," Miyu's voice once again cut through the night air.

I watched as the restless dragon moved forward, obviously waiting for the command to incinerate the two girl's with his mighty flames, but of course the redhead would never give that command on her own.

"Mai, blast it now!" I tried to plead with the girl, knowing that if the pair weren't dealt with now, they would only cause more problems in the future. Not to mention they had kidnapped me. I wasn't too thrilled about that either.

Mai's silence prompted the other girl to speak yet again, "Tokiha-san, you are an interesting being. We'll meet again."

At that, I quickly raised my weapon again, "You won't get away!"

Before I could fire, a great white light shone from the Searrs girl's hair, burning my eyes, and then, in an instant, the two simply vanished.

I cursed mentally before snapping my head in the direction of the redhead, "Why didn't you blast them?!"

"That would have killed them!"

"And they weren't just trying to do the exact same thing to you?!"

"But—!"

"You know that they'll just try to come after us again!"

That certainly got her thinking, and Mai, with no countermeasure, could only hang her head, "But…"

With a rough sigh, I tried to calm myself and quietly called for my child again, jumping on his back after he had switched to flight mode.

"Forget about this for now. We need to get out of here before the authorities show up."

I didn't wait to see if Mai and Mikoto, whom I hadn't seen until right before I left, took my advice or not, but I'm quite sure that they did.

When I finally made it back to the apartment, I immediately went to the cupboard to retrieve some painkillers for my continuously throbbing skull. Whether it was hurting from the blow I had taken in the church basement or the stress that was beginning to build up over the mess that had just happened, I couldn't be sure. After I had forced a couple of the pills down my throat, I lumbered over to the couch and fell back on it's soft cushioning, draping an arm over my eyes.

_Why does everything have to keep getting more and more complicated? If Mai had just taken those two out…But what were they? Miyu…she's some kind of android…And the Searrs girl…Searrs Foundation…What does it have to do with...Just stop thinking. I can't…I can't think right now._

Blindly reaching out at the coffee table in front of me, I eventually located the TV remote and pressed the 'POWER' button, the device against the wall coming to life with a flash. I dumbly flipped through the channels before my exhaustion got the better of me and I lost myself to the world of dreams.


	20. A Prayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XX: A Prayer

* * *

I had received the message on my phone from Mai this morning telling me to meet at the gazebo in the gardens before school for a "HiME talk." _HiME talk?_ Seriously? That made it sound like we were in a secret club or something, but figuring that this had to deal with what had happened the other night, I reluctantly headed in that direction after I had arrived on the school grounds.

Trudging over, I could hear murmured voices as I approached, and once I got close enough, I could make out that it was Mai filling Midori in on what had taken place between us and Miyu and Alyssa. With a yawn, I slipped in beside the nearest column, pressing my weight against the cool white stone.

"Natsuki, I'm glad you're here. I was afraid you wouldn't come," the redhead addressed me.

I sighed, "Why wouldn't I? You did message me, after all. What happened last night is important to me, too."

"So, how exactly did you get dragged into this, Kuga-san? Mai said you were the one who got captured," Midori questioned.

My eye twitched involuntarily at the memory, "I had my suspicions of Father Greer being involved with this _Searrs Foundation_. When I went to investigate, something _was_ going on in the church basement, but before I could find out anything, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was at that old factory. I assume Mai told you the rest."

"Why didn't you give me a call?" the teacher whined at the busty girl, sorry to have missed out on the action.

"Sure I did. Many times," Mai chastised, "I was counting on you, but you don't pick up your cell phone at all. It was really tough, you know."

"But, Miyu-san's the enemy…" the older woman solemnly stated.

Mikoto nodded, "She's strong. What is she?"

"Android, robot, cyborg…" I mumbled, "Whatever it may be, she's no ordinary human."

"Androroimo?"

"This sounds like a bad joke," Mai said, her expression one of concern.

"A girl who manipulates the Orphans. An android. A dark group that's after HiMEs… It's getting exciting!" Midori suddenly exclaimed, "Feels like the big bosses are showing up, doesn't it?!"

_How old is she? Five?_

Thankfully, for sanity's sake, Mai was still on track, "But both Miyu-san and Alyssa-chan are gone now."

"It seems the Searrs Foundation has been researching the power of HiMEs," I informed the group before pushing off of my column, "I can't think of them giving up so easily. I suggest you stay on your toes."

No sooner had I finished my warning, my phone began to ring, and digging the device out of my jacket pocket, I checked the display to see that it was Yamada.

"Homeroom's staring soon," Midori called after me, "Don't ditch classes at the start of a new semester."

"_You're the last person I want to hear that from,"_ I thought myself as I silently walked off so I could call Yamada back, and once I had cleared the garden, taking refuge in the grassy center of the empty track field, I did just that. It didn't take him long to pick up.

"It's me."

"_Kuga. That was fast. Anyway, you know how you told me to keep looking into those two companies?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well, I still haven't been able to find too much on that Searrs Foundation, but I did manage to hack into the records of the other."_

"Iwasaka Pharmaceutical?"

"_Yeah. Seems they have a directory specifically for that Fuuka School of yours. And inside that directory was a file for a girl named Higurashi Akane."_

"What?!"

"_I guess that name rings a bell, huh?"_

"Were there any other names?"

"_Not that I could tell."_

"I see."

"_Well, I can't really talk now, but I thought you'd want to know."_

"Wait! I have more—"

"_Save them for now, Kuga. We can talk more tonight. Right now I have more work to do."_

"But—!"

"_You're not the only one I work for, you know."_

Before I could argue, the sound of dial tone buzzed in my ear, and pulling the phone away from my head, I growled at the device.

_This is important, dammit! More important than whatever else it is you're looking into! I thought the rumor was that Akane and that Kazuya guy ran off together, but now..._

The sound of the morning bell radiated across the campus, and all I could do was bury my face in my free hand, messaging my temples with my thumb and middle finger. School was the last thing I want to think about right now with so many questions clogging my brain, but, as much as I hated to admit it, Midori did have a point about not missing the beginning of the semester. It wasn't smart to get behind right from the start, so, reluctantly, I began the trek back towards the high school building. I had just about made it back to the school when I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me. Instinctively, I turned to the source.

"Oh my, Natsuki is running late. It seems that I'm going to have to issue her a detention."

"Isn't it a little hypocritical of the Kaichou to give out tardies when she's running late herself?" I smartly countered.

"Ah, but _I_ wasn't running late."

"Is that so? It certainly looks like she is."

"Actually, I was just in a meeting with the Director, so _I_ am excused," Shizuru informed me, one of her delicate fingers flicking the end of my nose, "Too bad I can't say the same for Natsuki."

I quickly rubbed the spot of contact as my cheeks colored lightly, "Whatever. But now you're only making me more late than I already am."

The older girl chuckled as we walked into the building, "I can tell your teacher that you were assisting me, if you wish."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like my being late is anything new.

"Natsuki needs to work on that," Shizuru chided me, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," she continued, "how about we meet for lunch? I had some extras this morning and went ahead and packed them."

"Huh? Oh, sure. The usual place, I'm guessing?"

"Yep. I'll see you then," the girl replied with a wave as she walked off down the hallway, leaving me to continue up the stairwell to my first period class.

* * *

"Is it no good?"

"Huh?"

"The food…You've hardly touched it at all," I remarked, setting my bento down in my lap to give my full attention to the raven-haired girl beside me.

"N-No, that's not it at all," Natsuki stuttered as she continued to poke at the contents in her box, "I guess I'm just—"

"Preoccupied?" At the girl's further distraught expression, which pained me to no end, I swiftly averted the topic with my quick thinking, "I know there isn't _nearly_ as much mayo as Natsuki prefers, but the little packets from the cafeteria were the best I could manage on such short notice. They were already giving me strange enough looks as it was, I feared grabbing any more."

That won me a smile, and I reveled in its simple beauty.

"Oh, shut up," the mayo-addict playfully reprimanded me before shoving a piece of dried fish into her mouth, "Mgh, hwey—"

"Natsuki really shouldn't speak with her mouth full," I scolded before taking a delicate bite of my own fish.

Once she had hastily chewed and swallowed, Natsuki continued, "There's another festival coming up, right?"

"The Tamayura Festival, yes. And_ coming up _meaning tomorrow."

"That soon, huh?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard some girl's talking earlier. I guess that means you've been pretty busy again?"

"Not as much as during the Anniversary Celebration. We get a lot of the same vendors to come to both, plus a lot of the planning was taken care of during the summer break."

"Ah."

"Does this mean that Natsuki is interested in coming? Maybe this time we'd actually be able to look around together."

"It's at night, isn't it?" the girl questioned.

"Yes."

Sighing, Natsuki scratched the back of her head, "Nights really aren't good for me."

I was quick to mask my disappointment with an airy smile, "Don't worry, I know that you're busy with things, so don't apologize for something you can't control."

_As for what 'things' are…_

"But if nothing does come up, I'll be sure to call you, alright?"

"Then I shall eagerly await Natsuki's call," I replied, allowing my smile to broaden, though I knew in my heart that it would probably never come.

* * *

Later that night, I met Yamada at the Rorschach like usual, but it wasn't long before we left, and I followed him out of the city to a hilltop overlooking the secluded facility of the Iwasaka Pharmaceutical Company. Once I had cut the engine of my Ducati and promptly removed my helmet, I joined Yamada at the back of his van.

"You know, with the money I'm paying you, you should really consider getting a slicker set of wheels."

"Hey, this van is the best way for me to cart around my equipment," my informant protested from inside the vehicle, digging through a box of tools in the process.

"Yeah, but brown? You could at least get a better paint job," I commented, picking at the pealing paint on the door with my fingernail.

"It's less conspicuous this way. No one would bother an old dirt-colored thing like this."

"You can say that again …"

"Look, are we here to check this place out, or not?" the man retorted, shoving a pair of high-tech binoculars at me.

I swiftly snatched the things, "Yeah, yeah."

Walking away from the vehicles, I peered through the binoculars, their night vision capabilities allowing me to effectively scope out the facility. There was one giant building accompanied by four others that were considerably smaller in size, all of which were on the same concrete structure that was built up higher than the main road, making me wonder if there could more basement levels below.

"So, Higurashi is somewhere in there?" I asked.

"I can't be certain, but that's what I'm guessing."

"You couldn't peek inside the file?"

"All I was able to hack were the file directories. But, under the Fuka Gakuen directory, Higurashi Akane's file did exist," Yamada informed me.

"Why her…?"

"So? What's the plan?"

Plan? I didn't have a plan. All I knew was that I needed to get that girl out of there as fast as possible, not only for her sake, but also possibly for the sake of finding more answers.

"What else? We go in. Think you can find me a way inside?" I questioned, turning back to the man behind me.

Yamada just smirked, "Already covered. They have a shipment of narcotics being delivered by truck tomorrow evening. Estimated time of arrival around eight."

"Right, then let's meet back up tomorrow at six to go over the procedure. In the meantime, find out as much about that facility as you can. Floor plan, security, everything," I ordered, handing the binoculars back over before heading towards my bike.

"Got it," came Yamada's simple reply, and not too long after, I was speeding back down the road towards home.

* * *

I had bought the ribbon days ago, but it wasn't until now that I was actually sitting down with a marker hovering over the thin lavender strip, hesitating to write the first symbol of that precious name that I found more beautiful than any other sound.

The Tamayura Festival was popular around the Fuuka Academy campus mainly because of the legend that surrounded the Crystal Arena. It is believed that if you tie a ribbon with the name of the person you love onto the central, circular railing of the building that you and that person will be with each other forever, the ribbon acting like a tie that binds your two souls for eternity. Usually I was not one to believe in folklore such as this, but I was a bit of a _hopeless romantic, _as Natsuki once put it, so of course I wasn't about to pass up this open opportunity, even if it was just the symbolism of the action that held any meaning.

I honestly did want to be with Natsuki for eternity…To watch over and protect her…Simply to be with her, that would make me happier than anything else in this world, and so I pressed the tip of the black marker down on the ribbon, taking my time as I delicately spelled out her name, the syllables rolling off of my tongue as I wrote.

"_Na – tsu – ki_."

Once I had finished, I took a moment to allow my fingers to gingerly sweep across the ribbon before tucking it into my yukata, made from a gentle pink fabric with a hibiscus print, right next to my heart. After gathering some personal belongings and tossing them into a small bag that nicely matched my violet obi, I exited my dorm and made my way down to the school.

By the time I arrived at the school, there was already a bustling crowd, and I couldn't help but take some pride in the work I had done in helping organize the events that so many people seemed to be enjoying. Trying to keep a low profile, I quietly examined the various venders and booths, nothing particularly catching my eye.

Passing by the Crystal Arena, I lingered around the place until it looked relatively crowded before slipping in, hoping that the masses would help hide my presence. To my luck, my plan worked, and I managed to find a relatively clear spot almost directly across from where I had entered. As I walked around, I glanced at some of the ribbons that had already been tied, taking note that my name was written on a few, but paying more attention to the ones that had Natsuki's name on them. I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of resentment towards those unknown individuals who dared to write down her name so lightly.

Finally making it to the clear space, I kneeled down, retrieving my ribbon and giving it a light kiss, before proceeding to carefully tie the item onto the cool metal handrail. Standing, and taking a step back, I brought my hands together and closed my eyes.

_Although I do not know to whom, I ask that you please guide Natsuki's feet on the safest path when I cannot protect her. Always, always bring her back to me. Help me to open her heart and never leave her side so that we may be together for the rest of this life, and for all of those that follow. This is my prayer._

_

* * *

_"Target is on the fourth floor below ground. It's probably there."

I heard Yamada's voice, but I was far too preoccupied with the truck that was soon to pass under the bridge that we were currently standing on to give him any verbal recognition that I had, only nodding my head as I kept my eyes fixed on the vehicle speeding towards us. We were relatively close to the spot we had driven to the previous night. Just about a mile down the road, there was an underpass where a section of the hillside had been blown out to make room for another road, and it was here that we laid in wait for the delivery truck that Yamada had learned about during his research. I crouched down when I saw it rise over the last hill, and right before the trailer could enter the shelter of the stone structure, I jumped, the momentum of the truck immediately knocking me off my feet, leaving me to scramble to grip on to any part of the edge I could get my hands on. Once I had secured myself, it was just a matter of holding on until we stopped inside the facility. And, in the meantime, steering clear of any bugs that felt like flying into my face.

It didn't take long for us to enter the Iwasaka Pharmaceutical premise, and once I saw that we were headed towards one of the smaller buildings, I immediately bailed from my spot atop the truck, rolling once I hit the ground to brace myself from the fall, and quickly slipping into the shadows to avoid any security guards or cameras that might be about.

_Yamada said Akane was being held in the main building…_

Although the building was right in front of me, I opted to go the long way around just to be careful, and after a few minutes of running, I had circled the entire area and made it to the back of the giant research facility. I located an emergency exit, which was locked, of course, and immediately called forth my element, freezing the handle in a single shot and shattering it moments later. To my luck, the door I had entered was connected to a stairwell, which made my decent to base level four that much easier. Once I had arrived on the correct floor, I grabbed the handle, but before pushing the door open, I shut out all of my other senses, focusing only on my hearing, as I placed my ear against the slick metal surface.

_Nothing. Seems like it's clear for now._

Still keeping myself on high alert, I quietly entered the hallway. Everything was strikingly white. So bright that it nearly burned my eyes after being outside in the dark for so long. The smell reminded me of a hospital, sterile cleaning chemicals assaulting my nostrils, and I shivered at the sensation that brought back the horrible memories of my own extended stay in the hospital after the accident with my mother. Pushing the thought aside, I began my search through the endless wonderland of repeating hallways, not perfectly clear on where it was I was supposed to be heading. That is until I vaguely heard a voice echoing down the corridor, drawing my attention and leading me onward. As I got closer, the once mumbling started to become real words as I followed the eerie voice.

"Isn't it nice? I dressed up for Kazu-kun."

_Akane? Is Kazuya with her? Which door is it?_

"I really love Kazu-kun."

_That's the one._

"Don't be silent. Kazu-kun, answer me. I said answer me."

_Huh? What's going on?_

"Won't you, Kazu-kun? Kazu-kun? Kazu-kun!"

As soon as I peered through the small opening in the door, the girl inside released a horrific scream, and I wanted to do the same, not being prepared for what I was witnessing.

Higurashi Akane, the quiet, shy girl from my class, was strapped into a white chair much like the kind you would sit in while at the dentist, her eyes wide as she writhed against the restraints that firmly held in her place, although she seemed to be in some kind of dream state. As hard as it was to watch, the worst part to see were all the wires and cables running from the equipment in the room to her body. Some were merely attached to her skin while others were clearly shoved under her flesh, reminding me far too much of my own terrible experience.

When I finally collected myself, I quickly summoned my element once again and made quick work of the door. Once through, I ran to the girl's side, trying to shake her into arousal to no avail as she continued her screaming that sent chills up and down my spine. Trying to block it out, I glanced around the room, my eyes lingering on one of the computer monitors. Going to the thing to get a closer look, the display revealed to me that it was on some sort of cycle, delivering meds to the girl every twenty minutes.

_Is this what's causing it?!_

Without a second thought, I blasted the thing, and turning back to Akane, I began removing the wires from her body, which proved to be a difficult task as she continued to twist and turn in the chair. I had to clamp down on my lower lip to try to keep my emotions at bay, but after several minutes, she finally calmed down and seemed to drift off to sleep, much to my relief. After I had completed my work and unbuckled all of the restraints, I positioned the unconscious girl so I could carry her piggyback out of the facility and headed back towards the stairwell.

_Damn these bastards! What were they trying to get out of her? Did something happen to Kazuya? Did she see it happen? Akane…what happened to you?_

It took a little longer to make it out of the facility than it did to get in, but once I finally reached my entry point, I was thankful for the burst of fresh air that hit me in the face when I pushed through the door. Immediately, I called upon my Child, and after delicately placing Akane on his back, I took out my cell phone.

"Yamada."

"_Kuga. How'd it go?"_

"I got her, but we definitely need to get her to a doctor. Can that guy of yours take her? It might be long term."

"_Watanabe should be able to. I'll call him to make sure."_

"Thanks. I'm going to head in that direction, alright?"

"_Okay. I'll meet you there."_

Hanging up, I turned to my Child.

"Think you can carry us both?"

The silver wolf just emitted a low guttural noise and sent a mental wave of confirmation, and with that signal, I straddled his back, getting a secure hold on Akane, before Duran switched over to flight mode and took off into the night.


	21. An Angel's Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or its characters.

The Way We Are

Chapter XXI: An Angel's Chaos

* * *

"They've got the whole school surrounded! The guys in 3-C say that the Executive Director is trying to fight them off by herself, and they've got guns and tanks!"

"Mr. Kinjo, get back to your classroom this instant!"

The boy swiftly disappeared after the warning, but that didn't stop the entire class from bursting into hushed conversation as our teacher desperately tried to calm everyone down. I spared a glance over at Reito a few rows over, and he returned the look, both of us equally concerned, but not showing it in the least.

_I wonder if this has something to do with what happened last night?_

Everyone knew about the destruction of the bridge connecting Fuuka to the mainland—it was the only discussion that had taken place this morning around campus. I had seen the brilliant burst of light that disrupted the darkened sky on my way home from the festival, but at the time I wasn't aware that it had been the bridge that had been hit.

Why would the army come here, though? Was it some kind of precautionary measure?

Before I could ponder any further, heavy footsteps were heard marching down the hall, and moments later, a small group of soldiers, decked in full uniform and artillery, entered the room. Needless to say, that shut everyone up very quickly. What I found odd, however, was that they silently approached our teacher, simply flashing something at him to look over.

Oonishi-sensei appeared to be horribly nervous, and proved it as he shook his head, "I-I'm s-sorry. T-They're n-not in this c-class."

_They? What?_

Again without a word, the soldiers left, and everyone seemed to sigh in relief, or at least they did until one of the men stopped, slammed the door shut and remained outside of the room, obviously stationed to keep us inside.

An hour passed like this. Silently, we waited, simply staying in our seats as the minutes ticked by. It became quickly obvious that all forms of communication had been jammed, undoubtedly by this mysterious army, so any attempted calls in or out of the school, and probably Fuuka as a whole, were futile. Eventually, our silence was shattered when muffled voices were heard outside the door, a short discussion taking place, before it slid open and another pair of soldiers entered. This time one was obviously a woman, considering the fact that she was a lot shorter than her blonde counterpart who held his helmet in his hand. Rather than addressing our teacher, the two turned to the rest of us.

"We're looking for the Student Council President and Vice President. We were told that they were in this classroom. Don't worry, we only wish to speak with you."

_What exactly are they expecting from us? They'll find us out eventually. Best to just cooperate now and get on their good side._

Calmly, I stood from my seat, all eyes instantly locking onto me, "If you are looking for the Seitokaichou, that would be me."

"And I the Vice President," Reito followed, standing as well.

"Please, come with us."

Complying, I stepped out around my desk, leaving my belongings behind, as I walked to the front of the room. The concerned whispers of my classmates reached my ears, and I made sure to give them a reassuring smile before being ushered out the door along with Reito.

* * *

I don't know what it was exactly that made me feel so compelled to stay, but I did. I was currently in one of the rooms Dr. Watanabe used for his private practice, lying on a low-sitting bed, staring up at the ceiling as the events of the previous night, and the questions formed from them, continued to occupy my thoughts. The doctor hadn't arrived until early this morning, thankfully not questioning just _how_ I had managed to make it into his office, and I had taken the opportunity of his examining the ever-sleeping girl in the other room as my chance to try to rest my weary body. I had barely slept at all, though, only managing a few hours where I lightly dozed off.

All through the night I had silently sat by Akane's bed, watching as the girl continued to struggle through her endless nightmare. It was hard just sitting there feeling absolutely helpless, but other than watching over her, I didn't know what else I could do. Yamada had called at one point to inform me that the doctor would be here as soon as he could. Apparently, he had been out of town visiting with relatives when Yamada had informed him of our emergency, but with some convincing, or bribery as my bank account and I would soon find out, the _kind_ doctor had agreed to cut his little vacation short.

Frustrated and restless, I shot up in the bed, and swinging my legs over the side, I made my way to the room a few doors down the hall. I knocked lightly on the plastic surface before hearing a faint approval to enter, and did so immediately. I noticed that Akane seemed to be resting more peacefully then when I had last seen her, so as I walked in, I made sure to be as quiet as possible, keeping my distance from the bed as I stared down at her sleeping form.

"Will she be able to talk?" I softly asked.

"Not for a while," the doctor informed me, "Well, I'll give it a try."

"Ka-Kazu-kun…Kazu-kun," Akane murmured, body straining, and my eyes dimmed at the sight.

_I don't know what to do—!_

Suddenly, the door swung open again, and I was shocked to see that it was Yamada, who had only left a couple of hours ago.

"It has begun."

"What?"

"You know how I told you about that call I received from one of my cohorts about that giant naval fleet that appeared to the east of the island?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, it really was some unknown, foreign army. They have Fuuka Academy surrounded."

My eyes widened, "What?! Is it…Do you think it could be Searrs?"

"That would be my first guess," Yamada calmly stated.

My jaw clenched, fists balling, as my brow furrowed.

_They're looking for the other HiMEs, no doubt. Mai, Mikoto…No, everyone at the school is in danger. I can't just sit back and let Searrs get what they want._

"Doctor," I said, snapping my head in Mr. Watanabe's direction, "will you please watch over Higurashi-san?"

"Of course," came the deep reply, and once I had that confirmation, I stormed out of the room passed Yamada who quickly followed.

"What are the details?"

"From what we can tell, they have the entire school circumference guarded, and the security only gets tighter the closer you get. Any kind of ground entry is going to be virtually impossible, and even if you did manage to get passed the first wave, it would just get more difficult from there," the man rambled off as we walked through the building.

A devious smirk pulled at my lips despite the surmounting obstacles threatening to hinder my path.

"Fine then, we take to the skies."

* * *

"Although there's a media restriction in place, you know about the destruction of the bridge. There's a possibility that the group who destroyed it is hiding on this campus."

Now sitting in the privacy of the Student Council room, locked away from the other students and the school staff, the two commanding officers openly disclosed the current situation to us. But that didn't necessarily mean that I _believed_ their story.

"Are you sure about this?"

It seemed Reito felt the same.

"In addition to the bomb used to destroy the bridge, they could possess new viruses," the dark skinned woman continued, not even bothering with answering the boy's question, "I'd like you people to help as well."

So that was it. They wanted us to help them, but I knew they weren't telling us the whole truth. They were only giving us the bits and pieces of what they _wanted_ us to know, not allowing us to see the full picture. Whatever they had shown Oonishi-sensei, they had failed to show us, which only caused my suspicion to rise. It was quite clear what they were doing—it was a fear tactic. Scare us into believing that there are horrible, dangerous people on our campus, and inevitably we'll lead them right to the culprits. But no, I wasn't about to jump into their little game headfirst, be it the military or anyone else.

Opening my eyes from my contemplation, I stared up into the viridian orbs of the female officer with unwavering calmness.

"What'll happen if we refuse?"

Immediately, she, and her blonde partner, scowled. Defiance from a teenage girl…Obviously, they weren't too keen on the idea.

"You are not permitted to refuse," the woman immediately informed me.

"I would assume so," I coolly responded, which only caused the crease in the commander's brow to deepen.

"The more you cooperate with us, the faster we can get our job done. The longer these terrorists are here only causes the danger for your school to continue to rise. I'm sure that you Student Council members, being in control of the school discipline, would have far more knowledge of your fellow students than anyone else, which is why we sought out your assistance," the blonde man explained, speaking for the first time since we had seen him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Haruka shift her weight, arms uncrossing as if she was about to speak, but thankfully Yukino was there to calm her before anything could be said. The last thing I wanted was for the zealous blonde to go off on these military personnel _again_. I wanted to stay in control of the situation as much as possible. Getting too emotional would only give these people another edge on us.

"I understand," I finally remarked, and both officers seemed to relax slightly, "However, I do not know how much assistance we can offer without knowing any further information."

"There is only so much that we have been permitted to tell you," the older woman answered, but before she could continue, both she and the blonde man placed their hands up to their ears, obviously receiving a message over their communicators.

Glancing at each other, the tall male nodded at his counterpart and headed for the door, quickly slipping outside without a word.

"It seems like the sectioning is complete," the female officer announced as she turned back to us.

"_Sectioning_?" Reito questioned for the rest of us.

"Yes. We've split the school into separate rooms by gender so that we may begin screening the girl's without any trouble."

"Examining _only_ the girls?" I inquired, my emotions managing to slip through my nearly flawless façade. I was quick to put them back in check, but that still didn't erase the frown on my face.

_What is the meaning of this?_

Slamming her fist down on the desk in protest, Haruka lashed out for the first time since we had entered the room. "Give us a better explanation! We can't be convinced by what you said!"

Not giving the rambunctious blonde even the slightest bit of attention, the woman swiftly turned and proceeded to leave the room, shutting the door behind her as she left the Executive Director fuming where she stood.

"They aren't looking for…"

The soft murmur from my left barely reached my ears, and looking over I saw a very forlorn looking Kikukawa-san. The quiet girl was gripping her arm, eyes fixed on the spot she was covering. It was then that it hit me.

_Sectioning the students by gender…only examining the girls...are they…searching for HiME? They would be looking for a specific mark, wouldn't they? And it would only be on a female…But does this mean that Yukino-san is one as well—?_

"Kaichou! Fujino-kaichou! This is no time to space out!" Haruka's voice rang through my ears, effectively disrupting my thoughts.

"What is it, Suzushiro-san?"

"We must do something about this situation! Just because they're military doesn't mean they can just do what they please!"

"Right now we do not have much of a choice, Haruka-san," Reito piped in, walking over to one of the tables to take a seat.

"Are you saying that we should just give up?!" Haruka countered, hands in the air.

"Haruka-san…" Yukino whispered, trying to calm her overly emotional friend.

"I think we should remained composed," I finally spoke, sending Haruka a glance that she immediately huffed at. "They've kept us here, which means that they still intend to use us in some form or fashion," I continued, "We should wait and see if they choose to disclose any more information to us. As Reito said, I doubt there is very much we could do to abolish the situation, anyway."

Snarling, Haruka stomped over to one of the empty chairs and forcefully sat herself down, arms folded across her chest.

"Waiting, humph!"

* * *

We had rode in Yamada's van for less than ten minutes, making our way outside of the industrialized city, before the man pulled over on the side of the road and shifted the gear to park. I eyed him curiously before he opened the door and stepped outside, and I was quick to do the same. Once I had walked around the front of the vehicle, I opened my mouth to speak, but I was quickly given a signal by the older man to remain quiet, followed by a wave of the hand towards the top of the hill we were currently at the bottom of.

_What's this about?_

Silently, we trekked for several minutes, the grassy hill eventually fading into a rocky cliff, and once at its edge, I saw what Yamada had brought us here for. A small group of military soldiers, not only armed with artillery, but also accompanied by a set of tanks, had set up a roadblock stopping any traffic from entering any further into Fuuka. My eyes narrowed at the sight.

"That's no ordinary army," Yamada finally spoke, "I've heard the Searrs Foundation has its own private army that mobilizes only for its benefit."

"That's them?" I questioned.

"Probably," came the simple response as the two of us continued to look on.

After a few minutes of watching, I sighed, ready to get on with what I knew had to be done. "So, about getting into the school…" I began, turning as I started walking back to the van.

My informant soon followed, lagging a few steps behind me, "A helicopter is on the way. I figured it was the easiest way to get close to the school by air."

"Hm."

"We'd better hurry. My guy's supposed to pick us up in half an hour."

"That was quick," I commented, sparing a glance over my shoulder.

Yamada smirked, "That's what you're paying me for, right?"

"Speaking of payment, just how much is this helicopter going to cost me?"

"You don't want to know."

…_Dammit._

_

* * *

_When Suzushiro-san stood from her seat, I immediately knew she had to be plotting something.

"Yukino and I are going to the bathroom," the blonde announced to the nearly empty room as she grabbed the now brightly flushed girl beside her by the wrist.

Yukino was slow to her feet, and once she was standing, Haruka wasted no time in dragging her to the door. The Executive director pounded on the thing, but received no response from either of the soldiers stationed outside of our room.

_I wonder how this is going to turn out…_

"Excuse me!" Haruka bellowed, her rare use of manners being easily overshadowed by her loud tone, "The secretary and I need to use the restroom."

"Just hold it in," came the muffled response from behind the door.

Haruka's muscles coiled immediately. "Leave it to a man to not understand a woman's needs when she's on her cycle!"

_Oh my._

A few nearly inaudible words were exchanged between the men outside, and moments later, the door slid open. The face of the man who appeared was appalled, to say the least.

"F-Fine. We'll escort you."

"Thank you," came the forced words from the blonde's mouth, and no sooner had they been said, the girl and her friend disappeared from my sight.

"She's up to something," Reito commented from his spot by the window once they were gone, his back still turned to the room's interior.

"Is it not obvious?" I answered.

"And you didn't want to do anything about it?"

"We both know how Suzushiro-san is. Was there anything I could do?"

A pause, "I have to feel some sympathy for Kikukawa-san, though."

"I agree."

A deathly silence took over the room, and I took the opportunity of that peaceful quiet to leave my desk and join Reito by the window. Even as I approached him, the Vice President still didn't turn his gaze from the outside, continuing to watch the many soldiers positioned around the school.

"I can honestly say that I never expected to find myself in a situation such as this," I remarked, looking out the window as well.

"An invading army is not something that most schools tend to deal with, I assume," came the boys sarcastic response, but the smirk that usually accompanied it was nowhere to be seen.

"You're still worried about your friend."

"…"

"Should I just drop the ignorant act? This _friend_ is Tokiha Mai-san, correct?"

Silence.

"Word spreads quickly around this school, you know. Especially when Kanzaki Reito formally asks a girl to the festival. Did something happen last night?"

"I think that should be the least of our concerns at the moment, Fujino-san," Reito answered, his formality evidence of his unwillingness to speak about the subject.

Despite the signs, I persisted, "But I need my cool-headed Vice President in chaotic moments like these. Even I am at a loss as to how to handle this situation properly—"

"Is Kuga-san's absence the cause of your uneasiness?" he questioned, finally turning his gaze upon me.

This time, it was I who turned silent.

Reito continued, "_You_ are worried about _her_, are you not?"

Stalemate. We had reached a spot we both didn't want to talk about, and thankfully, before I was forced to try to explain myself, heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, and when the door slid back open, the two soldiers guarding our room entered, dragging an unconscious Haruka by the arms with them.

Both Reito and I went from glancing over our shoulders to fully turning around.

"What happened?" the dark haired boy spoke first.

Choosing not to answer, the two military men proceeded to slump Haruka's limp body into the nearest chair.

"Where is Kikukawa-san?" I pressed, but, like Reito, received no response.

Once the two men were done with their disposing, they quickly exited, making sure to lock the door to the room behind them. Walking over, I leaned Haruka back in her chair, examining her forehead that was already beginning to swell and bruise.

"Reito, please get the medical kit from the closet."

"Of course," came his hasty reply as he moved to get the item.

"Must you always be so reckless?" I whispered to the blonde girl beside me with a sigh, and for once, Haruka remained quiet.

* * *

"There's the school," I heard Yamada's low voice sound from the front of the helicopter, and instinctively, I looked out the window.

"This is as far as we go, kid. As soon as they see us coming, there's only going to be a small window of opportunity for you to get in, and for us to get out safely," the pilot, an acquaintance of Yamada's, followed.

Duran, whom I had summoned before we got into the chopper, emitted a low guttural growl at the man's words to me, and I gave him a pat on the nose to calm him down.

"Yeah, I know you can't go all the way to the school. Just get me as close as you can."

No sooner had the words left my mouth, several Orphans appeared before us, a pair of flyers and a few more on the ground. Instead of attacking us, though, their attention seemed to be elsewhere, and cramming my face up against the glass pane, I could see Mai's fiery-orange hair amongst the green of the forest below.

Yanking the door open, I could hear the two males up front yell at me before I jumped, Duran right behind me. The plummet wasn't necessarily a very long one, but I did have enough time to better take in my surroundings, this time noticing the few armed soldiers that had also been thrown into the mix. Summoning my pistols, however, I quickly disarmed them.

"Natsuki!" I heard Mai call out right before I hit the ground.

"Keep your eyes closed," I ordered, and rising from my crouched position, I called upon my Child. "Duran! Load flash cartridge…Fire!"

The deafening boom radiated from the lithe wolf, the powerful fire of the shot sending a blinding bluish-white light into the surrounding area for quite a distance. Both men and beast cringed from the sudden blinding illumination, quickly sheltering their eyes from the harmful rays. I took that distraction to straddle my Child, who immediately switched to flight mode, and turning him around, I flew in the opposite direction of our oppressors, making sure to pick up a stunned Mai along the way.

"Grab the runt," I instructed, and speeding right past her, I could hear Mikoto's startled wailing as Mai grabbed the girl and dragged her along behind us, Mikoto's giant claymore kicking up dirt as we escaped.

"C-Can't we stop now?" the redhead pleaded after a few minutes of zipping through the woods, "I don't know how much longer I can hold on to her."

Without a reply, I slowed down to a stop near one of the rocky cliffs, the thud I heard from behind me a sign that Mai had finally released the middle-schooler.

We both dismounted, and Mai immediately began rubbing her sore wrists, "You sure did show up out of nowhere."

"It looked like you could need some help."

"I didn't say I was complaining."

"What now?" Mikoto interrupted our little exchange, swaying slightly from her unexpected upside-down ride. The cat-like girl was quick to shake off the queasiness, though.

"The school's surrounded by soldiers, right? We can't just leave things like they are," I remarked.

"They're here because of us, though," Mai countered, "If we go back, we'll surely be captured."

"You don't think we can take them?" I quipped, a single eyebrow raised.

"Alyssa-chan and Miyu are behind all of this. They threatened to blow up the school if we try anything…or if we don't assist them in locating the other HiMEs," the other girl informed me, and I frowned at the news.

_Those two again…_

"Damn! Then what are we supposed to do?"

"…The shrine…" Mai mumbled, appearing to be pondering out loud.

"Shrine…?" I echoed, sparing a glance over to Mikoto who looked just as puzzled as I was.

"It's underneath the school. I've been there once before on accident…Nagi said it was safe there."

_Nagi, huh?_

Needless to say, I was skeptical. "Are you sure we can trust that creepy kid?"

"Do we have a choice?" Mai shot back.

With a roll of my eyes, I sighed.

"Fine, lead the way."

* * *

It was only after about two hours of walking that we finally found an entry point into the underground caverns that formed a maze under Fuuka Academy. Unconfidently leading the way, Mai slowly trekked on, one hand against the stone wall as guidance in the poor lighting. As we walked through the caverns, which had to have been another hour, the girl informed me of all that had happened at the school; how she was taken to the Directors house where she was interrogated by Alyssa and Miyu, her run-in with Yuuichi and a girl named Shiho, and finally her meeting with me. I let all the information sink in for a minute before processing a response.

"I see…Then how about Midori and the others?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're caught, maybe they got away," came the vague response.

"But I never knew something like this existed below the Academy," I muttered in both awe and honesty.

The mystery that surrounded Fuuka just seemed to grow more and more every day. I guess I didn't really have a reason to be shocked anymore, considering that unexpected things seemed to arise on a daily basis as of late. I knew this land was strange from the beginning. Apparently, I wasn't aware of just how strange it was, and I wondered if I ever really would know all there was to know about Fuuka.

We had only moved a couple of yards forward when the cave suddenly opened up to a large space, a single odd column rising from the ground near it's center. There was a slight glow to the room, but what caught my attention the most was a symbol hauntingly familiar to my HiME mark painted on the wall before us. It seemed that even this place had some relation to the HiME…Despite having been to this place before, Mai gasped when she saw it. I was baffled by her reaction. Was something different from what she had seen before? I watched as the girl's violet eyes scanned the tall pillar, but before I could question her on the subject, a man's voice echoed from a short distance away, taking us all by surprise.

"We've been expecting you," the suited male informed us, flashlight in hand. He turned the thing to motion us onward, "Please, this way."

The three of us exchanged silent glances, and my curiosity getting the best of me, I shrugged and moved forward, Mai and Mikoto following my lead.

After walking only a short way, we reached a steep drop that led down to dark waters. Oddly enough, there also seemed to be a small boat awaiting us. I paused at the top, waiting for our mysterious guide to make the crossing first, and once he was inside the vessel, I cautiously maneuvered my way down as well. Once we were all situated inside, Mr. Sunglasses at the controls, Mai and Mikoto on the middle seat, and me sitting on the edge of the boat with my feet on the cushioned padding of the back seat, we took off even deeper into the dark abyss.

"Hey," Mai eventually whispered to me, "you think we can trust him?"

_You're asking that __**now**__?_

Disregarding the thought, I smirked as I summoned my element, "If we have to…"

It didn't take us very long before an opening in the cave wall presented itself, the light coming from the space brightening our path as we cruised forward. We entered an even larger open area than before, and it was a shock to see the giant rock erupting skyward from the water, a collection of brightly lit screens clustered around an odd form that hung from the cave's ceiling. Spotlights positioned in the water near the rock's base illuminated the island even further. It seemed far too Hollywood to be anything but manmade.

"W-What's this?" Mai muttered as we floated closer to the thing.

"Sister! Nao!" Mikoto suddenly exclaimed, and as she did so, I too saw a similar boat carrying the two women.

"Hey! Everyone's safe?" Midori's voice emerged from the darkness as a third boat entered the area.

"Midori-chan…Yukino-chan, too."

_So they're all HiMEs…_

I pondered this new information as I continued to watch the situation before me unfold, jaw slacked and mouth hanging slightly agape all the while. It was far too much for my brain to process at the time, so I dumbly remained silent as I persistently tried to keep up.

"HiMEs," a voice from above suddenly announced, and every one of us instantaneously craned our necks to seek the source of the oddly familiar tone.

Atop the rocky structure, Kazahana Mashiro, along with her maid, Himeno Fumi, appeared. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but scream in my mind that I was absolutely right about my feelings of the young director. Shushing my inner voice, I listened further with a creased brow.

"I'm glad you have all made it here. This is Kokuyouguu. The center of Fuuka, and the last defense of the Academy."

_Just what is going on here?!_

We all remained silent as the boats floated closer together, congregating at the base of the rock structure so that we could ascend the steps that led up to its flat top. Being the last of the group to step onto dry land, Mai, Mikoto and myself trailed behind the rest, the redhead nudging me with her elbow as we continued up the steep set of stairs before she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Do you think this has something to do with the school?"

"Most likely," I simply replied, and the girl became silent afterward.

When we finally reached the top, we joined the other girls already grouped in front of the Rijichou, walking around them so we could get closer to the wheelchair-bound girl. Once we had settled into our positions, Mai was the first to speak.

"Um…Director, why did you call all of us here?"

"No reason other than to have all of you save the Academy," the violet-haired girl began, "The ones occupying the place are from the Searrs Foundation. They are after all of you in order to monopolize the HiME Star. The HiME of the foundation, Alyssa Sears. Her guard, Miyu Greer. If they are unable to accomplish their mission, they will destroy the whole Academy along with all the students…Just like they demolished the bridge yesterday."

_No way…_

"That was…Alyssa's power?" I questioned, my apprehension evident in my tone.

"The satellite, Eclipse One. This seems to be her Child when she ignites her power," Kazahana explained.

"Alyssa-chan…?" I heard Yukariko Sanada murmur from the back of the group, obviously in disbelief that the small child could be capable of such a thing.

I knew otherwise though. After having tangoed with the Searrs girl and her guardian robot on two separate occasions, I knew not to let my defenses down for a second around either one. But still, how was Alyssa able to control a satellite that was in orbit?

_How is__** any**__ of this possible? _

"She was searching for HiMEs," Mai stated in an effort to erase the nun's doubt, "So if we leave, she may free everyone."

"Heh, what are you talking about?" Nao spoke up for the first time since we had been gathered, officially catching everyone's attention, "That's so unlikely."

As pessimistic as it sounded, I knew she was right. "Do you think they would even consider ordinary negotiation?" I added in all seriousness.

"But…" Mai tried to counter.

Turning my gaze from the busty girl, I focused on the Rijichou, "Clarify something for me. Is Higurashi Akane a HiME?"

Surprisingly, Kazahana straightened in her chair, a look of surprise in her light blue eyes, before a grave expression racked her features, "Akane-san was defeated…by Miyu Greer. Rather than a threat to the Academy, she's a threat to HiMEs. Therefore…"

_Seems we're stuck between a rock and a hard place._

"Fine with me," I began, "I don't like cooperating with you First District people, but I guess it's not the time to be saying that."

Behind me, I heard Mikoto make a noise of acknowledgement.

_Well, that makes two of us._

"To protect everyone, we have to fight and win," Midori piped in, "It's a HiME of Justice's job."

"Midori-chan…" Mai whispered.

Nao was the next to comment in her usual self-centered manner, "Give me a break. Thanks for letting me off the hook."

I smirked at her words, "Do as you like, if you're confident that you can escape on your own." The middle schooler scoffed at me, but I paid her no heed. "Mai," I continued, awaiting the girl's decision.

"Will you make one promise? To prioritize the safety of everyone in the Academy over everything else."

The request sounded more like an order, but Kazahana nodded her consent, "I promise."

"Okay," the redhead agreed.

"Oh, right, it's decided then," Sugiura-sensei stated the obvious.

"Oh, Lord…" Sanada-san muttered.

"Give me a break, seriously…" Nao mumbled to herself.

Mentally, I sighed.

_It'll be a miracle if I survive working with all of these people…_

_

* * *

_The sun had set hours ago, and still there had been no change. There were still guards stationed outside of our door, although they had been taking shifts every couple of hours. Haruka still remained unconscious at one the tables, and Reito was still positioned by the window. After our little standoff had been interrupted, and after I had attended to Suzushiro-san, I had returned to my desk, and remained there for most of the evening. By now my rear end was beyond numb, but my endless stream of thoughts kept me still.

Was this army really after the HiME? If that were true, I was certainly in danger, but by some chance or another, the military personnel had never asked to examine me, at least not yet, anyway. What bothered me the most, however, was my uncertainty when it came to Natsuki. Instinct told me that she was a HiME like myself, and it also led me to believe that she was safe, but there was no way to be sure. If only I could call her, I kept yearning in my mind, to just make sure that she was far away from this place, but I knew I would never be able to receive that answer with things the way they were.

Kiyohime. I'm not sure how many times the thought floated to the top of my mind, but I knew I couldn't call upon my Child. It would be too dangerous, too risky. Only under the most extreme of circumstances would I call out to the mighty hydra, but how was I to know if Natsuki was in a situation like that?

_Just believe in her, and her strength. She'll be all right._

Fishing my cell phone out of my bag, I flipped the near-useless device open, taking note that it was already well past twelve o'clock.

_I wonder how much longer we're going to be stuck here?_

Exhaustion had set upon me not too long ago, but I made sure to keep awake at all cost, and that seemed to be a good thing as moments later I heard Reito call my name quietly.

"Shizuru," the young man stated, making sure to keep his voice down so we wouldn't draw the attention of the guards outside.

Quietly I stood from my desk and walked forward, Reito turning to meet me with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"It just flew in through the window," the boy informed me, seeming quite as astonished as I was, before studying the thing carefully, "It appears to be a plan of escape."

Offering the sheet over, I immediately took the thing from him to look at it myself.

"…It says they're going to draw out the army in the morning…and that we should take that chance to escape to the mountains with the students…"

"But I wonder just who _they_ are," Reito remarked.

"I, too, would like to know who is trying to help us. However, it is not as though we have many options. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Agreed," the Vice President replied before turning back to the window, "I wonder how our classmates are holding up?"

"I'm sure they're fine. I doubt this army would have the nerve to harm them in any way."

"I hope you're right, Kaichou-san," Reito stated before becoming silent once again.

And at that, I sighed and returned to my desk, setting the mysterious message down on its top, before situating myself back into my chair for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"So this masks the Academy's view of the outside world?"

"This is useful."

"Amazing, Yukino!"

It really was quite impressive. The mousey girl, whom all I really knew about was her position on the Student Council and her friendship with the Executive Director, had just returned from her objective of creating a mirror-like barrier around the entire circumference of the school with the help of her Child, Diana. Now that our camouflage was in place, we could use our Childs in the fight without the risk of being seen and our identities exposed to the world. With this done, the real battle with the Sears Organization's army was about to begin.

"Everyone, the preparations are complete," Mashiro announced, "There are six hours left until the satellite has the Academy within its range. If we can rescue the students and get Alyssa Searrs within that time, we will be victorious. Good luck."

The Director gave us a nod, and at that signal, Mai, Mikoto, Midori and I took off to our planned positions. The underground defense system had secret exits to various places around the Fuuka Academy campus, which is exactly what we needed to get a jump on the soldiers surrounding the school. Earlier, we had split in to two groups—a ground team and an air team. Mai and Midori would take to the skies and distract the battleships that were harbored in the nearby bay, and, in the meantime, Mikoto, Nao, and I were to take out the troops near the school, allowing safe passage for the students to escape.

As I stepped onto the giant elevator lift, the heels of my boots clanking against the metal, the wire-frame doors closed behind me, sirens blaring in my ears as their red lights danced across my face. There was a jolt, and the mechanism began its slow climb to the surface. I wasn't entirely sure where I would surface, but it didn't matter. I would be close enough to the school to find my way.

"Duran!" I called to my Child, and in a flash he appeared before me, greeting me with a might howl.

I dropped to one knee as I petted his silver muzzle, "You ready to do this?"

The wolf's red eyes flashed in a confident confirmation.

I smirked, "Me too."

Standing once again, I took in a deep breath, the murky underground air seeming to clog my lungs like smoke. I turned my gaze skyward, and eventually a single ray of the early morning's sunlight emerged from above, causing me to squint. Finally we reached the top, the elevator shaking me once again as it locked into place. With a final flick of my hair, I mounted my Child, and once I heard an inhuman cry in the distance, recognizable as Mai's Kagutsuchi, I ordered him forward.

"Go! Duran!"

The wolf howled again as he started his sprint, moving at an uncanny speed. The wind whistled passed my ears, cooling my features as we made our way closer to the school. It didn't take long before a clearing came into view, and immediately Duran leapt into the air, using the burners of his flight mode to keep us airborne and positioning us right above a group of soldiers. The unsuspecting men didn't even see us coming. Shoving myself off of the silver wolf's back, and materializing my pistols in the process, I allowed Duran to move in mere second before myself to draw the attention of the soldiers, and as soon as he jumped away, I dropped right into the middle of the group.

An elbow to the chest.

_One down._

A spinning handstand kick.

_Two._

A hip-check, followed by another elbow-to-chest connection.

_Three._

Whipping my pistols around, I began hailing upon the other soldiers I had just caught the attention of. I needed them gone so that Mikoto could do her job, and that's exactly what I did. No sooner had I finished, I heard the young girl's screaming followed by the large explosion of the tank she had just single-handedly sliced in half. I took a moment to gawk at the sight before resuming my assault upon the remaining soldiers in the area.

Once we had finished there, Mikoto and I met up and began our patrol around the school, and it didn't take us long before we laid eyes upon Nao's work. There were several soldiers bound in sticky web, many hanging from the trees.

_So she did come along…I guess she can do some good after all._

"Everyone's still alive," I heard Mikoto murmur, looking back over the battlefield, "We don't have to finish them off?"

"Let them be," I replied. Killing these men weren't part of the plan. And besides, it wasn't like we had the time to deal with them, anyway.

"Yukino, what's the status?" I called out to the air, and moments later, one of the panel-bearing spores drifted in front of me, a visual of the girl showing on the screen.

"Y-Yes. Um…" she paused, looking over the various plates in front of her, before she gasped surprisingly, "Tate-kun!?"

"What? He's not in the school?" I questioned.

"N-No. He's headed your way right now, close to the track."

"Thanks," I said before doubling back to our previous war zone, Mikoto right behind me.

As we approached, I could see the blonde male standing amongst the chaos that had just ensued. His stationary form was evidence of his shock as he gazed around, but when I sensed movement out of the corner of my eye, I was quick to raise my pistol, firing a single ice blast at the soldier who had begun to raise his gun at the boy. Duran was quick to hold him down.

"Why are you roaming around here?!" I yelled.

"Kuga?" Tate stated in a dumbfounded manner, "I want to help out—"

"Get out!" I interrupted, "Leave this place! There's nothing you can do here."

Turning, I ran back towards the school. Sure, my words might have sounded harsh, but having him, or anyone else for that matter, roaming around would only cause us more trouble. They would only get in the way, and that was the last thing we needed at the moment.

"Yukino," I called out once again, "is the school secure now?"

Another spore appeared before us, hovering along as we ran, "Yes, it seems so. Meet by the front of the school. That's where Nao is currently waiting."

"Right. We're on our way."

It didn't take long for us to maneuver around the side of the building, and when we did, the red-haired girl almost immediately came into view. From a distance, I watched as she kicked one of the squirming males at her feet, beaming at the apparent pleasure it brought her. I snarled, but otherwise chose to overlook it.

"Nao!" Mikoto shouted, effectively getting the other middle schooler's attention.

"Well, it's about time you two got here. I was getting bored."

"I guess that means things are clear here?" I asked, my tone a bit harsh.

"Of course," the girl shrugged, "I can take care of myself, Kuga."

"Right," I commented, squinting at her momentarily before I turned back towards the spore that was still present, "Yukino, what about Alysssa? Is she still hiding?"

There was a pause as the girl looked over her panels. "I found her! She's by the shore," another pause, "Mai and Midori are on their way. Please hurry."

"We're coming," I assured, and the spore vanished before my eyes.

I looked down at Mikoto, both of us exchanging a nod before the girl took off to our next destination. I remained stationary for a moment, gazing back over my shoulder at Nao.

"Are you coming, or not?"

A shrug.

Releasing a raspy sigh with a shake of my head, I ignored the vague response and began my sprint towards the bay.

* * *

"They're leaving…"

"What?"

"The troops," Reito elaborated, "Looks like we can trust that message's escape plan."

What could have caused this sudden movement? Nothing had happened from what we could tell. We had heard gunfire and a few explosions, but we had yet to see any of the apparent action that was taking place elsewhere. Although my suspicion and curiosity were rapidly rising, I pushed down the urge to panic, kept myself calm, and prepared myself to take charge of the situation.

"Then let us get going, too," I remarked, standing from my desk.

It was then that Haruka suddenly jolted from her slumber, her startled noises evidence of the aftershock of whatever she had gone through.

"Suzushiro-san, we're glad to have you back," Reito stated, a slight twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"Wh-Wha—?"

"Now's not the time," I commented, getting both of their attention, "We need to find the students and lead them to the mountains."

"The mountains?" Haruka questioned, "Why are we—"

"I'll tell you later, just come with me for now," I insisted, as I slid the door open and proceeded to walk out of the room, Reito and Haruka filing out behind me.

"The soldiers said the students were sectioned, correct? I'll go check the gymnasium," the Vice President stated before walking down the hall, leaving Suzushiro-san and me in the otherwise lifeless hallway.

As soon as Reito had disappeared around the corner, I turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Eh? H-Hey, Fujino-kaichou!"

"We do not have time to waste, Suzushiro-san."

It only took the Executive Director a few seconds to catch up to me, her heavy steps drowning out my own lighter ones as we walked.

"What about the soldiers—"

"While you were sleeping," I cut her off, "They started to disperse. This is the ample time to free the students and retreat from the school."

"Do you even know where they're being held?"

"It would have to be a large area…If Reito is checking the gym, the only other places I could imagine would be the cafeteria or the observatory. I want you to check the lunch room, okay?"

"Right," the girl affirmed, for once not second-guessing my judgment.

Once we had split, I walked to the front of the school, and once I got there, well, the world seemed to stop moving for one eternal, yet fleeing, moment.

_Natsuki._

It was really her, adorned in her usual biking leathers. The rest of my surroundings faded away as I watched her running, running away from me and into the unknown danger that must have been lying beyond the school grounds. It was almost like it was all happening in slow motion. I was frozen in place, and it took me a minute to realize my arm was stretched out toward her.

_Natsuki really is...a HiME..._

That image of her retreating back, her dark locks weightlessly flowing behind her, a silvery-metallic wolf at her side, was instantly engraved in my mind.

Almost as soon as I saw her, my friend disappeared around the school, and it was then that I finally snapped out of my daze, regaining my senses in the process. The venomous stench of smoke hit me first, and as a result I scanned my surroundings. Destroyed tanks, unconscious soldiers, guns…It was utter destruction and madness in a place that had once been peaceful. I swallowed hard, my mouth becoming dry at the sight. My mind screamed out for my Child, for the comfort and protection that I knew she could bring, but I stifled those feelings and continued on towards the observatory as fast as my legs could carry me.

_I'm the President of the student council. I have a job to do. I can't let my own personal feelings endanger the entire student body._

_**Why do you continue to suppress it? She could be in danger. You don't really care about those other people…**_

The voice from the depths of my mind flirted with me, causing me to freeze mid-step before I took a deep breath and pushed it back with all the willpower I could muster.

Hastily, I approached the glass building that was the school observatory, and once I had opened the door, a multitude of scared and concerned faces turned towards me.

"Kaichou-san…" the low murmur sounded from the crowd.

I took a half step back, pressing my back against the opened door, "I know that things are confusing right now, but we're evacuating the school. Please, remain calm and exit the building. Everyone, to the mountain."

It took a few minutes, but after everyone was gathered outside, I took my lead in front of the group. Before I could speak, however, Haruka-san approached me.

"Fujino!"

"Suzushiro-san, did you find any more students?"

"No," came the simple response before the girl pointed to the group, "Is this everyone? All of the girls?"

"There's no way to be sure, but I would assume so. The boys must be with Reito."

"_Assume so_?! Kaichou-san—!"

"You didn't run into any other students, did you?"

"Well, no—"

"Then yes, this is everyone," I concluded before turning back to the group, "This way. I ask that everyone please look out for one another. We will leave no one behind." With that order taken care of, I turned back to my Executive Director, "Haruka-san, could you please watch over the rear?"

The blonde eyed me momentarily before consenting with a silent nod, and with that, we began our trek into the wilderness.

* * *

There she was, that little blonde bitch, singing like everything was just fine and dandy. It seemed her robot guardian was still functioning as well.

"You guys!" I yelled out as Mikoto, Duran, and I left the cover of the trees, Nao a few paces behind.

Miyu glanced over her shoulder, and I instinctively poised myself for an oncoming strike. None came, though, as it appeared we were being ignored, and as the silver-haired machine turned her gaze back around, Mai and her Child appeared from the cliff's edge. Midori appeared with hers moments later.

"Alyssa-chan," Mai said, her tone pleading, and the girl actually stopped her singing to look up at the redhead, "Let's stop this. Yes?"

"It's impossible," came the cold, emotionless response.

"Why?"

"We have reasons and the desire to exercise our power," Miyu spoke out this time, "That's why we are fighting."

"But _you _have neither. That's why you want to ask about the reasons" the young blonde added, "You don't have anyone to trust, or true determination. You don't know what you truly want to do, nor do you have desires. We can't afford to leave the power of the Star to people such as yourselves."

_What kind of bullshit is this kid saying?_

Unexpectedly, the girl turned her face towards the sky as she continued, "Just because it's a satellite, that doesn't mean it travels at a constant speed. Looks like the match is settled."

The words sent chills down my spine, but contrarily, my body temperature rose from the anger building up inside of me. I grimaced at my own powerlessness, but it seemed like the worst was still to come.

"No matter where the students may run, they're unable to get out of Artemis' range," Alyssa concluded, removing her ribbon and setting her golden locks free as they glowed a luminescent light.

Perfectly on cue, the sky began to darken, and a mysterious ring of light emerged before us, similar to an aurora. The ground beneath Alyssa began to glow, forming a circle at her feet, as a similar spot began to form in the sky directly above her.

"Please, stop," Mai tried once again.

"There's one condition" the girl replied, "Surrender to the Searrs."

Silence.

"Then I have no choice…Artemis, the Golden Lightning."

"Kagutsuchi!" Mai cried out, and the mighty dragon instantaneously began his ascent.

"Mai-chan!" Midori called out to no avail.

"What is she thinking?!" I questioned out loud.

Helplessly, we watched as Mai rocketed into the sky towards the growing light above. My teeth gritted as my fingers curled into fists, and then, suddenly, the sky parted and a powerful beam of energy tore through the clouds. I watched through wide eyes as Kagutsuchi took the blow directly with his body, preventing the destructive blast from incinerating us all.

_Mai!_

A mighty explosion deafened my ears as all that was around me faded to white, and when my vision returned, all that was left in the sky was a falling ball of fire, it's wispy smoke tail growing by the second.

A great pulse. A second. And then what only could be defined as a giant portal of fire formed above us, blocking out the clouded sky. The center of the portal bulged for only a moment before a shadow creature emerged from the flame. I watched in dumbfounded awe as the dragon Child was born once again, shedding it's ash-like shell for it's former skin, although this time Kagutsuchi took on the form of something more like a space craft from a sci-fi film than his more organic self.

A flash, and Mai reappeared upon her Child.

"Mai!" Mikoto called out, happy to see her friend was all right, as I blankly stared on.

_W-What…? Eh?!_

The busty girl was only seen for a second, as moments later the mighty dragon once again soared off into the sky, only this time he, along with Mai, disappeared from our sights completely. Silently, we watched the heavens waiting for a sign, a return, but after only a few short minutes had passed, that silence was shattered by a pain-wracked scream from the Searrs girl.

"Ojou-sama!" Miyu cried, catching the young girl before she could fall to the ground.

Jumping down from Gakutenou, Midori joined us on the cliff as I took a step forward, raising one of my pistols at the two huddled before me.

"It's over," I informed them, my tone flat, "Surrender."

"Ojou-sama…" the android whispered again, paying me no heed.

_Danger._

The thought entered my mind, clearly sent from my Child. I peered down at Duran, and when I followed his gaze, I saw exactly what he meant. In the sky, slowly flying towards us, were five small dots of lights.

"Missiles! Run for it!" I yelled out to the others, all four of us, along with our Childs, immediately bolting inland.

As we ran, I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder. Alyssa and Miyu. They hadn't moved at all. They just…sat there in each other's arms, despite the doom that was quickly approaching. Didn't they care that they were about to die?

My thoughts were abruptly cut short when the missiles struck.

The earth shook. My footing faltered. A splash, and suddenly I was submerged in chilly water. Panic struck, the memories of the crash from my childhood taking over, as I hurriedly swam towards the light above. I surfaced, taking the precious air into my lungs, as I surveyed the now-destroyed cliff we had just been standing on.

_Alyssa…Miyu…What happened to them?_

As I watched the pillar of black smoke emitting from the water a few yards away, Mikoto popped her head up from the watery depths with a gasp. It was then that a cool piece of ice landed on my noses, and instinctively, I looked up.

"Snow…?"

"Is it from the explosion?" I heard Midori question.

"Who knows?" came Nao's usual dull response.

"Either way, we should head towards the shore," I commented before beginning the swim back to land.

It didn't take us long before we reached a low enough path to dry land. My wet hair clung to my back as I walked out of the water, and despite my leathers that had kept me fairly dry, I shivered. Whether it was from the cold, or as a result of everything that had just taken place, I wasn't sure.

We were all ashore, silently standing in a line as we watched the waters before us ebb and flow as the sky continued to cry its cold, soft tears. They littered the ground and trees, covering everything with their white substance.

Suddenly, my body jerked, the front of my jacket being pulled urging me forward, but I resisted the movement with the weight of my body as I looked down into the tear-filled golden eyes of the dark haired girl before me.

"Mai! Isn't Mai coming back?!" Mikoto desperately questioned me.

My entire visage drooped at her words, and not finding her much-needed encouragement, the girl moved on.

"Midori! What happened to Mai?!"

Not even the generally happy Sensei could muster up a response as her own features saddened to mirror my own.

"Mai…Mai!" Mikoto wailed, dropping to her knees as she openly sobbed.

Luckily, Midori moved to try and comfort the girl, kneeling down beside her as she drew her into an awkward embrace.

_Mai…Why did you…Are you…?_

I closed my eyes as my bottom lip began to tremble, but I quickly collected myself.

"What now?" Nao asked, arms still crossed over her chest.

I glanced over at the girl whom, for once, actually seemed to be slightly saddened. "I…I don't know," I muttered.

"Well, I'm not staying around here," the girl stated before she turned, and with a small wave of her clawed hand, headed back towards the school.

"Hey, Kuga-san," I heard Midori start, and turning my eyes back towards the woman, I watched as she stood and walked closer to where I stood.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could, you know…" the teacher began, nodding her head in Mikoto's direction.

"What?"

"Would you mind staying with her?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks," the woman replied, giving me a pat on the shoulder, before she returned to the young girl and helped her off the ground.

Once Mikoto was up, all three of us began the long walk back towards the Academy dorms, and, hopefully, a peaceful evening.


End file.
